<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Горестный принц by Scofie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091346">Горестный принц</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie'>Scofie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Size Difference, А Бену 28, Отношения между преподавателем и студенткой, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Рей 18 лет, Рейло в Хогвартсе</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рей замечает его, как только входит в Большой зал вместе с остальными семикурсниками.</p><p>В её защиту можно сказать, что его сложно не заметить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796579">the heartbreak prince</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms">diasterisms</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>огромное спасибо моей <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethinaren/">бете</a> за вычитку!</p><p>также перевод публикуется на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9127395">фикбуке</a> :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рей замечает его, как только входит в Большой зал вместе с остальными семикурсниками.</p><p>В её защиту можно сказать, что его сложно не заметить.</p><p>Строгие чёрные одежды не скрывают широты его плеч. Он сидит — за преподавательским столом с остальными учителями — но выглядит высоким, его макушка почти на уровне подбородка Чубакки — а в Чуи <i>определённо</i> есть великанья кровь, даже если никто не осмеливается упомянуть об этом вслух.</p><p>Генетика хогвартского егеря и преподавателя по «Уходу за магическими существами» сейчас — последнее, о чем думает Рей. Все её внимание сосредоточено на незнакомце рядом с ним.</p><p>Он поражает даже издалека. Пышная грива волос цвета воронова крыла блестит в янтарном свете тысяч свечей, парящих над столами. Глаза у него тёмные, как угли, выделяются на бледном узком лице, резкие черты которого оттенены неожиданной полнотой губ.</p><p>Рей едва не спотыкается о собственные ноги, так она на него загляделась.</p><p>Его взгляд случайно падает на неё в тот самый момент, когда она оступается. Когда она выпрямляется, её щеки горят от смущения, и уголок его рта приподнимается в призрачной усмешке, прежде чем он отводит взгляд вовсе.</p><p>— Это новый профессор ЗОТИ, — слышит Рей взволнованный шепот Джесс, когда они садятся за Гриффиндорский стол. — Ходят слухи, что он американец, сын Леи Органы…</p><p>— Президента МАКУСА? — выпаливает Рей. Слишком громко.</p><p>Талли и Джесс — а также сидящая рядом стайка шестикурсников, прервавших собственный разговор, — удивлённо моргают.</p><p>— Нет, королевы Англии, — наконец отвечает Талли, закатывая глаза. — <i>Мерлин</i>, Рей… С тобой всё в порядке? Ты что-то раскраснелась.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — бормочет Рей.</p><p>Талли кивает, затем поворачивается к Джесс, оставляя Рей тонуть в собственной неловкости. Она знает Таллиссан Линтру и Джессику Паву с тех пор, как им исполнилось одиннадцать, но её нельзя назвать их <i>закадычной подружкой</i> — да ничьей из большинства её сокурсников тоже.</p><p>Это не значит, что <i>она не такая, как другие девчонки</i>. С большинством мальчиков Рей тоже не ладит.</p><p>Она просто… социально неприспособленная.</p><p>Рей украдкой бросает ещё один взгляд на преподавательский стол. Новый профессор сидит неподвижно, словно сжатая пружина, но его напряжённые тёмные глаза блуждают повсюду, оценивая обстановку. Ей интересно, что он думает о Большом зале с его длинными деревянными столами и множеством парящих свечей, и о сводчатом потолке, который был зачарован, чтобы отражать небо снаружи — сейчас потолок похож на чёрный бархат, усеянный холодными серебряными звёздами.</p><p>Увидеть потолок впервые для Рей было божественным впечатлением, хотя, само собой, она же магглорождённая. А вот сына президента МАКУСА и всё такое заколдованный потолок, вероятно, ничем не удивит.</p><p>И то правда, он лишь мельком смотрит вверх. Затем его голова снова поворачивается в её сторону. Со смесью предвкушения и страха Рей замирает, ожидая момента, когда их взгляды столкнутся.</p><p>Она едва не подпрыгивает от испуга, когда на пустое место рядом с ней плюхается Финн.</p><p>— Где ты пропадал? — требовательно спрашивает Рей. Она потеряла его из виду в давке у главных ворот замка — возможно, она не стала бы делать из себя посмешище перед новым учителем, если бы ей было с кем поговорить.</p><p>— Где-то, — загадочно отвечает Финн. Его школьный галстук смят, как будто кто-то стискивал его изо всех сил.</p><p>Повинуясь какому-то предчувствию, Рей оглядывается через плечо на стол Пуффендуя. Конечно же, Роуз Тико только сейчас садится на своё место, покрасневшая и с сияющими глазами; её блестящие чёрные волосы в полнейшем беспорядке.</p><p>— Соскучились друг по другу, да? — Рей подкалывает Финна, который краснеет и явно отказывается удостоить её ответом. Они с Роуз целую вечность ходили вокруг да около взаимного влечения, прежде чем в конце шестого курса он набрался смелости пригласить её на настоящее свидание в Хогсмид. Рей понимает, что она должна быть счастлива за своих лучших друзей… И она счастлива, но…</p><p>Но иногда она не может избавиться от ощущения, что они оставили её позади.</p><p>В каком-то смысле так оно и есть. Теперь они чаще остаются наедине, и она не может к ним присоединиться.</p><p>Её взгляд возвращается к новому профессору. Его лицо повернуто к ней в профиль, и он мрачно смотрит куда-то вдаль. Если не считать редких ворчливых замечаний Чуи, никто из его коллег с ним не разговаривает. Рей не требуется много времени, чтобы понять почему — он, без сомнения, самый молодой сотрудник за преподавательским столом, не считая Дэмерона и Хакса, которые сидят на другом конце, и его поведение в целом не очень-то <i>приветливо</i>.</p><p>Ей приходит в голову, что он тоже может быть одинок.</p><p>— Жаль, что он занял пост преподавателя «Защиты от тёмных искусств», — говорит Джесс Талли. — Он такой накачанный, что мне будет грустно, когда он сгинет.</p><p>— Джессика! — взвизгивает Талли, хлопая подругу по плечу. — Какая же ты шалунья…</p><p>Обе девочки начинают хихикать.</p><p>Должность преподавателя «Защиты от тёмных искусств» традиционно считается проклятой — у них никогда не было профессора, который задержался бы дольше, чем на год. Всегда случается какая-то неприятность.</p><p>— Ну, именно почему Оби-Вану пришлось нанимать профессоров из-за океана, не так ли? — продолжает Джесс. — Ни один нормальный выпускник Хогвартса не пожелает занять эту должность. Бедный профессор Вирс, насколько я слышала, до сих пор в больнице Святого Мунго, а профессора Джерджеррода <i>так и не нашли</i>, верно?</p><p>Прежде чем Талли успевает ответить, Мон Мотма — профессор трансфигурации и декан факультета Гриффиндор — кладёт потрёпанную, изношенную, довольно заплесневелую Волшебную шляпу на табурет во главе Большого зала.</p><p>Пришло время для распределения.</p><p>Вдоль полей шляпы распахивается рот, и Шляпа разражается песней. Слова песен меняются каждый год, но они всегда о четырех основателях Хогвартса и о качествах, которые каждый из них предпочитал в учениках.</p><p>Храбрость и решимость для Гриффиндора.</p><p>Справедливость и верность для Пуффендуя.</p><p>Остроумие и мудрость для Когтеврана.</p><p>Хитрость и честолюбие для Слизерина.</p><p>После того, как последние строки песни затихают, Мотма разворачивает свиток из длинного куска пергамента. Один за другим первокурсники подходят к табурету. Усевшись, они надевают Распределяющую шляпу, и через некоторое время она громким голосом объявляет, какой факультет выбран для данного конкретного ученика. Встав, они присоединяются к соответствующему столу под аплодисменты и рукопожатия.<br/>
На протяжении многих лет это стало забавой для Финна и Рей — попытаться заранее угадать выбор Распределяющей шляпы. У него это получается гораздо лучше, чем у нее; он знает всех и вся. Они оба магглорождённые, но Финн в волшебном мире, как рыба в воде, и хотя Рей иногда пытается утешить себя тем, что она лучше разбирается в других вещах — например, в полётах на метле и в нумерологии, — она не может отрицать, что иногда ей больно видеть, насколько хорошо Финн вписывается в волшебный мир.</p><p>Он оставил её позади и в этом тоже.</p><p>— Это младшая сестра Памич Нерро Гуд, — говорит он ей. — Точно Когтевран, вся их семья училась там.</p><p>— КОГТЕВРАН! — кричит Распределяющая шляпа.</p><p>Финн потрясает кулаком в воздухе.</p><p>— Да!</p><p>Следующий ученик такой же тощий, как и остальные его сверстники — в том смысле, как это часто бывает у одиннадцатилеток и двенадцатилеток, — но его мантия сшита изысканно, и он держится с надменностью, присущей только старым чистокровным семьям.</p><p>Рей фыркает.</p><p>— Этот в Слизерин. Без вопросов.</p><p>— СЛИЗЕРИН! — через несколько секунд подтверждает Шляпа.</p><p>Рей ухмыляется Финну.</p><p>— Сегодня я буду играть вовсю.</p><p>Они угадывают ещё несколько имён из списка Мотмы, но наступает момент, когда Рей смотрит на очередную первокурсницу, которая ждёт распределения, и задается вопросом, была ли она когда-нибудь такой же маленькой. Такой же взволнованной. Такой же неуверенной в магии.</p><p>Она понимает, что это её последний пир в честь начала нового учебного года, и что это будет её последний год в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Финн улавливает её настроение. Должно быть, он тоже это чувствует, поскольку кладёт руку ей на плечи и успокаивающе приобнимает.</p><p>— Знаю, конфетка, — говорит он немного ласково, немного печально. — Знаю.</p><p>Когда церемония распределения подходит к концу, директор Оби-Ван Кеноби поднимается со своего почётного места в центре преподавательского стола.</p><p>— Самого доброго вам вечера! — говорит он весело, с неизменным загадочным блеском в голубых глазах. — Нашим новым ученикам — добро пожаловать, наших старых учеников — с возвращением! Вас ожидает ещё один год обучения волшебству…</p><p>Так или иначе, это те же речи, что и всегда. После нескольких вежливых напоминаний — <i>комендантский час в десять, Запретный лес под запретом</i> — Оби-Ван делает паузу. «Для пущего эффекта», — думает Рей, пока директор улыбается собравшимся.</p><p>— В этом году к нам присоединился новый преподаватель из-за океана…</p><p>У Рей внутри всё переворачивается. Она говорит себе, что просто проголодалась, но уже снова глядит на темноволосого незнакомца. Его лицо застыло, а правая рука, лежащая поверх стола, сжалась в кулак.</p><p><i>Он нервничает</i>, понимает она, и её глаза расширяются.</p><p>—… Я знаю его семью уже много лет, и для меня большая честь принять такого блестящего парня в наши ряды и представить его всем вам, — продолжает Оби-Ван. — Пожалуйста, поприветствуйте нашего нового преподавателя «Защиты от тёмных искусств» — профессора Бена Соло!</p><p>По Большому залу разносятся вежливые аплодисменты, которые вызывают заметно больший энтузиазм у учениц постарше. Чуи толкает его в бок, и профессор Соло неохотно встаёт, его голова наклоняется вперёд в легчайшем из кивков.</p><p>Рей не хлопает, в основном потому, что забыла, как двигать руками. Чёрт, она забыла, как <i>дышать</i>.</p><p>Он выше шести футов ростом. И настолько широкоплеч, что это, откровенно говоря, нечестно.</p><p>— Мерлинова борода, Таллиссан, — стонет Джесс. — Я хочу взобраться на него, как на дерево.</p><p>— Отвали, я первая его увидела, — шипит Талли.</p><p>«<i>Нет, я</i>», — думает Рей, одновременно чувствуя тепло и странную опустошённость. И в отличие от Джесс и Талли, она нисколечко не шутит.</p><p>И её это пугает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда пир подходит к концу, а её желудок полон бифштексов, пирогов с почками, жареной картошки, бараньих отбивных, мятных леденцов и пирожков с патокой, Рей поднимается по винтовой лестнице вместе с остальными обитателями гриффиндорского факультета, за исключением Финна, который ушёл провожать Роуз в общежитие Пуффендуя. Все болтают о том, чем они занимались во время летних каникул и чего они ждут и боятся в этом учебном году. Рей молчит; она подобна камешку в стремительном потоке, болтающимся в течении, но не являющимся его частью.<p>Предоставленная своим собственным мыслям, она кое-что осознаёт: Оби-Ван не упомянул о происхождении профессора Соло. Должно быть, это секрет? Но если знает <i>Талли</i>, скоро вся школа будет в курсе.</p><p>И скорее раньше, чем позже.</p><p>Рей поднимает эту тему, когда они с Талли остаются наедине в общей ванной, бок о бок чистя зубы. Она прополаскивает рот в последний раз, сплёвывает в раковину и смотрит, как отражение её соседки делает то же самое.</p><p>— Талли?</p><p>— М-м-м?</p><p>Сапфирово-голубые глаза с любопытством смотрят на Рей в зеркале, тонкие пальцы укладывают длинные медные волосы в аккуратные косы. Талли — одна из самых красивых девушек в Хогвартсе, как и Джесс. Рядом с ними Рей всегда чувствует себя пещерным троллем.</p><p>— Откуда ты узнала, что профессор Соло — сын Леи Органы?</p><p>— О, мне мама сказала, — отвечает Талли. — В июле прошлого года её подруга была в Америке по делам, там и услышала об этом. По правде говоря, я удивлена, что «Ежедневный пророк» до сих пор не растрезвонил об этом, рассказав всем правду, но Соло действительно производит впечатление скрытного человека. А почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>Рей всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы наслать на любопытную ведьму заклятие забвения.</p><p>— Ничего, просто любопытно. — Это не <i>ложь</i> — она даже себе самой не может объяснить, почему.</p><p>Хорошо, что Талли на неё не давит.</p><p> — Всё, что я знаю, так это если бы <i>моя</i> мама была президентом, я бы не стала преподавать, — говорит она, продолжая заплетать свои волосы. — Я имею в виду, что я могла бы делать всё, что угодно, не так ли? И в любом случае я бы совершенно точно <i>не стала бы</i> преподавать «Защиту от тёмных искусств», даже если бы мне заплатили миллион галлеонов. Бедный профессор Вирс, Джерджеррод и все остальные…</p><p>Талли всё говорит, говорит и говорит. И у Рей нет не единой возможности изящно удалиться — она сама виновата, что вообще открыла рот, — поэтому она просто стоит и кивает, как она надеется, в нужные моменты, пока, в конце концов, Талли не заканчивает борьбу с последней медно-красной косой. Прощебетав на выдохе «спокойной ночи», она выплывает из ванной.</p><p>Плечи Рей облегчённо опускаются.</p><p>Один из кранов подтекает. В течение нескольких долгих мгновений она слушает, как вода капает на фарфор, а затем берёт свою палочку и произносит заклинание для восстанавливающих чар.</p><p>Звук прекращается. В старинном зеркале она изучает собственное отражение, в ушах у неё звенит вновь обретённая тишина. Неторопливо, её губы двигаются в еле слышном шепоте, когда она впервые пытается произнести его имя.</p><p>— Бен Соло.</p><p>Девушка в зеркале выглядит так, будто делится тайной.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ни завтра, ни послезавтра она не замечает и следа его. Судя по всему, Приветственный пир был скорее исключением, чем правилом, и он предпочитает принимать пищу вне стен Большого зала. Рей не может решить, рада ли она этому или огорчена, хотя больше склоняется к первому; чтобы подготовить семикурсников к Жутко Академической Блестящей Аттестации в июне, остальные профессора Рей взялись за дело в отношении уроков, и ей не приходится отвлекаться на мысли о роскошных тёмных волосах, широких плечах и о полном одиночества взгляде.<p>В среду ей исполняется восемнадцать.</p><p>— С днём рождения! — первым делом с утра кричит Финн, побуждая всех остальных в гриффиндорской гостиной осыпать её поздравлениями, которые она неуклюже принимает.</p><p>За завтраком, как только Рей доедает свои жареные сосиски, бекон и яичницу, перед ней волшебным образом появляется крошечный лимонный тортик, украшенный единственной зажжённой свечой. За их столом Финн заводит песню, после чего Рей игриво задувает свечу — оранжевое пламя превращается в дюжину бабочек, которые кружатся над их головами, а затем вылетают в окно, оставляя за собой всеобщие вздохи и аплодисменты.</p><p>— Но это же удивительно! — восклицает Доран Саркин-Тайнер, нынешний староста школы. — Заклинание трансфигурации, активируемое жестом, — это по-настоящему сложно…</p><p>— Это сделала моя девушка, — гордо отвечает Финн. — Она блестяще разбирается в таких вещах…</p><p>— О, Финн, у тебя есть <i>девушка</i>? — с добродушным сарказмом шутит Джесс. — А то мы не знали.</p><p>Финн возмущённо фыркает, а Рей оглядывается на стол Пуффендуя и видит, что Роуз уже улыбается ей. Рей улыбается в ответ, и они салютуют друг другу бокалами с тыквенным соком.</p><p>До Хогвартса у Рей никогда не было деньрожденческих тортов. В первый раз, когда Финн и Роуз сговорились с домовыми эльфами замка подарить ей такой, ещё на втором курсе, она едва не расплакалась.</p><p>Как это всегда бывает, сегодня её сокурсники чуточку добрее к ней, из чувства жалости, несомненно, ведь все замечают, что снова она не получает посылки из дома — ни одного письма или поздравительной открытки, брошенных ей на колени совиной почтой. Рей и не надеется, что её родители помнят, когда у неё день рождения, но даже если бы вдруг вспомнили, они попросту не знают, как и куда отправить ей посылку. Они пьяницы. Они думают, что она учится в маггловской школе-интернате на стипендию.</p><p>Она не может дождаться, когда после окончания школы полностью уйдёт в волшебный мир и никогда их больше не увидит.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В пятницу Рей посещает свой первый урок по «Защите от тёмных искусств» у профессора Соло.<p>Расположенный в извилистом коридоре на третьем этаже, класс необычайно мрачен, несмотря на высокие окна и большую железную люстру, висящую на потолке рядом со скелетом дракона. Словно остатки тёмной магии, использованной здесь на протяжении веков, впитались в сами стены, создавая лужицы тени даже в тех местах, где нет ничего, что могло поглощать свет.</p><p>Но Рей никогда не чувствовала себя в этой комнате неуютно так, как сейчас — и всё из-за мужчины, который за своим столом корпел над свитками пергамента, когда она и остальные студенты вошли в класс.</p><p>В связи с тем, что не все семикурсники выполнили требования или решили продолжить изучать этот предмет на уровне ЖАБА, класс представляет собой смесь всех четырех факультетов. Финн и Роуз садятся вместе, а Рей скользит на стул позади Финна — рядом с Корр Селлой, надменной слизеринской старостой с проницательным взглядом, которая удостаивает Рей кивком.</p><p>Прежде чем Рей успевает кивнуть в ответ, профессор Соло начинает перекличку.</p><p>Неудивительно, что у мужчины его внушительного роста и телосложения такой глубокий-глубокий голос, и всё же Рей невероятно рада тому, что садится, потому что у неё слабеют коленки, как только она слышит этот голос. Который низкий и грохочущий, и лёгкий, словно дымовая завеса. Кисти её рук, лежащих на коленях, сжимаются, сминая тёмно-серую ткань школьной плиссированной юбки.</p><p>— Ниима, Эвридика, — говорит он, и — словно глоток лучшего, самого дорогого старинного огневиски — это ударяет ей прямо в голову.</p><p>— З-з-здесь, — запинается она, и внезапно у неё пересыхает в горле.</p><p>В отличие от него, её голос звучит совершенно <i>отвратительно</i>. Финн и Роуз с пугающе одинаковыми озабоченными взглядами оборачиваются к ней.</p><p>Тёмные глаза Соло отрываются от пергамента. И улавливают её лицо в третьем ряду.</p><p>Уголок его рта дёргается в той же призрачной усмешке, которую она заметила в Большом зале. Прежде чем Рей успевает разглядеть её как следует, та исчезает, и он переходит к следующему имени в списке.</p><p>О.</p><p>О, <i>чёрт</i>.</p><p>Он запомнил её, не так ли? Запомнил, что она споткнулась, пялясь на него. Рей больше всего на свете хотела бы, чтобы пол разверзся и поглотил её с головой.</p><p>Это будет долгий первый урок.</p><p>Это будет долгий, долгий учебный год.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ЗВ ОТСЫЛКИ: </p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/t9n7frg">Таллиссан Линтра</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/s6ktcxv">Памич Нерро Гуди</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/woqaeb9">Максимилиан Вирс</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/t3llsss">Тиаан Джерджеррод</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/r7fxolx">Доран Саркин-Тайнер</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/wf6ce3c">Корр Селла</a>
</p><p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ:</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ryxgye3">Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/sco6dlm">Большой зал</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ug93bur">Магический Конгресс Управления по Северной Америке или МАКУСА</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/rovgoem">Хогсмид</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/r2rrevu">Защита от Тёмных искусств или ЗОТИ</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/u7nr7jd">Уход за магическими существами</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yxy3ywcc">Пир в честь начала нового учебного года</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ttjen2a">Распределение</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/usmskge">Факультеты Хогвартса</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yx5jpcn9">Трансфигурация</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/r5sxty4">Нумерология</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/wa7s9hn">Запретный лес</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/sr7ycvk">Обливейт или Заклятие забвения</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ry5vj83">Восстанавливающие чары</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/vhvrw8c">Жутко Академическая Блестящая Аттестация или ЖАБА</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/u2t5okg">Магл</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yx62f9r2">Ежедневный пророк</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/vmfrgfw">Староста школы</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/svo4zz3">Класс Защиты от тёмных искусств</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/wwp469z">Огненный виски или Огневиски</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Эта глава содержит упоминания о невыполнении обязанностей в отношении ребёнка и эмоциональном насилии со стороны родителей-алкоголиков.</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Новый учитель Рей откладывает свитки в сторону и встаёт.</p><p>Это длительный процесс. Он двигается с томной грацией, и он такой высокий: на то, чтобы выпрямиться в полный рост, у него уходит какое-то время.</p><p>В отличие от строгой чёрной мантии, в которой он был на пиру в честь начала нового учебного года, его сегодняшняя одежда совершенно не привлекла бы к себе внимания в маггловском Лондоне. На нём голубовато-серый жилет, пиджак и брюки в тон, накрахмаленная белая рубашка и тёмно-синий галстук. Одежда подогнана идеально, подчёркивая его спортивное телосложение, и золотые лучи утреннего солнца, льющиеся сквозь окна, падают на его искусно взъерошенные волосы, вьющиеся у воротника.</p><p>При взгляде на него у Рей перехватывает дыхание.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать на седьмой год обучения «Защите от тёмных искусств», — профессор Соло мгновенно захватывает внимание аудитории; праздная болтовня, начавшаяся вокруг Рей во время переклички, резко обрывается. — Цель этого занятия состоит в том, чтобы Хогвартс гордился вами, когда вы сдадите свои предстоящие экзамены по ЖАБА, результаты которых определят ваше будущее в волшебном мире.</p><p>Как странно, думает Рей, слышать американский акцент, мягко звучащий в стенах Хогвартса. Это настолько необычно, что даже самые болтливые ученики цепляются за каждое слово.</p><p>Даже когда он, по-видимому, издевается над ними.</p><p>— Я просматривал вашу учебную программу за последних шесть лет и, честно говоря, удивлён, что вам в принципе удалось наскрести баллы за СОВ по этому предмету на пятом курсе, — продолжает Соло, вызвав волну беспокойных ёрзаний у большинства собравшихся.</p><p>— Ну, по правде говоря, сэр, наскребли-то <i>с трудом</i>, — заявляет Сефф Хеллин. Его соседи по факультету одобрительно бормочут. Коллективное недовольство Когтеврана по поводу низкого качества их образования по ЗОТИ приобрело на данный момент легендарный размах.</p><p>— Действительно. — Губы Соло сжимаются в тонкую линию. — До меня у вас было шесть разных преподавателей. У каждого из них были свои методы, свои планы уроков… и только двое из них довели учебный год до конца. — Он выглядит так, словно его обманули, и это не должно быть так мило, как считает Рей. — Пожалуй, начнём с демонстрации того, что вы действительно <i>знаете</i>. Встаньте.</p><p>— Ну и ворчун, а? — бормочет Роуз, вставая вместе со всеми.</p><p>Рей лишь пожимает плечами. Если бы она была на его месте, то, вероятно, тоже была бы раздражена. Директор Кеноби упомянул, что знает семью профессора Соло уже много лет — может, он принял должность преподавателя по ЗОТИ лишь в качестве дружеского одолжения?</p><p>Ей ужасно любопытно.</p><p>Ей хочется узнать о нём абсолютно <i>всё</i>.</p><p>Он достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака палочку из терновника. Рей находится достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть замысловатую резьбу и маленькие завитушки на дереве. Перепутать стили попросту невозможно.</p><p>Откуда у американца палочка Сан Текки из Косого переулка?</p><p>Профессор Соло крутит запястьем; подобно Красному морю, ряды пустых столов расступаются, освобождая широкое пространство посреди класса.</p><p>— Мы пойдём в обратном алфавитном порядке, — говорит он. — Когда я назову ваше имя, пройдите в центр и продемонстрируйте требуемые чары. Варв, прошу вас.</p><p>Бэйзел Варв отрывается от группки Пуффендуйцев. Он самый высокий на седьмом курсе, с массивной фигурой, благодаря которой он — опасный загонщик на поле для квиддича, но прямо сейчас его зелёные глаза распахнуты словно две луны.</p><p>Соло сотворяет из воздуха тяжёлый на вид деревянный шкаф.</p><p>— Отталкивающие чары, — командует он.</p><p>Бэйзел нерешительно направляет палочку на шкаф.</p><p>— <i>Флиппендо</i>!</p><p>Зеркало на шкафу трескается, но сама массивная конструкция не сдвигается ни на дюйм. И явно не опрокидывается.</p><p>Соло хмурится.</p><p>— Это элементарное заклинание второго класса, Варв.</p><p>Бэйзел опускает голову.</p><p>— Извините, профессор.</p><p>Минуты тянутся, пока студенты по очереди выходят вперёд и один за другим разочаровывают своего нового преподавателя по ЗОТИ.</p><p>Когда наступает очередь Роуз, Соло снова взмахивает палочкой — на этот раз в направлении шкафа — и тот начинает трястись. Дверь распахивается настежь.</p><p>И тут из шкафа появляется Пейдж Тико: уперев руки в бока и глядя на Роуз, она поджимает губы и постукивает ногой по полу.</p><p>Рей стискивает зубы. В классе стоит абсолютная тишина. Она не может…</p><p>Но уже слишком поздно. Из её груди вырывается смешок. И как только Финн это слышит, его плечи тоже начинают трястись, и он закрывает себе рот ладонью.</p><p><i>Само собой</i>, величайшим страхом Роуз является разочарованная старшая сестра.</p><p>Услышав едва сдерживаемое хихиканье Финна и Рей, Роуз вытягивает шею и одаривает их свирепым взглядом.</p><p>— Ой, закройтесь! — шипит она.</p><p>Из-за чего они смеются ещё сильнее.</p><p>Рей издаёт очень громкое, непривлекательное, поросячье фырканье, которое эхом разносится по классу. И это выводит Роуз из себя. Она тоже начинает хихикать, и боггарт в образе Пейдж Тико исчезает без единого заклинания.</p><p>Профессор Бен Соло смотрит на Финна, Рей и Роуз со смесью недоверия и раздражения.</p><p>Финн толкает Рей локтем в бок — универсальный жест, как бы говорящий: <i>нам крышка</i>. Она сдерживает веселье, пока, в конце концов, ей не удается проглотить его целиком.</p><p>В груди у Рей давит. А в глазах стоят слёзы.</p><p>— Ясно. — Тон Соло мог бы заморозить Чёрное озеро. — Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему текучесть кадров тут зашкаливает.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, что вы <i>не в курсе</i>?</p><p>И снова она, со своим большим ртом, готовит не те слова, абсолютно не к месту.</p><p>Рей не до конца осознаёт, что эти слова произнесены ей самой, пока взгляд тёмных глаз Соло не обжигает её и рядом стоящие сокурсники не начинают незаметно отстраняться, чтобы его гнев не обрушился и на них тоже. Удерживая его взгляд, она едва может пошевелиться и чувствует, как воздух между ними наполняется электричеством. Она не знает, хочет ли увянуть в пронзительных глубинах его безраздельного внимания — или <i>расцвести</i> в нём.</p><p>Но прежде чем она успевает сделать выбор, он отворачивается и призывает следующего ученика наложить Взрывное заклятие на теперь уже пустой шкаф…</p><p>Так и продолжается. Единственный раз, когда он выглядит не таким уж грозным, это когда Корр Селла создаёт безупречную дымовую завесу, точно удерживаемую в пределах указанного им диаметра.</p><p>— Вполне пригодно, мисс Селла, — хвалит он её.</p><p>Рей крепче стискивает в пальцах свою палочку из осины. <i>Я не завидую</i>, твёрдо говорит она себе.</p><p>Когда подходит её очередь, Соло, прислонившись к учительскому столу и скрестив руки на груди, задумчиво смотрит ей в лицо. А она с неповиновением и вызовом вздёргивает подбородок.</p><p>— Заклинание Патронуса, — приказывает он.</p><p>Сокурсники Рей начинают перешёптываться между собой. Вызывание зримой позитивной энергии, известной как Патронус — дух-хранитель — это смехотворно продвинутая магия, далеко выходящая за пределы уровня ЖАБА. Он мстит ей за её наглость, она уверена в этом, вероятно, ожидая либо впечатляющего провала заклинания, либо смиренного признания, что она понятия не имеет, как это заклинание сотворить.</p><p>Чего он <i>не знает</i>, так это того, что у неё было долгое и скучное лето. Семья Тико гостила в Сайгоне, а Финн вёл хогвартскую команду по игре в плюй-камни к славной победе на турнире в Будапеште, и Рей провела большую часть этого лета, запершись в своей комнате с дюжиной учебников и раздвигая границы собственных возможностей, в то время как её родители пили и ругались, напрочь забыв, что у них есть дочь.</p><p>Нетрудно представить себе счастливое воспоминание, ведь её день рождения был всего два дня назад. Кончиком волшебной палочки вырисовывая в воздухе круги, Рей мысленно представляет себе лимонный тортик, поющих сокурсников, оранжевое пламя свечи, превращающееся в дюжину бабочек, Роуз, сидящую за пуффендуйским столом и салютующую ей тыквенным соком.</p><p>— <i>Экспекто патронум!</i></p><p>Из кончика палочки Рей вырывается призрачный силуэт. Это лань, тонкая и серебристая, и она резко бросается на профессора Соло, который дёргается, когда она проходит сквозь него, прежде чем растаять в пятачке солнечного света.</p><p>Пуффендуйцы изумлённо ахают. Гриффиндорцы ликуют. Когтевранцы разражаются аплодисментами. Слизеринцы остаются такими же непроницаемыми, как и всегда, хотя, если судить по приподнятым бровям, некоторые из них, <i>пожалуй</i>, находятся под впечатлением.</p><p>Но всё это лишь фоновые помехи. Рей не может смотреть ни на что другое, кроме бледного лица своего профессора. Она едва не дрожит, ожидая, когда он заговорит и подтвердит, что она лучше, чем Корр Селла.</p><p>Скажет ей… <i>чёрт</i>, скажет ей, что она хорошая девочка. Она представляет себе, как он говорит это своим глубоким, обжигающим голосом.</p><p>Просто чудо, что палочка не сломалась от того, как сильно Рей её сжимает.</p><p>Его губы кривятся.</p><p>— Что ж, если мисс Ниима может вызвать телесного Патронуса, не вижу причин, почему бы всем вам не стремиться к подобным высотам, — обращается Соло к остальным ученикам, хотя его чернильные, прорезанные звёздами глаза по-прежнему устремлены на Рей. — Я даю вам всем неделю на то, чтобы ознакомиться с теорией этого заклинания и научиться его использовать. В следующую пятницу у нас будет практический тест.</p><p>Ликующие возгласы гриффиндорцев перерастают в недовольные.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима, — невозмутимо продолжает Соло. — Учитывая ваши продвинутые навыки, я ожидаю, что на следующей неделе вы сможете вызвать своего Патронуса <i>невербально</i>.</p><p>Рей тихонько возвращается к своим сокурсникам, в то время как очередной ученик занимает центральное место. Её щёки пылают.</p><p>— Он не ворчун, — исправляет она Роуз самым тихим, самым неслышным голосом, на который только способна. — Он <i>сволочь</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В эти выходные Рей не идёт в Хогсмид. Финн и Роуз сейчас находятся в фазе <i>воссоединения влюблённых после нескольких месяцев разлуки</i>, и в школе она уже достаточно прочувствовала себя третьим колесом. Она провожает их, настаивая, что ей самой нужно заниматься, а вместо этого проводит большую часть субботы, исследуя окрестности.<p>Особенность Хогвартса в том, что здесь всегда есть что-то новое, из чего можно сделать открытие. Лестницы движутся по собственной воле, ведя в коридоры, которые прежде были недоступны. С портретами интересно общаться, даже если некоторые из них довольно грубы. Есть залы с трофеями, заброшенные кабинеты, жуткие коридоры и захламлённые складские помещения, заполненные причудливыми безделушками и зачарованными артефактами, над которыми Рей может корпеть часами.</p><p>Замок — лучшее место, в котором можно потеряться. Рей считает своим домом <i>Хогвартс</i>, а не обветшалую муниципальную квартирку, в которой она выросла, самостоятельно заботясь о себе. Стараясь держаться подальше от своей склонной к истерикам матери, Рей отчаивалась, думая, что жизнь никогда не станет лучше, и она до конца своих дней обречена на это мелкое, убогое существование.</p><p>Это продолжалось вплоть до того дня, пока в кухонное окно не влетела сова — родители тогда были в гостиной в отключке — и не уронила письмо ей в миску с хлопьями, к счастью, <i>перед тем</i>, как Рей налила туда молоко.</p><p>Сначала она подумала, что это какая-то хитроумная шутка, но чуть позже в тот же день в дверь постучал Чуи. Он взял её с собой в Косой переулок, чтобы купить ей волшебную палочку, мантию и школьные принадлежности на деньги из хогвартского фонда для неблагополучных магглорождённых учеников. А ещё он заколдовал письмо о приёме так, чтобы казалось, будто оно из… Ну, из <i>обычной</i> школы-интерната.</p><p>Когда Рей вернулась домой, мать рассмеялась ей в лицо. А отец приложил усилия и пообещал, что отвезет её на вокзал, но наступил день отъезда, и он был с похмелья, вялым и ворчливым, так что Рей отправилась в путь сама.</p><p>Она прогоняет горькие воспоминания прочь. В начале июля она закончит школу и сможет навсегда оставить эту часть своей жизни позади.</p><p>Но сегодня ленивый субботний день, в замке тихо, большинство учеников либо в Хогсмиде, либо наслаждаются солнечным светом на территории Хогвартса, и она может гулять по замку беспрепятственно.</p><p>Рей поднимается на седьмой этаж. Там висит уморительный движущийся гобелен, на который она с удовольствием смотрит — красочно сотканное изображение глупой попытки Варнавы Вздрюченного обучить троллей балету. Тролли гарцуют по лесной поляне в розовых пачках и одинаковых башмачках, некоторые из них лупят несчастного волшебника по голове дубинками. С тех пор как она на четвёртом курсе наткнулась на этот гобелен, Рей часто проводила кучу времени, просто наблюдая за этой сценой и посмеиваясь про себя.</p><p>Сегодня, однако, в стене напротив гобелена появляется дверной проём, которого прежде там не было. Из него выбегают пятеро домовых эльфов, неся швабры, совки и большие бутыли с моющим раствором. Когда выходит последний эльф, дверь исчезает.</p><p>Эльфы машут Рей, когда замечают её. Она улыбается в ответ и приветствует каждого из них по имени.</p><p>— Откуда же вы все взялись? — спрашивает она, кивая в сторону теперь уже глухой стены.</p><p>— Это Выручай-комната, мисс, — пищит Арту. — Мы пользуемся ею, когда у нас заканчиваются чистящие средства!</p><p>Рей нетерпеливо наклоняется вперёд. Потайная комната — это было бы <i>так кстати</i>.</p><p>— Можешь сказать мне, как туда попасть?</p><p>Эльфы не колеблются. Рей обнаружила кухню ещё на первом курсе, и с тех пор они её баловали. Если говорить начистоту, она их <i>обожает</i>, и Рей почти уверена, что они любят её больше, чем большинство сокурсников.</p><p>Трипио, самый эрудированный из домовых эльфов, высоким гнусавым голосом передаёт ей инструкции, после чего он и его товарищи с громким треском исчезают, отправившись по своим делам. Оставшись в коридоре в одиночестве — и чувствуя себя немного глупо — Рей трижды проходится перед стеной туда-обратно, думая «<i>очень, очень сильно</i>» о том, в каком именно месте она нуждается.</p><p>В чём-то тихом. В чём-то, где она сможет исчезнуть, не обращая внимания на одиночество.</p><p>Может, с закусками?</p><p>Когда появляется дверь, Рей едва не визжит. Она врывается в Выручай-комнату, и…</p><p>— Потрясающе, — выдыхает она, её сердце пылает от радости.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Да это просто <i>удивительно</i>! — восхищается Финн.<p>Сразу после ужина Рей привела его и Роуз к своей новейшей находке. Сейчас восемь вечера, а значит, у них остаётся чуть меньше двух часов до того, как они вернутся в свои общежития. По правде говоря, Рей подумывает о том, чтобы пропустить комендантский час и просто переночевать здесь.</p><p>Это <i>отличная</i> комната.</p><p>Размером с большой собор, она содержит в себе целые башенки всевозможных предметов, которые, очевидно, были брошены или спрятаны бесчисленными поколениями обитателей Хогвартса. В ней груды сломанной мебели, <i>тысячи</i> книг, множество остроконечных шляп всевозможных цветов, неудачные эксперименты с зельями, застывшие в треснувших флаконах, окровавленные и ржавые средневековые мечи и топоры, драгоценные камни, кусочки скорлупы драконьих яиц…</p><p>И много чего ещё.</p><p>— Но никакой еды, — печально заявляет Рей. — Думаю, даже это место должно соответствовать Закону Трансфигурации Гэмпа.</p><p>— Ну ты же <i>не можешь</i> быть голодной после того, как уничтожила тот ростбиф! — увещевает Роуз. — Ой, погоди, о чём это я… Ещё как можешь.</p><p>— Отвали, — со смехом отвечает Рей.</p><p>Когда её друзья начинают играть с клыкастым фрисби, выдернутым из многочисленных груд запрещённых предметов, она ретируется по проходу, который прежде не рассмотрела как следует. Кто-то до неё надел на голову уродливой статуи колдуна парик и диадему, и сразу за этим жутким наваждением находится клетка, в которой содержится пятиногий скелет существа, которое она не узнает — но Роуз, вероятно, узнает. Она зовёт подругу, чтобы та подошла посмотреть, но в этот самый момент её взгляд падает на серебристую рябь, беспорядочно накинутую на ближайший ящик.</p><p>Финн и Роуз сворачивают за угол и сразу же останавливаются, увидев прозрачную мерцающую ткань, которую держит Рей.</p><p>— Это что… — Финн замолкает в недоумении.</p><p>— Мантия-невидимка! — с ликованием заканчивает Роуз. — Они <i>очень</i> редки… У моего прадеда была такая, но через пару поколений чары ослабли… Ну же, Рей, примерь, посмотрим, до сих пор ли она действует…</p><p>Рей набрасывает мантию на плечи, натягивает капюшон на голову…</p><p>Судя по восторженным взглядам на лицах Финна и Роуз, им больше не нужно беспокоиться о том, что их поймают за нарушение комендантского часа.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рей не привыкла оставаться в башне Гриффиндора после десяти вечера — просто никогда прежде она не делала этого <i>столь открыто</i>. Вместо того, чтобы ходить на цыпочках и нырять в пустые классные комнаты или прятаться за статуями и доспехами, она прогуливается по тёмным коридорам Хогвартса с Финном и Роуз так дерзко, как им троим хочется. Друзья надёжно скрыты мантией-невидимкой, благодаря которой невооруженному глазу они незаметны.<p>Они оставались в Комнате со Спрятанными Вещами до тех пор, пока Финн не начал зевать. Сейчас уже почти полночь, и они проходят мимо завхоза, Ункара Платта, который делает обход, высоко держа фонарь и тихо напевая единственному живому существу, к которому он когда-либо проявлял хоть каплю человечности — Мистеру Блинчику, его жирному коричнево-белому коту, который, по убеждению Рей, является чистейшим злом в пушистой плоти.</p><p>Блестя в свете лампы, зловещие жёлтые глаза Мистера Блинчика щурятся в сторону Финна, Рей и Роуз, которые тихонько крадутся мимо. На мгновение Рей охватывает вполне реальный страх, что вонючий кот сумеет обнаружить их присутствие, но вскоре его бархатистые ушки презрительно дёргаются, и он продолжает ковылять за Платтом, высоко задрав хвост.</p><p>— <i>Обожаю</i> эту мантию, — шепчет Финн, как только они оказываются вне пределов слышимости.</p><p>Сначала они провожают Роуз. Общежития Пуффендуя расположены на цокольном этаже замка; когда они пересекают вестибюль, главные двери внезапно распахиваются, впуская обильное количество осеннего бриза и лунного света.</p><p>Финн, Рей и Роуз инстинктивно жмутся к ближайшей стене. Посмотрев вниз, Рей убеждается, что ни одна из их ног не выглядывает из-под мантии.</p><p>На пороге маячат две фигуры — их очертания размыты тусклым сиянием ясной ночи. Пульс Рей учащается, когда она понимает, что это профессор Соло в сопровождении Чубакки.</p><p>— Что ж, — рычит молодой человек, пока его тяжёлые ботинки глухо стучат по каменному полу, а факелы вдоль стен непроизвольно зажигаются при его приближении. — Это была пустая трата времени.</p><p>На нём что-то вроде охотничьего костюма. Чёрная рубчатая туника, чёрные брюки, толстые кожаные перчатки. Развевающийся плащ. Он похож на тёмных магов, от которых сам же учит студентов защищаться.</p><p>Рей дрожит.</p><p>— Говорю тебе, Бен, там что-то есть, — своим грубым голосом настаивает Чуи. Он держит в руках арбалет — массивную штуку, которая, кажется, вполне способна разрушить целое здание. — Кентавры напуганы. Все их знаки указывают на несчастье.</p><p>— Предсказания <i>едва ли</i> можно назвать точной наукой, — тон Соло становится резким. — Я иду спать.</p><p>Чуи вздыхает, но кивает.</p><p>— По и Оби-Ван до сих пор там. Нужно дать им знать, что мы решили вернуться.</p><p>— Ладно. — Соло вытягивает свою палочку, и выводит резкую и более естественную версию круговых узоров, которые демонстрировала Рей в классе по «Защите от Тёмных Искусств». Его Патронус материализуется, а потом прыгает обратно во двор замка, чтобы отыскать профессора Дэмерона и директора Кеноби, и передать им сообщение.</p><p>Ещё долго после того, как учителя покинули вестибюль, Финн, Рей и Роуз остаются на месте.</p><p>В случае с Финном и Роуз это происходит потому, что они не могут уйти без мантии, ведь она соскользнёт, если Рей останется там, где стоит.</p><p>А в случае Рей это происходит потому, что она боится, ведь если она пошевелится, то мир вокруг неё рухнет.</p><p>Патронус Бена Соло — олень.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ЗВ ОТСЫЛКИ: </p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/souo9ud">Сефф Хеллин</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/wo5fwnr">Бэйзел Варв</a>
</p><p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ: </p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/quwqoxk">Стандарты Обучения Волшебству или СОВ</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/rfoj8r6">О древесине для палочек</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/un5zwxz">Косой переулок</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/tcb6vbq">Отталкивающие чары или Флиппендо</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/tp32p37">Боггарт</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/vzw7w7v">Чёрное озеро</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/r5ogmq6">Взрывное заклятие</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/tkcxqrc">Чары задымления</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yx5j4xr6">Заклинание Патронуса или Патронус</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/txwhn2n">Плюй-камни</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/um684ox">Выручай-комната</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/qr4e85a">Клыкастые фрисби</a>
</p><p>А <a href="https://tinyurl.com/svp4u26">Мистер Блинчик</a> это кот Автора :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошло уже четыре дня, а Финн и Роуз всё никак не оставят эту тему в покое.</p><p>— Да что это <i>значит</i>? — Финн драматично откидывается на деревянные доски, ограждающие тыквенные грядки перед хижиной Чуи. — Патронус это отражение сущности человека, так почему же у вас с Соло они парные?</p><p>— Возможно, это такая забавная вещь, которая называется <i>совпадением</i>? — парирует Рей, глядя на него слишком уж остро.</p><p>— Может, они родственные души, — поддразнивает Роуз, скармливая ещё больше салата одному из пухлых, покрытых слизью флоббер-червей: по какой-то таинственной причине Чуи решил, что в этот прекрасный осенний день класс по уходу за магическими существами на уровне ЖАБА должен изучать именно их.</p><p>— Да брось ты, — фыркает Рей, прислонившись к забору рядом с Финном. Они вдвоём не кормят флоббер-червей. Они даже не изучают этот предмет, но Чуи на правила сквозь пальцы смотрит.</p><p>— Я была бы не против, окажись профессор Соло <i>моей</i> родственной душой, — острит Джизелла Хорн, рыжеволосая пуффендуйка, которая стоит рядом с Роуз и насылает на собственного флоббер-червя диагностическое заклинание. В воздухе светится прослеженная голубым цветом миниатюрная схема системы органов зверя, которая крутится из стороны в сторону, когда Джизелла тычет в неё своей палочкой, сканируя на предмет патологий.</p><p>Не то чтобы в анатомии флоббер-червя было что-то особенно сложное. Рей может поклясться, что это самое скучное существо, которое она когда-либо встречала.</p><p>— Это потому, что он не твой профессор, — говорит Финн Джизелле. — Он та ещё заноза в заднице, ты не представляешь…</p><p>Когда он начинает тираду о многочисленных недостатках преподавателя по «Защите от тёмных искусств», Рей отключается. То, о чём упомянул Финн, повергло её в мрачное настроение: Бен Соло — её преподаватель, каким бы красивым он ни был, и ей следовало бы держать своё к нему влечение под контролем.</p><p>Но, <i>Мерлин</i>, никогда прежде она не чувствовала ничего подобного. К кому бы то ни было. Она восемнадцатилетняя девственница, и когда она находится рядом с ним, внутри разгорается настоящий пожар.</p><p>И дело тут не только в гормонах. Есть в нём нечто необузданное и одинокое, что, подобно подводному течению, притягивает её к нему. Ей кажется это знакомым, словно в ней самой есть те же одиночество и необузданность, и она просто не подозревала об этом, пока не заметила его в Большом зале.</p><p>Она размышляет о его Патронусе. Ей интересно, что подумал он, когда увидел её собственного.</p><p>— Мне тоже любопытно, — тихо говорит Финн, и у Рей едва сердце не останавливается, пока она не понимает, что, задумавшись, засмотрелась на Запретный лес, а её лучший друг лишь проследил за её взглядом после того, как Роуз и Джизелла направились к следующей партии флоббер-червей. — Как думаешь, что они там искали?</p><p>— Я действительно хочу это выяснить, — признаётся Рей. Она с друзьями уже бывала в лесу прежде; на третьем курсе у них там проходили уроки по «Уходу за магическими существами», а на четвёртом они собирали бубонтюберов для урока Травологии — все остальные не столь санкционированные случаи стали результатом любопытства и соблазна, ведь всё, что является запретным, обычно привлекает детей. Но они никогда не заходили глубже, чем на несколько метров за загоны для гиппогрифов, потому что всегда наступает момент, когда деревья начинают расти слишком близко друг к другу и солнечный свет не проникает сквозь кроны, и отовсюду доносятся жуткие звуки, и появляется ощущение, что на тебя таращатся сотни невидимых глаз</p><p>— Чем бы это ни было, должно быть, оно опасно, — говорит Финн. — Ты видела арбалет, который держал Чуи?</p><p>— Да. — Рей бросает взгляд на преподавателя. Он ходит кругами, проверяя, как ученики справляются со своими флоббер-червями, но время от времени его похожие на чёрных жуков глаза устремляются в сторону Запретного леса, и она умудряется разглядеть за густой каштановой бородатостью хмурый взгляд. — Да, видела.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В пятницу утром Рей просыпается раньше обычного. Приняв душ и почистив зубы, она высушивает волосы с помощью заклинания и пытается сделать с ними что-то необычное. После четырёх неудачных попыток заплести косички, собрать волосы в шиньоны и в небрежные хвостики, каждая из которых в итоге превращается в запутанное птичье гнездо, она сдаётся и довольствуется обычными тремя пучками.<p>Это единственная причёска, которой научила её мать.</p><p>И, серьёзно, вряд ли профессор Соло взглянет на неё дважды, даже если ей удастся понять, как завязать свои чёртовы волосы во французский узел.</p><p>Рей выходит из ванной, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. В этот момент её соседки по комнате уже не спят: кто-то заправляет кровать, а кто-то в последнюю минуту зубрит домашку.</p><p>— Рей, ты рано встала, — замечает Джанна. — Не терпится встретиться с Соло лицом к лицу?</p><p>Талли и Джесс хихикают. Рей пытается не покраснеть.</p><p>— Просто хочу поскорее с этим покончить, — бормочет она, запихивая перья и пергамент в свой рюкзак.</p><p>— Ясно. Ну, а на следующей неделе в воскресенье пройдут пробы в команду по квиддичу, — сообщает ей Джанна. — Не то чтобы кто-то ещё мечтает пробоваться на роль Ловца, пока ты рядом, но мне приходится быть справедливой, понимаешь?</p><p>— Конечно, капитан.</p><p>Отсалютовав Джанне, Рей натягивает чёрную хогвартскую мантию поверх белой рубашки и серой юбки, а затем перед зеркалом рядом с кроватью начинает завязывать свой красно-золотой полосатый галстук.</p><p>— После Пейдж Тико мы будем первой командой, которая на протяжении семи лет подряд выигрывала Кубок Школы для Гриффиндора, — уверенно предсказывает Джанна. — Я всё сказала.</p><p>Рей кивает, несмотря на волну беспокойства, которая скручивается у неё внутри. В этом году на неё и без того оказывается большое давление, а летом она вообще не имела возможности летать на метле, застряв в маггловском мире. Ей придётся проводить свободные послеполуденные часы на поле, в попытке наверстать упущенное время.</p><p>Но полчаса спустя она входит в кабинет «Защиты от тёмных искусств» и нервничает совсем по другой причине.</p><p>Профессор Соло одет в чёрный твидовый пиджак, светло-голубую рубашку, очередную пару брюк, которые сшиты просто мастерски, подчёркивая его длинные ноги и сводя Рей с ума, а на его лице красуется обычное суровое выражение. Он коротко кивает классу, прежде чем с ходу приступить к практическому тесту и, как и ожидалось, результаты… не слишком хороши. После целой недели, отведённой на изучение заклинания, всего несколько учеников успешно создают телесного Патронуса, в то время как некоторым удаётся вызвать вспышку бесформенного серебристого света, а у остальных вообще ничего не получается.</p><p>Соло оставляет Рей напоследок. Как он и велел, она произносит заклинание невербально: двигая запястьем, Рей точно копирует движение его волшебной палочки в ту ночь, когда в вестибюле он вызвал своего оленя — и её лань, мерцая, появляется на свет. Раздаются взрывы аплодисментов, крики: «Так держать, Рей!» и «Хорошая работа!»…</p><p>И Соло не <i>улыбается</i>, не совсем, просто линия его рта становится мягче, чем обычно. Он стоит достаточно близко, и ей удаётся разглядеть на его узком лице россыпи созвездий родинок; она замечает, что его глаза на самом деле насыщенного шоколадно-карего цвета с оливковым оттенком, окаймлённые длинными ресницами, и что пуговицы его рубашки расходятся на груди.</p><p>Рей судорожно сглатывает.</p><p>— Вы что, — бормочет он своим низким, глубоким голосом, который становится ещё ниже и глубже, предназначаясь лишь для её ушей. — Одарённый ребёнок или типа того?</p><p>У неё не получается мыслить ясно. От его близости кружится голова. От его голоса, от его взгляда, от его роста.</p><p>— Мне… — выходит чуточку громче еле слышного писка. Она облизывает губы и делает ещё одну попытку. — Мне уже восемнадцать.</p><p>
  <i>Я не ребёнок.</i>
</p><p>Что-то в выражении его лица меняется. Он делает пару шагов в сторону, оставляя её с таким странным ощущением, будто она сделала что-то не так. Такое чувство, словно ей на голову вылили ведро ледяной воды, и по мере того, как она возвращается к реальности, становится очевидным, что далеко не все ученики радуются её успехам.</p><p>Кто-то язвительно бурчит, что никому не известно, как долго она практиковала заклинание до прошлой пятницы. Раздаются шепотки о том, что ей завышают оценку. И дело в том, что Рей даже винить своих одноклассников не может, потому что это <i>на самом деле</i> несправедливо. Всё, чего она хотела, так это прожить последний учебный год не высовываясь, не оставляя за собой плохих воспоминаний, не считая каких-то особо ярких впечатлений.</p><p>Но Соло умудрился выделить её из толпы.</p><p>Уловив напряженную атмосферу в классе, он хмурится.</p><p>— Я хотел, чтобы вы изучили заклинание Патронуса, потому что мощнейшая концентрация, которая требуется наравне с активным движением палочкой, является хорошей основой для других видов боевых заклинаний. Этот тест предполагал, что теперь-то все вы отнесётесь к этому всерьёз. Уверяю вас, экзамены ЖАБА будут гораздо более изнурительными.</p><p>В начале его речи класс притих, а теперь все слушают внимательно, большинство из них выглядят должным образом отчитанными. Особенно в глаза бросается то, что в сторону Рей больше не бросают возмущённых взглядов.</p><p>— Для тех, кто стремится к карьере Мракоборца, умение вызывать Патронуса — это важнейший навык, в котором вы теперь имеете преимущество, — продолжает Соло. — Если Британское Министерство Магии хоть немного похоже на МАКУСА, то они принимают только лучших из лучших, а не тех, кто нудит, что у кого-то получается лучше. А теперь давайте пройдёмся по сглазам.</p><p>Они проводят остаток урока, практикуя Отталкивающие чары, Левикорпус, Многозарядный сглаз и Ваддивази на манекенах, которые Соло создаёт из воздуха. Он оказался прав: с тех пор, как за последние несколько дней их умы заострились, в бесконечных попытках сотворить заклинание Патронуса, семикурсники никогда не были в лучшей форме. К концу урока они все в приподнятом настроении, включая Рей. Может, у этой разношёрстной группки раздолбаев есть надежда, может, они действительно станут следующим поколением элитных министерских Мракоборцев…</p><p>— Не могу решить, на что было тягостнее смотреть, на небрежные в большинстве случаев броски или на то, как вы все позабывали, что простые сглазы на уровне ЖАБА должны быть невербальными, — тянет профессор Соло. — Продолжайте тренироваться. На следующей неделе я ожидаю менее дилетантских результатов, а также эссе на тысячу слов о важности форм поединка. Урок окончен.</p><p>Ссутулившись и ворчливо переговариваясь, ученики выходят из кабинета. Рей уже на полпути к двери, когда хриплый голос Соло её останавливает.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима, на пару слов, будьте добры.</p><p>— Встретимся на обеде в Большом зале, — говорит она Финну и Роуз.</p><p>— Мы не против подождать, — спешит заверить её Роуз.</p><p>— Да ничего страшного, — настаивает Рей.</p><p>Вообще-то, она немного волнуется — она даже представить себе не может, о чём Соло хочет поговорить с ней после урока, а это, вероятно, значит, что ничего хорошего её не ждёт. Но скорее рак на горе свистнет, прежде чем друзья Рей будут голодать из-за неё.</p><p>Она машет Финну и Роуз, и они кивают, прежде чем уйти, взявшись за руки. Они никогда не держатся за руки при ней — видимо, чтобы она не чувствовала себя обделённой — и она смотрит им вслед с лёгким потрясением, прежде чем повернуться лицом к своему профессору.</p><p>Он стоит у стола, педантично собирая свой портфель. Ожидая, Рей держит дистанцию. В классе так тихо, что она боится, как бы он не услышал её оглушительное сердцебиение.</p><p>— Что случилось с другими вашими преподавателями по «Защите от тёмных искусств»? — спрашивает он.</p><p>О.</p><p>Рей начинает с самого начала.</p><p>— Во время зимних каникул в Баварии у профессора Гринли случилась небольшая неприятность с одной ведьмой. На следующий год волшебная палочка профессора Кренника обернулась против него самого, когда он демонстрировал Заклинание памяти… Сейчас он находится в больнице Святого Мунго. На третьем курсе профессор Боркас был жестоко избит гиппогрифом, который захотел его бутерброд с ветчиной, а когда мы были на четвёртом курсе, профессор Вишера был арестован за то, что использовал непростительное заклятие на лавочнике в Хогсмиде…</p><p>— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, — сухо перебивает её Соло. — Интересно, какая скверная участь постигнет меня в этом году.</p><p>Рей не уверена, верит ли она в проклятие должности преподавателя по ЗОТИ или она одна из тех, кто считает, что это лишь сочетание совпадений и статистических фактов — всё, что связано с тёмными искусствами, как правило, не привлекает волшебников, которые ценят долгую жизнь или полный набор конечностей.</p><p>Но в чём она абсолютно уверена, так это в том, что ей совсем не хочется, чтобы какая-то скверная участь постигла профессора Соло.</p><p>Даже если он настоящая сволочь.</p><p>— Может, вы станете тем, кто разрушит проклятие, — предполагает она.</p><p>Он не отрывает взгляда от своего занятия, но уголки его губ приподнимаются так же, как происходит почти каждый раз в её присутствии. У неё складывается чёткое впечатление, что он считает её забавной.</p><p>— Благодарю вас за вотум доверия, мисс Ниима. Не буду вас задерживать.</p><p>Она заставляет себя задать вопрос прежде, чем теряет самообладание.</p><p>— Откуда у вас волшебная палочка Сан Текки?</p><p>Он бросает взгляд на вышеупомянутый предмет, лежащий на столе.</p><p>— Моя старая палочка сломалась, и по прибытии в Лондон я первым делом отправился в Косой переулок. Я по-прежнему предпочитаю ощущение тамарака в сравнении с терновником, но нищим выбирать не приходится… И, признаю, перо Феникса действует более гибко, чем волос Ругару.</p><p>— Сердцевина моей палочки тоже из пера Феникса, — робко вставляет Рей.</p><p>Ей ненавистно, как звучат эти слова, стоит произнести их вслух — словно она верит, будто это что-то значит… Но Соло кивает.</p><p>— А сама палочка из осины. Мощная комбинация для боевой магии. Мне не терпится узнать, как вы покажете себя в поединке.</p><p>Это похоже на солнечный луч, пронзающий душу, — тот факт, что он заметил, из чего сделана её палочка, что решил, будто это достаточно важно, чтобы запомнить такую информацию, так же, как и она сама запоминает каждую мелочь, которую узнаёт о нём. Ей хочется, чтобы этот разговор продолжался как можно дольше.</p><p>— А как же ваша старая палочка…</p><p>— А это моё личное дело, — он выпрямляется, захлопывая свой портфель. — До следующей недели.</p><p>И дело не в том, что Рей не может понять, когда её просят уйти, даже когда эту просьбу едва не швыряют ей в лицо, но она также не может заставить себя остановиться, пожелать ему доброго дня, покинуть его. Она не сдвигается с места.</p><p>— Вам здесь нравится? В Британии?</p><p>Поначалу Соло выглядит так, будто у него от неё болит голова. Но когда он отвечает, то делает это с такой неловкостью, что ей становится интересно, есть ли у него вообще кто-нибудь, с кем можно было бы просто поболтать.</p><p>— Здесь нормально. Немного дождливо.</p><p>— О? А там… Там, откуда вы родом, дождей не бывает?</p><p>Она скорее блеет, чем задаёт вопрос, и, чёрт возьми, <i>на кого она похожа</i>, но едва заметная полуулыбка снова мелькает в уголках его губ.</p><p>— Я вырос в Неваде.</p><p>Невада. Это там, откуда ковбои? Рей представляет его в джинсах, в ковбойской шляпе и с небольшой щетиной. И этот образ… оставляет её более чем слегка ошеломлённой, уносит на некоторое время из реальности, и только когда он внезапно оказывается к ней ближе, чем был до этого, до неё доходит, что он выходит из класса, а она преграждает ему путь.</p><p>Его плечи широки настолько, что за ними ей удаётся разглядеть лишь края полированных окон. И он такой высокий, что ей приходится задирать подбородок, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.</p><p>Он вторгается во все её чувства.</p><p>Соло склоняет голову на бок.</p><p>— Я могу вам ещё чем-нибудь помочь, мисс Ниима?</p><p><i>Да</i>, Рей хочется захныкать. Под плиссированной юбкой она крепче сжимает бёдра. <i>Господи, да, профессор.</i></p><p>— Н-н-нет, — заикается она. — Это всё. Спасибо.</p><p>Он жестом указывает на открытую дверь.</p><p>— После вас.</p><p>На этот раз она не может уйти достаточно быстро, отчаянно желая убраться прежде, чем сгорит.</p><p>— Пока, — хрипит Рей, бросившись наутёк к выходу, и она уже одной ногой в коридоре, когда эти дымные, рокочущие звуки его голоса снова её останавливают.</p><p>— Не то чтобы я был большим приверженцем формальностей или чего-то подобного, — говорит он с оттенком веселья, которое она могла бы назвать баловством. — Но вам действительно следует называть меня «сэр».</p><p>Рей смотрит на каменные стены пустынного коридора. До боли очевидно, что Соло опять над ней потешается. Для него она — глупая девчонка, которая на ходу споткнулась о собственные ноги, девчонка, которая едва может связать два слова в его присутствии.</p><p>Она вспоминает, как мать рассмеялась ей в лицо, когда Рей сказала, что получила «престижную стипендию». Вспоминает слова отца о том, как хорошо, что она решила провести прошлое лето дома, потому что им нужен кто-то, кто поддерживал бы в квартире порядок. Думает обо всех тех людях из маггловского мира, которые отворачивались от неё, когда Рей проходила мимо в подержанной одежде и потрёпанных ботинках, и о тех избранных ублюдках из волшебного мира, которые морщили носы, услышав фамилию, которая не красовалась ни на одном чистокровном генеалогическом древе. Она думает об одноклассниках, которые могут либо общаться с ней, либо не общаться, и всё равно говорить у неё за спиной, и об учителях, которые никогда не могут до конца скрыть удивление, когда она придумывает остроумный ответ или откалывает сложное заклинание.</p><p>Она в состоянии разоблачить чей угодно блеф. И может подыгрывать самым лучшим.</p><p>Резко обернувшись, Рей встречается взглядом с профессором Соло. Она дожидается, пока его тёмные глаза сфокусируются на ней, прежде чем опустить свои и посмотреть на него из-под опущенных ресницы так, как Талли смотрит на парней, которые ей нравятся.</p><p>— Конечно, сэр.</p><p>Голос Рей звучит с большей хрипотцой, чем необходимо в этом случае. С чуть большим придыханием, чем того требует ситуация.</p><p>Рука Соло — та, что не держит ручку портфеля, — сжимается в кулак.</p><p>Это всё, что ей требовалось увидеть.</p><p>Рей выбегает из кабинета ЗОТИ, даже не оглянувшись. Она несётся вниз по лестнице с раскрасневшимися щеками, с заходящимся от торжества сердцем, чувствуя между ног предательскую влагу.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ЗВ ОТСЫЛКИ: </p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/sf6zrwx">Джизелла Хорн</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/uzvz79d">Таг Гринли</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/rvva9e4">Стин Боркас</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/vtman83">Вишера</a>
</p><p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ: </p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/sbxsbfy">Флоббер-червь</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/w5cmk4v">Ловец</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/u4wm37s">Гиппогриф</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/r2opc8s">Бубонтюбер</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/setkjzu">Непростительные заклятия</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/rvggz6c">Левикорпус</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/rxqcrjf">Многозарядный сглаз</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/wvpawp3">Ваддивази</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ttzpy3l">Мракоборец</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/unkpwk8">Министерство магии Великобритании</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если подумать, Рей может обвинить в бессоннице грядущую встречу с профессором Соло.</p>
<p>Выходных, в их обычном понимании, как будто бы и не было вовсе. Последние несколько дней прошли в сумбуре из написания эссе, решения уравнений по арифмантике, отработки заклинаний и тренировки по квиддичу. Днём попросту не хватает часов, чтобы успеть всё, поэтому работа продолжается до поздней ночи. Теперь Рей понимает, почему в глазах её юного «я» семикурсники прошлых лет казались ей такими отстранёнными и раздражительными.</p>
<p>С начала учебного года прошло всего три недели, а Рей уже на последнем издыхании.</p>
<p>После урока трансфигурации Рей уклоняется от их с Финном плана по надоеданию Роуз во второй половине дня во время урока по уходу за магическими существами. Завтра у неё зелья, а профессор Хакс требует, чтобы ученики уровня ЖАБА умели варить их по памяти, непременно держа свои учебники вне поля зрения; у Рей есть двадцать четыре часа на то, чтобы вызубрить пошаговый рецепт приготовления «Эйфорийного эликсира» и «Напитка живой смерти».</p>
<p>Совершенно уверенная в том, что расплачется, если проведёт еще хоть секунду взаперти в библиотеке или в гриффиндорской гостиной, или даже в своём тайном убежище на седьмом этаже, Рей, прихватив пригоршню пирожков с патокой из кухни, направляется к берегу Чёрного озера. Сегодня выдался на редкость солнечный денёк, и земля на территории замка укрыта золотым покрывалом из опавших листьев. На мелководье греется гигантский кальмар, лениво шевеля щупальцами.</p>
<p>Расстелив на траве свою чёрную мантию, Рей садится и, скрестив ноги, прислоняется к стволу дерева. Уплетая пирожки, она роняет крошки на страницы своего экземпляра «Продвинутого зельеварения», который раскрыт у неё на коленях.</p>
<p>Следующее, что она понимает — ей снится сон.</p>
<p>Это один из тех неясных, бесформенных снов, образы которых сливаются так, что невозможно сфокусироваться ни на одном из них. Но её кто-то обнимает, и руки неизвестного сильные и тёплые. В этом сне её кто-то любит. Она парит в его объятиях, бесцельная и довольная.</p>
<p>— Мисс Ниима, — шепчет он.</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, Рей открывает глаза.</p>
<p>Она растянулась на спине, ноги запутались в сброшенной мантии, а на раскрытой книге рядом с ней покоится её собственная рука. Судя по положению солнца на небе, уснула она ненадолго, но остальные ученики, которые слонялись по берегу, уже ушли.</p>
<p>Осталась одна Рей.</p>
<p>И профессор Соло.</p>
<p>На нём тёмно-синий блейзер и белая рубашка, и он нависает над её распростёртой фигурой, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Он не смотрит на неё прямо — на самом деле, сжав челюсть, он очевидно от неё <i>отворачивается</i>.</p>
<p>Именно холод в воздухе, а не взгляд вниз, заставляет Рей осознать, что, пока она спала, плиссированная серая юбка задралась на ней выше бёдер.</p>
<p>Соло хватает такта ничего не говорить, пока Рей принимает сидячее положение. Впрочем, как только она… приводит себя в порядок, похоже, что искушение побыть придурком становится слишком велико, чтобы он мог его игнорировать.</p>
<p>— А разве здесь, в Великобритании, не предоставляют кроватей в студенческих общежитиях? — спрашивает он.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, нет. Нас, словно животных, заставляют спать на улице, — огрызается Рей, слишком взволнованная, чтобы держать язык за зубами.</p>
<p>Уголки его губ подрагивают. Ей вдруг становится интересно, как он будет выглядеть, если улыбнётся по-настоящему. Способен ли он на это в принципе.</p>
<p>— Вы тоже ищете место для ночлега, сэр?</p>
<p>Рей до сих пор не забыла, как его большая-пребольшая рука сжалась в кулак, когда она назвала его так в прошлый раз.</p>
<p>Однако на этот раз, похоже, на него это не действует. Выражение изящной скуки на его бледном лице неизменно.</p>
<p>Значит, всё-таки это было совпадением. Прозрение оказалось более сокрушительным, чем ей хотелось бы признать, хотя оно и не должно было стать для неё неожиданностью. Едва ли Рей относится к тому типу людей, которые могут подтолкнуть кого-либо к <i>подобным</i> фантазиям.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то, я здесь, так как Оби-Ван упомянул, что в озере водится гигантский кальмар, и мне хотелось его увидеть, — тянет Соло. — Но, похоже, вы спугнули его своим храпом.</p>
<p>Засмущавшись, Рей опускает взгляд на свои коленки. Её храп в гриффиндорских общежитиях давно стал легендой. Ещё на четвёртом курсе Джесс, устав это терпеть, посреди ночи наложила на Рей заклятие немоты; теперь Рей сама делает это перед сном в конце каждого долгого дня, когда понимает, что устала настолько, что из-за её храпа будут дребезжать окна.</p>
<p>Глупо, глупо думать, что кто-то вроде Соло мог сжать кулак из-за кого-то вроде неё.</p>
<p>В течение нескольких долгих мгновений Рей чувствует тяжесть его взгляда на своих удручённо опущенных плечах, прежде чем Соло резко меняет тему.</p>
<p>— Вместо того, чтобы резать дремоносные бобы, раздавите их плоской стороной серебряного кинжала, так сок пойдёт лучше, чем при нарезании. И используйте тринадцать бобов, а не двенадцать.</p>
<p>В замешательстве она встречается с ним взглядом. Профессор Соло кивает на раскрытый учебник, лежащий на земле.</p>
<p>— Для «Напитка живой смерти», — уточняет он. — И лучше бы вам после каждых семи помешиваний против часовой стрелки, делать одно помешивание по часовой.</p>
<p>— Откуда мне знать, что вы не пытаетесь меня подставить?</p>
<p>Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы он этого желал, но мало кто когда-либо без собственной выгоды помогал ей, поэтому первая реакция на предложенную помощь у Рей именно такова.</p>
<p>— Ниоткуда, — голос Соло мягок настолько, насколько нежны подсвеченные солнцем волны. — Вы просто должны мне довериться.</p>
<p>Вопреки самой себе, Рей расплывается в кривоватой улыбке.</p>
<p>— А советов для приготовления «Эйфорийного эликсира» у вас не найдётся?</p>
<p>Это шутка, но Соло, поджав губы и задумавшись, воспринимает её всерьёз.</p>
<p>— Добавьте побег перечной мяты, — наконец говорит он. — Это нейтрализует побочные эффекты — желание громко петь и дёргать других за нос.</p>
<p>— Вы же понимаете, что если завтра эти зелья взорвутся у меня перед носом, я свалю всю вину на вас?</p>
<p>Он самодовольно ухмыляется, и, <i>о</i>, это не очень добрая ухмылка. У Рей от неё поджимаются пальчики на ногах.</p>
<p>— А что вы мне дадите, если всё получится?</p>
<p>— Бутерброд с ветчиной, — смело отвечает Рей.</p>
<p>Она наблюдает, как его ухмылка становится ещё острее. Наблюдает, как сверкают его карие глаза.</p>
<p>— Тогда я постараюсь держаться подальше от загонов для гиппогрифов, — язвительно замечает он, уже поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. — Всего хорошего, мисс Ниима.</p>
<p>Ещё долго после того, как он уходит, Рей продолжает сидеть там и смотреть на озеро.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день защита от тёмных искусств проходит без особых происшествий. Мистер Соло гоняет их по сглазам, а затем объявляет, что после того, как у него будет возможность просмотреть их эссе, они начнут изучать дуэли.<p>Он поднимается в свой кабинет, находящийся над классной комнатой, по винтовой лестнице, перешагивая две ступени за раз, и полностью исчезает из виду ещё до того, как последний ученик выходит за дверь.</p>
<p>Урок зелий для Рей проходит поразительно хорошо. Раздавливая дремоносные бобы плоской стороной кинжала, она получает так много сока, что ей приходится спешить собрать его в котел, прежде чем он прольётся на пол. А перемешивание зелья по часовой стрелке после каждого седьмого перемешивания против часовой стрелки вскоре придает её варящемуся «Напитку живой смерти» бледно-розовый цвет, который становится всё светлее и светлее с каждой пройденной минутой.</p>
<p>— Да как ты это делаешь? — шипит Финн. Жидкость в его котле до сих пор цвета чёрной смородины.</p>
<p>— Добавь перемешивание по часовой стрелке, — подсказывает ему Рей краешком рта.</p>
<p>— Чего? Мог бы поклясться, в книге написано…</p>
<p>— Никаких разговоров! — в душном воздухе звенит резкий голос Хакса, доносясь с другого конца подземелья. — Следующий ученик, который выдохнет хоть слово, сам проверит эффективность недоваренных зелий своих однокурсников.</p>
<p>В доказательство того, как мало семикурсники верят в зельеварительные способности друг друга, каждый из них погружается в замогильную тишину.</p>
<p>Когда Хакс объявляет, что время вышло, жидкость в котле Рей прозрачна, словно вода. Хакс пронзает Рей подозрительным взглядом, но, убедившись, что её учебника рядом с ней нет, он неохотно признаёт, что сварила она «Напиток живой смерти» идеально.</p>
<p>Приготовление «Эйфорийного эликсира» также проходит без сучка и задоринки. С кислой физиономией Хакс выдаёт ей дополнительное очко — «И ни капельки больше, мисс Ниима» — за веточку перечной мяты.</p>
<p>Рей покидает подземелья в необычайно приподнятом настроении. Советы Соло помогли, но она одна с успехом запомнила сложные пошаговые рецепты обоих зелий. Что касается маленьких побед, то они моментально затуманивают разум, вот почему она, не подумав, после занятий пробирается на кухню и просит у эльфов бутерброд с ветчиной, который тщательно заворачивает в бумажный пакет и несёт в кабинет профессора Соло.</p>
<p>Он оценит юмор, стоящий за этим жестом, если не больше. Возможно, он даже рассмеётся. Прямо сейчас ей действительно интересно, как он выглядит, когда смеётся.</p>
<p>Она приходит к кабинету ЗОТИ как раз в тот момент, когда профессор Соло покидает его вместе с директором Кеноби. Они замечают Рей прежде, чем она успевает скрыться из виду.</p>
<p>— Ах, Эвридика! — голубые глаза Оби-Вана ласково подмигивают ей, прежде чем он переводит взгляд на Соло. — Вы договорились о консультации? Простите меня, если помешал…</p>
<p>— Мы не договаривались, — Соло выглядит смущённым — даже несколько ошеломлённым — пока он несколько мгновений моргает, глядя на Рей, прежде чем суровая, бесстрастная маска скользит на место. — Что вы здесь делаете, мисс Ниима?</p>
<p>Рей просто <i>в ужасе</i>.</p>
<p>Она, без сомнения, самая большая идиотка в мире. И она, безусловно, чувствует себя таковой, пока двое мужчин выжидательно на неё смотрят.</p>
<p>— Просто хотела поесть где-нибудь в тихом месте, — с трудом выговаривает Рей, поднимая коричневый бумажный пакет, словно защищаясь.</p>
<p>Она же не может дать своему учителю бутерброд в присутствии директора школы. Это поставило бы Соло в очень неудобное положение.</p>
<p>Наверное, ей вообще не следовало ничего ему давать, и точка.</p>
<p>— Тогда мы не задержим вас надолго, мы сами идём пить чай, — весело заявляет Оби-Ван. — Бен, я очень надеюсь, что ты хорошо обращаешься с мисс Ниимой. Она одна из наших самых выдающихся учениц.</p>
<p>— Я в курсе, — отвечает профессор Соло, а Рей отчаянно старается не покраснеть.</p>
<p>— Вы оба должны отлично ладить, — продолжает Оби-Ван, — учитывая, что ваши палочки — близнецы.</p>
<p>На него удивлённо таращатся две пары глаз, и он, посмеиваясь, начинает объяснять.</p>
<p>— Лор Сан Текка написал мне после того, как ты, Бен, приобрёл свою палочку из терновника. Он был весьма взволнован, поскольку перо, которое является её сердцевиной, принадлежало Фениксу, поделившемуся ещё одним пером… тем, что находится <i>в вашей</i> палочке, мисс Ниима. Такого ещё никогда не случалось, чтобы палочки-близнецы находились в таком тесном контакте, действуя в такой близости. Сан Текка желает быть в курсе всех событий, которые могут произойти.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рей решает не рассказывать никому — даже Финну и Роуз — о родственных сердцевинах в их с профессором Соло палочках.<p>Она и сама не представляет, как к этому относиться, в дополнение к парным Патронусам и всему остальному.</p>
<p>Олень и лань. Перья от одного и того же Феникса. Слишком много совпадений. Это… <i>не просто так</i>.</p>
<p>И она даже не может обсудить это ни с одним заинтересованным лицом, поскольку ей придётся признать, что она нарушила комендантский час в ту ночь, когда увидела его Патронуса.</p>
<p>Не говоря уже о том, что она безнадежно им <i>увлечена</i>, а он её <i>профессор</i>.</p>
<p>Ситуация безнадёжна. Рей просто не осознавала, насколько безнадёжной ситуация была, пока не принесла своему профессору бутерброд и не смогла отдать, пока они оба находились в присутствии директора Кеноби.</p>
<p>Мерлин, если бы кто-нибудь решил, что Бен Соло поощряет её чувства — или, что ещё хуже, отвечает на них <i>взаимностью</i> — ему грозило бы вполне реальное увольнение.</p>
<p>А поскольку его мать является президентом МАКУСА, это было бы куда хуже простого скандала.</p>
<p>Так что больше никаких убогих попыток обмена подарками. Даже в качестве шутки. И ей, вероятно, следует научиться контролировать свои гормоны.</p>
<p>Несмотря на то, что во рту у неё привкус пепла, Рей съедает бутерброд с ветчиной в Выручай-комнате, проглатывая его целиком. С раннего детства она научилась не растрачивать пищу впустую. Она проводит вторую половину дня, отрабатывая невербальные заклинания для предстоящего практического теста у профессора Эрсо-Андор и делая переводы, которые преподаватель древних рун, профессор Йода, назначил в качестве домашнего задания в прошлый вторник. А когда она заканчивает, то смотрит на настенные часы и понимает, к своему большому огорчению, что уже половина одиннадцатого вечера.</p>
<p>Она пропустила ужин <i>и</i> комендантский час.</p>
<p>Достав из сумки плащ-невидимку, Рей надевает его, прежде чем выйти из Выручай-комнаты.</p>
<p>Ночью в коридорах Хогвартса тихо, в своих рамах дремлют портреты. Рей уже на подходе к тому самому, что с Толстой дамой, который закрывает вход в гриффиндорскую башню, когда слышит это — жуткий звук, прорезающий тишину.</p>
<p>Это пение.</p>
<p>Оно звучит настолько тихо, что поначалу Рей кажется, будто это ей почудилось. Но нет, <i>нечто</i> напевает, гортанно, но мелодично. Неподвижные волны ночного воздуха доносят мелодию до Рей, подобно далёким раскатам грома.</p>
<p>От этого у неё по спине бегут мурашки.</p>
<p>Рей подкрадывается к ближайшему окну и всматривается в тёмный, залитый звёздным светом двор Замка. Она не уверена до конца, но, кажется, пение доносится из Запретного леса. На поверхности сознания Рей вспыхивает образ Чубакки, держащего в руках огромный арбалет.</p>
<p>Звук изменяется, дрожит, разливается и резонирует. Что бы это ни было, это <i>не человек</i> — по крайней мере, не совсем. Вскоре Рей решает, что больше не в силах слушать эту мелодию, и убегает в безопасность гриффиндорской гостиной.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дело в том, что довольно легко забыть о странном пении, доносящемся из леса, когда ты ученик уровня ЖАБА.<p>Проходит ещё пара недель. Рей в составе команды по квиддичу, и они начинают серьёзно готовиться к матчу против Слизерина, который состоится в первые выходные ноября. Несколько практических тестов она сдаёт на отлично, остальные же, можно сказать, с трудом. Не считая приёмов пищи и нескольких общих занятий, с Финном и Роуз она видится редко — даже если с первым они учатся на одном факультете.</p>
<p>С кем она видится <i>часто</i>, так это с Сеффом Хеллином, когтевранцем с голубыми глазами и вьющимися светлыми волосами. Он посещает те же занятия, что и она — даже арифмантику и изучение древних рун, на которые уходит меньше четверти седьмого курса. Рей полагает, что Сефф достаточно мил, и они начинают сидеть вместе на уроках и вместе заниматься в библиотеке.</p>
<p>Профессор Соло продолжает быть… самим собой. После двух уроков, потраченных на то, чтобы убедиться, что его ученики имеют в своём распоряжении репертуар несмертельных проклятий и защитных заклинаний, он заявляет, что они готовы начать изучать дуэли должным образом.</p>
<p>Холодным пятничным утром в начале октября семикурсники входят в кабинет ЗОТИ и обнаруживают, что все парты исчезли, а Хакс и Соло стоят лицом друг к другу посреди класса на расстоянии примерно двадцати футов. Оба мужчины в жилетах, а рукава их рубашек закатаны до локтей.</p>
<p>Ничто на свете не могло подготовить Рей к виду обнажённых предплечий профессора Соло. Они длинные и мускулистые, и испещрённые венами, которые Рей не может не проследить взглядом. Она заворожена настолько, что едва замечает, когда он обращается к классу.</p>
<p>— Держитесь ближе к стенам и на всякий случай будьте готовы применить Щитовые чары. Профессор Армитаж Хакс любезно согласился помочь в сегодняшней демонстрации.</p>
<p>— «Любезно согласился» — уникальный способ выразить «был заставлен директором», — презрительно усмехается Хакс.</p>
<p>— Ты хотел проклясть меня с тех пор, как мы были мальчишками, Хакс, — невозмутимо отвечает Соло. — Теперь у тебя появился шанс.</p>
<p>Прежде чем Рей успевает вникнуть в новость о том, что оба профессора были знакомы ещё до Хогвартса, дуэль начинается.</p>
<p>Правила дуэли ей отлично знакомы. Хакс и Соло не следуют ни одному из них. Никаких поклонов друг другу, никаких взмахов запястьями. Вместо этого — как только ученики вжимаются в стены и в комнате воцаряется тишина…</p>
<p>Хакс взмахивает рукой с палочкой, и к профессору Соло устремляется безошибочно узнаваемый огненно-оранжевый луч Взрывающего заклятия.</p>
<p>Луч исчезает в мгновение ока, поглощённый невидимой аурой невербального, но мощного Протего, которое Соло удерживает меньше половины удара сердца, прежде чем выстрелить Обезоруживающим заклинанием, от которого Хакс физически уклоняется и парирует очередным проклятием.</p>
<p>— Сражаясь с тёмным волшебником, самое главное помнить, — обращается Соло к классу, уклоняясь от атаки Хакса, — что обычные правила в таких случаях не работают. Ваш противник жаждет вашей смерти, благородству здесь нет места. — Он взмахивает палочкой в сторону железной люстры, висящей над их головами, и пламя с подсвечников собирается в ослепительно яркое лассо, которое окружает Хакса. — Важны лишь проворность и находчивость.</p>
<p>На последнем слове ухмылка Хакса ужесточается, и пламя преображается в десятки метательных ножей, которые летят в Соло. Однако прежде, чем один из них успевает добраться до цели, Соло рассекает воздух запястьем, и ножи замирают, дрожат и сливаются воедино, и внезапно Рей смотрит на огромного змея, красноглазого и чернильно-чёрного. Оскалив клыки, змей шипит, скользя к рыжеволосому преподавателю зельеварения.</p>
<p>— Тёмные искусства, — лениво растягивая слова, продолжает Соло, пока Хакс карабкается прочь от зверя, — многочисленны, разнообразны, изменчивы и вечны. Подобно древнегреческой гидре, каждый раз, когда отрубают голову, вырастает новая, умнее и свирепее предыдущей.</p>
<p>Хаксу удаётся уничтожить змея, и он не останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, прежде чем атаковать проклятием, которое Рей не узнаёт. Пурпурный луч, кажется, искажает сам воздух своей неправильностью.</p>
<p>Глаза Соло опасно блестят, а на его лице появляется подобие какой-то странной, искажённой радости. Он полностью закрывается Щитовыми чарами, но это не Протего… Или, по крайней мере, не то Протего, которое знакомо Рей.</p>
<p>— Когда вы противостоите Тёмным искусствам, вы противостоите тому, что вечно видоизменяется, тому, что непостоянно, неистребимо, — говорит Соло, пока его окружает кольцо потрескивающих чёрных теней.</p>
<p>В тот момент, когда заклинание Хакса сталкивается с его щитом, именно Хакс падает на землю, его крики боли разрывают воздух. Возвышаясь над своим поверженным противником, Соло быстро отменяет проклятие и оглядывается на учеников.</p>
<p>— Ваша лучшая защита, — заключает он, пристально глядя на Рей, — стать таким же.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Соло отпускает класс пораньше, чтобы доставить Хакса в больничное крыло.<p>Семикурсники в подавленном настроении спускаются в Большой зал.</p>
<p>— Мне больше не нравится профессор Соло, — выпаливает Талли. — Это было… Не представляю, что это было, но это что-то очень и <i>очень</i> тёмное.</p>
<p>Несколько человек кивают в знак согласия. На этот раз руку в кулак сжимает Рей.</p>
<p>— Хакс это начал, — возражает она. — Разве вы не видели то пурпурное проклятие, которое он использовал? Он наслал его достаточно мощно, чтобы пробиться прямо сквозь обычные Щитовые чары.</p>
<p>— Может, Хакс и начал, но Соло уж точно <i>закончил</i>, — замечает Финн, и Рей моргает, чувствуя себя странным образом преданной.</p>
<p>— Рей права, — говорит Сефф. — Вы же помните, как в прошлом году в Америке произошли какие-то неприятности? Так вот, мой отец был в команде, которую «Международная конфедерация магов» послала сделать пост-анализ ситуации. И он говорил, что были полевые отчёты о заклинании, обозначенном пурпурным светом, которое сожрало свою цель изнутри. Мне кажется, Хакс использовал именно его.</p>
<p>— А твой отец ничего не говорил о Щите, буквально сотканном из тёмной магии? — сухо спрашивает Джесс.</p>
<p>Внезапно Рей больше не может слушать всё это. Ей невыносимо находиться там, среди своих <i>глупых</i> однокурсников, которые предпочли бы, чтобы Соло был съеден изнутри, а не защитился. В конечном итоге она развяжет настоящую ссору, если не вытащит себя из этой ситуации.</p>
<p>Бормоча невнятные оправдания, будто ей нужно забрать что-то из своей комнаты, она отрывается от толпы.</p>
<p>И отправляется на его поиски.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ:</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/tao2vn7">Эйфорийный эликсир</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/rq5658h">Напиток живой смерти</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/wwwfpqs">Гигантский кальмар</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/w33cr7a">Заклятие немоты</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/r3nto7d">Полная Дама</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/wym2q56">Заклинания</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/vbjqco3">Зельеварение</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/r9ydjru">Изучение Древних рун</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/rx56csg">Взрывающее заклятие</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/sqxorj2">Щитовые чары или Протего</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/s5uk6qb">Обезоруживающее заклинание</a>
</p>
<p>Пурпурное заклинание, которое использует Хакс, основано на проклятии, наложенном Антонином Долоховым на Гермиону Грейнджер в "Ордене Феникса", в то время как частично монолог Бена о Тёмных Искусствах взят из аналогичной речи Северуса Снейпа из "Принца-полукровки".</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/tkrwc5y">Международная конфедерация магов</a>
</p>
<p>Более тёмный вариант Протего, используемый Беном, вдохновлён заклинанием <a href="https://tinyurl.com/u6huefe">Протего Диаболика</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>во-первых, я бы хотела поделиться с вами потрясающими артами к этой истории от чудесных, безумно талантливых девочек: <a href="https://tinyurl.com/tb7c6m7">Полины</a> и <a href="https://tinyurl.com/vzxn9rz">Марии</a>.</p>
<p>девчонки, вы просто топ 🔥🔥🔥</p>
<p>далее.</p>
<p>
  <b>ОБРАЩЕНИЕ ОТ АВТОРА:</b>
</p>
<p>«Когда между нашими умниками отношения стали накаляться, я подумала, что было бы неплохо добавить ещё несколько тегов. Я объясню их здесь, чтобы вы, ребята, могли решить, хотите ли вы продолжать читать дальше или нет. Если что-то из этого доставит вам неудобство, пожалуйста, подумайте о том, чтобы прекратить читать эту историю. Берегите себя, ребятки.</p>
<p><b>СИЛОВАЯ ДИНАМИКА</b> — Бен и Рей абсолютно точно начнут трахаться, пока он будет её профессором. Рей не лишена свободы воли, и я постараюсь выстроить их отношения скорее по принципу «перетягивания каната» между равными, который мы видим в каноне, но имейте в виду, что будут сцены, где природа его власти над ней вступает в игру и сексуализируется.</p>
<p><b>САЙЗ КИНК &amp; КИНК НА ПОХВАЛУ</b> — вот главные темы (😎) этой истории. По мере необходимости я буду публиковать конкретные предупреждения о содержании в начале каждой главы.</p>
<p><b>СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЕ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТЫ</b> — Рей девственница, и по мере развития истории она узнаёт больше о том, что в постели ей нравится и что не нравится. Это означает, что будет исследовано множество кинков, и некоторые из них менее ванильны, чем другие. Опять же, конкретные кинки/тропы будут отмечены предупреждениями в начале каждой соответствующей главы.»</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Соло в больничном крыле нет. По словам мадам Калонии, он привёл своего раненого коллегу, а потом ушёл.</p>
<p>— С профессором Хаксом всё будет в порядке? — спрашивает Рей.</p>
<p>— Ничего такого, что не исправил бы постельный режим и десять зелий в день в течение трёх суток, — сухо отвечает мадам Калония. — Оба профессора сказали, что виной всему неправильный сглаз?</p>
<p>Ах. Значит, Соло и Хакс решили работать сообща, чтобы прикрыть свои задницы. Рей осторожно кивает.</p>
<p>— Ну, уверена, не мне поучать директора Кеноби, как управлять школой, даже если носящиеся по классу сглазы непременно приведут к катастрофе, — фыркает школьный целитель. — А теперь бегите, мисс Ниима. Можете сообщить своим друзьям, что ваш уважаемый преподаватель Зельеварения выживет и дальше будет вычитать очки с факультетов.</p>
<p>Рей пришла в больничное крыло не для того, чтобы сообщать остальным семикурсникам о состоянии Хакса, но, поспешно уходя, она позволяет мадам Калонии думать именно так. Некоторое время спустя она заглядывает в кабинет ЗОТИ, и, конечно же, он там — профессор Соло призывает парты на прежние места оттуда, куда он их загнал. Левитируя столы один за другим, он концентрируется на работе куда сосредоточеннее, чем того требует задача.</p>
<p>Собравшись с духом, Рей входит в кабинет.</p>
<p>При её приближении на челюсти Соло дёргается мускул.</p>
<p>Он до сих пор не опустил рукава, и выражение его лица мрачное, напряжённое и по-прежнему удивительно одинокое — по крайней мере, ей так кажется.</p>
<p>Именно его одиночество больше, чем всё остальное, подталкивает её встать рядом с ним, вытащить собственную палочку и начать помогать ему расставлять парты по местам. Тишина, тяжело повисшая между ними, прерывается лишь скрипом дерева, пока столы перемещаются по воздуху, и царапаньем деревянных ножек о каменные полы.</p>
<p>Наконец он говорит:</p>
<p>— Я подумал, что было бы неплохо использовать искреннюю неприязнь, чтобы у вашего класса появилось представление о том, как выглядит настоящая магическая дуэль. Я не ожидал, что Хакс увлечётся настолько. Если вас это напугало — мои извинения.</p>
<p>— Я не испугалась, — отвечает Рей.</p>
<p>Да, она была потрясена. Безусловно встревожена, что он или Хакс в конечном итоге могут убить друг друга. Но саму магию? Рей не боялась нисколечко.</p>
<p>«<i>Тягу к Тёмным искусствам</i>», вспоминает она лекцию профессора Кренника на втором курсе, за несколько месяцев до странного несчастного случая, в результате которого он оказался в больнице Святого Мунго, «<i>испытывает определённый тип людей. Бесспорная необузданность</i>».</p>
<p>Ходят слухи, что Кренника погубила тёмная магия. Будто сердцевина его волшебной палочки из волоса единорога не подходила для тех заклинаний, которыми он баловался в свободное время, и поэтому в тот роковой день в этом самом кабинете всё обернулось против него самого. Теперь он бессменный обыватель отделения Януса Тики, и память его обнуляется каждые пять часов.</p>
<p>Парта, которую левитировал Соло, опускается на пол, и он краем глаза смотрит на Рей.</p>
<p>— Нет, — задумчиво произносит он, — полагаю, вы совсем не испугались. Вы выглядели… <i>очарованной</i>. Словно пытались выяснить механизм, скрывающийся за каждым проклятием.</p>
<p>Он её заметил. Наблюдал за ней точно так же, как она наблюдала за ним из толпы. Сердце Рей предательски подпрыгивает в груди; однако, едва проходит секунда после того, как последнее слово слетает с его губ, он словно замыкается в себе, точёные черты его лица застывают, ну точно как каменные.</p>
<p>Словно он решает, будто признался в чём-то, чего не должен был говорить.</p>
<p>Интуитивно Рей понимает, что если начать давить, то он попросту отошлёт её прочь. Поэтому она меняет тему разговора и не смотрит на него, когда очередная парта взмывает в воздух, повинуясь мановению её волшебной палочки.</p>
<p>— Почему между вами и профессором Хаксом существует <i>искренняя неприязнь</i>?</p>
<p>— Он меня раздражает, — прямолинейный ответ Соло оттенён таким раздражением, что Рей приходится сдерживать ухмылку. — И это чувство взаимно. Его отец и моя мать тесно сотрудничали ещё тогда, когда оба состояли в «Международной конфедерации магов». Друзьями они тоже не были.</p>
<p>Всё, что Рей знает об отце Хакса, так это то, что он — бывший министр магии, которого отстранили от должности по обвинению в растрате задолго до того, как сова уронила письмо в миску с хлопьями одной одиннадцатилетней девочки. Среди студентов Хогвартса существует единодушное мнение, что именно этот позор является причиной того, что их преподаватель Зельеварения таков… <i>каков есть</i>.</p>
<p>— Значит, у профессора Хакса пунктик, потому что ваша мама президент, а его отец в изгнании на Корсике? — затаив дыхание, Рей гадает, будет ли Соло недоволен тем, что она в курсе его родства с Леей Органой.</p>
<p>Но он лишь моргает, а потом, как обычно, выглядит слегка удивлённым.</p>
<p>— На Корсике? Так вот где скрывается Брендол?</p>
<p>— Насколько я знаю.</p>
<p>— Как банально.</p>
<p>Две последние парты скользят на свои места. Опустив свои волшебные палочки, они поворачиваются лицом друг к другу с неуверенностью, которая скапливается в воздухе.</p>
<p>Если она сделает ещё один шаг, он окажется на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p>
<p>Но она этого не сделает.</p>
<p>Она <i>не может</i>.</p>
<p>— Моё происхождение точно уже не секрет, — медленно произносит Соло, — но я бы не хотел привлекать к себе внимание во время пребывания здесь. Очевидно, слухи распространяются быстро, но я был бы признателен вам за вашу сдержанность, мисс Ниима.</p>
<p>— Я никому не скажу, сэр, — обещает она.</p>
<p>На этот раз обращение не предназначалось для того, чтобы подстрекать, бросать вызов, прощупывать почву или что-то в этом роде. Оно слетает с губ непроизвольно, за шесть лет укоренившийся ответ другим профессорам на «мисс Нииму».</p>
<p>Его глаза темнеют, или это всего лишь игра света?</p>
<p>— Спасибо вам, — слова звучат немного хрипловато. Он откашливается. — За это и за помощь с мебелью.</p>
<p>— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает Рей.</p>
<p>Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга.</p>
<p>После дуэли волосы Соло растрепались, несколько прядей упали на бледный лоб. Они манят Рей, умоляют смахнуть их назад и провести пальцами по мягкой пышной гриве. Она представляет себе, как играет с его волосами, пока его обнажённые мускулистые руки обнимают её за талию. Он невероятно большой мужчина. Он поглотит её целиком. Низ живота скручивается от тщетности невыносимого желания.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рей даже не помнит толком, как вышла из кабинета ЗОТИ в тот день. Она не может точно сказать, кто из них опомнился и ушел первым. Всё, что Рей знает, — она повернулась и пошла, спотыкаясь, в Большой зал, чтобы присоединиться к своим друзьям за обедом. У неё подгибались колени, а профессор Соло — образ его лица, широких плеч и длинных ног, и голых предплечий — словно выжегся на обратной стороне её век.<p>Проходят очередные выходные, и Рей всё делает на автопилоте, чувствуя, будто её начинает лихорадить. Он занимает каждый свободный уголок её мыслей. Повсюду, куда бы она ни пошла, Рей чувствует запах сандалового дерева, дубового мха, табака и меди. Её сны — это дымка разрозненных фантазий, из-за которых при пробуждении ей становится неловко, а еще жарко.</p>
<p>Но всё это пронизывает нить любопытства: где Соло научился так сражаться, как он стал так хорошо разбираться в тёмной магии? И когда она уже больше не в силах и дальше задаваться этими вопросами, Рей…</p>
<p>… идёт в библиотеку.</p>
<p>Она почти ничего не знает о неприятностях, произошедших в Америке, о которых упоминал Сефф. В прошлом году среди учеников Хогвартса эта тема была достаточно актуальной, но из-за того, что колонка иностранных дел в «Ежедневном пророке» и их собственные учителя описывали ситуацию весьма расплывчато, ученикам не оставалось ничего, кроме как сплетничать и предполагать.</p>
<p>Волшебные сообщества, разбросанные по всему земному шару, как правило, держатся особняком, и каждое из них в ранг искусства возводит сохранение магии в тайне. Довольно скоро сплетни утихли, и вся школа перешла к обсуждению того, встречаются ли Корр Селла и Доран Саркин-Тайнер; потенциальный роман между слизеринкой и гриффиндорцем был куда более пикантным, чем то, во что ввязались незнакомцы по ту сторону океана.</p>
<p>Но уже сам факт, что «Международная конфедерация магов» направила туда группу по пост-оценке ситуации, красноречиво говорит, насколько дело было плохо…</p>
<p>Рей проводит всё свободное время, изучая старые номера американской газеты. К сожалению, чиновники МАКУСА, похоже, действуют аналогично политике британского Министерства, предотвращая массовую истерию любой ценой — большинство прямых цитат, которые «Нью-Йоркский призрак» получил от них относительно ситуации, фантастически сухие. В конечном итоге Рей узнаёт не намного больше того, что и так знала — в ситуации была замешана группа заговорщиков из тёмных волшебников и ведьм, называющих себя «Первым Орденом», которые пытались свергнуть правительство. Произошло небольшое восстание, и под руководством президента Органы МАКУСА подавила бунт в зародыше меньше чем за год.</p>
<p>Заговорщики были расистами. Они стремились очистить волшебный мир от полукровок и магглорождённых. Одна из наиболее интересных прямых цитат оказалась от президента Органы; в самом начале конфликта она поклялась, что они будут стёрты с лица земли, что история не запомнит их имён.</p>
<p>Рей не может не восхищаться женщиной, чьи фотографии украшают страницы газет. Несмотря на небольшой рост, Лея Органа излучает непокорность и грозный дух, а выражение её лица часто бывает столь же напряжённым, как и обычное выражение лица её сына. На каждом новом изображении её тёмные волосы заплетены в разные косы — каждая настолько замысловата, что Рей подозревает: эти прически с лёгкостью заткнут за пояс таинственный французский узел.</p>
<p>Глаза Леи очень похожи на глаза Бена Соло.</p>
<p>Ближе к концу конфликта — за неделю до того, как МАКУСА объявила, что «Первый Орден» потерпел поражение, его лидеры казнены, а остальные захваченные члены ожидают суда — появилась статья, в которой говорилось, что муж президента подвергся нападению тёмных магов, но, как ожидалось, он должен был полностью поправиться.</p>
<p>«Призрак» сообщает очень мало драгоценных деталей, кроме того факта, что муж президента Органы — маггл.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На этой неделе Рей видится с профессором Соло гораздо раньше, чем предполагала, и всё потому, что забыла сделать домашнее задание по Древним рунам.<p>Это совершенно вылетело у неё из головы. Семикурсники тонут в нагрузке, ужасно не пропорциональной количеству занятий, которые они посещают, и, в конце концов, что-то непременно должно было ускользнуть от неё — Рей лишь благодарна за то, что это не Зелья или Трансфигурация.</p>
<p>Вместо того, чтобы завалить Рей на домашнем задании и снять баллы с факультета, который сама же и возглавляет — как сделала бы решительно справедливая Мон Мотма, или завалить Рей на домашнем задании, снять баллы с факультета и назначить ей наказание — в случае профессора Хакса, профессор Йода всего лишь оставляет Рей после уроков и просит написать на доске «Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ЗАБУДУ СДЕЛАТЬ ДОМАШНЮЮ РАБОТУ». Пять раз на руническом языке.</p>
<p>Рей понятия не имеет, как вообще начать переводить словосочетание «домашняя работа», но она старается изо всех сил. Йода крошечный, пожилой и эксцентричный, вскоре ему становится скучно, и он засыпает за угловым столом в конце кабинета. Он заколдовал классную доску, чтобы та очищалась каждый раз, когда в законченном предложении оказывается ошибка, и в результате Рей уже тридцать минут сидит здесь, застряв на исправлении рун для словосочетания <i>домашнее задание</i>.</p>
<p>А это куда <i>хуже</i> наказания.</p>
<p>Она сосредоточена на своей задаче настолько, что не замечает, как кто-то заходит в кабинет. До тех пор, пока глубокий, хрипловатый голос Соло не прорезается сквозь свистящий храп профессора Йоды и скрип мела по грифельной доске.</p>
<p>— Вы больше не забудете построить дом?..</p>
<p>Ах.</p>
<p>С пылающими щеками она проводит ластиком по паре рун, прежде чем всю строку можно будет стереть начисто снова.</p>
<p>— Сначала, вы по памяти называете усовершенствования к рецептам двух продвинутых зелий, а теперь с первого взгляда переводите древние руны, — обращается она к классной доске. — Я начинаю подозревать, что это вы были одарённым ребёнком, сэр.</p>
<p>Она осмеливается взглянуть на него украдкой. На нём тёмный костюм-тройка и галстук, цвет которого больше похож на вино, чем на гриффиндорский красный; он, скрестив руки на груди, беззаботно прислоняется к дверному проёму. Ей очень жаль бедные пуговицы его рубашки, которые всё так же расходятся на груди. Она хочет проглотить его целиком.</p>
<p>Он не утруждает себя ответом на её колкость.</p>
<p>— Уже обеденный перерыв, — вместо этого с лёгким раздражением говорит он. — Почему этот старик заставляет вас писать?</p>
<p>Рей в шоке оглядывается через плечо на профессора Йоду. Но тот продолжает дремать, оставаясь несведущим комком коричневых одеяний на заднем ряду.</p>
<p>— Я забыла сделать домашнюю работу, — бормочет она, снова сосредоточив внимание на доске.</p>
<p>Чувствуя на себе оценивающий взгляд Соло, Рей вдруг становится ужасно неловко. Из уважения к старым костям Йоды в кабинете Изучения древних рун полно согревающих заклинаний, поэтому она сбросила свою чёрную школьную мантию и сейчас стоит в своей белой блузке с горчичным пятном на воротнике, серой юбке, которая слишком коротка из-за того, что за лето она резко вытянулась, и потёртых гольфах, видавших лучшие дни.</p>
<p>— Это не повод заставлять вас пропускать обед.</p>
<p>— Могу вас заверить, что у профессора Йоды не было злых намерений. — Рей перелистывает следующую страницу книги, которую разложила на учительском столе, в поисках другой пригодной руны. — Ему уже сто пять лет. Он без того едва привязан к нашему временному потоку.</p>
<p>Неодобрение волнами исходит от Соло. Ей хочется, чтобы он ушёл — она не в силах сосредоточиться, пока он смотрит на неё вот так. И теперь, когда он упомянул об этом, она и правда начинает чувствовать, что слегка проголодалась.</p>
<p>— Вы переводите слишком буквально, — через некоторое время говорит он. — В те времена, когда существовала система рунического письма, понятия домашней работы не существовало. Попробуйте что-нибудь другое.</p>
<p>— Я пробовала. «Учение» не подходит, как и «задание»…</p>
<p>— Подозреваю, вы использовали руну «делать», которая в сочетании с руной «задача» меняет смысл на «охота и сбор улова».</p>
<p>Рей хмуро смотрит на доску.</p>
<p>В сторону Соло она не смотрит, но слышит ухмылку в его голосе, когда он говорит: — Вы же знаете, что я прав, мисс Ниима.</p>
<p>— Извините, у меня как раз закончились медали, — сухо парирует она.</p>
<p>Он усмехается. Это самый прекрасный, самый тёплый, самый <i>сексуальный</i> звук, который она когда-либо слышала, и ей приходится сжать бёдра наперекор искре, вспыхнувшей между ними. С пронзительным огорчением она жалеет, что не смотрела на него в этот момент. Она могла бы увидеть, как он улыбается.</p>
<p>Сверившись со своей книгой, Рей нацарапывает на доске руну, означающую «выполнение моих задач». Она заканчивает фразу… которая остаётся на месте. Записав предложение ещё четыре раза, она торопливо собирает вещи и небрежно перекидывает мантию через руку, выходя из класса и даже не потрудившись разбудить профессора Йоду.</p>
<p>К её величайшему удивлению, Соло шагает рядом с ней.</p>
<p>— Я как раз собираюсь навестить Чубакку, — уточняет он.</p>
<p>«<i>Вы двое снова собираетесь на охоту?</i>» едва не спрашивает Рей, прежде чем вспоминает, что он не должен знать о том, что она была в вестибюле той ночью — и рассказать ему о странном пении, которое слышала из Запретного леса, она тоже не может, поскольку и той ночью она нарушила комендантский час.</p>
<p>Поэтому она выпаливает: </p>
<p>— С вашим отцом сейчас всё в порядке?</p>
<p>
  <i>Чёрт.</i>
</p>
<p>Этот мужчина действительно что-то сотворил с её мозгом.</p>
<p>Поджарил его, по всей видимости.</p>
<p>Соло останавливается. Побледневший, он поворачивается к ней, его тёмные глаза сверкают гневом.</p>
<p>Рей делает шаг назад — не потому, что боится, а потому что чувствует… <i>нечто иное</i>. Впервые ей удаётся увидеть на его лице эмоции, которые оказываются глубже насмешек или презрения, и они невероятно искренни. Ужасно увлекательны.</p>
<p>Она прижимается спиной к стене. Все остальные уже на обеде, в коридоре лишь они одни.</p>
<p>Заметно, как он сдерживает гнев, видя, что она увеличивает между ними расстояние. Должно быть, он решает, что она его боится. Прежде чем она успевает сообразить, как исправить это утверждение, на место скользит холодная, безразличная маска.</p>
<p>— Когда я попросил вас проявить сдержанность, едва ли это было приглашением совать нос в чужие дела, — протягивает он.</p>
<p>— Мне было любопытно, — признаётся Рей. Ей нечего предложить ему кроме суровой правды. — Об этом писали в газетах…</p>
<p>— <i>Почему</i> вам было любопытно? — требует Соло. Его тон мягок, но в то же время опасен. — Это случилось в прошлом году, так что вы, должно быть, искали старые номера. Зачем же так напрягаться?</p>
<p>— Я… — Рей замолкает, а потом и вовсе затыкается. Как ей и следовало поступить с самого начала.</p>
<p>Профессор Соло приближается к ней, его пылающий взгляд прикован к её лицу с едва ли не хищным намерением. Она опускает глаза в пол, но внезапно он оказывается в её пространстве, большая ладонь опускается на стену рядом с её головой, когда он наклоняется над ней, не оставляя иного выбора, кроме как взглянуть вверх. Он не загоняет её в угол полностью; места предостаточно, чтобы поднырнуть ему под руку и убежать, если ей захочется, но…</p>
<p>… но ей <i>не хочется</i>. Он до боли близко, окружает её своим запахом, своим широким телом…</p>
<p>Своим <i>присутствием</i>.</p>
<p>— Ну? — бесцеремонно подталкивает он. — Почему это заботит вас настолько?</p>
<p>Он снова бросает ей вызов. Хочет, чтобы она отступила от той странной игры, в которую они так или иначе играли друг с другом. Пытается запугать её своей чистой физической силой.</p>
<p>И дело в том, что она и правда напугана — но в каком-то трепетном смысле, подобно мотыльку, летящему на пламя, ей хочется оставаться в таком же состоянии и впредь. Во снах он был гораздо ближе к ней, чем сейчас. Он затмевает её именно так, как она представляла, и даже больше. </p>
<p>Как она вообще может думать о бегстве, когда его аристократические губы, двигаясь и формируя вопросы, выглядят такими мягкими; когда изгиб его горла вырезан подобно слоновой кости; когда рука его находится рядом с её лицом, и ладонь его практически такая же большая, как и её голова, чёрт возьми, разве это вообще допустимо…</p>
<p>— Ответьте мне, мисс Ниима.</p>
<p>Спокойная властность в его тоне действует на неё подобно наркотику. Срабатывает инстинкт, но она не понимает, откуда он берётся. Всё, что она знает — инстинкт этот робок и хрупок, и она должна защищать его ценой своей жизни.</p>
<p>Инстинкт повелевает ей делать то, что он говорит. Повелевает ей ему угодить.</p>
<p>Быть <i>лучшей</i>.</p>
<p>— Мне не всё равно, потому что иногда вы выглядите так, будто нуждаетесь в чьей-то заботе, — шепчет она.</p>
<p>Он резко втягивает воздух. Словно она ударила его в живот. Едва не отскакивает назад, будто она загорелась, и если он не будет достаточно осторожен, то сгорит вместе с ней. А сама Рей прирастает к месту, наблюдая, как его руки сжимаются в кулаки, а суровое выражение лица меняется. Наблюдая за подёргиванием бледной впадинки под его глазом и лёгкой дрожью нижней губы.</p>
<p>Ей требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что она смотрит на мужчину, теряющего контроль.</p>
<p>— Вам не следует говорить подобные вещи, — голос Соло хриплый и резкий, с горьковатым оттенком.</p>
<p>— Иначе что, сэр?</p>
<p>Рей с трудом верится, что эти слова принадлежат ей. Она ведёт себя совсем не так, как обычно. Она не узнает того человека, которым стала, стоя в коридоре наедине со своим преподавателем и расхаживая по самому краю запретного.</p>
<p>
  <i>Бесспорная необузданность.</i>
</p>
<p>И вот тогда Соло показывает ей, что он тоже не из тех, с кем можно шутить.</p>
<p>— Или закончите тем, что будете делать кое-что посложнее прописывания фраз на доске, — он…</p>
<p>… <i>рычит</i>.</p>
<p>И Рей проигрывает этот бой.</p>
<p>Она <i>пищит</i>.</p>
<p>Вслух. В поисках опоры пальцы тщетно вонзаются в каменную кладку позади неё.</p>
<p>Соло изучает её раскрасневшиеся щёки, медленно скребущиеся пальцы, потрёпанные гольфы. Поначалу он дышит неровно, но постепенно успокаивается. И снова прячется за своими стенами.</p>
<p>Затем он ухмыляется ей, самодовольный мерзавец.</p>
<p>— Кстати, с ним всё в порядке.</p>
<p>— Чт… что?</p>
<p>— С моим отцом. Он уже полностью выздоровел.</p>
<p>Рей недоверчиво на него смотрит, но вскоре её глаза резко сужаются.</p>
<p>— Рада слышать, — выпаливает она.</p>
<p>На краткий миг ухмылка Соло грозит превратиться в полноценную улыбку. Похоже, он останавливает себя в самую последнюю секунду и вместо этого вежливо и совершенно спокойно кивает ей.</p>
<p>— Увидимся в пятницу, — говорит он и уходит.</p>
<p>Рей ошеломлённо таращится ему вслед. Более чем слегка возбуждённая. В голове у неё всё кружится, но появляется одна острая мысль, застрявшая в самом центре, пылающая всё ярче и ярче, пока время тикает в тихом коридоре, измеряемое бешеным стуком её сердца.</p>
<p>Она клянётся <i>отомстить</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Талли, — позже, тем же вечером, говорит Рей, когда она и другие девочки готовятся ко сну, — ты не могла бы научить меня делать причёску?<p>И Таллиссан Линтра хлопает в ладоши и пищит, словно провела все свои годы в Хогвартсе, ожидая, когда Рей попросит её именно об этом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ЗВ ОТСЫЛКИ: </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/r9e72fk">Хартер Калония</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y6y5y4mu">Брендол Хакс</a>
</p>
<p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ:</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/vh6r78u">Факультетские очки</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/uvfb2u7">Янус Тики</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/r4dxg5t">Нью-Йоркский Призрак</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда в пятницу утром Рей входит в гриффиндорскую гостиную, зевающий Финн вытаращивает на неё глаза.</p>
<p>— Э-э-э…</p>
<p>— Сюрприз! — восклицают хором Талли и Джесс, указывая на <i>чрезвычайно</i> смущённую Рей, словно они — пара скульпторов, демонстрирующих свой последний совместный шедевр.</p>
<p>На Рей ошарашенно пялится Финн, да и его соседи по комнате, которые как раз вышли из мальчишеских спален.</p>
<p>Рей уже жалеет обо всём этом.</p>
<p>Она даже не представляет, как начать описывать то, что Талли сотворила с её волосами. Которые распущены, падают ей на плечи, слегка зачёсаны направо. Взъерошены — «словно только что встала с постели», — как провозгласила Талли, хотя Рей почти уверена, что её <i>естественный</i> «словно только что встала с постели» вид больше походит на «измученного сердитого бурундука», а не на то, будто она проснулась в шесть утра, чтобы якобы <i>не специально</i> тщательно уложить каждую прядь. Некоторые из них слегка завиты, так что блестящие коричневые локоны обрамляют её лицо.</p>
<p>А… <i>её лицо</i>.</p>
<p>Здесь Джесс взяла бразды правления в свои руки. Подруга совала ей в лицо кисточки и тюбики, тыкала в неё крошечными палочками, пока Рей не перестала узнавать человека, который пялился на неё из отражения в зеркале. Её глаза были резко подведены дымчато-чёрной подводкой. Ресницы стали на дюйм длиннее, чем прежде, а скулы… каким-то образом <i>выразительнее</i>. На губах мерцал едва заметный персиковый блеск.</p>
<p>— Чёрт возьми, Рей, — говорит Гандрис Дюн. — Ты выглядишь как… как <i>девчонка</i>.</p>
<p>— Гандрис! — упрекает Талли. — К твоему сведению, Эвридика <i>всегда</i> была девочкой. Я просто счастлива, что она, наконец-то, перестала этому <i>сопротивляться</i>.</p>
<p>— Лучше ты, чем я, подруга, — бурчит Джанна, обращаясь к Рей, а затем начинает проталкиваться локтями сквозь небольшую толпу, застывшую у выхода перед портретом. С немалой долей зависти Рей смотрит ей вслед.</p>
<p>Правда в том, что Рей больше не считает всё это хорошей идеей. Она просто хотела… застать Соло врасплох или что-то типа того. Не то чтобы Талли и Джесс знали <i>об этом</i> — им не требовалось никаких причин, чтобы начать суетиться вокруг неё. Вопрос об укладке волос оказался скользкой дорожкой на неизведанную территорию макияжа. Лицо Рей отяжелело от различных жидкостей и пудр, которые были размазаны повсюду, собственные волосы казались ей чем-то чужеродным, ей приходилось сопротивляться желанию заправить их за уши или убрать с шеи.</p>
<p>— Ради кого ты так расфуфырилась, Ниима? — улюлюкает Элливер Олим, и Рей остаётся лишь надеяться, что тональный крем Джесс — чем бы <i>это</i> ни было — достаточно плотный, чтобы скрыть её румянец.</p>
<p>— Ей не нужно прихорашиваться ни для кого, кроме самой себя! — Джесс в ярости набрасывается на Элливера. — А теперь, если вы все закончили <i>ребячиться</i>… — она и Талли встают по обе стороны от Рей, берут её под руки и таким образом сопровождают её из гриффиндорской гостиной.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На протяжении всего завтрака на Рей обращается множество пристальных взглядов. Ей это ненавистно. Она понимает, что всё это скорее из-за новизны, чем из-за того, что она вдруг стала сногсшибательной красоткой. И теперь до конца дня она не может даже собрать свои волосы в обычные три пучка или вовсе смыть косметику, ведь тогда окружающие совершенно <i>точно</i> будут над ней смеяться… а Талли и Джесс, которые провели всю эту нелёгкую работу, наверняка взбесятся.<p>Ей просто нужно как-нибудь это пережить. Покончить с сегодняшним днём и больше <i>никогда</i> не пытаться повторить нечто подобное.</p>
<p>Вдобавок ко всему, профессор Соло едва смотрит в её сторону, когда она входит в его класс. Он снова в жилете, клетчатом, тёмно-сером; такой же пиджак висит на вешалке у окна. Пол снова очищен от парт, и он как раз закатывает рукава своей белой рубашки.</p>
<p>Рей клянётся себе, что не будет пялиться на его предплечья, пока те постепенно обнажаются, но это воистину тяжело.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро. Разбейтесь на пары и найдите место, где сможете стоять в десяти футах друг от друга и в пяти футах от других пар, — говорит профессор ЗОТИ, как только часы на стене отмечают начало первого урока. — У вас есть тридцать минут, чтобы попытаться наложить невербальные Оглушающие чары на вашего партнёра, пока тот пытается невербально защититься. На следующие тридцать минут вы поменяетесь ролями.</p>
<p>О.</p>
<p>Рей терпеть не может, когда такое случается.</p>
<p>Финн и Роуз, конечно же, объединяются, и все вокруг делают то же самое, пока Рей ждёт, когда у какого-нибудь ученика не останется иного выхода, кроме как выбрать её. Сефф Хеллин, вероятно, сделал бы это, но, по словам остальных когтевранцев, он находится в больничном крыле с тяжёлым случаем бормотита.</p>
<p>На этот раз ожидание куда хуже, ведь Рей всё больше и больше убеждается, что похожа на клоуна, ввязавшегося в драку в пивнушке.</p>
<p>Нет слов, чтобы описать её унижение, когда Соло начинает оглядываться из центра класса, где он накладывает заклинание Незримого расширения, чтобы предоставить семикурсникам больше пространства.</p>
<p>— Сегодня здесь девятнадцать учеников, так что я стану партнёром для… ага, — его взгляд останавливается на ней. — Мисс Ниимы.</p>
<p>Выражение его лица совершенно непроницаемо, абсолютно равнодушно. И когда она подходит к нему, ей хочется плакать. Она всегда была будто бы не к месту, а сегодня она чувствует себя совсем не к месту, да ещё и выглядит словно дурочка с глазами как у енота.</p>
<p>— Если вам <i>удастся</i> оглушить вашего партнёра, — обращается Соло к классу, когда они с Рей занимают свои места, — приведите его в чувство с помощью Оживляющего заклинания, которое мы изучали в прошлом месяце, а затем попробуйте снова.</p>
<p><i>Мерлин</i>, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, Рей представляет себе грозное выражение лица мадам Калонии, если та когда-нибудь прознает об этом.</p>
<p>Без дальнейших церемоний начинаются дуэли. Через разделяющее их расстояние Соло кивает Рей — она воспринимает это как знак, что именно ей следует нападать первой.</p>
<p>Заклинание для Оглушающих чар — <i>Остолбеней</i>. Она молча сосредотачивает всё своё внимание на этом слове, крутит запястьем в предписанном движении и из кончика её осиновой палочки вырывается красный луч.</p>
<p>Профессор Соло защищается с лёгкостью, которая переносится на следующие несколько минут. Краем глаза Рей видит, как некоторые ученики падают на пол. Их приводят в чувства однокурсники, которые выглядят довольными собой, а затем нервничают, когда их партнёры клянутся отомстить. Некоторые заклинания не достигают своей цели; потрескивая, они поглощаются зачарованными стенами и полом.</p>
<p>Так что в классе достаточно шумно, и это лишь подчёркивает, насколько тихо ведут себя Рей и профессор Соло.</p>
<p>Словно они вдвоём остались наедине в своём собственном молчании. Независимо от того, с какого угла атакует Рей, независимо от того, насколько она быстра, Соло всегда быстрее, у него всегда получается предугадать её следующий бросок. Выпущенный ею красный луч врезается в наколдованную им невидимую преграду снова и снова, пока пот не застилает ей глаза.</p>
<p>Макияж, который Джесс так тщательно наносила, наверняка уже испорчен. Рей чувствует, как краска тает у неё на лице.</p>
<p>Это была плохая идея. Как обычно. Не похоже, что ему есть до неё дело.</p>
<p>Он же её учитель. А она всего лишь ребёнок.</p>
<p>— Время, — провозглашает профессор Соло после того, как проходит полчаса, за которые у Рей совершенно не получается сразить его. — Пара подсказок… Я заметил, что большинство из вас слишком предсказуемы. Не атакуйте из одной и той же позиции дважды. В настоящем бою вы бы оказались беззащитны перед контратакой. Что же касается тех, кто должен защищаться… вас ранят, потому что вы не двигаетесь. Осуществляйте манёвры, которые мы изучали. Самозащита — это те же физические движения в бою, как и возможность пользоваться магией.</p>
<p>Рей, должно быть, действительно никчёмный противник, раз уж у него получалось наблюдать за другими парами, в то время как она пыталась его оглушить. Прежде чем её душа покидает тело от жалкого унижения из-за всей этой ситуации в целом, он объявляет, что пришло время поменяться ролями.</p>
<p>Замечательно.</p>
<p>Просто чудо, что Рей не сглатывает, когда тёмные глаза Соло сужаются, сосредоточенно глядя на неё. Она не успевает и глазом моргнуть, когда луч Оглушающих чар проносится в воздухе, устремляясь к ней. <i>Протего</i>, думает она, <i>защити… защити меня…</i> и запястье её движется, и магия течёт вниз по руке, и выходит из кончиков пальцев, и…</p>
<p>… и на волоске от кончика её волшебной палочки красный луч замерзает, исчезая в одночасье, отброшенный невидимой силой.</p>
<p><i>Ух ты!</i> Рей моргает, удивлённая, но весьма довольная собой. <i>Я действительно это сделала. Я…</i></p>
<p>В неё летит очередной красный луч.</p>
<p>И всё вокруг неё погружается во тьму.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рей открывает глаза и на мгновение ей кажется, что перед ней ангел. Отчасти она находится в горизонтальном положении — ей виден потолок над его плечом. Профессор Соло смотрит на неё сверху вниз, и свет от подсвечников золотит по краям локоны его сияющих волос.<p>Потом она вспоминает, что произошло, и думает, что он, должно быть, всё-таки дьявол.</p>
<p>Рей находится в горизонтальном положении <i>не полностью</i>. Да, её ноги вытянуты на полу, но верхняя половина тела находится под наклоном. Соло слегка приподнял её, придерживая за спину и склонившись над ней, а его палочка нацелена ей в грудную клетку. Это то, что должно быть сделано при выполнении Оживляющего заклинания, но кончик твёрдого дерева задевает её грудь, и Рей не в состоянии мыслить здраво.</p>
<p>Ведь это <i>его</i> палочка. И она чувствует себя такой маленькой, безропотной, повисшей на гигантской руке этого мужчины. Его широкие плечи вершина её мира.</p>
<p>— Встать можете? — спрашивает он.</p>
<p><i>«Нет»</i>, думает Рей. <i>«Возьмите меня на руки. И вечно носите меня повсюду».</i></p>
<p>— Я не узнаю, пока не попробую, сэр, — отвечает она вслух.</p>
<p>Его губы дёргаются. Тёмные глаза вспыхивают. Он встаёт на ноги, утягивая её за собой с такой лёгкостью, что она едва не теряет сознание, едва не падает обратно от того, насколько от его силы у неё слабеют коленки.</p>
<p>Он отступает, и момент разрушается.</p>
<p>— Никогда не теряйте бдительности, пока у вашего противника в руке волшебная палочка, — советует Соло. — А ещё, может быть, лучше собрать волосы? Чтобы не падали на лицо, пока вы сражаетесь.</p>
<p>У неё в горле вскипает ярость, внезапная и раскалённая докрасна. Такого рода ярость может быть вызвана лишь разочарованием и смущением. Лучше бы она никогда его не встречала.</p>
<p>Он возвращается на своё место и выпускает очередные Оглушающие чары. Рей защищается, а затем выполняет <i>манёвр</i>, блокируя его следующую атаку. И всё по новой. Снова и снова они сходятся в удивительном смертельном танце. Вскоре она замечает блестящие капельки пота у него на лбу.</p>
<p>Нет. Нельзя зацикливаться на том, что он вспотел от усилий. Это путь к безумию. Это пусть к её собственному поражению.</p>
<p>Постепенно он усиливает могущество своих заклинаний. Они врезаются в её щиты, уничтожая их вместо того, чтобы быть поглощёнными. Ничего страшного. Повинуясь инстинкту, она наколдовывает новые, более сильные Защитные чары, отражая его заклинания. Этот ритм, в который они впали, своего рода медитация. На его лице появляется тень улыбки, пока он доводит её магию и тело до предела.</p>
<p>Ни один из них не замечает, что они оказываются в пространстве пары справа от Рей, пока она сама не натыкается на Корр Селлу, как раз когда партнёр Корры, Доран, выстреливает в неё Оглушающими чарами. Рей поспешно заслоняется щитом, оставив свой левый фланг открытым перед атакой Соло, которую он непреднамеренно обрушил на Рей одновременно с Дораном.</p>
<p>Рей видит, как с лица Соло сходит вся краска, когда они оба понимают, что сейчас ей достанется. Нет времени уклониться, нет времени для предписанного движения запястьем, необходимого для повторения Щитовых чар. Рей лишь успевает направить свою палочку на приближающийся луч и выкрикнуть первое заклинание, которое приходит на ум.</p>
<p>— Экспеллиармус!</p>
<p>Обезоруживающее заклинание вырывается из палочки Рей, встречая ярко-красный луч Оглушающих чар профессора Соло.</p>
<p>И тут происходит самое странное.</p>
<p>Её палочка начинает <i>дрожать</i>.</p>
<p>Рей не смогла бы отпустить её, даже если бы попыталась. Пальцы цепляются за резную осиновую рукоять, которая гудит, словно в неё впрыснули электрический заряд. Алое столкновение двух заклинаний исчезает, и следом палочки Рей и Соло соединяются нитью яркого золотистого сияния.</p>
<p>Повсюду в классе дуэли бесцеремонно прекращаются, остальные семикурсники таращатся на происходящее зрелище. Во всех направлениях из соединительного луча выбрасывается ещё больше золотых нитей, образуя купол вокруг Рей и Соло и пространства между ними.</p>
<p>Она не понимает, что происходит. Знает лишь то, что должна сделать, чтобы это остановить.</p>
<p>Срабатывает инстинкт. Сама магия велит ей сделать это.</p>
<p>Для того, чтобы вырваться, ей следует это пересилить.</p>
<p>С кончиков её пальцев срывается сила. Сморщив нос от напряжения, Рей теснит соединительный луч в сторону Соло. По всей длине золотой нити бегут искорки, пока не обволакивают кончик его терновой палочки.</p>
<p>Его глаза расширяются, когда он, кажется, понимает, что она задумала. А потом он…</p>
<p>… <i>позволяет</i> этому случиться, смирение придаёт его лицу напряжённое выражение.</p>
<p>Случается вспышка. Вслед за этим в воздух вырываются отголоски старых заклинаний. Такого рода эффект хорошо знаком Рей. Желающие стать Мракоборцами изучали заклинание Приори Инкантатем на шестом курсе, ведь это полезный аналитический инструмент для сбора улик и определения виновных. Палочка, подвергшаяся этим чарам, вынуждена воспроизводить последние наведённые ею заклинания в обратном порядке; здесь и сейчас, однако, в этом куполе света, результат усиливается, показывая, в чём, должно быть, заключалось всё то волшебство, которое Соло совершил сегодня.</p>
<p>Среди золотых нитей появляется колючий красный луч Оглушающих чар. Следом за ним — мягкая серебристая дымка Щитовых чар. Дальше — тягучее голубое завихрение Успокаивающего заклинания и облачный фиолетовый образ — чтобы узнать его у Рей уходит чуть больше времени — обратная сторона заклятия Сверхчувствительности, чары для притупления чувств. Наконец, появляется луч в форме наконечника стрелы, состоящий из чёрных помех, в котором заметен отчетливый след какой-то формы Окклюменции, отрасли магии, которая отвечает за ограждение разума и сдерживание эмоций.</p>
<p>Для чего, чёрт возьми, Соло использовал последние три заклинания?</p>
<p>Прежде чем Рей может обдумать этот вопрос как следует, эффект рассеивается. Её палочка перестает дрожать, и все следы золотистого сияния исчезают.</p>
<p>Её однокурсники застыли на месте, уставившись на неё. В кабинете становится так тихо, что низкий, задумчивый голос Соло слышен прекрасно, когда он начинает говорить.</p>
<p>— Вот что происходит, когда палочки-близнецы оборачиваются друг против друга. Само собой, мисс Ниима, наше недолгое сотрудничество подошло к концу. Я перераспределю вас в следующую пятницу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он снова просит её остаться после урока. Рей машет Финну, затем поворачивается лицом к Соло, который всё ещё стоит посреди опустевшего кабинета, тщательно разглаживая рукава.<p>Рей первой нарушает молчание.</p>
<p>— Вы не сопротивлялись.</p>
<p>Он приподнимает бровь, но ничего не говорит, ожидая, что она продолжит.</p>
<p>— Когда я теснила магию к вам, — уточняет она. — Вы не… даже не попытались оттолкнуть её или…</p>
<p>— Я не был уверен, что произойдёт, если я это сделаю, — отвечает он, возясь с пуговицей на манжете. Её охватывает какое-то безумное желание подойти к нему и помочь, но она остаётся на месте. — Если бы вы получили травму, пришлось бы иметь дело с кучей бумажной волокиты.</p>
<p>— С большей, чем если бы я ранила <i>вас</i>?</p>
<p>— Мне не впервой получать магические ранения.</p>
<p>Ей не следует придавать слишком большое значение его легкомысленному выбору слов или тщательно вежливой манере, в которой он их произносит, но она не может перестать думать о последних трёх заклинаниях, вытесненных из его палочки. Успокоение. Притупление чувств. Контроль над эмоциями. Похоже на то, как если бы эти три подсказки были вручены ей на блюдце с голубой каёмкой, а она была не в силах собрать их в цельную картину.</p>
<p>В конце концов Рей решает, что это, в каком-то смысле, до странности мило со стороны Соло — избавить её от неизвестной судьбы. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто выполнял свой долг преподавателя.</p>
<p>— Так что всё-таки произошло? — спрашивает она. — Было похоже на Приори Инкантатем…</p>
<p>— Мне предстоит разузнать об этом. Изощрённые законы волшебных палочек — это не моя специализация. В любом случае, я не об этом хотел с вами поговорить. — Наконец, он встречает её пристальный взгляд. — Я хотел бы извиниться за прошлый вторник.</p>
<p>Воспоминания в мгновение ока возвращаются к ней... Его огромное тело, загнавшее её к стене, то, как он рычал. Её разум затуманивается.</p>
<p>— Сэр?</p>
<p>На долю секунды линия его рта напрягается, а потом:</p>
<p>— Ранение моего отца довольно щекотливая тема. В прошлом у нас с ним были не самые лучшие отношения, да и много из-за чего другого. Когда вы заговорили об этом, я отреагировал неуместно. Подобного больше не повторится.</p>
<p>Тоненький голосок в голове Рей нашёптывает, что она не будет чересчур возражать, если это произойдёт. Она решительно его подавляет.</p>
<p>— Мне тоже очень жаль. Из-за того, что совала нос куда не просят. Это не моё дело.</p>
<p>Соло кивает. Они снова просто смотрят друг на друга, в воздухе собирается тяжесть незавершённости.</p>
<p>Через некоторое время он откашливается.</p>
<p>— Ваша… — он неопределённо кивает. — Ваша, ах, подводка для глаз.</p>
<p>Он замолкает, когда Рей смотрит на него, по уши погрязшая в панике. Вздохнув, он наколдовывает зеркальце и поднимает его так, чтобы она увидела своё отражение.</p>
<p>От дуэли подводка для глаз размазалась просто неистово. Теперь Рей выглядит так, словно её ударили в левый глаз, а из правого как будто текут чёрные слёзы. Тональный крем тоже растёкся. Распущенные волосы — это какой-то кошмар, влажные и растрёпанные, они торчат во все стороны.</p>
<p>Она <i>совершенно точно</i> больше никогда не повторит ничего подобного.</p>
<p>К чести Соло, он не произносит ни слова, пока Рей торопливо расчёсывает пальцами волосы и приглаживает их, приводя в некоторое подобие порядка. Он продолжает держать для неё зеркальце, пока она наколдовывает носовой платок и отчаянно вытирает лицо, пока весь макияж не исчезнет.</p>
<p>После этого у неё ноет кожа. Новая волна непролитых слез грозит вырваться наружу. Это худший день в жизни Рей.</p>
<p>Соло убирает зеркало. И изучает её очищенное лицо с обычным подёргиванием уголка своих роскошных губ. Она готовится к очередному саркастическому замечанию.</p>
<p>— Вот они, мисс Ниима, — говорит Соло.</p>
<p> Она растерянно на него смотрит.</p>
<p>Когда он объясняет, в его глазах появляется мягкость. Та мягкость, которая заставляет задуматься, может ли его улыбка, которая пытается вырваться, быть искренней.</p>
<p>— Ваши веснушки.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ЗВ ОТСЫЛКИ: </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/sl9o3tc">Гандрис Дюн</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/vzrf2fz">Элливер Олим</a>
</p>
<p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ: </p>
<p>Бормотит — волшебная болезнь. Симптомы таковы: больной начинает мямлить/бормотать, а его лицо и шея опухают. </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/w5hzapj">Оглушающие чары</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/twe9jov">Оживляющее заклинание</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/s2qgkek">Приори Инкантатем</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/tgj2dmp">Заклятие Сверхчувствительности</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/wvtxghy">Окклюменция</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/vufk2k8">О волшебных палочках и законах их изготовления</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первый раз, когда Рей Ниима мастурбирует, думая о своём профессоре по Защите от тёмных искусств, это случается ближе к вечеру следующего дня, и она вся разогретая от обильного количества сливочного пива, которое выпила вместе с Финном и Роуз в «Трёх метлах» в Хогсмиде.</p><p>В сливочном пиве низкое содержание алкоголя, так что она не прям уж в стельку, а лишь в <i>легчайшем</i> состоянии опьянения. Рей малопьющая. В магловском мире она не пьёт вовсе. Но сливочное пиво волшебное, а это значит, что оно не может навредить. Волшебный мир никому не причиняет вреда и сливочное пиво этого не сделает.</p><p>И всё же Рей всегда ведёт себя с большей осторожностью в отличие от остальных семикурсников. К тому же она отреклась от любых напитков покрепче с тех пор, как вкус огневиски, который она впервые попробовала в семнадцать, слишком сильно напомнил ей о запахе пятен на диване в родительской гостиной.</p><p>После возвращения в Хогвартс Финн и Роуз бодро приходят к единодушному мнению, что было бы досадно не насладиться остатком дня, отправившись на прогулку вдоль берега Чёрного озера. Рей замечает страстные взгляды, которыми не слишком уж незаметно обмениваются её лучшие друзья, и просто… уносит ноги, говоря, что ей нужно позаниматься и что увидятся они за ужином.</p><p>Честно говоря, она даже чуточку рада, наконец-то, остаться одной. С того самого рокового урока ЗОТИ, который прошёл вчерашним утром, её однокурсники безостановочно допрашивали её об их с Соло палочках-близнецах. Финн и Роуз, в частности, считают, что это забавно, учитывая их парные Патронусы. Друзья продолжают гадать вслух, что же это всё значит, а Рей без конца срывается на них, говоря, что она понятия не имеет.</p><p>Ведь это правда. И каждый раз, когда речь заходит о том, что произошло на уроке, её единственная мозговая клетка немедленно зацикливается на том, что произошло <i>после</i>. На том, как крупные пальцы профессора Соло застёгивали пуговицы на манжетах. На том, как капельки пота дразняще стекали по его бледным вискам. На образе его тёмных волос, слегка взъерошенных и влажных.</p><p>На мягком выражении во взгляде, когда он упомянул, что у неё вновь появились веснушки.</p><p>Но всё же… <i>Всё же</i>… Это дьявольское, жесточайшее невезение, что она сталкивается с ним на обратном пути в замок. Он вместе с директором Кеноби и двумя другими профессорами — По Дэмероном и Джин Эрсо-Андор. Компания выглядит так, будто возвращается из хижины Чуи, но, вполне возможно, что идут они из Запретного леса. У Рей не было занятий с инструктором по полётам на метле с первого курса, но они с Дэмероном частенько были не в ладах на протяжении всего её пребывания в Хогвартсе. Он считает её проблемнейшим игроком в квиддич из всех, что когда-либо бросали тень на его квиддичное поле. <i>Она</i> же считает его худшим судьей в истории этого вида спорта.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима, — невозмутимо кивает он ей.</p><p>— Профессор Дэмерон, — хмыкает она.</p><p>— Как мне по душе условия, способствующие взаимному уважению здесь, в нашем прекрасном заведении, — весело говорит Оби-Ван. — Здравствуйте, Эвридика. Я так понимаю, вы только что вернулись из Хогсмида?</p><p>Рей кивает. Профессор Соло держится в стороне от остальных преподавателей. Высокий, словно башня, маячащая на горизонте, он пристально смотрит куда-то поверх её плеча. Его бледные черты постепенно становятся ещё более неразличимыми, и в голове у неё возникает страннейшая мысль — что у него есть маска, которую он хранит где-то глубоко внутри себя и надевает всякий раз, когда возникает необходимость.</p><p>Но чего ради маска понадобилась ему сейчас?</p><p>Рей так занята изучением лица профессора Соло, что ей требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять: Оби-Ван продолжает говорить.</p><p>— … достаточно добр, чтобы ответить вчера моей сове. Порывшись в книгах, он определил, что это, по-видимому, Обратный эффект заклинания.</p><p>Поначалу Рей понятия не имеет, о чём говорит директор. И лихорадочно собирает воедино подсказки из контекста. Соло, должно быть, рассказал Оби-Вану, что произошло на уроке, а Оби-Ван, по видимому, написал об этом Сан Текке, по просьбе Мастера волшебных палочек держа последнего в курсе происходящего.</p><p>— Значит, это что-то <i>похожее</i> на Приори Инкантатем? — Рей бросает торжествующий взгляд на Соло.</p><p>— Да, — подтверждает Оби-Ван. — Приори Инкантатем. Среди экспертов, изучающих волшебные палочки, в настоящее время это явление приписывается некоему резонансу между двумя генетически схожими сердцевинами.</p><p>— Это так интересно, — говорит Джин, и Рей задаётся вопросом, не весь ли факультет в курсе происходящего. На короткое мгновение она погружается в кошмар наяву, в котором её преподаватели за чашечкой чая в учительской сплетничают об их с Соло палочках. — Но, несомненно, — продолжает Джин, поворачиваясь к Соло, — полагаю, что это несколько осложняет обучение поединкам.</p><p>— Так и есть, — соглашается он. — Мы с мисс Ниимой больше не будем вступать в поединки друг с другом до конца учебного года. — Его губы изгибаются в едва заметной кривой усмешке. — Что, вероятно, является для меня огромной удачей, потому что она достаточно хороша и способна нанести серьёзный ущерб.</p><p>Остальные преподаватели смотрят на неё с восхищением, хотя Дэмерон делает это с чуть большей неохотой. Взгляд Рей опускается вниз. Она неподвижна, словно статуя, или, возможно, приняла облик своего Патронуса — лани, готовая спасаться бегством. До Хогвартса Рей была досаднейшей помехой дома, в школе — самым неблагополучным из всех неблагополучных детей. Она так и не научилась принимать комплименты.</p><p>А если они исходят от <i>него</i>, то это почти невыносимо.</p><p>— Она быстрая, а её заклинания точны. — Тон Соло нейтральный. Его слова не более чем профессиональная оценка. Из-за этого кровь в её венах шумит как у сумасшедшей. — Если она достигнет необходимых баллов по ЖАБА, мне кажется, она станет украшением программы по подготовке мракоборцев.</p><p>— Тогда я замолвлю словечко перед Кассианом, — говорит Джин. — Через несколько месяцев они планируют разослать вербовщиков. Продолжайте в том же духе, мисс Ниима.</p><p>Муж Джин — глава британского отдела Мракоборцев. Рей более чем слегка ошарашена осознанием того, что Соло только что её расхваливал. Она не представляет, зачем ему заниматься чем-то подобным.</p><p>Преподаватели возобновляют прогулку к замку… и у Рея не остаётся иного выбора, кроме как пойти вместе с ними. Она бы этого не сделала, но Джин и Оби-Ван выжидающе смотрят на неё, поскольку очевидно, что она тоже направляется внутрь, и пока она шагает в ногу с ними, они болтают о её занятиях и о погоде, и о том, взволнована ли она грядущей, первой в этом сезоне, игрой в квиддич. Она отвечает так вежливо, как только может, но всё это как-то… неестественно. Ей-то едва удаётся вести светские разговоры с однокурсниками, за исключением Финна и Роуз… А с профессорами тем более, учитывая, что её разум до сих пор находится в зависшем состоянии от присутствия Соло и от сливочного пива.</p><p>В конце концов, Джин и Оби-Ван оставляют её в покое, что, конечно — <i>слава Мерлину</i>, но, возможно, нет, потому что она позволяет себе отстать, замедляя шаги…</p><p>… а Соло, который замыкает шествие, врезается в неё.</p><p>Это всё равно, что наткнуться на грёбаного Древоборода.</p><p>Рей спотыкается. Пара сильных рук хватает её за талию прежде, чем она успевает упасть на землю, притягивая к твёрдому, как скала, невероятно широкому телу.</p><p>Профессор Соло очень тёплый. Он окружает Рей полностью, словно её собственная личная печка с ароматом сандалового дерева. Мир не исчезает, но становится менее реальным, и остаётся лишь он и его бешено стучащее сердце — она спиной чувствует, как сильно оно колотится.</p><p>Его пальцы обхватывают всю её талию целиком. Рей ничего не может с собой поделать. От осознания этого она судорожно вздыхает. Делает резкий вдох, который вскоре отражается недовольным вздохом её учителя, сделанным сквозь стиснутые зубы. Этот вздох звучит так близко — о, так <i>близко</i> — к её уху, прежде чем Соло делает шаг назад.</p><p>Он, должно быть, раздражён тем, что она встала у него на пути.</p><p>Когда он отпускает Рей, его левая рука скользит вниз по её бедру.</p><p>Это просто случайность. Она <i>знает</i>, что это случайность. И всё же это не мешает ей растаять от мимолетного ощущения его огромной, обжигающе горячей ладони, скользнувшей по изгибу её бедра. Это не мешает ей вонзить зубы в нижнюю губу — и потому, что это приятно, и потому, что ей приходится сдерживать стон от того, <i>насколько</i> это приятно.</p><p>Это не останавливает её от желания оглянуться, от желания увидеть его лицо…</p><p>Но она не успевает. Быстро, почти молниеносно, он движется вперёд, длинные, быстрые шаги уносят его от неё. Она спешит догнать его, прежде чем осознаёт это, прежде чем успевает подумать об этом дважды.</p><p>— Профессор Соло, — окликает его Рей, в голове у неё вихрь рассеянных мыслей, нервы на пределе. — Подождите…</p><p>Остановившись, он оборачивается. Очень медленно, весьма неохотно, засунув руки в карманы. Она постоянно ему надоедает… По правде говоря, у него, должно быть, ангельское терпение.</p><p>Остальные преподаватели уже далеко опередили их, слишком занятые разговором друг с другом, чтобы обратить внимание на то, что происходит позади. Никто, кроме Рей, не знает, что она пьяна, что между ног намокла, что, едва остановившись перед ним, из-за пристального взгляда Соло она чувствует себя бабочкой, пришпиленной к доске.</p><p>Этого никто никогда не узнает.</p><p>— Спасибо вам, — говорит Рей, — за вашу помощь с…</p><p>— В этом лишь ваша заслуга, — решительно перебивает он. — Я не сказал Джин ничего такого, чего не видел бы собственными глазами. Нет нужды благодарить меня. Вы это заслужили. Вы большая умница, мисс Ниима.</p><p>От его похвалы Рей вся светится изнутри. Забыв, как говорить, она кивает, и после ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как идти вместе с ним, пока они не догоняют директора Кеноби и профессоров Эрсо-Андор и Дэмерона.</p><p>Войдя в вестибюль, Рей открывает рот, собираясь пожелать преподавателям доброго дня, но тут же закрывает его, когда Оби-Ван начинает говорить первым.</p><p>— Кстати, Эвридика… Я сделаю официальное заявление, но пока вы здесь… Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы передать своим друзьям, что походы в Запретный лес находятся под запретом. Сейчас мы имеем дело с неприятнейшим нашествием эрклингов. Представляете, они могут стрелять дротиками в ничего не подозревающих встречных.</p><p>— Эрклинги, — безучастно повторяет Рей.</p><p>Это могло бы объяснить пение, которое она слышала той ночью. Эрклинги — небольшие существа, но целый хор собравшихся вместе тварей, вероятно, мог бы разнестись по всей округе</p><p>Но это не объясняет гигантский арбалет Чубакки, который она увидела <i>другой</i> ночью, потому что эрклинги не более трёх футов ростом.</p><p>С другой стороны, если она правильно помнит разговор Чуи и Соло, тогда они ещё не определили, с чем имеют дело. И не так уж неправдоподобно, что предзнаменования кентавров сулят несчастье, поскольку эрклинги — это зло, и они едят детей.</p><p>Что очень печально и всё такое, но Рей сейчас не до этого. Ей просто хочется побыть наедине со штормом своих мыслей, и если она ещё хоть секунду пробудет рядом с профессором Соло, то попросту воспламенится.</p><p>Попрощавшись с преподавателями, Рей спешит в гриффиндорскую башню. Она до самых пальчиков ног разгорячилась, и это не имеет никакого отношения к сливочному пиву. Всё её тело чрезмерно чувствительно; несмотря на то, что сейчас осень, сегодня на ней юбка, поскольку джинсы на выход находятся в стирке, и при каждом шаге оголённые бёдра трутся друг о друга, и это <i>сводит с ума</i>. Груди кажутся едва ли не набухшими от того, насколько она <i>осведомлена</i> об их существовании; от каждого прикосновения бюстгальтера к соскам всхлип всё сильнее и сильнее грозится сорваться с её губ. Всхлип, который ей удаётся сдерживать до тех пор, пока она не врывается, к счастью, в безлюдную гриффиндорскую гостиную, а портрет Полной Дамы не захлопывается за её спиной.</p><p>Это возмездие. Безусловно, оно самое. Прежде она никогда и ни к кому не испытывала влечения и, более того, на протяжении многих лет частенько насмехалась над своими одурманенными гормонами однокурсниками. А теперь то же самое валится прямо ей на голову. Подобно прорвавшейся плотине.</p><p>Спальня, в которой живёт Рей, пуста. Она знала, что так и будет: по выходным дням в Хогсмиде Джанна, Талли и Джесс всегда берут последний экипаж, чтобы вернуться в школу. По крайней мере, ещё несколько часов их ждать точно не стоит.</p><p>Комплименты профессора Соло вертелись в голове Рей с тех пор, как она покинула вестибюль, и теперь в тишине они лишь усиливаются. Он считает, что она достаточно хороша. Думает, что она быстра. Точна. Достойна.</p><p>
  <i>Вы большая умница, мисс Ниима.</i>
</p><p>Расстегнув лифчик, Рей стягивает его, не снимая рубашки. Именно Роуз научила её, как это делается. Она скидывает туфли и падает на кровать, распластавшись на спине. Всё это дико и неправильно. Ей плевать. Она вся горит. Позже она обвинит сливочное пиво в том, что у неё отказали тормоза. Она обвинит свою собственную зацикленность на глубоком, рокочущем голосе Соло, который говорит другим преподавателям, что она достойна магии, которой одарена, прямо перед тем, как его руки обхватили её талию, словно она — изящнейшее, утончённейшее создание.</p><p>
  <i>Вы это заслужили.</i>
</p><p>Совершенно точно не церемонясь, Рей скользит дрожащей, но решительной рукой в своё нижнее бельё. Она смотрит в потолок, дыхание прерывается, когда кончики пальцев становятся скользкими от возбуждения. Чёрт. Она знала, что намокла ещё раньше, на улице, но не понимала, насколько сильно, пока средний палец не встретил никакого сопротивления, когда она толкнулась им внутрь.</p><p>Она слышала разговоры других девочек. Многие из них сначала предпочитают не торопиться, предпочитают подразнить себя. Рей не видит в этом смысла. А когда пытается начать потихоньку, то становится слишком нетерпеливой, да и конечная цель-то в любом случае одна и та же. Нет никакого смысла тянуть.</p><p>Добавив второй палец, она начинает искать ритм. <i>Этому</i> она научилась сама, запершись у себя в комнате в родительской квартире, стараясь держаться от них подальше. Внутри неё распускались пышущие жаром цветы, и ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы разобраться в происходящем.</p><p>Её фантазии всегда были безымянными. Они всегда были почти бесформенными. В них к ней просто прикасался кто-то, а не она сама, кто-то нежно обнимал её, как в том сне у озера. Всего лишь кто-то, кто угодно, с кем она могла быть рядом.</p><p>Но на этот раз она представляет себе Бена Соло. Она не забыла, как всего час назад его твёрдое, непоколебимое тело встретилось с её спиной. Сплошные мышцы. Он состоял бы из сплошных мышц — <i>так и было бы</i>, учитывая, как пуговицы рубашки натягиваются на его груди. Она сидела бы у него на коленях и чувствовала бы себя такой крошечной, окружённой и защищённой, а он бы поднял её, удерживая за талию, словно она ничегошеньки не весила, а потом опустил бы на свой…</p><p>Рей краснеет и дрожит, глаза трепещут, закрываясь, когда большой палец прижимается к ладони, а костяшка вжимается в клитор. Она выгибается на постели дугой, а свободная рука судорожно задирает на груди рубашку, пальцы нащупывают соски в бесстыдной, бездумной попытке достигнуть большей стимуляции. Там, внизу, он тоже был бы большим. Он поместился бы в ней с трудом, но она приняла бы его целиком, и он был бы горячим, твёрдым и мощным внутри неё, и задыхался бы ей на ухо.</p><p>
  <i>Большая умница, мисс Ниима.</i>
</p><p>Она уже знает, как бы он это произнёс. Ведь он уже говорил ей об этом раньше. Ей совсем не обязательно это представлять. Она быстра, точна и достойна. Она хорошая девочка. Для него она может быть такой <i>умницей</i>.</p><p>Рей стонет. Пальцы двигаются быстрее. Она невероятно близка.</p><p>Она представляет себе, как его сильные предплечья обхватывают её хрупкое тело, пока он её трахает. Он был бы нежен или груб? Ей кажется, что немного грубости ей бы понравилось. Ей кажется, что его карие глаза могли бы вспыхнуть, если бы она показала ему, что способна его принять, ей кажется, что тень улыбки могла бы смягчить линию его рта, как это случилось во время их дуэли, когда он увидел, на что она способна. Ищущие пальцы задевают ту чувствительную точку внутри, которую ей иногда удаётся найти, и то лишь по случайности, и в темноте за закрытыми веками начинают взрываться звёзды.</p><p>Она вся вспотела. Запястье ноет. Соски побаливают от того, что она их без конца щиплет и дёргает. Но она уже почти у цели, и она этого заслуживает. Так ей сказал профессор Соло. Она достойна. Хорошие девочки заслуживают кончить.</p><p>
  <i>Кончи для меня, мисс Ниима.</i>
</p><p>Рей настолько увлекается своей фантазией, что практически <i>слышит</i>, как он это произносит. Словно он прямо здесь, в комнате, вместе с ней.</p><p>— Да, сэр, — всхлипывает она в голос.</p><p>И оргазм обрушивается на неё, подобно приливной волне.</p><p>Когда мир разлетается на миллион осколков, она задыхается, бёдрами судорожно стискивая свою руку. И извивается в реверансе перед ярким, раскалённым добела наслаждением, которое прокатывается по всему её телу. Трусики на ней промокают насквозь.</p><p>Она думает о Бене Соло, который поцеловал бы её в шею, когда она рухнула бы на него, вся измученная и совершенно использованная. <i>Умница</i>, бормотал бы он себе под нос. <i>Такая хорошая девочка. Такая красивая, когда кончаешь.</i></p><p>Рей откидывается на спину, дыхание становится медленным и прерывистым, словно она пробежала целую милю. Последствия такой сильнейшей физической нагрузки опустошают её, как и всегда. Она нуждается в том, чтобы её обняли. Ей нужно, чтобы кто-то сказал ей, что она любима.</p><p>Но нет никого, к кому она могла бы обратиться за подобными вещами. Вот почему она одна в своей спальне, вот почему поспешно ласкает себя, странно фантазируя о своём проклятом профессоре, прежде чем соседки по комнате вернутся.</p><p>Она морщится, когда вынимает пальцы и вытирает их насухо о простыни. Ей придётся наложить чистящие заклинания. Помыться самой, а потом переодеться в свежие трусики. Но сначала она поворачивается на бок, утыкается лицом в подушку и шмыгает носом, а из уголков её глаз капают слёзы.</p><p>«<i>Мне так одиноко</i>», думает Рей. Мысли больше не несутся галопом. В сознании странным образом спокойно и уныло. «<i>Очень, очень одиноко.</i>»</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Приближается конец октября, принося с собой холод и сырость. Команда Гриффиндора с удвоенным рвением бросается в тренировки по квиддичу. Домашние задания и тесты накапливаются. Тыквы возле хижины Чуи растут и вырастают до невероятных размеров, пока он ухаживает за ними, готовясь к ежегодному пиру в честь Хэллоуина. Ученики строят догадки о нашествии эрклингов в Запретном лесу.<p>Профессор Соло вежлив, но держится отстранённо. На уроках он больше не участвует в дуэлях — он переназначил Рей в пару с Сеффом Хеллином, как только тот оправился от бормотита, и теперь лишь наблюдает за семикурсниками, ходит вокруг, отклоняет шальные заклинания и, занимаясь этим, критикует учеников.</p><p>К тому времени, как наступает тридцать первое октября, Рей мастурбировала, думая о нём, ещё четыре раза.</p><p>Это становится проблемой. На уроках она больше не в силах на него смотреть. Что, похоже, его вполне устраивает, ведь у него, по-видимому, с этим нет никаких проблем, раз уж он сам едва обращает внимание на её существование.</p><p>Хэллоуин в этом году приходится на четверг. Чуи рано прекращает занятия по Уходу за магическими существами, чтобы начать таскать тыквы в замок на праздник.</p><p>— До ужина ещё несколько свободных часов… Не хочешь ещё немного обследовать Выручай-комнату? — спрашивает Финн у Рей, пока они ждут у забора, когда Роуз соберёт свои вещи и присоединится к ним.</p><p>Рей уже собирается согласиться — это и <i>правда</i> звучит весело, — но как раз в этот момент подбегает Роуз, и Финн немедленно берёт у своей девушки сумку, которую перекидывает себе через плечо.</p><p>Такой элементарный жест, Рей десятки раз видела, как он делает то же самое, но сегодня, по какой-то причине, это поражает её в самое сердце.</p><p>— Вы идите, — говорит она. — А я, пожалуй, немного прогуляюсь, а потом пойду подремлю.</p><p>— Ну ладно, тогда увидимся на пиру, — дружелюбно говорит Роуз. Ей тёмные глаза поблёскивают. — Может, ты встретишь высокого, мрачного, задумчивого незнакомца, выходящего из тумана.</p><p>— Нельзя было позволять ей смотреть эти магловские фильмы у тебя дома летом перед шестым курсом, — ворчит Рей Финну. — Она просто <i>одержима</i>.</p><p>— Эй, это же ты включила «Гордость и предубеждение», а не я, — со смехом парирует Финн.</p><p>Фыркнув, Рей машет Финну и Роуз, отворачиваясь прежде, чем успеет увидеть, как они держатся за руки. Сегодня и правда довольно туманно, небо затянуто тучами. Она накладывает на себя согревающие чары, чтобы уберечься от сильнейшего холода, пока огибает границы Запретного леса. Тенистая вереница деревьев окутана серебристыми завитками дымчатого тумана.</p><p>Она останавливается, чтобы оценить жутковатую картину, думая об эрклингах, затаившихся глубоко в ветвях. Интересно, услышит ли она их пение снова? Большинство учеников стараются не приближаться к лесу, а те, кто страдает паранойей, надевают беруши, когда выходят на улицу, но в восемнадцать Рей по магическим законам уже не считается ребёнком. Она должна быть <i>неуязвима</i>.</p><p>Теоретически.</p><p>На всякий случай она решает отойти подальше.</p><p>Но прежде чем успевает сделать хоть шаг, что-то пушистое касается её ноги.</p><p>Рей вздрагивает. На автомате она отпинывает эту штуку от себя, прежде чем успевает разглядеть, что это такое.</p><p>Воздух пронзает возмущённый вопль, раздражая сильнее, чем скрежет ногтей по грифельной доске. Из тумана на неё таращится пара жёлтых глаз.</p><p>— Твою ж мать, это ты тут под ногами путаешься? — срывается Рей на кота Ункара Платта.</p><p>Мистер Блинчик на неё шипит.</p><p>— Кыш!</p><p>Тучный кот снова завывает, а затем, к полному недоверию Рей, убегает в лес, его широкий пушистый хвост — последнее, что она видит, прежде чем его поглощают заросли.</p><p><i>Твою ж мать</i>.</p><p>Не важно, как сильно она ненавидит этого глупого кота, Рей решает, что она не может с чистой совестью позволить ему быть съеденным эрклингами, гиппогрифами или гигантскими пауками — особенно потому, что отчасти это будет её вина, ведь пнула его и прогнала прочь она сама.</p><p>Не говоря уже о том, что Платт будет отыгрываться на учениках, если его кот пропадёт.</p><p>Она быстро справится. Мистер Блинчик не мог уйти далеко, к тому же он слишком жирный, чтобы залезть на дерево. Она просто ворвётся в лес, оглушит его или обездвижит, а потом вернёт обратно в замок, и никто ничего не узнает.</p><p>Приняв решение, Рей бросается в погоню. Туман расступается перед ней, когда она исчезает в Запретном лесу.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ: </p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yctlb8jp">Сливочное пиво</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7uvrqfl">Три метлы</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ybyqq77f">Эрклинг</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Запретный лес стар и огромен. Он существовал ещё до того, как в десятом веке был построен замок Хогвартс, и деревья в этом лесу считаются древними. Ветви буков, дубов, сосен, клёнов и тисов, растущих достаточно близко друг к другу, переплетаются и заслоняют то, что осталось от дневного света. Прохладная, влажная тьма поглощает Рей целиком.</p>
<p>«<i>Люмос</i>», — думает она, и на кончике её волшебной палочки загорается крошечный шар голубовато-белого света. Этого едва хватает, чтобы видеть, но она не может рисковать, сделав его побольше, — он и так достаточно заметен, а лес — это пристанище для существ гораздо крупнее и куда опаснее эрклингов. На втором курсе они с Финном и Роуз решили погулять по лесу и наткнулись на акромантула; одного из <i>тех</i>, о которых писали в учебниках.</p>
<p>Перед ней лежит тропа — если бы Рей просто придерживалась её, то не слишком бы беспокоилась.</p>
<p>К сожалению, у мистера Блинчика возникло своё мнение на этот счёт. Мелкий гремлин, осмелившись последовать глубже в лес, оказался удивительно и удручающе искусен в уклонении от оглушающих заклинаний. В результате прошло уже около часа с тех пор, как она пустилась в погоню, и теперь Рей понятия не имеет, где находится. О тропе можно только вспоминать.</p>
<p>Единственная радость: мистер Блинчик жирный настолько, что шума от него предостаточно. Таким образом, даже когда кот исчезает из виду, Рей удаётся выследить его без труда. Всё, что ей нужно делать, так это следовать за звуком шуршащих листьев и хрустящих под ногами веток.</p>
<p>Когда она, наконец, догоняет его, это лишь потому, что кот замирает на месте. Подобравшись, он поджимает под себя белые, словно носочки, лапы и плотно прижимает уши к голове. Его жёлтые, широко распахнутые, словно блюдца, глаза сияют в свете волшебной палочки.</p>
<p>— Вот ты где, глупый кот, — поднимая его с земли, ворчит Рей. Кот не сопротивляется, но напряжён так, словно готов прыгнуть в любой момент. — Мерлинова борода, да ты тяжелее…</p>
<p>Нечто с треском продирается сквозь растущие впереди деревья.</p>
<p>Рей замирает.</p>
<p>«<i>Нокс</i>», — думает она, и шар света исчезает. Теперь она окружена темнотой со всех сторон, а мистер Блинчик мёртвым грузом лежит у неё на руках.</p>
<p>Какое-то существо тихонько рычит, а потом начинает петь, рыская в зарослях. Голос — гротескная пародия на человеческий, и принадлежит он совершенно точно не <i>эрклингу</i>. В прошлом году профессор Вирс научил их словам песенки эрклингов, чтобы ученики могли распознать этих тварей — <i>не шепчи и не кричи, мы зовём тебя в ночи. Уведём тебя мы прочь, поспеши за нами в ночь…</i> — но <i>эта</i> песня на языке, который Рей совершенно не узнаёт.</p>
<p>Она не оказывает факультету Гриффиндор ни грамма чести, будучи напуганной настолько, но эта песня подобна лезвию, скользящему по позвоночнику, — резкая и леденящая.</p>
<p>Существо находится в нескольких футах от неё. Даже если оно может видеть в темноте, как и многие другие лесные создания, Рей скрыта от его взгляда стволами деревьев и растительностью точно так же, как и он скрыт от неё. Пожалуй, ей удастся потихоньку удрать, верно? Она просто должна вести себя очень тихо…</p>
<p>Песня замолкает, сменяясь порывистым, рокочущим сопением.</p>
<p>Существо принюхивается.</p>
<p>Рей бросается бежать.</p>
<p>Позади неё раздаётся рёв, и она сразу понимает, что охота началась.</p>
<p>Она несется по лесу, спотыкаясь, колючки царапают ноги. Мистер Блинчик вцепляется ей в плечо, когтями впиваясь в кожу, испускает ужаснейшие, жалобнейшие вопли, но эти звуки ничто по сравнению с шумом, издаваемым огромным, неизвестным зверем, который мчится за ними. В боку колет, а сердце вырывается из груди, но у Рей нет выбора, она должна бежать дальше…</p>
<p>Лабиринт из деревьев заканчивается полянкой. Солнце уже село, на пасмурном небе зажглись первые звёзды. В сумерках стелется туман.</p>
<p>Позади неё ломается ветка. Мистер Блинчик шипит, и каждый волосок на его тельце встаёт дыбом.</p>
<p>Рей медленно оборачивается.</p>
<p>Вот тогда-то она и видит мантикору.</p>
<p>Это одно из опаснейших созданий волшебного мира, которое до сего момента Рей видела лишь на иллюстрациях в книжках. Оно размером с хижину Чуи, с желтовато-коричневым мускулистым телом льва и сегментированным хвостом скорпиона, который изогнут высоко, демонстрируя на конце жуткое острое жало с блестящими каплями смертоносного яда.</p>
<p>У существа человеческое лицо, мужское и выпуклое, окружённое гривой косматого меха. Оно смотрит на Рей голодными глазами, растягивая губы в клыкастой улыбке.</p>
<p>По сути, мантикоры не разговаривают, хотя умением говорить эти существа наделены. Они ревут и рычат, и поют, выслеживая и поедая свою добычу.</p>
<p>Существо прыгает на неё.</p>
<p>В порыве чистого инстинкта Рей направляет палочку на зверя и выкрикивает первое пришедшее на ум заклинание.</p>
<p>— <i>Остолбеней</i>!</p>
<p>Не причиняя вреда, заклинание отскакивает от бока мантикоры.</p>
<p>Для большинства видов магии шкура этого существа неуязвима — Рей совсем об этом забыла.</p>
<p>По правде, ей ничего не остаётся делать, кроме как броситься бежать дальше.</p>
<p>Рей срывается с места обратно к деревьям, а мистер Блинчик орёт и в панике вцепляется в неё когтями. У неё идёт кровь, но из-за адреналина она едва ли обращает внимания на боль. Себе за спину она выпускает заклинание за заклинанием, обламывая большие ветви деревьев, преграждая мантикоре путь, преображая землю в грязь и зыбучие пески, заколдовывая кустарники и вьющиеся стебли растений, чтобы те превращались в ловушки. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы задержать преследователя, всё, что угодно, лишь бы выиграть время.</p>
<p>Начинается дождь.</p>
<p>Который сначала просто моросит, капельки воды просачиваются сквозь крошечные щели в кроне деревьев. Но постепенно он превращается в полноценный ливень.</p>
<p>Рей добирается до рощи, в которой растут сплошные тисы, силуэты деревьев извиваются к небу в виде бороздчатых корявых теней. Она прижимается к одному из толстых чешуйчатых стволов. Мистер Блинчик снова завывает, и Рей, с помощью заклинания левитации, поднимает его на ближайшую ветку. По крайней мере, у кота хватило ума скрыться, втиснувшись в сплетение листьев и исчезнув из виду. Мантикора не станет возиться с кошкой, пока рядом человек — более предпочтительная для этих существ пища.</p>
<p>Рей напрягает слух, сквозь вой ветра и дождя прислушивается к любым признакам приближения чудовища. Ей нужна помощь. Она понятия не имеет, где находится тропа, и не представляет, как вернуться в замок.</p>
<p>Никто не знает, что она в лесу. Преследуемая мантикорой.</p>
<p>Дрожащими пальцами она крепко сжимает палочку. И концентрируется, вызывая самые счастливые воспоминания, какие только может себе представить. Профессор Соло говорит Джин, что Рей станет хорошим мракоборцем. Джин обещает поговорить с самим Кассианом Андором.</p>
<p>«<i>Я наберу достаточно баллов по ЖАБА, а потом пойду работать в Министерство</i>, —зажмурившись, говорит себе Рей, пока дождевая вода смешивается со слезами на её щеках. — <i>У меня будет свой собственный домик, свой собственный счёт в банке. Я стану мракоборцем. После Хогвартса меня ждёт целая жизнь. После сегодняшнего вечера у меня вся жизнь впереди</i>».</p>
<p><i>Экспекто Патронум</i>.</p>
<p>Материализуется серебристая лань, сверкая во влажной темноте так ярко, словно соткана из лунного света.</p>
<p>— Найди Бена Соло, — распоряжается Рей, несмотря на комок в горле, несмотря на то, что у неё стучат зубы. — Скажи ему, что я в Запретном лесу. В тисовой роще.</p>
<p>Бархатистые ушки лани дёргаются, а затем она отскакивает, подпрыгивает высоко, к самым верхушкам деревьев, оставляя за собой звёздный след. Рей смотрит до тех пор, пока от него ничего не остаётся.</p>
<p>А потом садится на корточки, стараясь казаться как можно меньше. Она очень сожалеет, что после занятий сбросила верхнюю одежду; дождь льёт так сильно, что, подобно стеклу, едва не прорезает обнажённую кожу, и она замёрзла и несчастна, ноги и руки исцарапаны до чёртиков колючками и когтями мистера Блинчика.</p>
<p>Радует только то, что, похоже, ей на время удалось ускользнуть от мантикоры. Огромное количество тисовых деревьев, растущих примерно на одном акре земли, обеспечит ей мало-мальскую защиту. «<i>Это распространённое заблуждение, что тисовые деревья являются символом смерти, поскольку их часто можно встретить на кладбищах</i>», — ещё на первом курсе классу Рей поведала профессор Травологии Ларма Ди’Эйси. «<i>Но на самом деле они символизируют возрождение. Не являясь ни добром, ни злом, они лишь сохраняют равновесие. Их можно использовать в качестве защиты. Тисы — очень могущественные деревья</i>».</p>
<p>Рей наколдовает серебряный кинжал, который из-за дождя едва не выскальзывает из рук, но ей удаётся вырезать на стволе руну — два распростёртых крыла со звездой в центре. Символ Феникса, символ защиты от сглаза. Как предмет, Изучение древних рун склоняется скорее к теории, но это не значит, что Рей переполнена множеством идей о том, как выйти из этого затруднительного положения. Даже если вырезанная на тисовом дереве защитная руна не сработает, это всё равно лучше, чем сидеть, сложа руки.</p>
<p>Она избавляется от кинжала с помощью магии и ждёт. Дождь льёт как из ведра. Становится ещё темнее и холоднее.</p>
<p>Сердце замирает, когда она снова слышит мантикору. Из-за грозы существо не в силах учуять её запах сразу, но оно рыщет вокруг. Пение существа мягко струится сквозь какофонию стихий.</p>
<p>Мантикора приближается. Подавляя всхлипы, Рей мысленно пробегает по защитным заклинаниям, подготавливаясь. Магия не проникнет сквозь шкуру чудовища, но если ей удастся попасть ему в глаз или в распахнутую пасть…</p>
<p>Она чувствует себя очень маленькой. Очень маленький, невероятно замёрзшей и ужасно одинокой. Сознание наполнено страхом, что вот так она и умрёт.</p>
<p>Вдруг… раздаются шаги. Кто-то бежит. Короткая потасовка, за которой следует безошибочный свист прорезающего воздух заклинания.</p>
<p>Мантикора кричит от боли. Голос существа мог бы сойти за человеческий, но он слишком скрипуч и гулок, чтобы являться таковым на самом деле.</p>
<p>Однако следующий голос, который звучит сквозь ночь, дождь и ветер, <i>определённо</i> человеческий, и она сразу же узнаёт того, кому этот голос принадлежит.</p>
<p>— Рей!</p>
<p>Она и не представляла, что он знает её сокращённое имя. Даже не думала, что он замечал, когда одноклассники обращались к ней так на уроках.</p>
<p>Рей вылезает из-за дерева и выпускает сноп красных искр из кончика своей осиновой палочки, который укажет Соло на её местоположение. В ответ на это в нескольких футах от неё вспыхивает шар света, и тогда она видит его. В отблеске голубовато-белого сияния, он бежит к ней. На нём белая рубашка, чёрный галстук и брюки, но нет пиджака и мантии. Рей думает, что он, должно быть, как раз собирался на пир, когда его нашёл её Патронус.</p>
<p>Он добирается до неё как раз в тот момент, когда рычащее лицо мантикоры вырисовывается из темноты за его плечом.</p>
<p>Рей действует быстро, выстреливая Коньюктивитусом. Мантикора отшатывается, глаза существа распухают. Бок чудовища покалечен, испещрён фурункулами, а мех опалён. Какое-то кислотное заклинание… и тёмное, судя по всему. Рей хватает Соло за руку и тащит его в тень тисового дерева, на котором вырезала символ Феникса.</p>
<p>Они успевают как раз в тот момент, когда целительные способности мантикоры начинают действовать. Шкура на боку существа начинает разглаживаться, пока оно моргает, глядя на них исцелившимися глазами. А потом зверь бросается на них…</p>
<p>И останавливается.</p>
<p>— Какого… — Соло в замешательстве оглядывает тисовое дерево, пока мантикора кружит вокруг, не желая или не в силах подойти ближе. Рей наблюдает, как взгляд тёмных глаз её профессора опускается на руну, вырезанную на стволе, а затем обращается к ней. — Чтобы добиться защиты такой мощности требуется серебряный кинжал.</p>
<p>— Знаю, — говорит Рей. — Я его наколдовала.</p>
<p>Соло пристально на неё смотрит.</p>
<p>На самом деле немного смешно, что он выглядит ошарашенным настолько, учитывая ситуацию в целом. Он встряхивает головой, словно пытаясь прояснить мысли.</p>
<p>Рей указывает на мантикору.</p>
<p>— Это не <i>эрклинг</i>.</p>
<p>— Может, обсудим методы Оби-Вана по снижению паники в другой раз? — парирует Соло. — Защита долго не продержится… А как только мы выпустим атакующие заклинания из-за границы, она и вовсе сломается. Рей, послушай меня.</p>
<p>Именно это она и делает, отворачиваясь от зверя, чтобы снизу вверх взглянуть на Соло. Мокрые от дождевой воды тёмные волосы прилипли к бледному узкому лицу. Его глаза горят, но сейчас для неё надёжнее него нет ничего на свете.</p>
<p>— Я научу тебя одному проклятию. Мы должны наслать его одновременно — согласно моим исследованиям, благодаря родственным сердцевинам наших палочек мощность заклинания увеличится в десять раз, и мы сможем убить это существо, но у нас есть только один шанс. У тебя должно получиться с первой попытки. Сделаешь это ради меня?</p>
<p>Рей кивает. Он бросился в Запретный лес, чтобы спасти её. Она его не подведёт.</p>
<p>Соло учит её чарам. Сначала она практикуется в произношении заклинания, а затем в движении палочки. Всё это время мантикора кружит вокруг них, рыская туда-сюда, скорпионий хвост мелькает, человеческое лицо ухмыляется. Зверь тихонько урчит.</p>
<p>— Готова? — спрашивает Соло.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Они двигаются в унисон, словно зеркальные копии друг друга, направляют палочки на громоздкую фигуру во тьме. Заклинание — <i>Сектумсемпра</i> — соскальзывает с языка Рей, а её запястье рассекает воздух в тандеме с запястьем профессора Соло.</p>
<p>По венам Рей течёт магия, которая вырывается из кончиков её пальцев в перо и осину, а затем в воздух, превращаясь во вспышку ослепительного белого света рядом с той, что исходит из палочки Соло. Два луча сливаются воедино.</p>
<p>Рей чувствует точный момент, когда защитное поле распадается, и мантикора тоже это замечает. С быстротой молнии существо бросается на них. Объединённое проклятие попадает зверю прямо в грудь.</p>
<p>Магия настолько сильна, что она швыряет мантикору на землю. Результат ужасающий и мгновенный. Многочисленные рваные раны пронизывают тело льва, открываясь всё шире и шире, пока мех существа не пропитывается таким количеством чернильной крови, что даже стеной стоящему ливню не под силу смыть её целиком. Мантикора стонет и корчится на траве. Из ран льётся ещё больше крови. Чересчур человеческие глаза становятся стеклянными и невидящими, из клыкастой пасти вываливается скользкий язык.</p>
<p>Зверь мёртв. Рей завороженно смотрит на труп. Это её рук дело.</p>
<p>Она убила мантикору.</p>
<p>Ну… с помощью Соло.</p>
<p>И, кстати, о Соло…</p>
<p>— У тебя кровь.</p>
<p>Она скорее слышит, чем видит, как он это произносит. В скудном свете палочки она продолжает смотреть на мёртвое существо, на обмякшее тело, изрешечённое дождём.</p>
<p>— Кот, — шепчет Рей оцепенело, чувствуя, как накатывает усталость за последние несколько часов. — Я имею в виду кота Платта… Он убежал в лес, и я пошла за ним. Он меня поцарапал.</p>
<p>Соло ничего не отвечает. Оторвав взгляд от поверженной мантикоры, Рей смотрит вверх, на мрачные ветви тиса.</p>
<p>— Он всё ещё должен быть там, наверху, и нам нужно придумать, как спустить его…</p>
<p>Фраза обрывается на резком вдохе, когда Соло резко входит в её личное пространство. <i>Снова.</i> Похоже, ему действительно нравится это делать.</p>
<p>А ещё ему очень нравится сердито смотреть на неё сверху вниз. Только на этот раз никакой маски и близко нет. Его лицо лишено всякого цвета, черты напряжены от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Мрачный взгляд режет острее любого кинжала.</p>
<p>Рей с вызовом вздёргивает подбородок, хотя сама не знает зачем.</p>
<p>— Я правильно понял, — отчеканивает Соло, — что девушка, которая сумела использовать заклинание Патронуса, чтобы послать сообщение, которая знала, что защита может быть создана благодаря серебру, тису и руне Феникса… — каждый слог угрожающе мягок, но легко слышим сквозь проливной дождь, потому что он стоит невероятно близко к ней… — Девушка, которая с первой попытки наложила тайное тёмное проклятие… Ты хочешь сказать, что эта самая девушка лишена здравого смысла и инстинкта самосохранения настолько, что отправилась в Запретный лес гоняться за <i>кошкой</i>?</p>
<p>В Рей начинает закипать гнев.</p>
<p>— <i>Во-первых</i>, Оби-Ван сказал, что в лесу нашествие эрклингов. Нас на шестом курсе обучили, как обращаться <i>с этими</i> тварями, а поскольку я уже взрослая, то полагала, что буду невосприимчива к их зову. Если бы преподаватели были честны с самого начала…</p>
<p>— Мы не хотели поднимать панику, — перебивает её Соло. — Мы охотимся на мантикору с первой учебной недели, и во время нашей третьей встречи с этим зверем Оби-Ван смог заполучить кровь, необходимую для сдерживающих чар. Чудовище не могло покинуть лес. Ты была бы в безопасности, если бы просто <i>следовала правилам и не совалась сюда</i>.</p>
<p>— Тогда, наверное, мне следовало ждать в сторонке, пока мистера Блинчика съедят…</p>
<p>— Это же <i>кот</i>! Более того, его зовут мистер Блинчик, и это… Я даже не стану говорить, насколько это <i>глупо</i>… Это <i>грёбаный кот</i>! — Соло лишь чуточку повышает голос, но от этого звучит он куда страшнее. Словно свернувшаяся в нём ярость кипит в ожидании броска. — Это грёбаный кот, а ты могла <i>погибнуть</i>…</p>
<p>— Но не погибла же! — кричит Рей в ответ.</p>
<p>— Только потому, что удалось позвать на помощь меня. И с чего вдруг, мисс Ниима? — одним широким шагом он вдруг оказывается ещё ближе к ней, вынуждая её прижаться спиной к стволу дерева. — Вы могли позвать Оби-Вана. Или Мотму, своего декана. Но вместо этого вы послали своего Патронуса <i>ко мне</i>. Почему?</p>
<p>Рей сглатывает. Ребристая чешуйчатая кора тиса впивается ей в спину.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю…</p>
<p>Маска Соло снята. Его взгляд пылает.</p>
<p>— А мне кажется, что знаешь! — рычит он.</p>
<p>И у Рей остаётся лишь мгновение, чтобы осознать: она в беде. Лишь мгновение, чтобы понять: ни одна из опасностей, которыми грозила ей мантикора, ни в силах сравниться с тем, что может сотворить Бен Соло; прежде чем его руки врезаются в ствол дерева по обе стороны от её головы, заключая Рей в клетку; прежде чем он сминает её губы в жёстком, яростном поцелуе, который на вкус напоминает дождевую воду и тёмную магию. В поцелуе, таком же бурном, как и ревущая, продуваемая всеми ветрами ночь, окружающая их обоих.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ЗВ ОТСЫЛКИ: </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9emd7df">Ларма Ди'Эйси</a>
</p>
<p><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yd9nav34">Руна Феникса</a> основана на символе Ордена Джедаев.</p>
<p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ:</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yd982kds">Акромантул</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ybwt5ujv">Световые чары или Люмос</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9csgda5">Мантикора</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9avnosx">Заклинание левитации</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y6wdt3wa">Травология</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9guym96">Коньюнктивитус</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y98rxsky">Сектумсемпра</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это её первый поцелуй.</p><p>И в нём столько всего неправильного.</p><p>Дело в том, что она целует своего профессора. А ещё они оба в эпицентре грозы посреди лесной чащи.</p><p>И всего в нескольких футах от них лежит мёртвый зверь класса XXXXX, разорванный на части тёмным заклинанием, которое они же и наслали.</p><p><i>Абсолютно всё</i> в этом неправильно.</p><p>Однако…</p><p>Она не в силах остановиться. Не в силах собраться и отстраниться. Никогда в жизни она не ощущала ничего мягче губ Соло, и под таким дождём нет ничего теплее чувства, с которым они жалят, захватывая и овладевая.</p><p>Нет, это даже больше, чем тепло… он словно пекло, пожирающее её целиком.</p><p>К тому же это довольно <i>яростный</i> поцелуй. Будто Соло наказывает её, и от одного этого у Рей мурашки по всему телу. Она бы упала, не окажись за спиной тисового дерева. Он касается языком её губ, и от неожиданности она их приоткрывает. Не дав ей опомниться, он безжалостно вторгается внутрь, и вот так язык профессора Соло оказывается у неё во рту. У Рей не хватает слов, чтобы описать ту полнейшую развратность, которую он вытворяет.</p><p>Скользящими, кружащими, дразнящими движениями он касается её языка своим.</p><p>Пробует на вкус.</p><p>Рей не представляет, что делать со своими руками, поэтому хватается за мускулистые предплечья, которые окружают её шею, и впивается короткими ногтями в мокрые рукава и каменные мышцы, скрывающиеся под ними. А ещё она без понятия, что делать с собственными губами и языком, поэтому отчаянно пытается ему подражать. И как только она начинает отвечать, то слышит его сдавленный стон.</p><p>Чувствует, как он придвигается ближе.</p><p>Боже, какой же он высокий. И большой.</p><p>Возможно, однажды это перестанет волновать её настолько, но шансы невелики.</p><p>В грубой ласке касаясь её языка своим, он вклинивает колено меж её бёдер. И чувство трения… шокирует. Ударяет в голову. Она скулит, ёрзая, повинуясь какому-то древнейшему инстинкту. Её руки обвиваются вокруг его шеи, и он впивается зубами в её нижнюю губу, и, <i>о</i>, она не знала, что люди могут кусаться во время поцелуя, как печально, что она так долго была не в курсе этого. Он вжимает в неё колено посильнее, и она ёрзает на нём уже вовсю, дыхание вырывается короткими, рваными вспышками, которые он жадно собирает губами, снова и снова…</p><p>Рей кончает.</p><p>Оргазм крошечный. Мимолётный. Подобный слабой дрожи перед землетрясением. В глубине этой ненастной ночи расцветает пульсация ослепительного жара. Профессор Соло замирает, едва она начинает извиваться от удовольствия, прислонившись к стволу тиса, а из её приоткрытого рта вырывается нечто среднее между всхлипом и вздохом.</p><p>Он отстраняется. Приоткрыв рот, он пристально смотрит на неё, по острой скуле скатывается капелька дождевой воды. Глаза его темны и сияют.</p><p>— Ты только что…</p><p>Закусив губу, Рей кивает. Щёки заливает румянец, хоть она и смотрит на него с лёгким вызовом. Она гадает, рассмеётся ли он. Станет ли высмеивать звук, слетевший с её губ, станет ли потешаться над её бесстыдством…</p><p>И вдруг его контроль ослабевает ещё больше. Это завораживает — то, как его извечно суровое выражение окрашенных тенями черт разбивается, подобно стеклу. В его взгляде появляется то же благоговение, как и в тот момент, когда до него дошло, что она создала защиту с помощью дерева.</p><p>— Чёрт, — бормочет он хрипло и низко, и вскоре снова наклоняется к ней, пряча лицо у неё в шее. — Дрянная девчонка. — Он прижимается к ней, что-то твёрдое и толстое упирается ей в живот… Разум затуманивается, когда она понимает, что у него эрекция. Колени едва не подгибаются. — Дрянная, дрянная девчонка.</p><p>Хотя слова звучат приглушённо, не трудно догадаться, что он так же изумлён, как и она сама. Настолько же <i>одурманен</i>. Каждый произнесённый им слог резонирует в её нервных окончаниях. Глаза Рей закрываются, когда он начинает целовать её в шею — ощущение сродни скользящему статическому разряду в каждой точке соприкосновения. Крошечная разрядка, которую он вызвал, ничуть её не удовлетворила… Ей нужно больше, необходимо взорваться, потерять себя…</p><p>Руки Соло скользят между их телами. Большие пальцы слепо нащупывают пуговицы на мокрой белой блузке. Рей тянет его за влажные волосы, вынуждая поторопиться. Каждый раз, когда он задевает очертания сосков, затвердевших, превратившихся в крошечные вершины, она вздрагивает. Дождь перешёл в морось, больше не отбивая по их телам барабанную дробь, не заглушая остальные звуки, доносящиеся издалека…</p><p>Вот почему жалобный кошачий вопль, который раздаётся из тисовых ветвей сверху, громкий и резкий настолько. Он пронзает момент, подобно игле, прокалывающей воздушный шарик.</p><p>Они останавливаются.</p><p>Реальность не возвращается по частям и фрагментам. Вместо этого она ударяет со всей силой ледокола, и мир в мгновение ока замерзает.</p><p>«<i>Я убью эту чертову кошку</i>», — вот первая связная мысль, которая приходит Рей в голову.</p><p>Подобно статуе, Соло замирает, его дыхание поверхностно касается её шеи, а пальцы застывают на третьей пуговице блузки.</p><p>С вершины дерева доносится очередной вопль. На этот раз более настойчивый. Что-то в груди Рей разлетается на миллион осколков, когда Соло вырывается из её объятий, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом.</p><p>Когда он, наконец, заговаривает, его голос звучит хрипло, но слишком громко во внезапно наступившей тишине, звенящей в лесу после грозы.</p><p>— Разберитесь со своей… — откашливаясь, он неопределённо машет рукой в её сторону. — Со своей блузкой.</p><p>Рей двигается на автопилоте. Разум переключается на то, чтобы сохранить достоинство, которое у неё осталось. Она неуклюже застёгивает пуговицы, оцепеневшая и изнурённая до самых кончиков пальцев.</p><p>Прищурившись, Соло смотрит на ветви, а затем с безошибочной точностью насылает невербальное заклинание.</p><p>Это проклятие Полной парализации. Мистер Блинчик падает с тисового дерева: его конечности сцеплены вместе, ни единый волосок на тельце не шевелится, жёлтые глаза сужены в немигающем, убийственном взгляде. Он упал бы на землю с глухим стуком, если бы Соло не поймал его в матерчатый мешок, наколдованный в последнюю секунду.</p><p>— Пора возвращаться в замок, — говорит он Рей, не слишком аккуратно закидывая мешок на плечо.</p><p>Он далёк, отстранён. И снова на нём эта маска. Рей уничтожена, внутри её лихорадит от того, как в один момент она была совершенно уязвима, а в следующий оказалась безжалостно отвергнута.</p><p>Рей позволяет ему показывать дорогу к тропе. Она ничего не говорит, и он тоже. Из-за туч выходит луна, и свет её подобен серебряной сети. Тисовую рощу и труп мантикоры они оставляют позади.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Страннее этого не придумаешь, но она едва узнаёт замок Хогвартс, когда видит его. Возвышающееся здание, которое маячит вдалеке, свет факелов, сияющий золотом из многочисленных окон под россыпью звёзд, кажется одновременно чужим и знакомым. Словно она видит всё это по-новому.<p>Мир изменился. <i>Она сама</i> изменилась… И дело в том, что Рей не понимает, бесит ли её это, или наоборот. Всё внутри неё скручивается в узел, пока они с профессором Соло бредут по двору Замка.</p><p>Без деревьев, которые могли бы служить преградой, осенний ветер загребает ледяными когтями её мокрую одежду. У неё начинают стучать зубы.</p><p>Соло не смотрит на неё даже когда взмахивает терновой палочкой в её направлении. Из ниоткуда появляется серое пальто, которое опускается ей на плечи, и Рей поспешно просовывает руки в рукава.</p><p>Это <i>его</i> пальто, которое Соло вызвал из своего шкафа вместо того, чтобы просто наколдовать новое. Оно ей слишком велико, Рей практически тонет в нём, и всё же закутывается наглухо, благодарная за тепло, которым плотная ткань её обеспечивает.</p><p>Пальто пахнет им.</p><p>Они останавливаются, и он поворачивается к ней лицом прямо перед главными дверями замка. Бросает на неё взгляд, и Рей понимает, что выглядит ужасно: волосы мокрые и растрёпанные, губы искусаны, пальто достаёт ей до обнажённых лодыжек, а манжеты болтаются намного ниже запястьев. Челюсти Соло сжимаются, а взгляд его устремляется куда-то поверх её плеча.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима.</p><p>Его тон совершенно спокоен и сдержан, не давая даже малейшего намёка на то, что чуть раньше он называл её Рей; целуя в шею и прижимая к дереву, бормотал ей в кожу, называя дрянной девчонкой.</p><p>— Тёмная магия очень могущественна… она затмевает чувства. Применение подобных чар затуманивает разум. Уверен, мы оба можем согласиться, что случившееся в лесу было помрачением рассудка. Это было крайне неуместно и неэтично, и в этом полностью моя вина. Я прошу прощения. Обещаю, этого больше не повторится. Но… — Он делает достаточно долгую паузу, чтобы она заметила следы смирения, танцующие под поверхностью маски. — Если вы захотите сообщить об этом директору, я пойму. Мы можем пойти к нему прямо сейчас, и я целиком и полностью приму наказание, которого заслуживаю.</p><p>Рей потрясена. Она ещё даже не до конца разобралась в происходящем, а он уже говорит ей, чтобы она поспособствовала его увольнению.</p><p>Соло по ошибке принимает её неуверенность за нечто другое.</p><p>— Вы ни в чём не виноваты. Это я воспользовался вашим стрессом, вашим страхом и вашей неподготовленной реакцией на тёмные искусства. Вас за это никак не накажут, я это гарантирую. Вам совершенно не нужно бояться…</p><p>— А если я <i>хочу</i>, чтобы это повторилось? — выпаливает она.</p><p>Несёт глупости, как обычно.</p><p>Его глаза вспыхивают. Она задерживает дыхание, сжимая бёдра под его пальто, под своей юбкой. Опасный. Какой же он опасный.</p><p>Затем его полные губы сжимаются в жёсткую линию.</p><p>— Это не может повториться, мисс Ниима, — твёрдо заявляет он. — Этого не случится. Вы моя ученица.</p><p>И либо из-за внезапной вспышки негодования она становится такой смелой, либо ей попросту жить надоело, потому что…</p><p>— Думала, я ваша дрянная девчонка, — глядя себе под ноги, ворчит она.</p><p>Только потому что её взгляд направлен вниз, она замечает, как его рука дёргается к ней. Пока он не останавливает себя и не сжимает руку в кулак.</p><p>Она думает об отголосках заклинаний, которые мерцали в классе ЗОТИ. Успокаивающее. Притупляющее чувства. Окклюменция. Она думает о том, как иногда он колеблется, оказываясь рядом с ней. Думает о том, как он целовал её.</p><p>Как мужчина, потерявший контроль.</p><p>По телу пробегает насыщенный, извилистый трепет. Он использует Окклюменцию, чтобы держать её подальше от своих мыслей. Использует магию, чтобы не поддаться её влиянию.</p><p>Что бы она к нему ни испытывала, он чувствует то же самое.</p><p>Должно быть, у него не было времени возвести стены, прежде чем броситься ей на помощь. Что вполне объясняет тот яростный, обжигающий поцелуй. Вряд ли она способна вдохновить мужчину на безумную страсть, но если его… к ней <i>влечёт</i>, подавление своих чувств с помощью магии грозит выплеснуть их наружу целиком и сразу, как только магия перестанет действовать.</p><p>Должно быть, это похоже на прорвавшуюся плотину.</p><p>За восторгом тут же следует чувство вины. Это довольно безобидно — быть ученицей, влюблённой в преподавателя. Но чтобы преподаватель отвечал взаимностью, потворствовал этому…</p><p>Он дружит с Оби-Ваном. Он — сын президента МАКУСА.</p><p>Будучи маглорождённой, абсолютно никем, она вполне способна разрушить его жизнь.</p><p>— Простите меня, — Рей приподнимает подбородок, чтобы он мог видеть её лицо. Чтобы понял: она говорит искренне. — Мне не следовало этого говорить.</p><p>— Не следовало, — соглашается Соло. И снова отворачивается. Мерцающие факелы отбрасывают на его лицо странные тени. Он выглядит… уставшим. Почти измученным.</p><p>— Мы не должны никому ничего говорить, — продолжает она. — Можем просто притвориться, что ничего не было. — От собственных слов сердце замирает, но Рей знает, что это правильно.</p><p>Нахмурившись, он открывает рот, словно собираясь поспорить, но Рей, не теряя времени, перебивает его.</p><p>— По правде говоря, я бы предпочла обойтись без этой драмы. Мне просто хочется закончить седьмой курс без происшествий. И всё-таки вы спасли мне <i>жизнь</i>… не думаю, что за это вас следует наказывать.</p><p>«<i>И я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал</i>».</p><p>Дополнительная, невысказанная мысль пронзает её горько-сладкой ясностью. Если сейчас он покинет Хогвартс, то вернётся в Америку, и она никогда больше его не увидит. Подобная вероятность просто невыносима.</p><p>Соло обдумывает её слова, кажется, целую вечность. Наконец он натянуто кивает.</p><p>— Если вы настаиваете.</p><p>— Настаиваю.</p><p>— Ладно. — Он толкает дверь, и старинная древесина скрипит. — После вас, мисс Ниима.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они идут в больничное крыло.<p>Но прежде всего он бросает мешок на каменную плитку вестибюля и отменяет проклятие Полной парализации на мистере Блинчике, который тут же удирает, выпуская целую серию жалоб в форме недовольного мяуканья. Рей продолжает слышать вопли даже после того, как кот исчезает в коридоре.</p><p>— Глупый кот, — говорит Соло сквозь зубы.</p><p>Если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, Рей бы только ухмыльнулась. Однако сейчас черты её лица словно застыли. Она делает вид, что ничего не произошло.</p><p>Соло ведёт её к мадам Калонии. Будучи трудоголиком, целительница проводит инвентаризацию за своим столом, по ходу дела перекусывая морковным пирогом, тыквенными пирожками и покрытыми карамелью яблочными дольками, которые она, должно быть, принесла из Большого зала. При виде еды у Рей урчит в животе.</p><p>Она пропустила пир.</p><p>Её последний Хэллоуин в школе, и она провела его, удирая от мантикоры и целуясь со своим преподавателем в Запретном лесу.</p><p>— Профессор Соло! — мадам Калония поднимает глаза от свитков пергамента. — Вас не было на пиру… — при виде промокших и грязных новоприбывших её глаза расширяются. — Мисс Ниима! Морганья вуаль, <i>что случилось</i>?</p><p>— У нас была стычка с мантикорой, — резко отвечает Соло. — Чудовище мертво.</p><p>Мадам Калония не выглядела бы шокированнее, если бы ей сказали, что в свободное время Армитаж Хакс добровольно подрабатывает на кухне.</p><p>— Вы убили мантикору? Вы… вы вдвоём?</p><p>— У нас не было времени вызвать подкрепление. — Соло резко поворачивает голову в сторону Рей. — Мисс Нииму нужно подлатать. Она вся исцарапана.</p><p>— Мантикорой? — Мадам Калония вскакивает на ноги. — Как же она не истекает кровью…</p><p>— Нет. — Губы Соло кривятся в кротком признании мрачной иронии ситуации. — Котом Ункара Платта.</p><p>Причитая и качая головой, мадам Калония вызывает домового эльфа, чтобы тот сообщил Оби-Вану о случившемся. Затем она подводит Рей к свободной кровати и задёргивает вокруг занавески. Скрытая от взгляда Соло, Рей присаживается на самый край и снимает с себя пальто и блузку. Следующие несколько минут она проводит, стараясь не закричать от жалящего экстракта бадьяна, который мадам Калония наносит на раны на руках и плечах.</p><p>При этом профессор Соло служит полезным отвлечением. От того, что он находится по другую сторону занавеси, боль становится вторичной; Рей не может не таращиться на резкую в ярком золотом освещении тень, которую он, обращённый к ней в профиль, отбрасывает на белое полотно ткани. Она почти полуголая, а он всего в нескольких футах от неё…</p><p>— Эвридика, дорогая, вы ужасно разрумянились, — замечает мадам Калония, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Рей. — Если царапины инфицированы, бадьян об этом позаботится, но я должна дать вам что-нибудь от лихорадки, на всякий случай. Вы очень сильно покраснели.</p><p>Адамово яблоко на горле у тени Соло дёргается. Рей медленно, с дрожью втягивает воздух, и бадьян тут абсолютно не при чём.</p><p>Оби-Ван, Мотма и Хакс прибывают, едва Рей перевязана и одета, как раз в тот момент, когда мадам Калония раздвигает занавески.</p><p>— Вы просто <i>оставили</i> чудовище в лесу? — Хакс набрасывается на Соло. Пожалуй, Рей не видела преподавателя Зелий огорчённее, чем сейчас. — Яд мантикоры должен быть извлечён в течение тридцати минут после смерти. Вы хоть представляете, насколько <i>ценен</i> этот ингредиент, насколько он редок…</p><p>— Могу себе представить, — парирует Соло, — учитывая, что вы, кажется, больше обеспокоены этим, чем благополучием ученицы.</p><p>— С мисс Ниимой всё в порядке, — ледяной взгляд Хакса обращается к Рей со всей многозначительностью запоздалой мысли. — Разве не так?</p><p>— Лучше быть не может, сэр, — с невозмутимым сарказмом отвечает Рей. — Спасибо, что спросили.</p><p>Мотма не из тех, кто будет поднимать шумиху, но она подходит к Рей и внимательно осматривает её, прежде чем кивнуть, удовлетворённая тем, что подопечная, по-видимому, не потеряла ни конечностей, ни внутренних органов.</p><p>— Начните с самого начала, Эвридика, — инструктирует декан гриффиндорского факультета, и Рей воспринимает это как знак начать пересказывать события прошедшего вечера.</p><p>Опуская некоторые детали, разумеется.</p><p>Соло считает, что противоположная стена представляет собой больший интерес, в то время как мадам Калония и остальные преподаватели с разной степенью изумления слушают рассказ Рей. Она объясняет, что решила вызвать на подмогу именно Соло, потому что у них был урок по изучению заклинания Патронуса — ложь, которую она придумывает на ходу, настолько правдоподобна, что она мысленно поздравляет себя.</p><p>— А потом мы вернулись в замок, — заканчивает Рей, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы взгляд ни в малейшей степени не метнулся к профессору Соло. Они вместе совершили кое-что запретное и теперь держат это в секрете от всех остальных.</p><p>Теперь они заговорщики.</p><p>— Не думаю, что знаком с заклинанием, которое вы использовали, — замечает Оби-Ван. Его тон небрежен, но глаза смотрят испытующе.</p><p>— Не знакомы, — коротко отвечает Соло. — Его изобрёл я.</p><p>Рей вздрагивает от последовавшего за этим холодка. Заклинание стало причиной рваных ран и кровотечения у могущественнейшего существа, весьма устойчивого перед большинством форм магии. Что оно может сотворить с человеком?</p><p>И что это говорит о том, кто его изобрёл?</p><p>— <i>Ну что ж</i>, — нарушая тишину, фыркает Мотма. — Для одного вечера вполне достаточно, а бедной мисс Нииме не удалось застать пир. Пойдёмте со мной, Эвридика, добудем вам что-нибудь поесть, а потом отправитесь спать.</p><p>Не то, чтобы Рей может отказаться. Она выходит из больничного крыла вслед за Мотмой, и ей требуется вся сила воли, чтобы не оглянуться на профессора Соло.</p><p>Чтобы хоть каким-то образом остаться с ним.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Серьёзная, одетая в белое преподавательница Трансфигурации, похоже, о многом думает, сидя напротив Рей, в то время как та поглощает груду ломтиков ростбифа, печёной тыквы, жареных сосисок и картофеля в мундире. Домовые эльфы суетятся вокруг них, моют посуду и волшебным образом консервируют и сохраняют остатки еды.<p>— Профессор Соло… как он вам? — Вдруг спрашивает Мотма. — Он хорошо относится к ученикам? Без глупостей?</p><p>Рей давится картошкой.</p><p>Мотма левитирует ей бокал с тыквенным соком, и Рей поспешно выпивает его залпом.</p><p>— Нет, — наконец выдыхает она. — Никаких глупостей. А почему вы спрашиваете, профессор?</p><p>Хотя Мотма колеблется всего несколько секунд, несмотря на это, её ответ остаётся тщательно взвешенным.</p><p>— Ходили разговоры относительно его пригодности для этой работы. Это его первая преподавательская должность, и он довольно молод.</p><p>— Он замечательный, — оскорбленная за Соло, выпаливает Рей, прежде чем успевает сдержаться. За исключением того, что яростно целовал её, прижав к дереву, и всё такое, он… — Он подталкивает нас к тому, чтобы мы совершенствовались, и он научил нас множеству полезных заклинаний… — Она замолкает, запоздало заметив, что Мотма смотрит на неё с некоторым удивлением.</p><p>Рей предполагает, что её голос звучал слишком страстно. Она опускает голову и запихивает в рот побольше еды, прежде чем опозориться окончательно.</p><p>— Как я уже говорила директору Кеноби перед началом учебного года, я доверяю его суждениям, — заявляет Мотма. — И если Бен Соло действительно такой хороший учитель, как вы утверждаете, тогда, я полагаю, нет причин для беспокойства. — Она меняет тему разговора, бросив на Рей один из своих редких одобрительных взглядов. — Кстати, хорошо справились с мантикорой. Вы держали ухо востро и проявили себя задолго до того, как появился более опытный волшебник. Вы в самом деле преобразили землю в зыбучие пески?</p><p>Рей кивает.</p><p>— Кажется, благодаря этому чудовище замедлилось ровно до тех пор, пока я не скрылась в тисовой роще.</p><p>Она поражена видом откровенно <i>сияющей</i> Мон Мотмы настолько, что снова едва не давится едой.</p><p>— Не терпится узнать, чем вы будете заниматься после окончания школы, мисс Ниима, — с гордостью говорит ей профессор. — Буду с большим интересом следить за вашей карьерой. Встреча с тёмным существом не отбила у вас охоту стать мракоборцем, не так ли?</p><p>Рей обдумывает это. Когда вместе с однокурсниками она консультировалась с преподавателями относительно того, в каком направлении двигаться после Хогвартса, вступление в министерскую программу мракоборцев занимало первое место в большом количестве списков. Это одна из самых эффектных работ в волшебном мире. Тем не менее, требования к поступлению непомерно высокие, обучение строгое, а риск получить травму или что похуже — высочайший. Профессора предупреждали, что даже если им удастся пройти квалификацию, многие юные дарования будут разочарованы, как только приступят к практике.</p><p>Но теперь у Рей за плечами имелся непосредственный опыт ведения боя. Она помнит, как быстро сосредотачивалась и делала то, что было необходимо. Помнит трепет, который испытывала каждый раз, когда срабатывала одна из её стратегий.</p><p>— Нет, меня это совсем не отпугнуло, — отвечает она на вопрос Мотмы. Сердце заходится чуточку быстрее в порыве, который может принести лишь внезапная уверенность — чувство абсолютной <i>правоты</i>. — Я хочу стать мракоборцем.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Проводив Рей в гриффиндорскую башню, Мотма останавливается у портрета Полной дамы.<p>— Ой, чуть не забыла, — говорит она, когда Рей уже переступает порог. — Разумеется, мне придётся вычесть у Гриффиндора десять очков, поскольку вы вышли за границы замка. Но, — добавляет она как раз в тот момент, когда Рей начинает сдуваться, — вы всё-таки <i>убили</i> мантикору, которая докучала школе, так что присуждаю вам пятьдесят очков, мисс Ниима. Итого сорок.</p><p>Слегка улыбнувшись, Рей желает Мотме спокойной ночи. Затем входит в гостиную, за ней захлопывается портрет…</p><p>И тут её встречают широко распахнутые глаза Финна, Талли, Джанны и Джесс, которые застыли посреди поздней игры во взрывающиеся карты.</p><p>— <i>Ты убила мантикору?</i> — ревёт Финн примерно в то же время, когда Рей осознаёт, что на ней до сих пор пальто профессора Соло.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ:</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7qsyqau">Классификация Министерства Магии</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9yarnrv">Бадьян</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7fkqeew">Взрывающиеся карты</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующее утро вся школа только об этом и говорит.</p><p>Те, кто мог бы удивиться внезапному прибавлению очков в гриффиндорских песочных часах, выставленных в вестибюле на всеобщее обозрение вместе с песочными часами других факультетов, — не остаются в недоумении надолго.</p><p>Ведь Талли в курсе произошедшего. Рей пришлось поделиться подробностями с ней, Финном, Джанной и Джесс, и раз уж Талли подрабатывает частным хогвартским разносчиком сплетен, значит, скоро вся школа будет осведомлена, что Рей и профессор Соло убили мантикору.</p><p>Во всяком случае, случившееся помимо этого осталось в секрете.</p><p>Профессор Соло врывается в класс ЗОТИ с таким видом, словно Оби-Ван неожиданно вышел на пенсию, назначив Хакса новым директором.</p><p>— Откройте страницу 417, — без всяких предисловий резко бросает он.</p><p>Сегодня у них нет практических занятий; вместо этого профессор начинает лекцию о мерах противодействия скрытности и маскировки магии.</p><p>Сосредоточиться у Рей никак не получается.</p><p>Дело не в том, что её внимание приковано к чему-то, помимо профессора. А в том, что она слишком занята, уставившись на его губы — на их форму, на то, как они двигаются, — чтобы прислушаться хоть к одному слову из того, что он говорит.</p><p>Мерлин, она <i>целовала</i> эти губы.</p><p>При ясном свете дня это кажется чем-то нереальным, словно этого не могло произойти на самом деле.</p><p>Но тело её помнит. Предательское тело, балансирующее на острие желания.</p><p>Рей ёрзает на стуле.</p><p>Она чувствовала бы себя куда лучше, если бы Соло взял за правило не смотреть в её сторону вовсе. По крайней мере, в этом случае она бы понимала, что он всё так же находится под влиянием её близости и мучаются они оба. Но сейчас, пока он говорит, его взгляд скользит по ней, а затем плавно переходит к одному из её сокурсников.</p><p>Словно она всего лишь одна из его учеников.</p><p>Словно прошлым вечером это не он довёл её до оргазма. Словно не его колено было втиснуто между её бёдер.</p><p>Это самый длинный урок в её жизни. Рей едва ли не с облегчением вздыхает, когда Соло завершает лекцию.</p><p>— Есть вопросы?</p><p>Он прислоняется к учительскому столу, убрав руку в карман брюк. Столь непринуждённо и в то же время невероятно элегантно.</p><p>Первую прорывает Талли.</p><p>— Сэр, а откуда в Запретном лесу взялась мантикора? Разве они водятся не только в Иране?</p><p>Рей с трудом верит в дерзость Талли. Оглянувшись через плечо, она видит, что сокурсница выглядит смущённой и восхищённой — как и многие другие ученики, ожидающие ответа Соло. Разительный контраст с той опаской, с которой они отнеслись к нему после дуэли с Хаксом.</p><p>По-видимому, чтобы получить искупление в глазах семикурсников, Бену Соло только и требовалось, что прийти на помощь Рей и убить опасное чудовище.</p><p>Похоже, он не слишком-то доволен расспросами Талли, но делает всё возможное, чтобы быть откровенным.</p><p>— Мы пришли к выводу, что, скорее всего, мантикору контрабандой завезли в Великобританию и продали на чёрном рынке в качестве экзотического питомца. Учитывая невозможность справиться со взрослой особью, вероятно, это произошло, когда существо было детёнышем. По мере того, как чудовище взрослело и становилось опаснее, владелец, должно быть, понял, что совладать с ним не удастся, и выпустил его на свободу. «Департамент по регулированию и контролю за магическими существами» осведомлён о сложившейся ситуации, и предпринимаются все усилия, чтобы выследить соучастников преступления.</p><p>Он смотрит в другой угол класса.</p><p>— Да, мисс Конникс?</p><p>— Как вам с Рей удалось убить мантикору, сэр? — спрашивает Кайдел, одна из слизеринцев.</p><p>— Окончательный удар был нанесён с помощью проклятия, которому я не имею права обучать в школе. Если вы преуспеете в присоединении к программе Мракоборцев или другим аналогичным профессиям, вас обучат применению подобного рода магии. — Ответ Соло поразительно дипломатичен. Очевидно, будучи сыном политика, он кое-чему научился. — Перед этим, однако, мисс Ниима сумела вывести чудовище из строя с помощью образцового Коньюктивитуса; это проклятие мы обязательно изучим позднее.</p><p>Рей сглатывает, когда на неё обращаются восхищённые взгляды и доносятся одобрительные перешёптывания всего класса. Она не знает, то ли вжаться в свой стул и попытаться стать невидимой, то ли… ну, <i>приосаниться</i>, и, по правде говоря, возникшее желание сделать последнее — вот что ужасно.</p><p>Ещё больше рук поднимается в воздух. На лице Соло проступает недовольство.</p><p>— Есть вопросы, связанные с сегодняшней лекцией?</p><p>Тишина, поднятые руки опускаются вниз.</p><p>— Хорошо. Урок окончен.</p><p>Во второй раз за этот учебный год Рей говорит Финну и Роуз, чтобы не дожидались её, когда они выходят в коридор.</p><p>— Собираешься поблагодарить профессора Соло за то, что спас тебе жизнь? — щебечет Роуз с самодовольнейшей усмешкой из всех, что Рей когда-либо видела. — Хочешь лишиться чувств прямо в его мускулистых объятиях?</p><p>— Исчезни, — шепчет ей Рей, и если получается немного резче, чем шутливо, Роуз, похоже, не обращает на это внимания. Она смеётся и машет Рей на прощание, вместе с Финном направляясь в Большой зал на обед.</p><p>— Не такой уж он и мускулистый, — слегка раздражённо говорит Финн своей девушке.</p><p>— О, ты же знаешь, моё сердце принадлежит лишь <i>твоим</i> мышцам, малыш, — легкомысленно говорит Роуз.</p><p>Если бы они только <i>знали</i>… Кажется странным и неправильным, что Рей скрывает тайну от своих лучших друзей, но иного выбора у неё нет. Она уверена, что Финн и Роуз не проболтаются, если она их об этом попросит, но ей также не хочется, чтобы они думали о профессоре Соло дурно.</p><p>Рей возвращается в кабинет и вытаскивает пальто Соло из своей сумки. Чуть раньше она уменьшила его, чтобы поместилось среди книг, перьев и чернильниц, и когда она отменяет заклинание, оно увеличивается до своего первоначального размера. Соло как раз стирает с доски свои каллиграфические каракули, но замирает на месте, когда слышит её шаги и тихое покашливание.</p><p>Он оборачивается не сразу. Делает это медленно, почти настороженно. Выражение его лица мрачно и покорно. Их взгляды не встречаются, пока она возвращает ему пальто, но пальцы ненароком соприкасаются. И даже настолько лёгкий контакт пронзает Рей словно током.</p><p>Они одни в пустом кабинете в почти безлюдном крыле замка. В воздухе словно потрескивает электричество. Изобилие запретных возможностей.</p><p>— Спасибо, — становится тихо настолько, что её приглушенный голос подобен камню, упавшему в воду.</p><p>— Не за что. — Соло вешает пальто на спинку стула. — Вы ведь играете завтра, да?</p><p>— Да. — Завтра первый матч сезона по квиддичу. — За ловца.</p><p>— Знаю. — Черты его лица слегка смягчаются. — Ну, ни пуха, ни пера.</p><p>— Спасибо, — снова говорит Рей, чувствуя себя слегка отупевшим попугаем.</p><p>Он колеблется, словно собирается сказать что-то ещё, но потом, кажется, передумывает и жестом указывает на дверь.</p><p>— Если на этом всё, мисс Ниима…</p><p>— На самом деле… — «<i>Какой на самом деле?!</i>» — кричит здравый смысл — «<i>просто уходи, чёрт возьми…</i>» — Зачем вы изобрели то проклятие? При каких обстоятельствах?</p><p>Соло резко поворачивается обратно к доске и снова принимается стирать свои записи. Он делает это вручную, наравне с большинством маглорождённых и полукровок — есть вещи, для которых эта группа волшебников, включая Рей, даже не думает использовать магию.</p><p>Если бы она подошла к нему поближе, от него пахло бы мелом. Если бы он обнял её, пальцы оставили бы на её коже белые следы.</p><p>Она уже начинает думать, что он не станет потакать её любопытству — и едва ли не благодарна ему за это — когда он произносит безжизненным голосом:</p><p>— Ну, если вы действительно хотите знать, то сейчас узнаете.</p><p>Звучит как предупреждение. Инстинкты подсказывают Рей: ей не понравится то, что она услышит, и лучше уйти, пока ещё не поздно. Но она этого не делает.</p><p>Она остаётся на месте.</p><p>— Полагаю, вы слышали о «Первом Ордене».</p><p>Рей кивает, и тут же чувствует себя глупо из-за этого. Он же стоит к ней спиной.</p><p>— Да, — говорит она вслух.</p><p>— Я был одним из них.</p><p>Нет.</p><p>Поначалу она ничего не может поделать, кроме как таращиться на него с полнейшей опустошённостью, пока реальность уходит у неё из-под ног. Одолевает головокружение, пронзая её дымчато-серыми волнами. Быть этого не может, должно быть, она неправильно расслышала.</p><p>«Первый Орден» — убийцы. Чистокровные расисты. Как ему вообще позволили заявиться в Великобританию, преподавать в Хогвартсе…</p><p>— Во мне всегда была предрасположенность к тёмной магии, — продолжает Соло. Он безмятежен и даже может показаться разговорчивым, совершенно не обращая внимания, что для Рей безопасный, надёжный мир, который был ей знаком, в это мгновение рушится. — Я уже говорил вам, что сердцевиной моей предыдущей палочки был волос из шерсти Ругару — материала, который весьма благоприятен для создания заклинаний такого рода, об использовании которых мало кто из порядочных людей станет помышлять. Палочка выбирает волшебника, не так ли? Та палочка выбрала меня, когда мне было одиннадцать.</p><p>Дочиста вытерев доску, он кладёт ластик на место и снова поворачивается, чтобы методично собрать в сумку свои вещи одну за другой. Его лицо лишено всякого выражения. </p><p>— Разумеется, подобная предрасположенность не поощрялась. Чему-то я научился в тайне, если бы кто-то был в курсе, о чём я разузнал самостоятельно, волосы встали бы дыбом, но в конце концов я заинтересовался защитой от того типа магии, который очаровал меня изначально. Окончив Ильверморни, я подал заявление и был принят в мракоборческую программу МАКУСА.</p><p>Логично, думает Рей. Мастерство в поединках, энциклопедические и интуитивные познания атакующих заклинаний и контратак — внезапно это самая правильная вещь во вселенной, что Бен Соло когда-то был Мракоборцем. Она цепляется за эту мысль, как за спасательный круг, потому что всё остальное пошло наперекосяк.</p><p>— В то время моя мать была как раз на пути к тому, чтобы стать президентом. Я не желал к себе особого отношения, а она, в свою очередь, не хотела, чтобы меня взяли на такую рискованную работу из-за того, что я её сын. Поэтому я вычеркнул из своего имени фамилию матери и вошёл в их ряды как Бен Соло. В соответствии с Международным Статутом о секретности, а также по соображениям безопасности, имена супругов-маглов не упоминаются в волшебной прессе…</p><p>— Ну уж <i>об этом</i> я знаю, — вопреки здравому смыслу бормочет Рей. Она же не абсолютно бестолкова.</p><p>Крошечная полуулыбка мелькает в уголках губ Соло, но он быстро склоняет голову, намереваясь аккуратно свернуть свои бесчисленные пергаментные свитки.</p><p>— В течение первых нескольких лет дела шли гладко. Общественность была в курсе, что я в том или ином качестве работаю на МАКУСА, но мне поручали достаточно конфиденциальные вопросы, так что у журналистов были веские причины не совать в это нос. — Последний свиток исчезает в его сумке, и он принимается за книги, уменьшая их до более удобного размера, прежде чем засунуть внутрь. — Потом возник «Первый Орден», приспешники которого с течением времени становились всё смелее и организованнее. Их лидер — Сноук — оказался опытнейшим тёмным магом, с которым я когда-либо встречался на поле боя. В прошлом году, во время третьей моей схватки с ним и его людьми, он поразил меня заклятием Империус.</p><p>И тогда Соло улыбается по-настоящему. Улыбка искажена и бесчувственна, и Рей она ненавистна.</p><p>— Вам известно, что <i>это</i> такое, мисс Ниима?</p><p>— Мы обсуждали непростительные заклятия на пятом курсе, — натянуто отвечает Рей. Империо, Круцио и Авада Кедавра. В Британии любая ведьма или волшебник, признанные виновными в сотворении любого из этих трёх заклинаний, автоматически приговариваются к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане.</p><p>— Заклятие Империус — это конёк Сноука. Он отточил его до вида искусства. В мгновение ока я стал рабом, покорным его воле. — Покончив с книгами, Соло принимается убирать свои письменные принадлежности. Его тон всё так же мучительно равнодушен. — В ту ночь я обернулся против своих сослуживцев-мракоборцев. А после ушёл с «Первым Орденом», когда Сноук дал сигнал к отступлению. Он получил то, за чем пришёл, — меня. У него повсюду были шпионы, и он был в курсе, что я сын президента. В течение следующих нескольких месяцев он заставлял меня работать как на передовой, так и в своём исследовательском отделе, изобретать новые проклятия. Всё было как в тумане. В сознании звучали лишь голоса, питающие мою собственную тьму.</p><p>Рей хочет перестать слушать, но не может. Сама ведь просила об этом, а теперь вот она, уродливая правда, выложенная перед ней. Сердце разрывается, когда она представляет себе оцепеневшего, сбитого с толку Бена Соло, и его обычно полные жизни глаза, ставшие остекленевшими и потускневшими.</p><p>— Отец отправился на мои поиски, потому что он идиот, — хладнокровно продолжает Соло. Его пальцы замерли у чернильницы, согнувшись над тёмным глянцем. — До сих пор не представляю, как ему это удалось… хотя в юности он был тем ещё мошенником. Воспользовался секретами ремесла, полагаю. Он нацелился на область в горах Адирондак, где базировался «Первый Орден», но, разумеется, ничего отыскать не смог, потому что там действовало заклинание Ненаносимости. И поэтому он просто бродил по лесу, выкрикивая моё имя, потому что он — и я не устану это повторять — <i>идиот</i>. </p><p>Черты лица Соло слились в горестную гримасу. </p><p>— Сноуку это показалось забавным. Очевидно, он и без того был не слишком высокого мнения о магглах, и это лишь подтверждало его точку зрения. Он усилил на мне влияние Империуса и послал убить отца с помощью последнего заклинания, которое я создал.</p><p>— Но вы этого <i>не сделали</i>, — отчаянно выпаливает Рей. — Сами же сказали, что ваш отец жив…</p><p>— Так и есть. — Соло запихивает чернильницу в портфель. — Я наслал на него Сектумсемпру. Поразил заклинанием прямо в сердце. В тот момент, когда его грудь рассеклась, я понял, что натворил, и влияние Сноука разрушилось. Я схватил отца и трансгрессировал в ближайшую больницу. Затем сломал свою палочку пополам и сдался с повинной. </p><p>Закрыв сумку, он поднимает её за ремень и закидывает на широкое плечо. </p><p>— Вскоре после этого «Первый Орден» потерпел поражение. Моя мать трудилась, не покладая рук, чтобы моё имя не попало в официальные отчёты и чтобы я получил полное помилование. Наиболее доверенные советники матери решили, что будет лучше, если на некоторое время я уеду из Штатов, поэтому она встретилась с Оби-Ваном и обеспечила мне должность преподавателя Защиты от тёмных искусств, что само по себе я до сих пор нахожу весьма ироничным. — Наконец он смотрит прямо на Рей, и всё, что видит на её лице, вызывает его очередную тусклую, самоуничижительную, совершенно несчастную улыбку. — И вот теперь вы в курсе, мисс Ниима. Я здесь лишь потому, что я плохой человек. Хороший человек стал бы сильнее бороться с заклятием Империус, а не покушаться на жизнь собственного отца. Хороший человек никогда бы не воспользовался вами в лесу. Вам лучше держаться от меня подальше, — заключает он, проходя мимо неё и поднимаясь по лестнице в свой кабинет.</p><p>Оставив её в классе одну наедине с тишиной.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У Рей едва ли находится свободная минутка, чтобы обдумать откровения Соло. Занятия по Зельеварению во второй половине дня — не что иное, как испытание огнём: Хакс ужаснее обычного из-за того, что яд Мантикоры вырвали у него из рук. После этого она проводит оставшиеся дневные часы на поле для квиддича с остальными напарниками по команде, втискиваясь в последнюю тренировку перед завтрашней игрой.<p>Во время ужина Оби-Ван затрагивает слона — или, ну, мёртвую мантикору — в комнате, его речь похожа на речь профессора Соло. ДРКМС занимается этим вопросом, вам не о чем беспокоиться, все, пожалуйста, поаплодируйте мисс Нииме за храбрость и сообразительность.</p><p>Рей едва сдерживается, чтобы не нырнуть под стол, когда Большой зал разражается аплодисментами.</p><p>Позже той же ночью она впадает в глубокий, изнуренный сон. Ей снится мужчина в зеленом лесу, обречённый вечно блуждать и звать своего потерянного сына.</p><p>День игры выдаётся светлый и ясный, что само по себе редкость для ноября, но, безусловно, желанная.</p><p>— Ну ладно, ребята, вот и всё, — Джанна начинает свою традиционную вдохновляющую речь. — Пава, Дюн и Фрай, держите очень плотный строй, прямо как тренировались. — Охотники кивают. — Олим и Тарандон, если вы ещё хоть раз случайно швырнете бладжер в кого-нибудь из своих сокомандников, клянусь Мерлином, я вас прикончу. — Загонщики выглядят пристыженными. — Ниима, нам необходимо преимущество над Слизерином, чтобы деморализовать остальные факультеты — надо начать помощнее, смекаешь? — так что поболтайся чутка, прежде чем гнаться за снитчем, ладно?</p><p>— Поняла, — говорит Рей.</p><p>— <i>Сотрём их в порошок!</i> — кричит Джанна, потрясая кулаком в воздухе, пока ведёт команду на поле, и многие из них качают головами в ответ на задор своего капитана.</p><p>— Только представь, когда после Хогвартса она станет профи, — театрально шепчет Джесс Рей. — Будет настоящая кровавая бойня.</p><p>Рей даже не утруждает себя ответом. Что бы она ни сказала, любые слова поглотил бы рёв толпы.</p><p>Трибуны переполнены. С одной стороны на болельщиках красно-золотые шарфы и развевающиеся транспаранты в тон, а с другой — преобладают зелёные и серебряные цвета. Финн и Роуз сидят рядышком, держа в руках огромный плакат с изображением Рей, наклеенным поверх слов «ИСТРЕБИТЕЛЬНИЦА МАНТИКОР».</p><p>Присутствует много профессоров — даже Йода появился. Ходят слухи, что он любит смотреть матчи с Джанной из-за неизбежного побоища.</p><p>Щурясь от солнца, Рей осматривает ту часть трибун, где обычно собираются преподаватели. Ей требуется много времени, чтобы признаться — даже самой себе — что она ищет знакомую голову с пышными тёмными волосами и пронзительными чертами.</p><p>И требуется ещё больше времени, чтобы смириться с тем фактом, что она не может его найти.</p><p>Ну, не то чтобы кто-то, кто не является игроком, <i>обязан</i> ходить на матчи, но…</p><p>Может, он не сидит с остальными учителями.</p><p>Она всё ещё украдкой бросает взгляды в сторону трибун, пока Джанна пожимает руку капитану Слизерина. К тому времени, когда По Дэмерон свистит в свисток и команда взмывает в воздух, на сердце Рей тяжело как никогда. Она парит над полем на своей верной старой школьной метле и не может перестать оглядывать трибуны даже после того, как квоффл и бладжеры начинают носиться среди игроков. С каждой пройденной секундой становится всё труднее и труднее отрицать очевидное.</p><p>Профессора Соло здесь нет.</p><p>Он не пришел на её игру.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ: </p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7p592gw">Департамент защиты магического правопорядка</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycwtkowb">Уменьшающее заклинание или Редуцио</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yamgjg76">Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yddtrlbe">Статут о секретности</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7pdxcng">Непростительные заклятия</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ybt7rnr4">Азкабан</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ydayvj3j">Квиддич</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ДАННОЙ ГЛАВЫ: НЕПРЕДНАМЕРЕННЫЙ ВУАЙЕРИЗМ БЕЗ ВЗАИМНОГО СОГЛАСИЯ. пожалуйста, учитывайте это перед прочтением.</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вряд ли это было справедливо. Всегда существовали смягчающие обстоятельства: например, на третьем курсе Рей сбросила с метлы слизеринского охотника только потому, что тот назвал её грязнокровкой. Дэмерон запретил тому охотнику когда-либо впредь играть на хогвартском поле, и тем не менее назвал произошедшее нарушением правил, поскольку, ну, Рей <i>сбросила</i> сокурсника с метлы.</p><p>Сегодня же смягчающим обстоятельством является то, что она не в состоянии перестать сканировать толпу в поисках профессора Соло. Не то чтобы она хотела поставить под угрозу шансы Гриффиндора на победу в Кубке школы по квиддичу, но… сердцу не прикажешь. Она рассеянна настолько, что едва ли смотрит, куда летит, и в результате врезается в Кайдел Ко Конникс с такой силой, что сбивает сокурсницу с метлы.</p><p>Прежде чем Кайдел ударяется о землю, её спасает Джесс, затащив на собственную метлу, пока Рей поспешно извиняется, крича с высоты.</p><p>— Проклятье! — смеётся Элливер Олим. — Ниима не успокоится, пока не прикончит слизеринских охотников, всех до единого.</p><p>— Это случайность! — несмотря на бесполезность этого протестует Рей; для остальных игроков и зрителей инцидент наверняка выглядел так, словно она сделала это нарочно.</p><p>Конечно же, возмущённый Дэмерон свистит в свисток и обвиняет Рей в нарушении правил за стычку — намеренное столкновение с метлой другого игрока. Раздражённая, мстительная Кайдел забивает штрафной удар, и вот так просто Слизерин выбивается в лидеры.</p><p>Рей стискивает зубы. В течение последних нескольких лет они с товарищами по команде упорно трудились, защищая свой чемпионский титул — нельзя пустить всё это насмарку только потому, что учитель, в которого она влюблена, не пришел на игру. На это уходит вся сила воли, но в конце концов ей удаётся оторвать взгляд от трибун, выкинуть профессора Соло из своих мыслей и сосредоточиться на увиливании от бладжеров и поиске снитча.</p><p>Под умелым руководством Джанны гриффиндорцы объединяются. Капитан и вратарь команды, как всегда, в прекрасной форме. Один за другим она блокирует несколько потенциальных голов — да с такой свирепостью, что Дэмерон, наконец-то, выкрикивает ей привычное предупреждение:</p><p>— Квоффл вам не бладжер, мисс Аки!</p><p>Болельщики обоих факультетов замирают, когда Рей замечает далеко внизу красноречивое золотое мерцание. Ловец Слизерина, Рош Пенин, тотчас же ныряет к земле, и у Рей не остаётся иного выбора, кроме как сделать то же самое.</p><p>Вот тебе и гриффиндорское преимущество. Если Пенин сейчас доберется до снитча, игра закончится, и Слизерин победит.</p><p>Земля устремляется ей навстречу. Ветер хлещет по лицу. Набирая скорость, она подаётся вперёд, пока они с Пенином не оказываются нос к носу. Публика сходит с ума, в ушах у Рей раздаётся отдалённый рёв.</p><p>Над травой трепещут крошечные крылышки золотого снитча.</p><p>Когда они оказываются в шести футах от земли, Пенин идёт на попятную, выравнивая метлу параллельно земле, чтобы избежать ужасного, возможно, даже смертельного падения.</p><p>А Рей — нет.</p><p>Теперь толпа вопит. Кто-то — кажется, Джесс — кричит ей, что оно того не стоит.</p><p>«<i>Я справлюсь</i>», думает Рей, сосредоточенно сощурившись, впившись зубами в нижнюю губу. «<i>Мне просто нужно выбрать подходящий момент…</i>»</p><p>Меньше чем в футе от земли Рей резко сворачивает влево, низко настолько, что рука касается травы, когда она тянется вперёд.</p><p>Пальцы смыкаются на снитче.</p><p>Поначалу Рей слышит лишь ошеломлённое всеобщее молчание. И лишь когда резко тормозит, торжествующе вскинув руку со снитчем вверх, стадион взрывается оглушительной смесью пронзительных оваций и полных отчаяния стенаний.</p><p>Улыбка Рей не настолько широкая, как в те разы, когда она выигрывала матчи за Гриффиндор в прошлом. Победа кажется странным образом частичной и бесполезной.</p><p>Товарищи по команде набрасываются на неё в шквале объятий и рукопожатий. В сжатых пальцах тщетно трепыхаются крылышки золотого снитча. Взгляд снова устремляется в толпу, хотя Рей и без того знает, что его там не увидит.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рей ускользает после матча, пока все остальные возвращаются в замок. В гриффиндорской гостиной будет традиционная вечеринка, но ей кажется, что присутствия на празднике она не выдержит. Кажется, что пить сливочное пиво, смеяться и играть роль героя-победителя вместе со своими сокомандниками, и вести себя так, будто всё нормально, ей не под силу.<p>Потому что всё <i>не</i> нормально.</p><p>Она полагала, что когда профессор Соло прекратил подавлять свои чувства с помощью магии, это было сродни прорыву плотины. Рей сама не под окклюменцией, но за последние несколько дней произошло столько всего, что ей не удалось переварить как следует — и теперь всё это обрушивается на неё одним махом; последней каплей становится тот факт, что профессор Соло не пришёл на игру.</p><p>Одна из немногих вещей, которыми она по-настоящему гордится, — это мастерство в квиддиче, а он даже не потрудился прийти, чтобы увидеть это своими глазами.</p><p>И вот так прорывается <i>её</i> плотина. Рей бесцельно бродит по территории школы, каждые несколько минут смаргивая слёзы. В груди ноет; такое чувство, что в любой момент мешанина противоречивых эмоций разорвет её на части. Мысли подобны и буре, и лесному пожару.</p><p>Она разделила свой первый поцелуй — и оргазм, к тому же — со своим <i>учителем</i>.</p><p>Который, к слову, бывший тёмный волшебник. Вынужденный стать одним из них.</p><p>А ещё он велел ей держаться от него подальше.</p><p>И сам не пришёл на её игру.</p><p>По правде говоря, Рей чувствует себя немножко глупо, когда плачет из-за последнего пункта. Может, она и вправду всего лишь <i>ребёнок</i>.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что ноги приведут её в теплицу номер три, но в своей отчаянной попытке идти дальше, пока не успокоится, оказывается Рей именно там. Местонахождение одного из классов Травологии — это теплица номер три, грандиозное строение, состоящее из полупрозрачных хрустальных панелей, вставленных в деревянный каркас, с изваяниями драконов, установленных вдоль остроконечной крыши. Снаружи можно разглядеть обилие цветов, деревьев, кустарников и вьющихся растений, занимающих большую часть помещения.</p><p>Сердце Рей начинает стучать прямо в горле, когда сквозь стекло она замечает высокий, широкоплечий и хорошо знакомый силуэт.</p><p>Не следует ей… Нужно просто пройти мимо. Может, даже вернуться в замок и присоединиться к своим друзьям. Здесь её ничего не ждёт, одни лишь неприятности и запреты.</p><p>Она всё равно врывается в теплицу.</p><p>Двери с лязгом распахиваются, и Рей бесцеремонно захлопывает их за собой. Соло стоит рядом с мандрагорами в горшках, на безопасном расстоянии от остроконечной, зубастой Жгучей антенницы в углу, которую он разглядывает со своей обыкновенной сильнейшей научной увлечённостью. Но теперь, когда в теплицу заявляется Рей, его взгляд с удивлением устремляется к ней.</p><p>Рей до сих пор в квиддичной форме, мокрой от пота и запачканной травой, с волосами, похожими на взъерошенное птичье гнездо. Сегодня выходной, поэтому на Соло довольно повседневный наряд — свитер и тёмные джинсы — но волосы его уложены всё так же безупречно, как и всегда, и выглядит он свежо настолько, словно вышел прямиком из душа.</p><p>С каждой пройденной секундой она чувствует себя всё больше и больше похожей на гремлина. Не торопясь, Рей сокращает расстояние между собой и Соло, приближаясь к нему под потолком, увешанным гигантскими зонтиковидными соцветиями, источающими сладкий, медовый аромат. Воздух в теплице влажный, с лёгким запахом мокрой земли и удобрений, а время от времени можно заметить мелькающие блестящие крылышки крошечных летающих насекомых.</p><p>Соло наблюдает за приближением Рей с выражением, которое по какой-то причине напоминает ей загнанного в клетку зверя, прежде чем лицо его постепенно становится пустым.</p><p>Она паникует… нельзя дать ему снова надеть маску. Пока нет.</p><p>— Вы не пришли на игру, — выпаливает она.</p><p>Он вздёргивает бровь.</p><p>— Не знал, что это обязательно. — Его тон вежлив, но слишком… слишком отстранён.</p><p>— Это… это не обязательно, но… — Рей замолкает, когда он отводит взгляд.</p><p>Если бы она не была совершенно измотана, Рей думает, что это, скорее всего, привело бы её в ярость. Но сейчас она выжата целиком и полностью. В этом состоянии она ухватывается за простую истину. Цепляется за правду, словно ничего другого не знает.</p><p>— Не нужен мне хороший человек, — под размытым изумрудным светом голос срывается на сдавленный всхлип. — Мне нужен человек, способный любить сильно настолько, чтобы преодолеть заклятие Империус.</p><p>Соло моргает, и вот он — всплеск одиночества и ранимости, проглядывающих сквозь трещины в стенах, которые он возвёл вокруг себя. Именно это подталкивает Рей сократить оставшееся между ними расстояние. Вцепившись в его свитер, она встаёт на носочки, тянет Соло вниз и прижимается губами к его губам в неуклюжем, отчаянном поцелуе.</p><p>И как только она это делает, то понимает, что допустила ошибку. Кто угодно мог бы заглянуть в теплицу и увидеть их — Эвридику Нииму и профессора Соло, тискающихся среди мандрагор. Для человека, который и без того почти всё потерял, хуже просто не придумаешь.</p><p>Он отшатывается. Перед глазами всё расплывается, и она смотрит на него, поджав губы, пока весь её мир разлетается вдребезги. Он выглядит… <i>обезумевшим</i>, за неимением подходящего слова. Тёмные глаза свирепо сверкают.</p><p>В этот момент словно решается судьба: поднесёт ли он руку к своим губам и сотрёт с них её поцелуй… или снова потянется к ней.</p><p>Но он не делает ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого просто говорит ей:</p><p>— Нам нельзя.</p><p>И уходит, стараясь не задеть её, проходя мимо. А она остаётся вариться в собственных унижении и поражении.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— С тобой всё в порядке?<p>Рей поднимает глаза от арифмантических свитков, которые разложила на полу Выручай-комнаты. Роуз свернулась калачиком на потрёпанном старом диване со своим учебником по Гербологии, но сейчас она изучающе смотрит на Рей, позабыв о лежащем на коленях экземпляре «Плотоядных деревьев всего мира».</p><p>Сегодня воскресенье. Финн со своими сокомандниками по игре в Плюй-камни занимается тем… чем бы там ни занимались в хогвартском клубе по игре в Плюй-камни, так что сегодня в Выручай-комнате только Рей и Роуз; они вдвоём пытаются подготовиться к предстоящей школьной неделе.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — лжёт Рей.</p><p>— Да просто… — Роуз колеблется. — В последнее время ты сама не своя.</p><p>— Я просто переживаю. Не ожидала, что седьмой курс окажется настолько суматошным. — По крайней мере, в <i>этом</i> есть доля правды.</p><p>Резко захлопнув книгу, Роуз выпрямляется. В её глазах появляется нервный, но решительный взгляд, взгляд человека, который собирается затронуть не самую приятную тему, и Рей напрягается. <i>Чёрт, она в курсе, Роуз всё знает…</i></p><p>— Это ведь не из-за нас с Финном, правда? — спрашивает Роуз с той же самой склонностью выпаливать, что наболело, с той же самой прямотой, из-за которой их с Рей притянуло друг к другу, словно двух неуклюжих в общении уток в пруду, полном экстравертов. — Мы больше не общаемся все вместе так часто, как раньше, и я переживаю, что с нами тебе теперь неловко. Когда он пригласил меня на свидание, я знала, что всё изменится, но, пожалуйста, Рей, если бы я могла хоть как-то это исправить… Я люблю Финна, но и тебя я <i>тоже</i> люблю…</p><p>— Роуз. Остановись. — Рей поднимает руку, в равной степени ощущая облегчение и вину: облегчение оттого, что, всё-таки, её тайна не раскрыта, а вину потому, что Роуз <i>не совсем</i> заблуждается. — Ты и Финн… к этому надо привыкнуть, но я счастлива за вас обоих. Правда счастлива. Мне очень жаль, если были моменты, когда со стороны казалось иначе. Если я не зависаю с вами, это ради того, чтобы вы могли побыть наедине и заняться… чем там занимаются парочки. — Рей улыбается как можно более ободряюще. — А за меня переживать не нужно, честное слово.</p><p>— Я <i>не могу</i> не переживать, Рей, — волнуется Роуз. — Ты всегда такая… такая сильная, знаешь, и это восхищает, но мне кажется, ты не осознаёшь, что быть сильной ежесекундно совсем не обязательно. Даже если ненадолго, но ты всегда можешь на кого-то положиться… <i>особенно</i> на меня. — Теперь настала очередь Роуз улыбнуться — искренне и по-настоящему ободряюще, в отличие от того, что пыталась выдавить из себя Рей. — Если захочешь о чём-то поговорить, я всегда рядом.</p><p>Роуз хочет как лучше, но поговорить о профессоре Соло Рей не может <i>ни с кем</i>. Из-за одного этого вся ситуация в целом расстраивает ещё больше. И всё же, не теряя времени, она садится рядом с подругой на диван и обнимает её. Именно Финн научил Рей обниматься, ещё на первом курсе… научил черпать утешение и силу в объятиях, в единении.</p><p>К чертям Бена Соло. У неё есть друзья.</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шмыгает Рей Роуз в волосы. — Но ты довела меня до слёз. Проклятая пуффендуйка.</p><p>Роуз хихикает, и на какое-то время всё снова становится хорошо.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К большому потрясению Рей, жизнь продолжается. Кажется, что это неправильно, но так и есть. В каком-то смысле она благодарна за горы домашних заданий, которыми заваливают её и однокурсников. Таким образом, у неё появляется скудная возможность погрязнуть в работе.<p>На уроках она не смотрит на профессора Соло, занятая тем, что делает конспекты, настолько аккуратные и подробные, каких не делала за всю свою школьную жизнь. Во время практических занятий она держится от него подальше, всегда отворачиваясь, когда возникает хоть малейший шанс, что их взгляды могут встретиться.</p><p>Так проходит большая часть ноября. Унылого, серого и нормального. Однажды после Изучения древних рун Сефф Хеллин спрашивает, не хочет ли Рей пообедать с ним во дворе, перечитывая лекции Йоды и готовясь к тесту на следующей неделе.</p><p>Рей соглашается. Захватив бутерброды, хрустящую картошку и крошечные бисквиты со сливками со своих факультетских столов, они направляются на улицу, где садятся на скамейку под дубом и, перекусывая, сравнивают свои конспекты. Они дружески спорят о том, что означает <i>ехваз</i> — «партнёрство» или «защита», когда на корявый почерк Рей падает тень, а Сефф садится слегка прямее.</p><p>— Добрый день, сэр, — вежливо говорит он.</p><p>Рей знает, кто это. Чувствует, что обжигающий взгляд тёмных глаз скользит по затылку, ещё до того как слышит грохочущее приветствие, исходящее откуда-то позади неё и над ней.</p><p>— Мистер Хеллин. Мисс Ниима.</p><p>Она заставляет себя не оборачиваться. До сих пор ей удавалось относительно хорошо притворяться, что Соло не существует, учитывая, что раз в неделю приходилось видеть его на уроках. Но она знает, что если сейчас оглянется — если увидит, как он смотрит на неё сверху вниз на фоне серых, красных и золотых красок осени, — то сломается. Ароматы дубового мха, сандалового дерева и меди обволакивают чувства, едва не вводя в транс. Позвоночник покалывает от его близости.</p><p>Она задерживает дыхание до тех пор, пока его запах не исчезает, а Сефф не расслабляется.</p><p>— Мрачный тип, скажи? — размышляет когтевранец. — Его мать — президент МАКУСА, ты в курсе?</p><p>— Да, — выдавливает из себя Рей. — Да, знаю.</p><p>— Интересно, почему он решил переехать в Британию?</p><p>— Из-за нашей чудесной погоды, само собой.</p><p>Сефф разражается смехом. Не так уж часто люди смеются в ответ на её шутки, и от этого становится тепло и радостно настолько, что губы Рей невольно подрагивают в легчайшей улыбке, прежде чем она возвращает разговор к древним рунам.</p><p>В пятницу утром, позже на той же неделе, пока семикурсники заполняют кабинет ЗОТИ, Сефф подходит к ней.</p><p>— Рей… не хочешь сесть со мной?</p><p>Над гриффиндорцами воцаряется тишина. Кажется, когтевранцы в пределах слышимости тоже навострили уши.</p><p>— М-м-м… <i>ай</i>! — взвизгивает Рей, потому что Таллисан Линтра весьма сознательно наступает ей на ногу.</p><p>— Эвридика <i>с удовольствием</i> сядет с тобой, — говорит Талли Сеффу, и они с Джесс едва ли не насильно тащат Рей на пустой стул рядом с обычным местом Сеффа. Блондин плетётся за ними и садится на свой стул, с красным, как помидор, лицом.</p><p>Щёки Рей тоже слегка порозовели. Она оглядывается в поисках помощи, но Финн и Роуз — которые теперь уже в противоположном конце класса — только улыбаются и машут ей. Памич Нерро Гуди, который был соседом Сеффа с начала учебного года, занимает место Рей рядом с Корр Селлой.</p><p>Через несколько минут, тяжело ступая по винтовой лестнице, из своего кабинета выходит профессор Соло. Поскольку это первый раз, когда он появляется после того, как ученики уже заняли свои места, Рей удаётся рассмотреть его как следует, чего она не делала с того самого дня в теплице. Под глазами у него тёмные круги, а волосы уложены не так уж безукоризненно.</p><p>— Профессор Соло снова выглядит уставшим, — шепчет один из сидящих рядом когтевранцев.</p><p>— Ещё бы он не выглядел уставшим после проверки <i>твоего</i> эссе, — парирует другой.</p><p>Соло не спеша начинает распаковывать свою сумку на учительском столе. Сегодня, по какой-то причине, Рей не так быстро отводит взгляд, против воли встревоженная его уставшим видом. Она задаётся вопросом, не случилось ли чего-нибудь в Америке… Может, его отцу стало хуже, или…</p><p>Он поднимает голову. Их взгляды встречаются.</p><p>И без того непроницаемое выражение лица Соло каким-то образом оказывается ещё более пустым.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима, пожалуйста, вернитесь на своё место, — его тон холоден, словно лёд.</p><p>Раздаётся коллективный стон Талли, Джесс и некоторых когтевранцев, и впадинка под правым глазом Соло дёргается.</p><p>— Существует предписанное расположение мест, которые вы сами заняли в начале учебного года, — рявкает он. — И на моих уроках вы будете следовать этому порядку. <i>Сейчас же</i>, мисс Ниима.</p><p>Рей это задевает даже больше, чем немножко. За исключением уроков Зелий, они всегда были свободны выбирать, где сидеть. Она и понятия не имела, что Соло способен вести себя так по-хаксовски.</p><p>И из-за этого к ней приковано ещё больше внимания, и этого внимания она ничуть не желает. Весь класс пялится на неё, пока они с Памичем тихонько меняются местами. Щёки пылают, Финн и Роуз бросают на неё сочувственные взгляды.</p><p>— Если все закончили дурачиться, давайте вернемся к вашему <i>образованию</i>, — выплёвывает Соло с последним пренебрежительным взглядом на Рей, и ею завладевает абсолютная уверенность, что ещё до конца учебного года она нашлёт на него порчу.</p><p>Соло в плохом настроении на протяжении всего урока. Через час, когда Финн нацарапывает записку на клочке пергамента и тайком протягивает её Роуз, Соло выхватывает листок из его рук и бросает на учительский стол, даже не прервав лекцию. А в конце урока он запихивает этот клочок пергамента в свою сумку вместе с остальными вещами, затем, подобно огромной грозовой туче, уносится обратно в свой кабинет.</p><p>— Рей, — скулит Финн, пока семикурсники выходят из кабинета ЗОТИ. — Рей, что же мне теперь делать? Эта записка… — Он сглатывает, словно его вот-вот стошнит.</p><p>Рей в замешательстве хмурится.</p><p>— Не первый раз тебя ловят на передаче записок, и в любом случае, радуйся, что он не оставил тебя после уроков, как делает это Мотма…</p><p>— Ты не <i>понимаешь</i>, — шипит Финн, ещё больше понижая голос. — В этой записке было кое-что довольно откровенное…</p><p>— <i>Финн!</i> — хором восклицают Рей и Роуз, а последняя звучит так, словно от чистейшего унижения готова спрыгнуть со скалы.</p><p>— Мне было скучно, ясно? — заламывает руки Финн. — Записка зачарована, и пока выглядит как рисунок, но в конце дня чары рассеются, и если он прочтет её, то узнает, что я думаю о том, насколько Роуз хороша в…</p><p>— Умоляю, не заканчивай эту фразу, — перебивает Рей в тот самый момент, когда Роуз вопит: — Я больше не смогу смотреть профессору Соло в глаза! А если он расскажет другим учителям… Финн, из-за тебя нас <i>исключат из школы</i>…</p><p>— Ладно, вы оба, успокойтесь, — прерывает их Рей. — Никого не исключат. — Она поспешно составляет план. — После обеда у четверокурсников урок Защиты от тёмных искусств, так? У меня как раз перерыв после Зелий, так что я смогу прокрасться по лестнице, пока он ведёт лекцию, и стереть скрытое послание с записки.</p><p>— Как же ты собираешься всё сделать, чтобы никто не увидел?.. — лицо Финна озаряется. — О, точно! Мантия-невидимка!</p><p>— Естественно, — кивает ему Рей. Если начистоту, какая-то её часть жаждет отомстить профессору Соло хоть так, даже если он никогда об этом не узнает. — Кроме того, мне придётся отменить заклинание, чтобы стереть записку, и получается, своими глазами придётся прочесть то, что ты там написал.</p><p>— Ты замечательный друг, Рей, — торжественно заявляет Финн, а Роуз в знак согласия с жаром кивает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>План изначально идёт не так прекрасно, как надеялась Рей. Она нарывается на одну из капризных движущихся лестниц, а затем на <i>ещё одну</i>, и получается, что ей приходится пройти путь через весь замок от извилистого коридора на третьем этаже и вернуться обратно. Она даже не подумала надеть мантию, поэтому профессор Эрсо-Андор заметила её и потащила в кабинет Заклинаний вместе с парой рядом ошивающихся шестикурсников, чтобы помочь поймать парочку пикси, которых мистер Блинчик выпустил из клетки, чтобы поохотиться на них.<p>Не то чтобы Рей могла отказать, особенно просящему о помощи преподавателю, которого она уважает, но ей на самом деле ужасно хочется превратить мистера Блинчика в шубу, пока они с Джин и остальными учениками швыряют во взбунтовавшихся пикси <i>Замораживающие чары</i>.</p><p>К тому времени, когда Рей проскальзывает в аудиторию ЗОТИ, профессор Соло уже почти закончил лекцию. Ни он, ни четверокурсники не замечают, как Рей прокрадывается мимо и поднимается по лестнице в его кабинет, хотя низкий голос профессора доносится до неё и всё так же вызывает дрожь по позвоночнику, пока она возится с закрытой дверью, которая… разумеется, заперта.</p><p>Простейшая невербальная <i>Алохомора</i> не срабатывает. Рей пробует еще несколько вариантов заклинания, но кажется, на дверь наложено антиотпирающее заклятие.</p><p>Проходит примерно пять минут, прежде чем она догадывается наслать <i>Офферо</i>, контр-заклятие, предназначенное для возвращения объекта в прежнее состояние.</p><p>Дверь открывается.</p><p>«<i>Ничего себе</i>», Рей не может не поздравить себя, пока спешит внутрь, «<i>может, всё-таки, я не полнейшая дура.</i>»</p><p>Кабинет профессора Соло обставлен скудно, едва ли не стерильно. И это хорошо, поскольку иначе природное любопытство Рей взяло бы над ней верх. У неё, по правде, нет времени совать свой нос куда не следует. Финнов пергамент лежит на столе, поверх стопки эссе, которые, кажется, практически все испещрены красными чернилами с исправлениями и испепеляющими замечаниями, и Рей вынуждена покачать головой.</p><p>Она постукивает своей осиновой палочкой по рисунку гиппогрифа на записке. <i>Фините Инкантатем</i>. Чары исчезают, на пергаменте расцветают каракули Финна, и Рей узнаёт, в чём именно, по мнению Финна, хороша Роуз, и подумывает о том, чтобы наслать на себя <i>Обливиэйт</i>, когда всё это закончится.</p><p>Стерев послание, она дожидается лишь того момента, когда записка окончательно вернётся к рисунку гиппогрифа, прежде чем дать дёру.</p><p>Рука находится в нескольких дюймах от ручки, когда дверь, к которой она тянется, распахивается.</p><p>Каждое ругательство, известное как маглам, так и волшебникам, проносится у неё в голове, когда она пятится от двери, пока Соло закрывает и запирает ту за собой.</p><p>Ей не выбраться.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что она в безопасности под мантией-невидимкой, Рей едва осмеливается сделать хоть что-нибудь, кроме самого поверхностного вдоха, пока пробирается к дальней стене и прислоняется к ней, пытаясь стать как можно меньше.</p><p>Небрежно бросив сумку на пол, Соло садится за стол. Затем на протяжении нескольких долгих минут не делает ничего, а просто смотрит перед собой.</p><p>Вряд ли сейчас самое подходящее время восхищаться его резким красивым профилем… Но, с другой стороны, едва ли ей есть чем заняться, пока она торчит в его кабинете. Он на самом деле выглядит очень уставшим, думает Рей. Черты его напряжены, бледное лицо нахмуренно. Пока она смотрит на него, Соло со вздохом наклоняется вперёд, кладёт локти на стол и недовольно проводит руками по волосам.</p><p>Сердце Рей против воли тянется к нему. Трудно злиться, когда он выглядит настолько разбитым.</p><p>Проходит ещё несколько минут, прежде чем Соло двигается снова, смещаясь на стуле.</p><p>— Да похер, — бормочет он, и американский акцент, облечённый в этот шёпот с хрипотцой, каким-то образом влияет на Рей. — Всё равно попаду в ад.</p><p>И он не спеша, методично расстёгивает ремень и молнию на брюках.</p><p><i>Боже</i>. Сердце Рей быстрее забивается в груди. <i>О, Боже, господи, боже…</i></p><p>Она поворачивается лицом к стене, предоставляя Соло уединения столько, сколько возможно. Ей приходится осесть на пол, потому что колени подгибаются. Она впадает в это странное состояние мысленной отключки, но по-настоящему не отключается.</p><p>Этого просто не может быть. Ей никак нельзя находиться здесь, в кабинете своего профессора, свернувшись калачиком под плащом-невидимкой во время его славной послеобеденной дрочки.</p><p>Его дыхание прерывается позади неё. Раздаётся шорох одежды. Тихий шлепок по коже.</p><p>Слепо уставившись в стену, Рей закрывает себе рот ладонью. Удивительно, как это из её носа до сих пор не хлынула кровь. Она напугана, смущена и… ей любопытно. Бесстыдно, до отвращения просто.</p><p>Хочется обернуться. Хочется посмотреть, действительно ли он такой большой, как она себе представляла. Хочется увидеть, как выглядит его лицо, пока он…</p><p>Впившись зубами в ладонь, Рей крепко зажмуривается и сжимает под юбкой бёдра. Всё настолько запутано, что из-за этого она возбуждается… И каким-то образом понимает, что возбуждается ещё больше из-за того, <i>насколько</i> всё запутано.</p><p>«<i>Дрянная девчонка</i>», Рей вспоминает, как называл её профессор Соло, целуя в обнажённую шею. Вспоминает, как обжигающими губами прослеживал эти слова по её коже. «<i>Дрянная, дрянная девчонка</i>».</p><p>Ритм его дыхания становится всё резче и отрывистей. Теперь он явно <i>ускоряется</i>. Зубы впиваются в ладонь ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Рей, — хрипло шепчет он.</p><p>Она судорожно вздыхает.</p><p>Вслух.</p><p>И звук этот раздаётся в тишине подобно взрывной волне.</p><p>У Соло реакция бывшего мракоборца. Когда он вскакивает на ноги, звук скребущих по полу ножек стула смешивается со скрежетом застёгиваемой молнии.</p><p>— <i>Фините Инкантатем</i>, — рычит он.</p><p>Ничего не происходит. Ведь нет никаких маскирующих чар, которые можно было бы снять. Рей вытягивает шею, чтобы взглянуть на него, хотя остальная часть её тела остаётся застывшей на месте. В дрожащем кулаке он сжимает свою терновую палочку; ремень до сих пор расстёгнут, рубашка не заправлена, волосы взъерошены. Сузив глаза, он оглядывает кабинет.</p><p>Рей лихорадочно перебирает в голове варианты побега, но уже слишком поздно. Поскольку, разумеется, тот, кто обучался на мракоборца, оперативно рассмотрит все возможные версии.</p><p>— <i>Акцио</i> мантия, — произносит он нараспев.</p><p>И вот так просто, повинуясь Манящим чарам, мантия-невидимка слетает с Рей и отправляется в протянутую руку Соло.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ЗВ ОТСЫЛКИ: </p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycrj8ngn">Рош Пенин</a>
</p><p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ:</p><p>Грязнокровка — оскорбительное прозвище маглорождённого волшебника, придуманное чистокровными волшебниками с целью унижения первых.</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8jtza57">Теплица №3</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ydydkgfz">Мандрагора</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7jga282">Жгучая антенница или ядовитая тентакула</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycv237gp">Плотоядные деревья всего мира</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yab5f2yk">Обливиэйт</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%20%D0%98%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BC">Заклинание Алохомора</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ДАННОЙ ГЛАВЫ: СОДЕРЖАНИЕ 18+‼ Пожалуйста, учитывайте это перед прочтением.</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рей резко выпрямляется, и они с профессором Соло таращатся друг на друга.</p>
<p>На стене висят часы. Подобно ударам грома, тиканье эхом отдаётся в напряжённой тишине в унисон с медленно, но верно стучащей в ушах кровью. В унисон с каждым неровным вздохом, который он делает, с каждым движением широкой груди.</p>
<p>Ярость в его тёмных глазах пронзает её до глубины души.</p>
<p>— Я… мне очень жаль, — заикается Рей. — Записка, которую вы конфисковали у Финна… В ней было скрытое послание, из-за которого у них с Роуз могли возникнуть неприятности…</p>
<p>— Убирайтесь. Из моего. Кабинета. — слова, произнесённые сквозь стиснутые зубы, звучат невнятно.</p>
<p>Рей следует послушаться. Ей следует убежать прочь и никогда и никому об этом не рассказывать. Но она не в состоянии сдвинуться с места; нечто острое и упрямое поселяется в самой глубине души, растекаясь по венам, пока не заполняет её целиком.</p>
<p>Она не допустит, чтобы это у неё отобрали. Бена Соло, потерявшего контроль.</p>
<p>Взгляд скользит ниже, притягиваемый, словно магнитом, к красноречивой выпуклости на впопыхах застёгнутых брюках.</p>
<p>К довольно внушительной выпуклости.</p>
<p>Рей сглатывает.</p>
<p>— Возможно, вы не расслышали. — Его тон ядовит, но не холоден… В принципе, нетрудно заметить, насколько он сам потрясён происходящим. Никакой маски на нём и в помине нет. — Я сказал вон. <i>Сейчас же</i>.</p>
<p>— Но вы всё ещё… До сих пор…</p>
<p>И пусть Рей замолкает, не в силах закончить фразу, совершенно очевидно, о чём именно она говорит. Взгляд прикован к эрекции, натягивающей дорогую, угольно-чёрную ткань.</p>
<p>Соло поворачивается к ней спиной. Хотя двигается он недостаточно быстро; Рей замечает на его лице выражение чистейшего унижения.</p>
<p>И это невыносимо.</p>
<p><i>Не стыдись</i>, хочется ей сказать ему. <i>Я тоже это чувствую.</i></p>
<p>— Мисс Ниима, — повторяет он снова, обращаясь к пустоте перед собой, — прошу вас, уйдите.</p>
<p>Безутешная агония в его голосе почти осязаема. Она думает о Запретном лесе. О множестве заклинаний, которые он использует, чтобы держаться от неё подальше. Вспоминает все свои мечты о нём. О том, каким одиноким он выглядит со стороны, о том, как сильно она сама тоскует.</p>
<p>И принимает решение.</p>
<p>— Профессор Соло. — Рей делает осторожный шаг, наблюдая, как напрягаются широкие плечи, когда он понимает, что она приближается к нему, а не направляется к двери. — Я могу…</p>
<p>А что она может сделать? Рей буквально не представляет. Или, скорее, у неё есть <i>куча</i> идей, но нет ни единой подсказки, как хотя бы начать облекать их в слова.</p>
<p>— Я могу помочь, — наконец говорит она, сопротивляясь собственной неловкости.</p>
<p>Сжимая костяшками пальцев тонкую невесомую ткань мантии-невидимки, он резко поворачивается к ней. Ярость исчезла с его лица. Теперь он выглядит так, словно она дала ему пощёчину: рот приоткрыт, взгляд дик и отчаян, и слишком, слишком тёмен в мрачном свете кабинета, с задёрнутыми занавесками, не пропускающими лучи полуденного солнца.</p>
<p>— Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь, — решительно заявляет он.</p>
<p>— Конечно, понимаю, я ведь сама это сказала, — с пылающими щеками парирует Рей. — Послушай, я… Тоже думаю о тебе, когда… Ну знаешь… — спешит добавить она, и Соло издаёт стон — низкий и сдавленный, из самой груди, напоминающий рёв умирающего животного. — Большинство ночей я не могу уснуть, вспоминая, что случилось в Хеллоуин. Я помню, мы договорились притвориться, что ничего не произошло, но летом я закончу школу и, скорее всего, после этого тебя больше не увижу, и я хочу… Я хочу знать, каково это — <i>быть с тобой</i>, так что…</p>
<p>Она заставляет себя остановиться и сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем утопит его в собственном многословии. А замолчав, замечает, как пристально он изучает выражение её лица, что навевает мысли о голоде, огне и тёмном колдовстве.</p>
<p>— Я устала притворяться. — Рей ненавистно, как жалобно звучит её голос. — Просто… Просто будь со мной. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Ещё несколько секунд проходят без какой-либо явной реакции с его стороны. Вся её храбрость понемногу улетучивается, пока не остаётся только девушка, которая выложила все свои чувства напоказ, а взамен не получила ничего.</p>
<p>Рассудок возвращается. Вонзается в неё, подобно кинжалу.</p>
<p>Мерлин. Она только что сделала непристойное предложение своему учителю.</p>
<p>Во <i>второй раз</i> за этот месяц.</p>
<p>Теперь ей не терпится убраться из этого кабинета как можно скорее.</p>
<p>Она поворачивается, чтобы броситься прямиком к выходу, и уже задаётся вопросом, позволит ли ей Мон Мотма бросить Защиту от тёмных искусств. Вот и стала Мракоборцем… Может, удастся заняться бухгалтерией или…</p>
<p>Большие мозолистые пальцы смыкаются на её запястье. Она едва замечает это прикосновение перед тем, как Соло тянет её обратно к себе, вынуждая врезаться в широченную каменную стену, которой стала его грудь. Краем глаза Рей замечает, как мантия-невидимка плавно опускается на пол, а потом…</p>
<p>… а потом Соло с горящими глазами, с растрёпанными волосами, с недовольным рыком…</p>
<p>… и это <i>всё</i>, что Рей замечает перед тем, как он накрывает её губы своими, и она зажмуривается.</p>
<p>Ей всегда было непонятно, зачем люди закрывают глаза во время поцелуев. А теперь-то она <i>понимает</i>.</p>
<p>Это фейерверк, взрывающийся у тебя в голове. Это ощущение горячих, нежных, мягких губ, скользящих по твоим собственным. Это лесной, пряный запах мужчины, которым ты упиваешься, словно воздухом. Это головокружение, спешка, клубок эмоций, слишком громадных, чтобы вместить их в своё сердце.</p>
<p>Всё это просто предназначено для наслаждения.</p>
<p>Рей ахает Соло в губы, как только он берёт её за талию и поднимает. Он делает это без всяких усилий. В его объятиях она такая крошечная, лёгкая, словно перышко. Пока он несёт её к столу, ни на мгновение не прервав поцелуй, она инстинктивно обхватывает ногами его талию. Левой рукой он подхватывает её под задницу, поднимая повыше, и, <i>о</i>, это преступно, как одна его ладонь практически полностью охватывает обе ягодицы. От осознания её охватывает мрачный трепет. Юбка задралась так, что половина его ладони соприкасается с обнажённой кожей, и Рей уверена, что ещё долго будет ощущать жгучий отпечаток его руки на своей заднице.</p>
<p>Она дрожит от предвкушения, когда он сажает её на край стола. Наклонившись, он опирается ладонями о глянцевую деревянную поверхность по обе стороны от неё и скользит языком ей в рот, пока она хватается и держится за его рубашку. Как и в Запретном лесу, она старательно повторяет за ним, движение за движением, их языки сплетаются, каждое касание разжигает огонь в самом центре, и она смелеет настолько, что кусает его за нижнюю губу. Прикусывает едва-едва, прямо как под тисовым деревом делал он.</p>
<p>Соло улыбается ей в губы.</p>
<p>— Схватываешь на лету, — выдыхает он, и Рей не готова к тому, как от простейшего комплимента киска начинает сжиматься.</p>
<p>А ещё она не готова к тому, как он углубляет поцелуй, опуская её всё ниже на стол. Бесстыдно потянув его за воротник, она скользит руками вниз по его груди, царапая мышцы, отчаянно пытаясь изучить крепкое мускулистое тело.</p>
<p>Стараясь выжечь эти ощущения в своей памяти.</p>
<p>Соло целует её снова и снова, и <i>снова</i>.</p>
<p>Носочки поджимаются от всего того, что он вытворяет с её ртом.</p>
<p>Следить за происходящим у неё получается с трудом, поэтому Рей осознаёт с удивлением, что его руки вклиниваются между их телами, ослабляют её гриффиндорский галстук и возятся с пуговицами на школьной белой блузке.</p>
<p>Как только галстук падает на пол, а последняя пуговица оказывается расстёгнута, он отстраняется и с жадностью распахивает на ней блузку, взгляд каре-оливковых глаз обшаривает обнажённое тело.</p>
<p>И лишь тогда Рей вспоминает, что на ней один из самых стареньких и невзрачных лифчиков. Бледно-голубой, выцветший и потрёпанный от множества стирок. На чашечках вышита целая армия розовых карликовых пушистиков.</p>
<p>И, должно быть, Соло пялится на этот узор, потому что, видит Бог, едва ли у Рей есть декольте, которое можно было бы счесть особенно достойным внимания.</p>
<p>Она собирается скрестить руки на груди. Делает это инстинктивно, слишком остро осознавая, насколько крошечная у неё грудь и насколько некрасив лифчик, но Соло её <i>останавливает</i>.</p>
<p>Не хватая за запястья или что-то в этом духе — вместо этого он снова наклоняется и с жаром целует её в губы. Так жарко, что перед глазами расцветают звёзды, руки отрываются от груди, а пальцы впиваются в рукава его пиджака.</p>
<p>— Милый лифчик, — выдыхает он в уголок её губ.</p>
<p>— Эй, необязательно издеваться! — огрызается Рей, отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Я купила его на распродаже в Косом переулке…</p>
<p>Но остальная часть того, что она собирается сказать, растворяется в непристойном писке, когда его большая ладонь скользит вверх и нагло сминает её правую грудь. Выражение его лица внезапно становится серьёзным.</p>
<p>— Я вовсе… — сквозь тончайшую изношенную подкладку он сжимает сосок, и с её губ срывается всхлип, — <i>не издевался</i> над вами, мисс Ниима.</p>
<p>О, чёрт…</p>
<p>Слышать, как он обращается к ней официально, пока она полураздета и ёрзает на его столе…</p>
<p>Слышать, как он говорит со всей строгостью, прикасаясь к ней таким образом…</p>
<p>Рей рада тому, что уже сидит. Иначе бы попросту не устояла на ногах.</p>
<p>Она и не знала, что так бывает.</p>
<p>Соло удерживает её взгляд, почти не мигая, продолжая лениво ласкать её грудь.</p>
<p>— Я не издевался над тобой, — повторяет он не терпящим возражений тоном. — По правде говоря, ты меня очень возбуждаешь. Ты, наверняка, сама в этом убедилась, когда застукала меня с поличным.</p>
<p>Одним ловким движением он стягивает чашечки бюстгальтера вниз, подставляя её грудь воздуху, в котором чувствуется холодок поздней осени, и не колеблется, перекатывая между большим и указательным пальцами обнажённый сосок, затвердевший от его прикосновений.</p>
<p>Удовольствие острое и яркое настолько, что едва не причиняет боль. У Рей голова идёт кругом. Она пытается не потерять мысль…</p>
<p>— О чём, <i>ах</i>, о чём ты думал? Раньше?</p>
<p>Он отвечает не сразу. Было глупо спрашивать о таком? Ей просто интересно, только и всего…</p>
<p>Она наблюдает, как на его бледном лице расцветает не слишком добрая ухмылка.</p>
<p>— Тебе прям всё расскажи, — мурлычет он.</p>
<p>Глядя на Соло, Рей прищуривается и думает, что, вообще-то, может чуточку его ненавидеть — даже если прямо сейчас позволяет ему себя тискать. Но прежде чем успевает сказать хоть слово, он с быстротой молнии наклоняется, накрывает губами другой сосок…</p>
<p>… и втягивает его в рот.</p>
<p>Все рациональные мысли исчезают. Она вскрикивает — ну, на самом деле, <i>взвизгивает</i>, и это далеко не самый сексуальный звук в мире, хотя он, кажется, ни капельки не возражает, скользя и кружа языком в тандеме с пальцами, которые нежно ласкают другую грудь, и, <i>чёрт</i>, Рей сгорает в огне, притягивая его ближе, как можно ближе, зарываясь рукой в пышные локоны тёмных волос.</p>
<p>— Сэр, — хрипло шепчет Рей, и обращается к нему она так, опять же, инстинктивно. Он ведь учитель. А она ученица. И сегодня учебный день, а он стоит меж её ног и вытворяет с ней невесть что своим обжигающим ртом. Своими умелыми пальцами. Разум затуманивается и в то же время фокусируется на совершенно конкретных вещах, которые принимать слишком близко к сердцу ей пока не хочется, ведь это многое скажет о том, что она за человек. О её бесспорной <i>необузданности</i>. — Профессор Соло, пожалуйста, я…</p>
<p>— Чего ты хочешь? — слова приглушены её кожей. — Ты должна сказать мне, чего ты хочешь.</p>
<p>Она медлит, на удивление смущаясь, хотя животное внутри неё воет и скребётся о стены. Он раздражающе терпелив, совершенно не спеша осыпает чувствительную грудь влажными поцелуями и восхитительно острыми щипками, пока она, не в силах больше выносить, выпаливает:</p>
<p>— Свои пальцы… В меня… Пожалуйста, мне нужно…</p>
<p>Рей снова замолкает, смущённая комичным нытьём в собственном голосе и топорной формулировкой просьбы. Звучит она, должно быть, чертовски <i>нелепо</i>.</p>
<p>Но Соло замирает, и по его мощному телу пробегает дрожь. Когда он поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на неё, на его лице расцветает полуулыбка, самоуничижительная, но с едва заметным намёком на тёмное пламя, которое грозит поглотить её целиком.</p>
<p>— Если бы ты только знала, — хрипло говорит он, — как долго я мечтал, чтобы ты попросила меня об этом.</p>
<p>Никогда она не умела оставлять всё, как есть.</p>
<p>— Так об этом ты думал?</p>
<p>А он, в свою очередь, никогда не предоставлял ей лёгких путей.</p>
<p>— Наверное. Или нет.</p>
<p>И снова он наклоняется, на этот раз покрывая её шею лёгкими поцелуями-укусами. Его рука ползёт вверх по её бедру, медленно настолько, что это мучительно, медленно настолько, что, когда пальцы, наконец, исчезают под плиссированной юбкой, Рей возбуждена до умопомрачения и задыхается, цепляясь за его пиджак.</p>
<p>Нетерпение Рей вызывает у него смешок — глубокий обжигающий рокот, который звучит в нежную кожу её шеи. Который она ощущает во всём своём теле, с головы до ног.</p>
<p>— Какая дикая малышка, — острит он, коснувшись тёплой и тяжёлой ладонью внутренней стороны её бедра.</p>
<p>— Я выше своих ровесниц, — чопорно заявляет Рей. — Просто ты здоровенный, как секвойя.</p>
<p>— А если я начну шутить о размерах, чего буквально требует твоё замечание?</p>
<p> — Я скину вас с себя, сэр, — с притворной серьезностью заявляет Рей. — Клянусь Мерлином.</p>
<p>— Негодница, — он целует её в ключицу. Новая волна возбуждения, ошеломляющая в своей неистовости, захлёстывает с головой. Часть её до сих пор не может поверить, что всё это происходит взаправду, словно они оба находятся под каким-то заклятием. Тем, что подавляет влияние целого мира.</p>
<p>Но она нисколечко не жалуется. И тем более не жалуется, когда блуждающие кончики его пальцев сквозь промокшие трусики слегка касаются её между бёдер.</p>
<p>Ощущение сродни электрошоку. В его объятиях она вздрагивает, сердце скачет в грудной клетке, и в одночасье он ловит её губы своими, и их языки сплетаются, пока он ласкает её между ног. Касания едва ощутимы и дразнящи, без натиска, которого она страстно желает. Без единого прямого контакта с разгоряченной влажностью, жаждущей большего. Даже когда она приподнимает бёдра ему навстречу, он слегка отстраняется, не позволяя ей большего, чем эти скользящие, призрачные, едва заметные прикосновения.</p>
<p>Рей попросту сходит с ума.</p>
<p>— Какой же ты злодей, — бормочет она ему в губы, больше не заботясь о том, что говорит.</p>
<p>А он <i>смеётся</i>. Мерзавец.</p>
<p>Она вовсе не собирается его прощать, но потом он убеждает её лечь обратно на стол, опершись на локти, и склоняется над ней, одной рукой поддерживая за поясницу, а другой продолжая шарить под юбкой. Они продолжают целоваться, когда его пальцы наконец-то скользят в её нижнее белье.</p>
<p>— Чёрт, — сквозь стиснутые зубы шипит он, — <i>насквозь</i> промокла.</p>
<p>Рей ничего не может поделать, кроме как согласно застонать. Отвернувшись, она прячет неистово покрасневшее лицо у него на шее. Кажется, пальцы Соло дрожат, когда он скользит ими вдоль входа, окуная их в её влажность. Кажется, она умрёт от наслаждения задолго до того, как они закончат.</p>
<p>А потом он толкается в неё пальцем…</p>
<p>… и ей <i>больно</i>…</p>
<p>К тому же не в самом приятном смысле. Средний палец, которым он попытался войти в неё, почти в два раза толще её пальца. И ощущение жалит, едва не обжигает. Она знала, что будет больно, но всё равно морщится, и он тут же убирает руку.</p>
<p>— Мисс Ниима, — Соло, кажется, в растерянности, даже когда тихо шепчет ей в волосы. — Ты… у тебя кто-нибудь был?</p>
<p>— Нет, — всхлипывает Рей ему в рубашку.</p>
<p>Наступает долгое, затянувшееся молчание.</p>
<p>Когда Рей, наконец, осмеливается взглянуть на него, Соло смотрит на неё так, словно не может поверить в то, что она реальна. На лишённом привычной маски лице расцветает изумление, проступает восхищение, а также намёк на чувство вины из-за этого самого восхищения. Эмоции мельтешат, подобно солнечным бликам, по усеянному родинками бледному лицу.</p>
<p>Рей начинает подозревать, что они чуточку похожи, и чувство вины начинает казаться преимуществом, лишь добавляющим острых ощущений к ситуации, которая и без того слишком, слишком неправильна.</p>
<p>— Господи боже. — слова, сорвавшиеся с его губ, ещё одно напоминание о том, что он полукровка. — Я <i>реально</i> попаду в ад.</p>
<p>Следующий поцелуй, который он дарит ей, нежен, как и манера, с которой он продолжает играть с её обнаженной грудью. И это… <i>совершенно</i> отличается от того, что ожидала Рей. Девочки рассказывали, что первые несколько раз подобные ласки всегда приносят некоторый дискомфорт. Мальчики бросаются напролом, грубо и неуклюже, и приходится терпеть, пока не станет приятно.</p>
<p>«<i>О, чего бы я только не отдала за парня, который мог бы обращаться с моими дамскими прелестями, словно с музыкальным инструментом</i>», — жаловалась Талли однажды вечером в комнате для девочек, в то время как Джесс сочувственно кивала, а Рей и Джанна украдкой закатывали глаза, делая уроки.</p>
<p>Но после первой поспешно отвергнутой попытки Соло не бросается напролом.</p>
<p>С другой стороны, он же не школьник.</p>
<p>Он снова разогревает Рей сладкими поцелуями и неторопливыми ласками, дожидаясь, пока она не начнет ёрзать на столе и задыхаться ему в рот, прежде чем снова потянуться ей под юбку.</p>
<p>— Попробуем ещё разок? — решается Соло, и Рей кивает.</p>
<p>Накрыв губами левую грудь, он принимается мягко посасывать, плавно и неторопливо скользя в неё пальцем.</p>
<p>Рей всхлипывает.</p>
<p>И на этот раз не от боли.</p>
<p>Обжигающий язык кружит вокруг возбуждённого соска. Толстый палец проникает в неё, с каждой секундой погружаясь всё глубже и глубже.</p>
<p>Он обращается с ней, как с музыкальным инструментом. </p>
<p>— Как думаете, мисс Ниима, сможете принять ещё один? — спрашивает он, оторвавшись от груди и изучая выражение её лица.</p>
<p>— Д… Да, сэр, — отвечает она. Ей хочется попробовать. Хочется быть лучшей для него.</p>
<p>Ещё одна не слишком добрая улыбка расцветает на его лице. Рей не настолько наивна, чтобы не заметить, как подобное обращение во время всего… <i>этого</i> каким-то образом <i>влияет</i> на него. Она не ошиблась, назвав его злодеем.</p>
<p>Когда он переключает внимание на правую грудь, второй палец осторожно толкается в неё, присоединяясь к первому. Теперь она намокла настолько, что ощущает лишь едва заметный дискомфорт, несмотря на то, как <i>велики</i> пальцы, растягивающие её, скользящие в ней. Совсем скоро бёдра обретают собственный разум, бесстыдно встречая его толчки.</p>
<p>Вскоре Соло отрывается от соска с тихим чпоком, и от непристойного звука она краснеет ещё больше — но не так сильно, как когда он отстраняется и пристально смотрит на неё, с расширившимися от возбуждения зрачками, пока она ёрзает на его руке.</p>
<p>— Боже, только взгляни на себя, — в его тоне сквозит жар. Как и в блеске его глаз. Эти слова, как и следующие, являются единственным признаком того, что он больше себя не контролирует. — Пускаешь меня в свою тесную, жаркую киску…</p>
<p>— Профессор, — стонет Рей. Отчасти протестуя, потому что оказалась не готова к тому, как перед глазами вспыхнут белые пятна, стоит ей услышать от него такие слова. И отчасти умоляя, чтобы он не останавливался.</p>
<p>Он ничего не отвечает, вместо этого с вызовом приподнимает бровь. Точно. Она должна сказать ему, чего хочет.</p>
<p>— Не… не останавливайся, — выдыхает Рей. <i>Твою ж мать</i>, лицо у неё, должно быть, краснее помидора.</p>
<p>Большего Соло не ждёт. Он наклоняется ближе, губами касаясь края её скулы, двигая рукой всё быстрее.</p>
<p>— Только взгляни на себя, — с низким рычанием повторяет он, говоря свободнее теперь, когда услышал, чего она хочет, — влажные от моей слюны сиськи торчат из этого милого лифчика, и подпрыгивают, пока я трахаю тебя пальцами…</p>
<p>Голова Рей откидывается назад, а глаза закрываются. Кто бы мог подумать, что слова могут усиливать подобные ощущения… Кто бы мог подумать, что из-за глубокого мужского голоса, повторяющего всякие пошлости ей на ухо, она будет чувствовать себя невесомой настолько…</p>
<p>Мерлин, она так близко. Ей просто нужно ещё <i>немножко</i>…</p>
<p>— Хочешь знать, о чём я думал? — спрашивает он. — Когда держал в руке член и произносил твоё имя?</p>
<p><i>Член</i>. Чёрт. С отчаянным нетерпением она снова кивает.</p>
<p>— Я думал о том, как ты стоишь на коленях и отсасываешь мне в классе после урока. — Соло сгибает в ней пальцы, и Рей вскрикивает. — Думал о твоём остром язычке на своём члене, о том, как изящно ты бы приняла его целиком. — Она увлекается, извиваясь от совокупного натиска физических ощущений и ментальных образов. — Я думал, — заключает он, звуча едва ли не свирепо, пока большим пальцем кружит вокруг клитора, — о том, что ты, как настоящая <i>умница</i>, позволяешь мне выебать тебя в рот…</p>
<p>И оргазм обрушивается на неё со всей мощью цунами. Рей выгибается дугой на столе, и почти что невыносимое удовольствие прокатывается по всему телу, пока она со всхлипом распадается на части, чувствуя, как изливается Соло на руку и в свои трусики. Учитывая, насколько она мокрая, вполне возможно, что влага останется у него на столе.</p>
<p>На том самом столе, на который она падает, едва он вынимает из неё свои пальцы. Из-за звона в ушах Рей едва слышит, как он расстёгивает ширинку.</p>
<p>Когда она смотрит на него, то сквозь дымку наслаждения видит в Соло уничтоженного мужчину. Стоя между её раздвинутых коленей, одной ладонью он сжимает бедро Рей, а в другой держит свой член. Оргазм не настолько лишил её чувств, чтобы глаза буквально не повылезали из орбит при виде его величины.</p>
<p>Он не такой большой, как она себе представляла.</p>
<p>Он <i>больше</i>.</p>
<p><i>Намного</i> больше.</p>
<p>Одна только мысль о том, что он втиснет эту штуку в неё, вызывает новую волну возбуждения. Она снова приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть.</p>
<p>Рот Соло приоткрыт, зацелованные губы слегка распахнуты, а дыхание становится прерывистым и неровным, словно он только что пробежал марафон.</p>
<p>— Рей, — рокочет он, — могу я… можно мне кончить на тебя?</p>
<p>Из-за сознательного грамматического исправления — на полуслове, в процессе происходящего — она едва не смеётся. Это вполне в его стиле. Но ей совсем не хочется смеяться. Он выглядит так, словно умрёт, если она ему откажет.</p>
<p>Никогда прежде у неё не было подобной власти над кем-либо ещё.</p>
<p>— Да, — шепчет Рей, очарованная видом того, как он скользит ладонью по члену, длинному и толстому, покрасневшему, с кончика которого стекает капелька прозрачной жидкости. — Кончи на меня. — Из-за прилива смелости она добавляет: — Покройте меня полностью, <i>сэр</i>.</p>
<p>— Блять. — его глаза плотно закрыты, а зубы оскалены. — Дерзкая ведьмочка.</p>
<p>Он наклоняется, большая ладонь ударяется о поверхность стола рядом с её талией, и Соло кончает, разукрашивая оголённый живот Рей густыми белыми брызгами. На удивление обжигающими, из-за чего вдох застревает у неё в самом горле. Она задаётся вопросом, как же выглядит со стороны, лёжа на учительском столе с расстёгнутой блузкой, обнажённой грудью и с его семенем на своём теле.</p>
<p>Должно быть, дикий видок.</p>
<p>Соло по-прежнему склоняется над ней, хотя уже не двигается, и часть напряжения вроде как отпускает его. Ему это было необходимо, понимает Рей, наблюдая, как смягчаются черты его лица.</p>
<p>А потом их взгляды встречаются, и Рей сглатывает, понимая, что они только что совершили немыслимое. Запретное. Прошли точку невозврата, и с этого момента их отношения уже никогда не будут прежними.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Взяв свою терновую палочку, Соло взмахивает ею в воздухе в нескольких сантиметрах над животом Рей.</p><p>— <i>Экскуро</i>, — произносит он.</p><p>Лужицы остывающей спермы с обнажённой кожи исчезают без следа, словно их никогда и не было. Рей и без того знала, что эти чары по природе своей универсальны, но до сегодняшнего дня у неё не возникало причин рассматривать их в качестве уборки… <i>телесных жидкостей</i>.</p><p>Именно этим можно объяснить румянец, расползающийся по её щекам. И Соло, должно быть, так же взволнован, раз уж не смог достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы произнести заклинание невербально, хотя по выражению его лица так и не скажешь. Он молча натягивает на себя брюки.</p><p>Член всё ещё выглядит тяжёлым и толстым, несмотря на то, что больше не эрегирован. Рей более чем слегка опечалена тем, что его не оставляют на виду.</p><p>Крупные руки устремляются к её телу; Соло расправляет на ней лифчик и с клинической точностью застёгивает пуговицы на блузке. И выглядит он при этом невероятно угрюмо, в то время как <i>она</i> до сих пор вся трепещет от томительного, обжигающего наслаждения. От такой разницы сердце пропускает удар. Пуговицы в его пальцах кажутся невероятно крошечными.</p><p>Пока он приводит её в порядок, они не разговаривают. Ни единого слова не произносится до тех пор, пока Рей не садится прямо, а он, глубоко вздохнув, не делает шаг назад. Она поглядывает на него со смутной надеждой.</p><p>В конце концов он подбирает с пола мантию-невидимку и протягивает ей свёрток серебристой ткани.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима, — ровным голосом произносит он, — подобные вещи на территории школы строго регулируются…</p><p>— Я нашла её…</p><p>— Не хочу ничего знать, — отрезает Соло. — Предпочту не становиться соучастником, как я начинаю подозревать, лишь одного из ваших <i>многочисленных</i> правонарушений.</p><p>Она хмурится, все следы посторгазмического блаженства исчезают.</p><p>— Немного поздновато для этого, нет?</p><p>Впадинка под его глазом дёргается. Она не в состоянии понять, как они пришли к этому, когда всего несколько минут назад он целовал её и кончал на неё. В груди ярость мешается с унижением.</p><p>Уже <i>во второй раз</i> она предстаёт перед этим мужчиной крайне уязвимой, а он её отталкивает.</p><p>Как же она устала.</p><p>— Не следовало нам этого делать, — в конце концов говорит Соло.</p><p>Рей спрыгивает со стола.</p><p>— Послушай, может, чувство вины тебя заводит, не знаю, но хватит уже тянуться ко мне, а потом отталкивать, <i>сэр</i>, — отчитывает она его, прижимая к груди скомканную мантию-невидимку, словно крайне сомнительный щит в мире. — У меня полно домашки, и совсем нет времени, чтобы постоянно из-за тебя переживать. Это уже совсем <i>не смешно</i>.</p><p>Сверкая глазами, она распаляется ещё больше. У неё есть гордость, чёрт возьми! Она больше, чем просто тело, служащее и развлечением, и способом избавляться от стресса.</p><p>— Если у всего этого изначально не было будущего, не следовало целовать меня в Запретном лесу. У меня никогда и ни с кем не было ничего подобного. И не думаю, что смогу продолжать всё это с тобой, если ты и дальше будешь относиться ко мне так, словно я прокажённая, пока в следующий раз не потеряешь над собой контроль. Так что, если не можешь определиться, с меня хватит. К чертям всё это.</p><p>Когда Рей выходит из его кабинета, Соло не останавливает её. Он вообще не делает ничего, за исключением того, что даёт ей уйти. Спускаясь по винтовой лестнице, она в состоянии думать лишь о том, как ей хочется, чтобы её обняли.</p><p>Пусть ненадолго.</p><p>Просто чтобы узнать, каково это.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Большая часть её праведного гнева испаряется к тому времени, когда над Хогвартсом опускается ночь. И тогда Рей начинает сомневаться в себе. Может, она была слишком напориста? Такое ощущение, словно она проиграла в игру, правил которой не знала.<p>Может, профессор Соло испытал облегчение от того, что она ушла прежде, чем пришлось отказывать ей без обиняков. Несомненно, его к ней влекло, но, возможно, он решил, что фантазия намного лучше реальности. Может, она совершенно не умеет целоваться, или лифчик на самом деле <i>настолько</i> отвратителен, или звуки, которые она издаёт, чересчур странные.</p><p>Со всем этим трудно смириться, но, с другой стороны, Рей всю свою жизнь мирилась с горькой правдой.</p><p>В пятничный вечер обстановка в комнате для девочек настолько обычна, что Рей скрипит зубами. Талли и Джесс на кровати последней экспериментируют с чарами для волос, а Джанна рассеянно играет с Визжащей йо-йо, купленной в лавке диковинных волшебных штучек в Хогсмиде. Через беспорядочные временные промежутки йо-йо оправдывает своё прозвище, из-за чего Джесс хохочет, в то время как Талли бросает косые взгляды на чрезвычайно невозмутимую Джанну.</p><p>Рей сидит за своим столом и пишет эссе о теоретических принципах основ трансфигурации. Когда дело доходит до оценки сочинений, Мотма — отъявленный перфекционист, и Рей знает, что нужно постараться как следует.</p><p>Но мозг коротит. Каждые несколько минут она осознаёт, что пялится в одну точку так долго, что чернила с кончика пера капают на пергамент, превращаясь в уродливые кляксы, которые ей приходится убирать с помощью Экскуро, что, в свою очередь, <i>разумеется</i>, напоминает, ради чего профессор Соло использовал эти Чистящие чары.</p><p>Убирал сперму с её кожи.</p><p><i>Свою</i> сперму.</p><p>Рей скрещивает ноги и вздыхает.</p><p>— Ниима, у тебя там всё в порядке? — через всю комнату спрашивает Джанна.</p><p>
  <i>«Чёрт, она услышала.»</i>
</p><p>— Нормально, — быстро соображая, отвечает Рей. — Просто с животом что-то не то.</p><p>— Это из-за бланманже, да? — широко распахнутые голубые глаза Талли полны сочувствия. — Так и знала, что вкус у него был какой-то подозрительный… Разве я не говорила тебе, Джесс…</p><p>— Говорила, — подтверждает Джесс, — только не крути головой, потому что сейчас будет очень сложно...</p><p>Замысловатым движением руки она рассекает воздух палочкой, и медные локоны Талли тотчас собираются в роскошный беспорядочный пучок, а несколько свободных прядей слегка завиваются, обрамляя лицо.</p><p>Талли с обожанием смотрит в ручное зеркальце, любуясь собой.</p><p>— Ты талантище, Джессика.</p><p>— Так и есть. А теперь давай попробуем добавить парочку изюминок…</p><p>Рей смотрит на девочек с чем-то сродни зависти. Она готова поспорить, что у <i>них-то</i> никогда не было проблем с парнями… Для этого они обе слишком красивы и слишком изящны. Наверняка они знают все правильные вещи, которые нужно делать и говорить в любой ситуации. И, разумеется, у них нет дешёвых бюстгальтеров с дурацкими узорами или склонности во время секса стонать как раненая корова.</p><p>«<i>Может, если бы я выглядела как Талли или Джесс… Может, если бы я была такой же обаятельной… Возможно, он бы меня не отпустил.</i>»</p><p>Рей с потрясением ощущает, как в уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Прежде чем она успевает решить, сморгнуть их или спрятать лицо от своих соседок по комнате, йо-йо Джанны, вращаясь вокруг её запястья, издаёт очередной леденящий кровь вопль.</p><p>Как раз выполняя очередное сложное заклинание на волосах Талли, Джесс пугается этого звука. И едва ли не выпрыгивает из собственной кожи, из-за чего чары искажаются…</p><p>… и каждый волосок на голове Талли встаёт дыбом. Став неоново-зелёным цветом.</p><p>Джанна разражается громким хохотом, и Джесс следует её примеру, в то время как Талли вопит на них обеих.</p><p>Рей присоединяется к общему веселью. Мало того, что Талли сейчас смотрится <i>ужасно</i> смешно, так ещё и совсем не сложно притвориться, что слёзы вызваны слишком сильным смехом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В воскресенье за ужином Директор Кеноби делает важное заявление.<p>— Самого доброго вам вечера и счастливого декабря! — говорит Оби-Ван, когда Большой зал затихает после того, как директор встаёт на ноги. — В этом году исполняется тысяча двадцать девятая годовщина основания нашей школы, и, обсудив всё, мы с преподавателями решили сделать нечто особенное, чтобы отпраздновать это событие. Шестнадцатого числа, за неделю до зимних каникул, у нас будет небольшое мероприятие… вечеринка, если позволите.</p><p>По пленённой аудитории пробегает взволнованный шёпот, и Оби-Ван радостно улыбается.</p><p>— С огромным удовольствием я приглашаю всех вас присоединиться к нам на хогвартском Небесном балу!</p><p>Ученики разражаются аплодисментами.</p><p>Это по-настоящему желанная хорошая новость. Нечто, что разнообразит череду скучных занятий и домашних заданий.</p><p>— Официальные наряды обязательны, и, разумеется, можно приглашать партнёров для танцев. Играть будет «Группа Лохматого Кавы», — продолжает Оби-Ван под куда более восторженные аплодисменты. — Праздничные мероприятия начнутся в шесть вечера, а комендантский час будет продлен до… — для пущего эффекта он делает паузу. — <i>Половины двенадцатого</i>.</p><p>Аплодисменты тут же становятся чуточку прохладнее.</p><p>Оби-Ван усмехается.</p><p>— Ну-ну, в конце концов, на следующий день у вас ведь состоятся занятия…</p><p>Пока директор продолжает бубнить, Финн поворачивается к своим однокурсникам.</p><p>— Зачем отмечать тысяча двадцать девятую годовщину? Как-то непонятно, правда?</p><p>— Девятка магически знаменательное число, — говорит Доран Саркин-Тейнер. — Девять божеств в Гелиопольской эннеаде, Девять муз у Аполлона, Девять миров, соединенных Иггдрасилем, Девять Повелителей Ночи в ацтекском календаре… ну, ты понял.</p><p>— Да какая разница? — фыркает Талли. За выходные её волосы снова стали нормального цвета. — <i>Бал</i>! О, будет так здорово! Джессика, нужно обсудить наши наряды, чтобы мы не сливались на колдографиях… Цвета костюмов наших партнёров тоже должны соответствовать…</p><p>Запихивая еду в рот, Рей отключается. Она явно взволнована не так сильно, как её однокурсники; на самом деле, она <i>страшится</i> предстоящего праздника. Не похоже на то, что ей есть в чём идти, и скорее она снова встретится с мантикорой, чем потратит деньги из материальной помощи на <i>шмотки</i>.</p><p>Может, удастся не участвовать и на этот раз. В конце концов, Оби-Ван скорее пригласил их, чем потребовал обязательного присутствия, а Финн и Роуз, очевидно, пойдут как пара, так что Рей всё равно будет не с кем идти…</p><p>Машинально она переводит взгляд на пустой стул за учительским столом. Профессор Соло, как обычно, не присоединился к ним за ужином.</p><p>Наверное, ей следует перестать обращать на это внимание.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>С тяжелым сердцем Рей справляется с первой неделей декабря. Она выполняет ежедневные действия на автопилоте и с безустанным остервенением погружается в курсовую работу.<p>С одной стороны, оценки всех её тестов и эссе <i>впечатляют</i>.</p><p>А с другой, постоянно кажется, что она вот-вот расплачется.</p><p>Похоже, за это время на профессора Соло жаловаться стали гораздо чаще. У семикурсников не будет Защиты от тёмных искусств до самой пятницы, но уже во вторник Рей слышит, как младшекурсники сокрушаются, что Соло будто какая-то муха за зад укусила. Очевидно, он стал почти таким же невыносимым, как и Хакс.</p><p>Рей задаётся вопросом, что там с ним происходит, но в тоже время понимает, что надеяться нельзя. Она поставила ему ультиматум; молчание и бездействие послужили достаточно ясным ответом. Хотелось бы ей выкинуть его из головы, но он всегда находится где-то на задворках сознания; мысли о нём готовы всплыть на поверхность всякий раз, когда она не погружена с головой в отвлечение, которое даёт ей учеба.</p><p>В четверг во второй половине дня она решает нумерологические задачи в библиотеке, в качестве справочника используя тяжелый старый том из нумерологической секции. Несмотря на затхлость папируса и пергамента, она улавливает знакомый аромат сандалового дерева как раз в тот момент, когда тень падает на поспешно написанные ею уравнения.</p><p>Она заставляет себя в какой-то мере унять бешено колотящееся сердце.</p><p>— Вы загораживаете мне свет, сэр, — не поднимая глаз, бормочет она.</p><p>Профессор Соло медленно отступает, но не так далеко, как бы ей того хотелось. Вместо этого она слышит скрип ножек стула по полу, слышит, как он садится за ближайший стол позади неё, так что они оказываются спиной к спине.</p><p>Даже если бы библиотека не была пуста в этот час, они все равно скрыты из поля зрения рядами высоких стеллажей. Это не мешает Рей украдкой оглядываться по сторонам, хотя для постороннего человека, который понятия не имеет, чем она со своим преподавателем занималась на прошлой неделе, это была бы совершенно безобидная сцена.</p><p>Соло откашливается.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима, — тихо говорит он, прежде чем исправиться. — Рей.</p><p>— Да, что такое? — спрашивает она самым беззаботным тоном, на который только способна.</p><p>Ему требуется невероятно много времени, чтобы продолжить.</p><p>— Как… Как у тебя дела?</p><p>Рей хмуро записывает уравнения. Тишину заполняет скрип пера. Она представляет себе, как он сидит позади неё в своей обычной напряжённой, неподвижной позе. Может, он раскрыл книгу или достал несколько свитков, чтобы сделать вид, что работает, или просто смотрит прямо перед собой. Рей стискивает зубы, борясь с искушением оглянуться через плечо. Проверить.</p><p>— Я занята. — Она понятия не имеет, откуда черпает эту невозмутимость, но ей это очень нравится. — Как я уже говорила, у меня полно домашки.</p><p>— Да. — В его тоне слышится намёк на то, что можно было бы счесть за нежность. — Я помню.</p><p>«<i>Тогда зачем ты ко мне пристаёшь?</i>» едва ли не срывается с её языка, гнев вспыхивает, но Рей сдерживается, потому что это было бы неправильно, а ей не следует показывать эмоции. Поэтому она вовсе ничего не говорит. Перо царапает по пергаменту, даже если она слишком взволнована, чтобы понять, что именно записывает.</p><p>Она почти уверена, что с такой скоростью изобретает новую отрасль арифмантики.</p><p>— А ты не хочешь спросить, как <i>у меня</i> дела? — У Соло хватает наглости язвить, как у того невыносимого придурка, которым он и является.</p><p>Рей щурится, даже если он этого не видит.</p><p>— Как грубо с моей стороны. Как у вас дела, профессор?</p><p>Она готовится к остроумному ответу. К чему-то саркастическому и дерзкому, что поставит её на место и напомнит, что для него она всегда будет просто ребёнком.</p><p>— Не очень хорошо, — следует его мрачный ответ. — По правде говоря, в последнее время я был очень несчастен.</p><p>Она моргает. Перо продолжает двигаться по разложенному перед ней пергаменту, подробно описывая то, что должно быть малопонятным решением.</p><p>— Рей. Так долго… — Соло снова откашливается. — Так долго я пытался убедить себя, что могу держаться от тебя подальше. Ещё со второй нашей встречи… когда ты невербально вызвала телесного Патронуса… я использую Окклюменцию и всевозможные заклинания, чтобы держаться на расстоянии. Чтобы быть беспристрастным. Но ты…</p><p>Рей даёт ему примерно <i>пять</i> секунд, чтобы закончить предложение — и это само по себе невероятная щедрость, учитывая, что она буквально вот-вот сойдёт с ума как от тревоги, так и неверия.</p><p>— Я <i>что</i>? — требует она.</p><p>— Ты словно наваждение, — тихо говорит Соло. — От которого я не могу избавиться, даже имея в своём распоряжении всю существующую в мире магию.</p><p>Рей, наконец, перестает писать, но всё ещё не поворачивается к нему лицом. В груди вспыхивает искорка надежды, которая её пугает. Её пугают <i>он</i> и все те способы, с помощью которых ему под силу её уничтожить.</p><p>— Последние несколько дней были настоящей пыткой, — продолжает он. Его глубокий, с хрипотцой голос подрагивает, словно он выдавливает из себя каждое слово. — Я не могу перестать думать о тебе. О твоих поцелуях. О звуках, которые ты издаёшь. О том, насколько прекрасно ты выглядишь, когда…</p><p>Он неловко замолкает, вероятно, не осознавая, что с ней вытворяют его слова. Сжимая бёдра, она вся <i>вспотела</i>. А перо, которое всё ещё держит в руке, вот-вот сломает пополам.</p><p>— Я знаю, что это ужасная идея, — говорит он. Среди множества древних книг и золотистого света ламп она не видит его лица, и ей не за что зацепиться, кроме его слов. — Чёрт, ничего глупее мы, наверное, придумать не можем. Но ты указала мне, что я не могу определиться, и вот я здесь. И я определился. Если… если я до сих пор тебе нужен.</p><p>Одинокая слеза облегчения скатывается по щеке Рей и падает на пергамент, исписанный уравнениями. Чернила высохли не полностью и теперь растекаются; тайные символы растворяются в подтёках сажи и солёной воды.</p><p>— Не обязательно решать сейчас, — мягко говорит ей Соло. — Обдумай всё. Я знаю, в твоём возрасте легко считать, что у тебя всё под контролем, но в этом случае будет непросто. Если у тебя есть хоть капля сомнения, мы оставим всё, как есть. Ты ничем мне не обязана. Я просто…</p><p>Он снова замолкает и вздыхает.</p><p>— После того, как я обошёлся с тобой, я просто обязан рассказать тебе, что чувствую. Мы можем поговорить завтра, после занятий.</p><p>Она слышит, как он встаёт из-за стола. Слышит, как он уходит; неспешная поступь его шагов постепенно затихает, поглощённая гнетущей библиотечной тишиной.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Всю ночь Рей ворочается с боку на бок, и в кои-то веки это происходит не из-за того, что она возбуждена.<p>Или… ну… и из-за этого <i>тоже</i>, хотя сегодня в ней так же бушуют смятение и тревога.</p><p>Смятение, которое опасно близко к волнению.</p><p>Что она скажет ему завтра? А что <i>он</i> скажет <i>ей</i>?</p><p>Неужели она взаправду на это способна? Неужели у неё на самом деле роман с профессором?</p><p><i>Роман</i>. Мерлин. Даже само слово кажется ужасно восхитительным.</p><p>Подобно запретному плоду.</p><p>Она снова беспокойно ёрзает. Пружины кровати скрипят.</p><p>— Рей! — из темноты раздаётся раздражённое шипение. Слева от неё сидит Талли, силуэт которой вырисовывается в пятне лунного света. Едва ли не каждый дюйм лица девочки покрыт какой-то грязевой маской. — Я прямо-таки слышу, как ты думаешь.</p><p>— Извини, — сконфуженно говорит ей Рей. — Не могу уснуть.</p><p>— Почему? Что-то случилось?</p><p>Рей медлит. Даже если бы она не принадлежала к тому типу людей, которые, за очень редкими исключениями, держатся особняком, в этом вопросе она всё равно не смогла бы довериться Талли.</p><p>Но есть что-то особенное в тёмной ночи, тихом часе и человеке, с которым ты, по сути, вырос. Есть нечто такое в одиноком сердце, разрывающемся от слишком грандиозных новостей. В безотчётном, известном лишь девочкам-подросткам языке.</p><p>— Талли, — тихо говорит Рей, — ты когда-нибудь хотела чего-то ужасно сильно, но в тоже время боялась сделать первый шаг?  </p><p>— Да, конечно, — немедленно откликается Талли. — К примеру, ты же знаешь, что я собираюсь стать целителем, да? Ну, многие считали, что у меня ничего не получится. Надо было видеть выражение лица Мотмы, когда ещё на пятом курсе мы разговаривали с ней о выборе профессии. Все думали, что я слишком легкомысленна, чтобы стать целительницей, поэтому у меня был… кажется, то состояние можно назвать переломным моментом? Джесс знает об этом всё. Но я по-настоящему хочу стать целителем. И хотя тихий голосок каждый день нашёптывает, что я просто обманываю себя, это не значит, что я перестану пытаться.</p><p>— Ты стремишься к своей цели, — заключает Рей, — хоть и боишься.</p><p>С лёгкой улыбкой на лице Талли кивает.</p><p>— Это и значит быть гриффиндорцем.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ЗВ ОТСЫЛКИ: </p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7q7nc7e">Группа Лохматого Кавы или Лохматый Кава</a>
</p><p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ:</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8lx5zyb">Чистящие чары или Экскуро</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycbnoj34">Визжащая йо-йо</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycp5kxnb">Лавка диковинных волшебных штучек в Хогсмиде или Зонко</a>
</p><p>(а ещё отсылочка из прошлой главы)</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y82lyux2">Карликовый пушистик</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ ДЛЯ ДАННОЙ ГЛАВЫ: СОДЕРЖАНИЕ 18+‼ Пожалуйста, учитывайте это перед прочтением.</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день Тань — упитанный, гигантский, самый натуральный рыбный филин семьи Тико — влетает в Большой зал во время завтрака и роняет на колени Роуз свёрток. Из которого девочка вынимает алый коробок, отменяет наложенное на него Уменьшающее заклинание, левитирует вернувшуюся к первоначальному размеру коробку к гриффиндорскому столу, после чего принимается осматривать остальные свои подарки.</p><p>Финн с готовностью хватает посылку обеими руками. Это упаковка со сладостями, на которой нацарапано коротенькое, но жизнерадостное послание, адресованное ему и Рей от родителей Роуз. Внутри сахарные перья, карамельные бомбы и перечные чёртики, шоколадные лягушки и леденцы со вкусом крови, летучие шипучки и…</p><p>— Kẹo sìu châu! * — радостно восклицает Финн, прикарманивая пакетик с конфетами в форме кубиков из кунжута, арахиса и солода. — Обожаю своих будущих родственников.</p><p>Ей даже не приходится просить; он протягивает Рей тонкую связку сахарных перьев — её любимый вид лакомств.</p><p>В целом, день намечается отличный.</p><p>— Мама с папой прислали тебе ещё кое-что, — говорит ей Роуз по дороге на урок Защиты от тёмных искусств. — Отдам тебе свёрток попозже, после Зелий.</p><p>— Что в нём? — заинтересованно спрашивает Рей.</p><p>Тёмные глаза Роуз сверкают.</p><p>— <i>Позже</i>, — подчёркивает она. — Это сюрприз.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что Рей любопытно и не терпится узнать, что ещё прибыло с совиной почтой, всё её внимание моментально сосредотачивается на профессоре Соло, когда тот появляется в кабинете, едва ученики рассаживаются по местам. Она потрясена его обликом; волосы практически <i>растрёпаны</i>, а под глазами резко выделяются тёмные круги.</p><p>Неужели он и вчера, в библиотеке, выглядел так же?</p><p>Его мрачный взгляд падает на неё. И даже когда сердце срывается в неистовый галоп, она не отводит глаз.</p><p>И несколько мгновений он тоже этого не делает.</p><p>Всё длится секунды три — может, четыре — прежде чем Соло начинает урок, но в том кратком мгновении, пока он удерживал её взгляд, было столько напряжения, что дыхание Рей участилось. А ладошки вспотели.</p><p>Он её <i>хочет</i>.</p><p>Ей остаётся лишь согласиться.</p><p>Сегодняшняя лекция посвящена выявлению проклятий. Профессор рассказывает о всевозможных методах для диагностики пострадавших, не знакомых с заклинанием, поразившим их, или тех, кто попросту не в состоянии вымолвить и слова. Рей изо всех сил старается слушать, как Соло вкратце описывает чаще всего используемые тёмные проклятия и последствия, которых следует остерегаться, но сахарные перья, лежащие в портфеле, не дают ей покоя. По прошествии часа у неё едва ли получается сопротивляться их сладкому зову.</p><p>Большинство преподавателей с неодобрением относятся к перекусам во время уроков; у неё нет причин полагать, что с Соло всё будет иначе. Но именно в этом и заключается вся прелесть сахарных перьев; они выглядят как совершенно обычные перья, и с их помощью даже можно писать — в прошлом бывало такое, что Рей забывалась и совала в рот перо, испачканное в чернилах.</p><p>Но сегодня она постарается обойтись без этого. Нельзя допустить, чтобы после урока во время разговора с Соло на зубах у неё красовались чёрные пятна.</p><p>Рей дожидается, пока профессор не обратится к одному из её однокурсников, сидящих в противоположном конце класса. Едва Соло отвлекается, она тайком меняет обычное перо на сладкое из тонкой связки. А стоит ему продолжить лекцию, она тут же суёт кончик кристаллизованного сахарного пера в рот, создавая впечатление, что грызёт самое обычное, раздумывая, что записать на своём клочке пергамента.</p><p>Это старинная уловка среди студентов Хогвартса. Но когда речь заходит о сахарных перьях, у Рей, понятное дело, не получается держать себя в руках. Язык кружит по заостренному кончику, облизывая сладкую зернистую поверхность, частички которой постепенно тают во рту. Губы обхватывают пёрышко, и Рей втягивает в рот столько, сколько может вместить, мало-помалу упиваясь невероятно сладким вкусом…</p><p>Она увлекается настолько, что требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать: в классе воцарилась мёртвая тишина. Когда она поднимает взгляд от своих записей, то понимает, что профессор Соло замолчал.</p><p>Держа руку в кармане и прислонившись к столу, он с приоткрытым ртом смотрит прямо на неё.</p><p>Остальные семикурсники уже начинают оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что же заставило их учителя потерять дар речи. Рей мигом вынимает сахарное перо изо рта, надеясь вопреки всему, что её не отчитают за перекус во время урока. Все и так уже высмеивают её ненасытный аппетит.</p><p>К счастью, Соло спускает ей всё с рук, поспешно отворачиваясь в сторону.</p><p>— Как я уже говорил…</p><p>Не желая испытывать судьбу, Рей воздерживается от поедания сахарного пера до конца занятия. По окончании урока она говорит Финну и Роуз, что у неё осталось несколько вопросов о домашнем задании. И как только друзья уходят — как только она убеждается, что в коридоре пусто — Рей поворачивается лицом к профессору Соло. Не спуская с него глаз, она закрывает за собой дверь и запирает ту со щелчком, который, отдаваясь эхом в тишине, кажется совершенно необратимым.</p><p>Ссутулившись, он стоит у письменного стола и собирает свои вещи. Как обычно, неторопливо и методично, словно оттягивает неизбежное. Она подходит к нему и молча ждёт, заведя руки за спину.</p><p>Изучая его выразительный профиль, она замечает, что присущая ему бледность отсутствует. На самом деле, он напротив слегка покраснел. Теперь, когда наступила зима, автоматизированные Отопительные чары замка заработали на полную мощность, но обычно требуется неделя, чтобы отрегулировать магию до комфортной температуры. Таким образом, аудитория ЗОТИ граничит с чрезмерно жаркой территорией, и именно поэтому Рей сбросила верхнюю одежду ещё перед началом лекции. Соло тем временем предпочёл остаться в пиджаке — немудрено, что он, похоже, перегрелся.</p><p>— Сэр? — начинает она после того, как тишина слишком затянулась. — Я решила.</p><p>Взгляд его тёмно-карих глаз обращается к ней, а потом он снова возвращается к тому, чем занимался. Губы Соло плотно сжаты, а на челюсти дёргается мускул. И, как бы велик её профессор ни был, кажется, сутулится он ещё больше, словно старается стать как можно меньше.</p><p>Нелепо, но он напоминает ей мальчика, который ждёт, что его вот-вот отругают. Сама мысль об этом едва не смешит её, но иллюзии рассеиваются, как только до неё доходит, что он нервничает.</p><p>Что в кои-то веки <i>он</i> нервничает из-за <i>неё</i>.</p><p>И это, как ни странно, приятно. У неё возникает искушение потянуть подольше, но она тут же испытывает отвращение к самой себе за то, что даже помышляет об этом.</p><p>Это не игра. Искренность, с которой он говорил в библиотеке, и то, что она чувствует, находясь рядом с ним, — ничто из этого не позволяет ей флиртовать с ним так, как флиртуют друг с другом её однокурсники.</p><p>И всё же она не имеет ни малейшего представления, что, собственно, сказать.</p><p>«<i>Да, я бы хотела завести с тобой роман</i>» — до смешного официально.</p><p>«<i>Да, в воскресенье можешь трахнуть меня до потери сознания</i>» — не так официально, но каким-то образом несравненно хуже.</p><p>Она обдумывает свои слова ещё несколько секунд, пока он, совершенно не помогая, продолжает собирать свою сумку…</p><p>— Я знаю одно место, — выпаливает Рей. — Оно совершенно секретно… Это одна из потайных комнат в замке. Почти каждый вечер я могу встречаться с тобой там после комендантского часа, за исключением тех случаев, когда домашки у меня по горло…</p><p>Соло двигается так стремительно, что Рей почти не замечает, как он хватает её, — одной рукой за талию, другой за шею, — пока их губы не встречаются.</p><p>Это поцелуй, который, как обычно, лишает её дыхания, от которого, как обычно, перед глазами расцветают звёзды, но заканчивается он так же внезапно, как и начался, когда Соло отстраняется, чтобы, прищурившись, взглянуть на неё.</p><p>И взгляд его в это мгновение… чёрт возьми, она едва не задыхается от того, насколько он <i>обжигает</i>.</p><p>— Я тоже кое-что решил, — рычит он. — Отныне я запрещаю тебе сосать сахарные перья во время моих лекций.</p><p>Её губы приоткрываются, когда она складывает два и два. До сих пор она предполагала, что ему попросту не нравится, когда ученики едят во время занятий, но теперь… Что ж…</p><p>Не верится, что ей удалось вывести его из себя таким образом.</p><p>И всё же…</p><p>— Мне не стыдно, — говорит Рей с дерзостью, на которую она и не подозревала, что способна, и глаза Соло темнеют, и он снова целует её.</p><p>Суровое и в общем слишком восхитительное наказание, головокружительное настолько, что у неё подкашиваются коленки.</p><p>Обняв её за талию, он приподнимает Рей без труда, а затем разворачивается вместе с ней так, что край стола впивается ей в задницу. Осыпая её до головокружения пьянящими поцелуями, он опускает Рей ниже, фактически укладывая на поверхность огромного деревянного стола. Стоя меж её разведённых коленей, он склоняется над ней и впивается ей в губы. Она обнимает его за шею, ногами обхватывает бёдра, и его руки <i>повсюду</i> — сквозь блузку сжимают грудь, гладят обнажённые ноги над выцветшими старенькими гольфами.</p><p>И всё это продолжается вечно, но в то же время недостаточно долго.</p><p>— Ты куда-то торопишься? — после очередного поцелуя спрашивает Соло; щеку обжигает его горячее дыхание. А в живот упирается твёрдый член.</p><p>— Сейчас… сейчас обед, а потом Зелья, — пытаясь отдышаться, с запинкой отвечает Рей.</p><p>— Ясно. — Соло прижимается губами к бьющейся жилке на её горле. — Дай мне полчаса.</p><p>— На что?</p><p>Он покусывает её за шею, из-за чего с губ срывается писк.</p><p>— Увидишь.</p><p>И он неторопливо спускается ниже.</p><p>Из-за их отчаянных движений, произошедших всего несколько мгновений назад, блузка на ней задралась почти до груди. Не теряя ни секунды, он осыпает влажными, долгими поцелуями её обнаженный живот; мышцы вздрагивают при каждом прикосновении его губ, и Рей чувствует, как он улыбается ей в кожу.</p><p>А потом он… <i>ох</i>… спускается <i>ещё ниже</i> и принимается оставлять поцелуи на внутренней поверхности бедра, крупными пальцами взбираясь вверх по складкам плиссированной юбки…</p><p>— Подожди! — Рей приподнимается на локтях, уставившись на него в ужасе. Она не бреется там, не удаляет волоски, ничего такого — повода никогда не было, — а ещё она слышала, как больше чем несколько сокурсников хохмили, что у девочек между ног странно пахнет.</p><p>Соло тут же останавливается и моргает, глядя на неё.</p><p>— Тебе не нравится, когда…</p><p>— Не в этом дело, — отчаянно краснея, перебивает его Рей. — Я просто… — не хочется ей прямо сейчас вступать в дискуссию о личной гигиене и о… неприятных <i>запахах</i>; спеша перевести тему, она озвучивает ещё одну правду. — Не знаю, нравится мне это или нет, я ещё ни разу…</p><p>Она замолкает, потому что он выглядит <i>взбешённым</i>.</p><p>— Никто не делал этого с тобой? — требует Соло.</p><p>Настала её очередь моргать.</p><p>— Я же говорила тебе, у меня вообще никогда не было ничего подобного. В лесу… это был мой первый поцелуй…</p><p>Поразительно, с какой лёгкостью можно разгадать его эмоции, не притуплённые Окклюменцией.</p><p>В ответ на её признание черты его лица окрашивают трепет с оттенком вины и зверский восторг.</p><p>Слегка повернув голову, он оставляет отметину на внутренней поверхности её бедра, ни на мгновение не прерывая зрительного контакта. Новая волна возбуждения сочится в и без того влажные трусики, и Рей кажется, что ей никогда не удастся выбросить из головы эту картинку: контраст его распухших от поцелуев красных губ на её нежной веснушчатой коже.</p><p>Рей откидывает голову на поверхность стола, а Соло неторопливо оставляет ещё больше этих неистово нежных поцелуев вверх по её бедру. Она погружается в ощущения настолько, что едва ли протестует, когда он начинает стягивать трусики вниз по ногам; несмотря на свою неуверенность, она хнычет, когда он останавливается всего в нескольких дюймах от того места, где ей вдруг понадобился его греховный рот, — но делает он это лишь для того, чтобы снять с неё нижнее бельё полностью. А после он мигом возвращается к тому, на чём остановился, покусывая и облизывая кожу, одновременно с этим засовывая её влажные белые хлопчатобумажные трусики себе в карман.</p><p>— Как намокла, — шепчет он. Его замечательные огромные руки мягко разводят ей колени пошире. Длинный толстый палец, едва касаясь, скользит по входу. — Каждый раз вся течёшь из-за меня.</p><p>Рей стонет — то ли в знак согласия, то ли от смущения, то ли от его прикосновения, или от всего и сразу — ей непонятно, и когда он заговаривает снова, его голос едва не срывается от желания.</p><p>— Только взгляни на эту хорошенькую киску. Такая розовая и мягкая, и течёт прямо мне на стол.</p><p>Слова звучат приглушённо, а тембр его голоса гипнотизирует. У Рей от этого мурашки буквально по всему телу. И становится только хуже, когда Соло добавляет:</p><p>— И подумать только, что никто и никогда её не целовал…</p><p>Кончик его пальца толкается внутрь. Едва-едва. И этого мало. Как обычно мало. Она приподнимает бёдра в тщетной попытке вынудить его толкнуться глубже.</p><p>Рей раздражена настолько, что принимается его подстрекать. Играть на — как она начинает понимать — его слабостях.</p><p>— Никто, — отбрасывая в сторону всякую застенчивость, подтверждает Рей. — Только вы, сэр…</p><p>В глазах профессора Соло разгорается тёмное собственническое пламя, и это последнее, что она видит на его лице, прежде чем оно прячется меж её бёдер.</p><p>И как только он касается её между ног своими пухлыми губами, из горла Рей вырывается хриплый вскрик. Она ничего не может с собой поделать; ощущение сродни невероятному будоражащему удовольствию, и если она не закричит, то <i>умрёт</i>.</p><p>И крик её слишком, слишком громок.</p><p>Она тут же зажимает себе рот ладонью.</p><p>Соло… по большей части невозмутим. Не прекращая своего занятия, он выуживает из внутреннего кармана пиджака терновую палочку и лениво направляет её в сторону.</p><p>— <i>Силенцио Тоталус</i>, — гремит он ей в киску, и каждый слог заклинания отдаётся глубоко внутри неё одновременно с тем, как в воздухе резонирует магия, окутывая класс невидимым полем, которое не выпустит за стены ни звука.</p><p>Каждая клеточка в её теле ликует.</p><p>Веки трепещут, закрываясь, а спина выгибается дугой на поверхности стола, когда Соло целует её в киску так же, как и в губы. Он облизывает её, словно упиваясь. Прижимается к ней скользким ртом. </p><p>Пока действует заглушающее любые звуки заклинание, она вольна шуметь так, как ей хочется. Каждый стон и вздох для собственных ушей непривычно распутны. Ей приятно настолько, что едва ли не больно. Такое чувство, словно её боготворят, словно она и впрямь прекрасна. </p><p>Прижимаясь к талантливому рту Соло ещё ближе, Рей скользит пальцами в его пышные чёрные волосы. Она переполнена ощущениями, и в эти мгновения для неё в целом мире не существует ничего иного.</p><p>Хорошо, что в классе нет окон, выходящих в коридор. А если бы они были, и если бы кто-то заглянул внутрь, то увидел бы, как профессор отлизывает ученице на своём собственном столе.</p><p>Мысль об этом не должна возбуждать её настолько. Ни малейшая часть её не должна радоваться тому, насколько всё это неправильно.</p><p>Может быть, не такая уж она и умница.</p><p>Его руки скользят ей под задницу, чуточку приподнимая её над столом, перемещая так, чтобы пристроиться получше — и она едва ли не жалеет, что у него получается, поскольку он толкается в неё языком, а кончиком носа утыкается ей в клитор. И это <i>недопустимо</i>, как у людей в принципе выходит заниматься хоть чем-то, когда секс может быть настолько приятным? Она в раю, и это <i>ужасает</i>. </p><p>Она несёт всякую чушь, без конца повторяя «<i>да</i>» и «<i>вот здесь</i>» и «<i>мне так хорошо, сэр</i>» и «<i>из-за вас я кончу, профессор</i>». Бёдра дрожат, а ноги, свисая с его широких плеч, дёргаются. Правая рука взлетает вверх, чтобы сквозь блузку сжать соски в бессмысленной попытке получить ещё больше ощущений, больше, больше, больше...</p><p>— Вот так, детка, — рычит Бен Соло, и то, что осталось от сознания Рей, даёт осечку моментально, и, <i>мать твою</i>, может, у неё реально кинк на американский акцент. — Поласкай свои хорошенькие сиськи, пока я трахаю тебя ртом… Хочу, чтобы ты кончила с моим языком на своём клиторе… Как думаешь, ты справишься с этим, мисс Ниима?</p><p>Каждое восхитительно грязное словечко отзывается в ней эхом, как ранее отзывалось заклятие тишины. И снова оно — желание, <i>инстинкт</i> угождать.</p><p>— Да, сэр, — стонет Рей, обеими руками отчаянно цепляясь за собственную грудь, и каждое острейшее ощущение — тонкая противоположность ровному темпу, с которым он ласкает её ртом. — Я буду послушной, сэр, и кончу так, как вы захотите.</p><p>— <i>Боже</i>, Рей, — сдавленно стонет Соло. Взглянув на него сверху вниз, она видит, что он, закрыв глаза, вжимается в неё лицом ещё сильнее. — Ты меня прикончишь.</p><p>Когда Соло зацикливается на клиторе, одновременно с этим скользя в неё двумя пальцами — двумя, поскольку намокла она достаточно, чтобы принять их с первой попытки лишь с малейшим сопротивлением — Рей сразу же понимает, что долго не продержится. Хватает несколько умелых, мягчайших касаний, из-за которых она громко всхлипывает, пока он растягивает её, вбирая крошечный комочек нервов в рот, нежно посасывая и толкаясь в неё пальцами, и вот перед глазами всё белеет, и с последним прикосновением его языка…</p><p>…она <i>взрывается</i>.</p><p>Сильнее чем когда-либо прежде.</p><p>Возможно, сильнее, чем у неё когда либо получится в будущем, хотя она надеется, что это неправда, надеется, что подобные высоты будут достигнуты ещё не раз.</p><p>Поджав пальчики, Рей кончает со звуком, очень похожим на крик. Она вся извивается. Ощущения всё нарастают и усиливаются, подобно дрожи, за которой следует землетрясение. Подобно горизонту событий.</p><p>Благодаря Соло она потеряна для кого-либо другого.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что он наверняка почувствовал и услышал её оргазм — несмотря на то, что она наверняка залила ему пальцы и нижнюю половину лица — он не прекращает ласкать её, решительно проводя сквозь каждую волну удовольствия, пока она не морщится от сверхстимуляции.</p><p>Лишь тогда он отстраняется, двигается вверх и скользит языком в её уже приоткрытый рот.</p><p>Давая ей попробовать себя на вкус.</p><p>Разделяя его с ней.</p><p>У неё получается лишь вяло отвечать на поцелуй. Мозг превращается в кашу. Она будто парит.</p><p>Словно в забытьи, она медленно начинает поднимать руки, собираясь втянуть его в объятие, которое, как она надеется, будет ответным, но Соло выпрямляется как раз в тот момент, когда её пальцы вот-вот коснутся его рукава.</p><p>Ах.</p><p>Ну что ж, она доберётся до него в другой раз.</p><p>— К слову, я оставлю их себе, — объявляет он. Увидев озадаченное выражение лица Рей, он похлопывает по карману, в который засунул её нижнее бельё. В его тёмных глазах появляется порочный блеск. — Я верну их позже вечером. Когда мы встретимся с тобой в той комнате, о которой ты говорила.</p><p>Рей соскальзывает со стола и встаёт на ноги, хотя колени у неё дрожат настолько, что приходится вцепиться в край столешницы, чтобы не упасть. Она пытается угнаться за мыслью несмотря на то, что разум до сих пор затуманен пережитым экстазом.</p><p>— Ты… ты хочешь, чтобы остаток дня я ходила без трусиков?</p><p>В уголках губ Соло появляется намёк на улыбку, пока он заправляет её блузку обратно за пояс юбки.</p><p>— Скажи «<i>трусики</i>» ещё раз.</p><p>Невыносимый мужчина.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Азиатские сладости!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зелья, по большому счёту, далеко не самый любимый предмет Рей. Тема сама по себе интересная, но слушать бесконечный бубнёж Хакса всегда походило на борьбу с воздействием лёгкого снотворного и одновременно на мучения будто от скрежета гвоздей по стеклу.</p><p>А сегодня всё гораздо хуже.</p><p>Потому что на ней нет нижнего белья.</p><p>И ей не под силу перестать думать о том, <i>почему</i> нижнего белья на ней нет.</p><p>С помощью ступки и пестика Рей растирает безоар в порошок. Рядом с ней Финн, и он работает гораздо эффективнее, чем она, а всё потому что у неё дрожат руки и она… ну, без конца <i>ёрзает</i>. Каждый раз, когда обнажённые бёдра соприкасаются, она вспоминает о своей проблемке. И каждый раз, когда она отвлекается — что не требует больших усилий, учитывая, насколько машинальна её задача — Рей думает о том, как профессор Соло после урока отлизал ей на своём же столе, и благодаря этому намокает ещё больше, и капли возбуждения стекают ей прямо на голую кожу.</p><p>Она чувствует себя уязвимой. Порочной. И <i>из-за этого</i> возбуждается ещё сильнее.</p><p>С ней явно что-то не так. Она в самом деле не похожа на остальных девчонок.</p><p>Она самая натуральная <i>извращенка</i>.</p><p>— Да что с тобой такое? — шипит Финн.</p><p>— Ничего, — слишком быстро шипит Рей в ответ. — А <i>с тобой</i> что?</p><p>— Прекратить разговоры! — рявкает профессор Хакс. Нет ничего непривычного в том, как он шагает из одного конца подземелья в другой, заведя руки за спину, но куда более редкое событие — в этот раз он останавливается у стола Рей и пристально на неё смотрит.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима, — холодно говорит он, — ваше лицо такое же красное, как один из тех дьявольских магловских светофоров. Вам нездоровится?</p><p>— Нет, сэр, — мямлит Рей и полностью сосредотачивается на наполовину раздавленном безоаре, пока Хакс, наконец, не отходит.</p><p>Не имея ни малейшего представления, что одна из его учениц находится на волоске от того, чтобы стать причиной публичного скандала.</p><p>Это очень, очень неправильно.</p><p>Она <i>прикончит</i> Бена Соло.</p><p><i>Но тебе это нравится</i>, шепчет предательский внутренний голосок. <i>Тебе нравится, что никто, кроме него, не знает, что у тебя под юбкой… или, вернее, чего под ней нет. Тебе нравится хранить секреты. Нравится, что твои друзья и однокурсники не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, на что ты способна.</i></p><p>Чёрт возьми, она снова завелась.</p><p>Соло за это поплатится, она в этом убедится.</p><p>Рей едва ли не плачет от облегчения, когда часом позже Хакс отпускает семикурсников. Она на полном серьёзе раздумывает пойти и приласкать себя в ближайшей уборной, но Роуз хватает её за руку, пока студенты гуськом выходят из подземелий, а Финн машет им на прощание и бежит на свой следующий урок.</p><p>Лишь тогда Рей вспоминает, что у Роуз для неё кое-что есть.</p><p>— Я рассказала про бал маме и папе, — начинает Роуз как только они находят укромное местечко, где можно поговорить. — Они сказали, что ты должна пойти в чём-нибудь красивом, и прислали вот это.</p><p>Она роется в своём рюкзаке; судя по какофонии звуков, доносящихся из портфеля, Роуз воспользовалась заклинанием Незримого расширения, чтобы изнутри сделать сумку побольше. Вскоре она вытаскивает струящуюся, прозрачную, полуночно-синюю ткань, усыпанную крошечными серебряными звёздочками, которые мерцают на бледном декабрьском свету.</p><p>— Та-дам! — Роуз торжественно протягивает Рей платье. Проходящая мимо стайка четверокурсниц восхищенно ахает, а затем спешит прочь, как только Роуз стреляет в них типичным взглядом старшекурсника, как бы говоря «исчезните». — Это старое платье Пейдж, в котором она ходила на выпускной, — говорит Роуз. — Мне кажется, у вас обеих одинаковый размер, но если что, можем подшить.</p><p>— Роуз… — протест был готов сорваться с губ Рей с того самого момента, как только она увидела чудесный наряд. — Я не могу…</p><p>— Конечно, можешь, — упорствует Роуз. — Слушай, я знаю, ты не любитель балов, но это наш выпускной год, и, не знаю, может, будет весело? Я не заставляю тебя идти, но, если решишь, по крайней мере, наряд у тебя уже есть, да?</p><p>Рей сдаётся. Роуз так рада ей помочь. И она не станет отрицать, что у неё ком в горле от того, насколько в эту секунду её переполняет любовь к семье Тико.</p><p>Чтобы не разрыдаться прямо на месте, Рей осматривает наряд. Вскоре на её лице расцветает скептицизм.</p><p>— Роуз, да оно прозрачное, что сзади, что <i>спереди</i>!</p><p>— Это то, что мы называем <i>стилем</i>, — сунув платье в руки Рей, отвечает Роуз.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Позже Рей провожает Роуз на урок Травологии. Концептуально похожая на остальные хогвартские теплицы, та, в которой обучаются семикурсники, содержит внутри множество растительности, снаружи кажущейся спутанной и колючей. Рей никогда не заходила в недра теплицы — это строго запрещено для тех, у кого нет соответствующего допуска. Через стекло, однако, можно разглядеть признаки опасности, заметные среди переплетённых между собой различных видов растений. Обширные площади в целом прозрачного сооружения погружены в колдовской мрак. Роуз как-то сказала ей, что это сделано специально для тех цветов, которые расцветают лишь при полном отсутствии света. Большинство из них ядовиты.<p>Правда в том, что Рей не может избавиться от чувства тревоги, пробегающей по телу каждый раз, когда Роуз исчезает в лиственных глубинах этого места. К шестому году обучения стало совершенно очевидно, что Продвинутая Травология — далеко не шутка. Учащиеся не могут перейти в класс уровня ЖАБА без специального разрешения, подписанного их родителями или законными опекунами.</p><p>— Увидимся позже, — говорит Рей Роуз. — Не умри там.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, сегодня мы всего лишь будем разбирать плотоядные растения, — входя в теплицу, беззаботно отвечает Роуз,. — А они ужасно предсказуемы.</p><p>Вздохнув, Рей возвращается в желанное тепло замка. По пятницам у неё только два урока — Защита от тёмных искусств и Зелья. Расписание, которое полюбилось ей в начале учебного года, потому что благодаря ему она могла делать больше домашних заданий, чтобы после наслаждаться некоторым подобием выходных. Но в этот конкретный день она уже знает, что не сможет сосредоточиться ни на рунах или заклинаниях, ни на эссе или уравнениях. Это будет невыносимо долгий отрезок свободного времени перед ужином, а затем перед отбоем, пока ей не удастся улизнуть, чтобы встретиться с профессором Соло в Выручай-комнате.</p><p>Перспектива увидеть его — провести с ним несколько часов наедине там, где им никто не сможет помешать — вызывает в ней шквал восторга. И не даёт исчезнуть влаге между ног.</p><p>Ну… возможно, она <i>придумала</i>, как скоротать время.</p><p>К сожалению, <i>у Джанны</i> тоже нет уроков, и сейчас слишком холодно, чтобы проводить свободные часы на улице, как обычно она это делает. Поэтому, когда Рей торопливо вбегает в спальню для девочек, то резко останавливается при виде Джанны, лениво рисующей цветным мелком на полу квиддичные фигуры.</p><p>— А, Ниима, вот и ты, — говорит Джанна. — Я тут придумала парочку новых стратегий, которые хотела бы с тобой обсудить…</p><p>— О… а я сейчас не могу, — Рей начинает пятиться из комнаты. — У меня есть… дела. Мне пора идти… пока…</p><p>Джанна моргает, совершенно сбитая с толку.</p><p>— Тогда зачем ты сюда приходила?</p><p>— Не знаю, — со спокойным достоинством отвечает Рей, прежде чем выскочить из спальни.</p><p><i>Твою ж мать</i>. Ей не остаётся ничего, кроме как найти кладовку. Она знает одну такую, находящуюся рядом с Часовой башней.</p><p>— Рей! — раздаётся мужской голос как раз в тот момент, когда она собирается свернуть в нужный ей коридор.</p><p>— Твою ж мать. — на этот раз она ругается себе под нос.</p><p>Повернувшись на пятках, она видит, как к ней подбегает Сефф Хеллин, а его друзья отстают с улыбками, которые по какой-то причине можно назвать <i>загадочными</i>.</p><p>— Привет, — слегка задыхаясь и чуточку покраснев, говорит Сефф. — Найдётся минутка? Я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить…</p><p>Ну <i>не может</i> Рей прямо сейчас обсуждать домашку, в то время как вся прямо звенит от обещанной разрядки. У неё голова <i>буквально</i> идёт кругом. Она завелась настолько, что практически ничегошеньки не видит.</p><p>— Я тороплюсь, — говорит она Сеффу. — Я… у меня дела.</p><p>— А, ну ладно, — он заметно сдувается. — Тогда как-нибудь в другой раз.</p><p>— Ага, замечательно, — говорит она, уже спеша прочь.</p><p>Коридор, ведущий к Часовой башне, к счастью, пуст, поскольку в этой части замка нет классных комнат. Практически нырнув в кладовку, Рей быстренько произносит «<i>Коллопортус</i>», чтобы запечатать дверь, захлопнув ту за собой.</p><p>Она прислоняется к вышеупомянутой двери и не решается ступить дальше. Слишком темно, чтобы видеть, куда идти. Последнее, что ей нужно, — это ввязаться в схватку с вёдрами и швабрами, и кто знает, чем ещё домовые эльфы забивают кладовые. Она засовывает палочку в карман мантии, и ей хватает ума зажать рот ладонью, заглушая шумный вздох, который срывается с губ, едва свободная рука исчезает под юбкой.</p><p>Всего пара касаний, и кончики её пальцев уже влажные. Она насквозь промокла. Чёрт. Её так и подмывает никогда больше не разрешать Соло красть её трусики, если в конце концов с ней произойдёт что-то в этом духе.</p><p>Это уже слишком.</p><p>Но Рей всегда умела ласкать себя по-быстрому, даже до встречи с ним. Отточенными движениями она скользит двумя пальцами в себя — в свою <i>хорошенькую киску</i>, как назвал её Соло. <i>Такую розовую и мягкую</i>. Она вся трепещет. Что за порочный мужчина с порочным языком, который вытворяет порочные вещи.</p><p>Рей стонет себе в ладонь, когда большой палец находит клитор. Тот самый клитор, который её учитель не выпускал изо рта, пока она с криком не кончила. Она пытается подражать тому, что он вытворял с ней в своём кабинете. Найдя ритм, который устанавливал он, она принимается нежно ласкать себя, пальцами касаясь самых чувствительных мест. И это восхитительно, но в тоже время невыносимо, потому что этого <i>недостаточно</i>. Её пальцы по сравнению с его просто крошечные… А теперь, когда ей стало известно, что значит быть растянутой, она этого страстно желает.</p><p>Прикусив нижнюю губу, Рей добавляет третий палец. Так лучше. Гораздо легче представить, что это его рука, что это его голос шепчет ей на ухо и направляет её к вершине блаженства. Заниматься этим стоя поначалу странновато, но вскоре она начинает подмахивать бёдрами в соответствии с движением запястья, следуя за удовольствием. <i>Схватываешь на лету</i>, сказал ей Соло. <i>Какая дикая малышка.</i></p><p>Интересно, что он сделает, если она признается ему, что мастурбировала в кладовке? Может, снова назовёт её дрянной девчонкой. При мысли об этом у неё поджимаются пальчики ног.</p><p>Интересно, что он сделает с ней сегодня вечером? Отлижет ли он ей снова?</p><p>Трахнет ли он её?</p><p>Мерлин, он вообще <i>поместится</i> в ней? Судя по тому, что она видела, его член невероятно огромен…</p><p>Она примет его, решает Рей. Если они с Соло пойдут сегодня до конца, она докажет ему, что сможет принять его целиком. Она будет его умницей, будет его дрянной девчонкой, она кончит прямо на его члене…</p><p>Зубами впившись в ладонь, она кончает с приглушённым криком. Отрываясь от двери, спина выгибается дугой. Три пальца внутри, а большой двигается беспорядочными кругами под юбкой. Веки трепещут в темноте, пока влага стекает по бёдрам в столь необходимой разрядке.</p><p>Когда всё заканчивается, Рей вытаскивает из себя пальцы и морщится, когда они царапают слишком чувствительные стенки. Она чувствует… отвращение. Смущение. Вину.</p><p>Но в то же время испытывает блаженное облегчение от того, что удалось снять напряжение.</p><p>Теперь она может вести себя как совершенно нормальный человек, пока не увидит его снова.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рей договорилась встретиться с профессором Соло в одиннадцать вечера. К счастью, Талли и Джанна заснули раньше обычного, но в половине одиннадцатого Джесс до сих пор не вернулась с обхода.<p>Рей ждёт ещё пятнадцать минут, прежде чем решить — <i>да пошло оно всё</i>. Джесс, может, и староста, но обычно она не докапывается если никаких вопиющих нарушений правил не совершается у всех на виду. Кроме того, она не из тех, кто полезет не в своё дело, поэтому, вернувшись с обхода, <i>вряд ли</i> спросит у Рей, почему той не было в гостиной или в спальне для девочек.</p><p>Не то чтобы никто и никогда в принципе не нарушал комендантский час, включая саму Джесс в прежние годы.</p><p>Воодушевлённая собственными оправданиями, Рей надевает мантию-невидимку и выбирается из портретной дыры. Вся она с головы до пят гудит от возбуждения. Трепещет от всего происходящего. Она словно летит по освещённым факелами лестницам и тёмным коридорам.</p><p>А на шестом этаже замка натыкается на Джесс, которая явно возвращается в гриффиндорскую башню, но девушка не одна — с ней Кайдел Ко Конникс, слизеринский охотник, которая также является старостой. Держась за руки, они тихонько переговариваются.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что Рей скрыта мантией-невидимкой и находится от них на некотором расстоянии, она всё же невольно прижимается к стене, когда Джесс и Кайдел проходят мимо. Они говорят слишком тихо, чтобы Рей могла разобрать хоть слово, но Джесс вся такая… улыбчивая и радостная, в то время как Кайдел непривычно раскована.</p><p><i>Чтоб мне провалиться</i>, думает Рей. Сначала Доран Саркин-Тайнер и Корр Селла, а теперь Джесс и Кайдел. Неужели у всех её сокурсников слизеринский фетиш? Покачав головой, она снова срывается с места, низкий гул голосов двух старост затихает, когда она поворачивает за угол и поднимается ещё на один лестничный пролёт.</p><p>Довольно скоро она замечает профессора Соло. Он последовал указаниям, которые она дала ему перед тем, как покинуть его кабинет, и теперь косится на гобелен с троллями с выражением глубочайшего замешательства. На нём до сих пор тот же серый костюм, в котором он был раньше. Приближаясь к нему, Рей поражается тому, как свет факелов играет на его точёном профиле, создавая диковинные тени на плоскостях и впадинках его лица.</p><p>Она нервничает настолько, что выдаёт дрожащее «привет» прежде, чем успевает подумать об этом как следует.</p><p>И она готова поклясться Мерлином, что Соло подпрыгивает на фут.</p><p>А потом он резко поворачивается в её сторону и нацеливает терновую палочку на невидимого врага.</p><p>— Это я, — торопится сказать она ему, пока он случайно не наслал на неё порчу или что-то в этом духе.</p><p>— Бог ты мой, — бормочет он. И засовывает палочку обратно во внутренний карман пиджака. — Эта мантия — самый настоящий кошмар.</p><p>Рей корчит ему рожицу, прежде чем понимает, что он её не видит. Ей пока не хочется снимать мантию; хотя в этом коридоре нет портретов, которые могли бы о них разболтать, кто угодно может появиться из-за угла в любой момент. Платт или домовые эльфы, или один из замковых призраков. На такой риск она пойти не готова.</p><p>Так что вместо этого она берёт его за руку.</p><p>Или — если точнее — она <i>почти</i> делает это, но в последнюю секунду трусит, и её пальцы смыкаются на его запястье. От этого внезапного прикосновения он дёргается, и она нисколько его не винит, не каждый день тебя хватает кажущийся пустым воздух. Она тянет его вперёд, и если есть в ней крохотная и тайная частичка, которая тоскливо думает о Джесс и Кайдел, держащихся за руки, что ж, она отгоняет эти мысли в сторону.</p><p>— Подожди здесь, — обращается Рей к Соло, когда они останавливаются перед глухой стеной. Отпустив его запястье, она принимается ходить туда-сюда, напряжённо размышляя. <i>Нам нужно спрятаться, нам нужна Выручай-комната, куда никто больше не сможет войти…</i></p><p>И появляется дверь. Рей с триумфом поворачивается к Соло, но он не смотрит на неё. Вместо этого он смотрит на собственное запястье с выражением недоверия и… уныния? Нет, этого не может быть...</p><p>Кровь в венах Рей превращается в лёд. Он что, оскорбился тем, что она схватила его за руку? Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что это было довольно смело с её стороны.</p><p>Правила для подобных отношений ей не известны.</p><p>— Всё ещё хочешь зайти внутрь? — тихо спрашивает она его.</p><p>Взгляд его тёмных глаз устремляется на звук её голоса. Она понимает, что какая-то часть её души уже готова к тому, что он откажется. Она слишком неуклюжа. Слишком приставуча. По словам её родителей, она в принципе не загляденье. Пустое место.</p><p>Едва ли она из тех девушек, ради которых стоит рисковать карьерой и репутацией.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Соло. И облизывает губы нехарактерным для него нервным жестом; она прослеживает взглядом движение его языка по пухлой нижней губе. — Да, — повторяет он. — Идём.</p><p>С колотящимся сердцем, едва осмеливаясь поверить в это, Рей толкает дверь в Выручай-комнату.</p><p>— После тебя.</p><p>Он неторопливо переступает порог. Бросив последний взгляд на тускло освещённый пустой коридор, она следует за ним внутрь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ: </p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yct9ecrp">Безоар</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7vtnexo">Часовая башня</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yc6vbo84">Запирающее заклинание или Коллопортус</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‼️ прежде чем мы начнём, хочу предупредить, что в этой главе содержание 18+ в квадратном квадрате. пожалуйста, учитывайте это перед прочтением‼️</p><p>далее. для ошибок и всего остального открыта ПБ, не стесняйтесь. </p><p>приятного чтения! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рей снимает мантию-невидимку, под которой на ней до сих пор школьная форма за вычетом галстука и мантии, оставленных в спальне для девочек. Ей приходит в голову, что их с Соло наряды сочетаются — он в тёмно-сером костюме и белой рубашке, она в тёмно-серой юбке и белой блузке. У него галстук цвета красного вина, тёмный настолько, что почти чёрный, а в выражении его лица, когда он осматривает Выручай-комнату, присутствует нечто, напоминающее восторг.</p><p>Она наблюдает, как взгляд его широко распахнутых тёмных глаз скользит от одной башни высотой с потолок к другой, и каждая подсвечивается множеством факелов, висящих на стенах. Его губы слегка приоткрываются, пока он рассматривает потерянные сокровища и забытый хлам, собирающийся здесь на протяжении сотен лет; все эти вещи оставлены кем-то, кто бродил по коридорам Хогвартса и называл это место домом. И в этом заключается неопровержимое доказательство, что в замке жили, что он служил убежищем для многих поколений ведьм и волшебников Соединенного Королевства.</p><p>Изумление смягчает черты лица Бена Соло. В пыльном золоченом свете он выглядит совсем мальчишкой.</p><p>— Сколько тебе лет? — вопрос слетает с губ Рей почти без её ведома.</p><p>Несколько долгих мгновений он медлит. А когда, наконец, отвечает, в его тоне сквозит напряжение.</p><p>— Двадцать восемь.</p><p>Он говорит так, словно думает, что это может стать помехой и, возможно, так и должно быть.</p><p>Но это не так.</p><p>Не для неё.</p><p>— Вообще-то я думала, что ты старше, — признаётся Рей.</p><p>— Наверное, я состарился раньше времени, — язвительно замечает Соло, и в очередной кривой ухмылке уголок его губ на мгновение приподнимается, прежде чем он снова становится серьёзным. — И всё равно между нами разница в десять лет, Рей.</p><p>Она пожимает плечами. Её это не волнует. Не особенно.</p><p>На самом деле Рей думает, что ей это даже <i>нравится</i>. Он не похож на тех хулиганов с детской площадки, которые безжалостно дразнили её в детстве, или на долговязого, чересчур оживлённого подростка. Или на грубого школьника.</p><p>Он <i>мужчина</i>.</p><p>И если уж совсем начистоту, то именно поэтому она стремится к нему, словно мотылёк на свет пламени.</p><p>Стоит ей пожать плечами, Соло немного расслабляется.</p><p>Он решает пройти по проходу, заполненному книгами с одной стороны и запрещёнными предметами — с другой.</p><p>— Как ты узнала об этом месте?</p><p>— Домовые эльфы рассказали, — следуя за ним, отвечает Рей. — Комната становится такой, какой захочешь, главное сконцентрироваться и постараться вложить в мысли побольше конкретики. Такой я увидела комнату впервые, когда мне нужно было побыть в одиночестве. Там, где меня бы никто не нашёл.</p><p>Он молчит, переводя взгляд с одной возвышающейся груды на другую, запрокинув голову в попытке оценить весь масштаб помещения и мириады находящихся здесь предметов.</p><p>Она улыбается.</p><p>— А ты под впечатлением, правда, профессор?</p><p>— Это весьма занятно, — невыносимо вежливым тоном соглашается он и исчезает за углом.</p><p>Закатив глаза, Рей ускоряет шаг, пытаясь догнать его. Неужели так сложно хоть раз взять и проявить обычные человеческие эмоции?</p><p>Следующий проход, куда сворачивает Рей, как раз тот, который она до сих пор целиком не осмотрела. Соло нигде не видно, но ей слышно, как он ходит за рядом разнообразных вещиц.</p><p>— У вас в Ильверморни, должно быть, тоже имелись подобные комнаты, — размышляет Рей, рассматривая чайник, испещрённый символами, в которых она узнаёт руны, означающие «<i>доброе здоровье</i>», «<i>счастливая семья</i>» и — как ни странно — «<i>мышь</i>».</p><p>— Мне не известно о комнате, которая обладала бы способностью приспосабливаться к нуждам своих обитателей, — отзывается Соло. — Но есть такая, которой под силу перенести тебя в любое помещение, главное чтобы в нём была дверь.</p><p>— Какая-то брешь в безопасности замедленного действия.</p><p>— Фактически попасть в остальную часть здания, в котором эта комната находится, нельзя. — Его голос постепенно отдаляется, как будто он идёт по проходу, расположенному параллельно тому, по которому идёт она. Не отставая, Рей следует за его голосом. — А возвращаясь в замок, нельзя захватить что-нибудь или кого-нибудь с собой.</p><p>— А куда ты отправлялся чаще всего?</p><p>— Домой, — в его голосе звучит смутная тоска. — До смерти напугал отца, когда впервые воспользовался этой комнатой, чтобы попасть в его кабинет. Он подумал, что я сбежал из школы… Что, несмотря на свои четырнадцать лет, научился трансгрессировать. Или, как он это называет, освоил <i>абракадабру</i>. Он постоянно забывает верные определения для многих колдовских штук.</p><p>Совершенно очарованная этой историей, Рей смеётся. И застенчиво делится одной из своих.</p><p>— После прибытия в Хогвартс я несколько месяцев думала, что порох называется «чихучим». И мне это казалось правильным, ведь в первый раз от летучего пороха я расчихалась, поэтому ни разу в этом не сомневалась.</p><p>Из-за неустойчивых стопок потускневших кубков и канделябров доносится тихий вздох. Рей допускает, что это вполне может быть ухмылка.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты маглорождённая, — замечает Соло.</p><p>— Так и есть.</p><p>— Должно быть, когда ты получила письмо, реакция родителей была бесподобной.</p><p>Внезапно Рей радуется тому, что они с Соло друг друга не видят.</p><p>Пока она не ощущает на себе его взгляд, врать у неё получается без труда.</p><p>— И впрямь бесподобной, — говорит она. — Но, в конце концов, они оклемались.</p><p>Она не расскажет ему правду сегодня… или, если получится, то никогда в принципе. Ей и прежде не нужна была чья-либо жалость, а его сочувствия она попросту не вынесет. Рей мгновенно меняет тему разговора.</p><p>— Ты собираешься домой на зимние каникулы?</p><p>— Нет. Пока что это нежелательно.</p><p>Ну разумеется. Он здесь лишь потому что ему ненадолго нужно залечь на дно — он сам так ей сказал. Рей мысленно проклинает себя за бестактность, но, как это всегда бывает, слова вылетают изо рта прежде, чем она успевает их остановить.</p><p>— Ты скучаешь по Америке?</p><p>— Я скучаю по своей семье, — осторожно отвечает Соло.</p><p>Слыша его удаляющиеся шаги, быстрые и лёгкие, словно он широко шагает, она бежит, пытаясь угнаться за ним, поворачивает за угол, как только достигает конца прохода, и внезапно он появляется перед её взглядом, нависая над ней рядом с горой клыкастых фрисби и наборов для желающих обзавестись бородавками. В свете факелов его тёмные глаза блестят.</p><p>— Однако, — продолжает он хриплым и низким голосом, — кажется, в Британии мне нравится всё больше и больше.</p><p>И он целует её. И мир останавливается.</p><p>Поднявшись на цыпочки, она обнимает его за шею. С жадным, всепожирающим голодом он скользит ладонями вниз по её спине, пробирается ей под юбку и сминает обнажённую задницу. Она стонет ему в рот, и в ответ он углубляет поцелуй; его движения становятся всё неистовее. Свободной рукой он обнимает её за талию, прижимая ближе к себе, а под юбкой скользит ладонью ещё ниже, кончиками пальцев касаясь её между бёдер.</p><p>О, от этого прикосновения Рей вся <i>извивается</i>. Она мечтала об этом с тех пор, как двенадцать часов назад на дрожащих ногах вышла из его класса.</p><p>— Ебать, Рей, да когда ты успела так намокнуть? — требует Соло, целуя её в шею. И начинает трогать её всерьёз. Похоже, он совершенно потрясён и едва ли не обезумел от желания.</p><p>Со стороны Рей не может быть места смущению, пока она убеждена, что в таком состоянии он находится только благодаря ей.</p><p>— Я… я была мокрой весь день. — Рей задыхается, когда он толкается в неё пальцем. Чтобы не рухнуть на пол, она хватается за его широкие плечи, а внутри неё расцветают искорки наслаждения. — Я даже ласкала себя в кладовке. После урока Зельеварения. Кончила, думая о тебе…</p><p>— Чёрт, — он дрожит в её объятиях. И мало чем отличается от дуба, противостоящего сильнейшей буре. Второй палец устремляется вперёд, касается клитора, и Рей с тихим стоном прижимается к Соло теснее. — Ушам своим не верю, — уткнувшись в нежную кожу её шеи, мрачно бормочет он. — Проклятая распутница.</p><p>— Только с вами, сэр.</p><p>Мерлин, что она только не несёт, находясь рядом с ним.</p><p>С рыком вынув из неё палец, Соло прижимает Рей к ближайшей каменной колонне. Потянувшись к пуговицам на блузке, он едва не отрывает их подчистую, целуя её в шею и слегка покусывая.</p><p>— Только без засосов, — ей хватает ума предупредить его. Отметины будет трудно скрыть, учитывая, что она всегда собирает волосы наверх.</p><p>— Я оставлю их на твоей груди, — обещает он. — И на бёдрах.</p><p>И как только ей удаётся не вспыхнуть сию секунду? Прежде чем она успевает разобраться в этом как следует, он выполняет обещание, оставляя засос на округлости левой груди, прямо над чашечкой простенького белого бюстгальтера, лишённого каких-либо дурацких узоров; к счастью, сегодня она решила надеть именно его.</p><p>Довольно сложно скинуть с себя расстёгнутую блузку, тогда как всё, чего ей хочется, — это наслаждаться ласками его порочного рта, однако, Рей справляется. Блузка падает на пол к их ногам и вскоре за ней следует его пиджак, который она помогает ему снять.</p><p>Отныне Рей во власти инстинкта — вернее, они оба. Пока она стягивает с него галстук, он расстёгивает на ней бюстгальтер и принимается оставлять на груди лиловые отметины в форме своих зубов. Когда он втягивает в рот сосок, когда вклинивает мускулистое бедро между её гораздо меньшими, она стонет словно животное.</p><p>— Профессор… — она трётся о шерстяную ткань его брюк. От необычного ощущения, грубого и покалывающего, её голос превращается в тишайший, сдавленный шёпот… — О, <i>Господи</i>…</p><p>— Я часто вспоминаю о том вечере, когда ты кончила вот так, — сокрушённо признаётся он ей в кожу. — Я тогда чуть не свихнулся… И до сих пор с ума схожу от того, насколько ты всегда готова и попросту течёшь каждый раз под своей коротенькой юбчонкой…</p><p>Он всасывает в рот сосок с такой силой, что она не сдерживает надсадного вскрика, а он…</p><p>…<i>не останавливается</i>, и она вплетает пальцы в его волосы, и отталкивается от колонны, пока не устраивается поудобнее, пока не находит необходимый угол, правильную точку, о которую можно потереться, к которой можно прижаться.</p><p>…и, если оглянуться назад, оргазм не должен был застать её врасплох. Та ночь в Запретном лесу доказала, что она способна на подобное молниеносное освобождение, и, несмотря на вороватую передышку в кладовке, когда ей пришлось взять дело в свои руки, весь день она провела в состоянии постоянного неуловимого возбуждения. Естественно, она ходила по самому краю.</p><p>И всё же глаза расширяются. Всё же губы распахиваются, когда по телу пробегает поверхностный всплеск удовольствия, и она заливает ему брюки. Выпрямившись со стоном, он крепко целует её в губы, скользит руками между их телами и принимается ласкать обнажённую грудь.</p><p>— Как же ты хороша сейчас, — хрипит он, касаясь пальцами её сосков. — Ты хороша всегда и во всём, на самом деле.</p><p>От похвалы Рей вся трепещет и едва ли в состоянии оставаться на ногах. Она ощущает лишь головокружение, жар и томное желание, которое с каждой подаренной им лаской постепенно усиливается.</p><p>Краем глаза Рей замечает знакомый бугристый диван, втиснутый между кофейным столиком без ножки и шкафом с дверцей, болтающейся на петлях. Она уже сидела на этом диване и знает наверняка, что он не так уж плох; благодаря одному из отражающих заклинаний на нём даже нет пыли и вековой грязи. Единственный недостаток заключается в том, что он в высшей степени ужасен, фиолетово-зелёный клетчатый уродец.</p><p>Но это лучше, чем ничего.</p><p>Рей привлекает внимание Соло, кивая в сторону дивана. Он подхватывает её на руки и несёт, словно невесту. Хотя причудливая иллюзия разрушается тем фактом, что она топлесс, и он целует её крайне <i>развратно</i>, шагая вперёд без передышки, пока осторожно не опускает её на подушки.</p><p>Как раз в тот момент, когда она задаётся вопросом, как они в принципе здесь поместятся, раздаётся ужасный скрип и диван вырастает вдвое по сравнению с первоначальной длиной и шириной.</p><p>Соло моргает, выглядя заинтригованным.</p><p>— Как думаешь, это диван со встроенными расширяющими чарами, или всё дело в магии самой комнаты, дающей нам то, в чём мы нуждаемся?</p><p>— Прямо сейчас мне всё равно, — нетерпеливо отвечает Рей, укладываясь поудобнее. Без его просьбы раздвигая бёдра. — Просто иди сюда.</p><p>— Командирша какая, — хмыкает он, опускаясь на колени между её ног. Похоже, он почти что без ума от неё.</p><p>Их взгляды встречаются, пока он разбирается с пуговицами своей накрахмаленной белой рубашки. То, как он возится с такой обыденной задачей, — единственный признак, что в нём присутствует та же нервозность, которую испытывает она. И Рей не замечает, когда его рубашка падает на пол — не замечает ничего вокруг, потому что целая вселенная сужается до него, до него одного.</p><p>Точнее, до вида его обнажённого тела.</p><p>Рей всегда знала, что Соло крупный мужчина. Его свитера, пальто, пиджаки и рубашки ничуть этого не скрывали.</p><p>Но она не готова к тому, насколько его грудь окажется велика. Широкий, бледный, искусно очерченный участок его тела здесь и там испещрён родинками и веснушками. Она не готова к абсолютнейшей широте его плеч, выставленных напоказ. Или к восхитительной чёткости его рук. Или к мускулистому прессу. Или к тому, как всё это переходит в подтянутую талию и крепкий таз, мощные бёдра и длинные-длинные ноги.</p><p>Глядя на него снизу вверх, Рей теряет дыхание. Золотистый свет факелов пробивается сквозь беспорядочные локоны тёмных волос. Его глаза в этой затенённой обстановке кажутся почти чёрными — чёрными и обжигающими, подобно пылающему ночному небу, и она проваливается в их глубины.</p><p>Он похож на ангела возмездия, с вырезанным из мрамора телом.</p><p>Он почти в три раза больше её.</p><p>— Мы можем остановиться в любой момент, — тихо говорит он.</p><p>Чувствуя сухость во рту, она качает головой.</p><p>— Я не хочу останавливаться.</p><p>Ремень Соло расстёгивает так же неуклюже, как расстёгивал рубашку. Ей заметна его эрекция, натягивающая ткань брюк. <i>Это из-за меня</i>, думает она, и у неё голова идёт кругом. <i>Это я его возбудила</i>.</p><p>Штаны он, однако, не снимает. Вместо этого вцепляется огромными пальцами в пояс её юбки и стягивает ту вниз. Помогая ему, Рей приподнимает бёдра, и вскоре юбка отправляется прочь к туфлям и ко всем запретам, и он пожирает взглядом её фигуру, обнажённую перед ним, за исключением…</p><p>— Ты не против оставить гольфы? — спрашивает Соло. Полуулыбка, которая расцветает на его губах, очаровательно-озорная, но с оттенком застенчивости. — Это просто… выглядит очень сексуально, Рей.</p><p>Гольфы у Рей старенькие, школьные. Светлее, чем юбка, они украшены вышитым гербом гриффиндорского факультета — золотым львом, ревущим на алом фоне. После многих лет они износились, от стирки вышивка стёрлась по краям, и виднеются швы там, где Рей штопала прорехи всякий раз, когда уставала насылать восстанавливающие чары. Она знает наверняка, что эти потрёпанные гольфы — последнее, что можно назвать сексуальным, и всё же…</p><p>…и всё же легче лёгкого поверить профессору Соло, когда он смотрит на неё так, словно она — единственная на всём белом свете.</p><p>Поэтому Рей кивает, и его улыбка становится шире, и она думает, что сделает что угодно, на что только ни согласится, лишь бы он продолжал ей так улыбаться.</p><p>Расстегнув молнию на брюках, он снимает их вместе с нижним бельём. Увидев его полностью обнажённым впервые, она не в силах сдержать судорожный вдох: он невероятно крепко сложен, бёдра у него словно древесные стволы, а кожа, подобно слоновой кости, гладкая и бледная. Он выглядит сильным настолько, что это едва ли не пугает, но в то же время именно его внушительность пробуждает в ней желание, которое, по её мнению, должны были испытывать и те, кто хотел быть завоевателями. Те, кто пересекал океаны и взбирался на горы лишь затем, чтобы знать: им это под силу.</p><p>Рей скользит взглядом по его члену, возвышающемуся из копны жёстких тёмных волос — безукоризненно ухоженных, разумеется, как и всё остальное в нём. И, возможно, это всего лишь воображение, но член его почему-то сейчас кажется больше, чем она помнит.</p><p>Ей хочется попробовать его на вкус. Хочется провести языком по этой гладкой коже.</p><p>Но прежде чем она успевает это сделать — спросить его, можно ли, — он наклоняет голову и прижимается губами к чувствительному местечку на внутренней стороне её бедра.</p><p>Точно, вспоминает она, задыхаясь и извиваясь, он обещал оставить там засосы. Оставить на ней следы. Он впивается зубами в податливую плоть, и восхитительно острое ощущение сменяется продолжительным удовольствием, когда он втягивает кожу в рот, посасывает, а затем успокаивает укус касанием бархатистого языка, прежде чем двинуться дальше и начать сначала.</p><p>Следующие несколько минут — мучительнейшие в жизни Рей. Соло оставляет след из отметин на бёдрах в соответствии с теми, которыми он осыпал грудь, но даже не думает приближаться туда, где она нуждается в нём больше всего. Спустя некоторое время она пытается приподнять бёдра в безмолвной мольбе, но он опускает свою огромную ладонь ей на живот, удерживая её на месте.</p><p>— Терпение, мисс Ниима.</p><p>Потом им придётся почистить диван, учитывая, насколько он уже влажен. Обивка практически насквозь промокла.</p><p>— Профессор Соло, — скулит она. — Пожалуйста, просто…</p><p>Она не договаривает, надеясь, что он поймёт, к чему она клонит.</p><p>— М-м-м? — покусывая её бедро, уточняет он.</p><p>А потом Рей вспоминает, что ему нравится, когда она просит о том, чего хочет.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, полижите мне киску, профессор.</p><p>Слова звучат приглушённо. Пугающе хрупко. Произнести их вслух похоже на сладчайшую капитуляцию.</p><p>В качестве поощрения он легчайше касается её двумя пальцами между ног.</p><p>Она закрывает глаза.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне ртом, — хрипло продолжает она. И, будто в ответ, те же самые пальцы скользят выше, прямо к крохотному пучку нервов, утоляя жажду мягкими, словно пёрышко, ласками. — Хочу снова кончить от твоего языка, — откидывая голову назад, вдохновлённо стонет она. — Пожалуйста, сэр, я думала о вас весь день, мне так этого хотелось… пожалуйста, отлижите мне, профессор, я…</p><p>Он без предупреждения зарывается головой ей между бёдер, скользя языком по клитору…</p><p>— О! — широко раскрыв глаза, вскрикивает Рей, едва мир начинает плыть перед глазами.</p><p>Пока Соло ласкает её языком, Рей зарывается пальцами ему в волосы. И скрещивает лодыжки у него за спиной; облачённые в гольфы ступни упираются в каменные мышцы. Она пытается прижаться к его рту поближе, пока его язык двигается, дразнит, скользит и…</p><p>…и она кончает.</p><p>В <i>четвёртый</i> раз за день.</p><p>Не так уж часто Рей думает, что её жизнь прекрасна.</p><p>Но в этот миг так и есть.</p><p>Когда Соло отрывается от её киски, Рей ему улыбается. Нежной, томной улыбкой. Она совершенно ошеломлена наслаждением.</p><p>Он озадаченно моргает. И выглядит при этом так, словно видит её впервые.</p><p>— В чём дело? — спрашивает она, когда в голове проясняется настолько, что получается сказать хоть что-то.</p><p>— У тебя… — он откашливается. — У тебя милая улыбка.</p><p>Сердце пропускает удар.</p><p>— У тебя тоже.</p><p>На его скулах появляется румянец. Обхватив рукой основание члена, он проводит по нему ладонью медленно, неторопливо, смотря на неё сверху вниз. При виде того, как он ласкает себя, с расширенными от возбуждения зрачками, с губами и подбородком, влажными из-за неё, Рей чувствует себя смелой. Несокрушимой.</p><p>— Ну теперь-то ты меня трахнешь? — выпаливает она.</p><p>— Если до сих пор этого хочешь, — рокочет он.</p><p>Глядя ему прямо в глаза, она кивает. В ней в равной мере трепещут волнение и возбуждение.</p><p>Соло вытягивает в сторону свободную руку. Вскоре из скомканного на полу пиджака ему в ладонь опускается терновая палочка.</p><p>Это впечатляющее, тщательно контролируемое проявление беспалочковой магии, и глаза Рей едва не вылезают из орбит.</p><p>— Хорошо, ты просто обязан научить меня этому.</p><p>— Мы будем проходить беспалочковую магию сразу после каникул, — губы Соло подёргиваются. — Уверен, ты, как обычно, сразишь нас всех наповал.</p><p>От похвалы она не может не возгордиться собой. Однако, наслаждаться этим слишком долго ей не удаётся, потому что вскоре он проводит кончиком терновой палочки по её обнажённому животу.</p><p>— Прежде всего, мне нужно наложить противозачаточное заклинание, — объясняет он. — Ты не против?</p><p>Она едва не хихикает над тем, насколько… <i>официально</i> это звучит. Учитывая, что они оба обнажены, и он стоит на коленях между её ног, а на его члене уже образовалась капелька предсемени. Ей известно о подобных чарах, а также о зельях; два года назад мадам Калония с весьма невозмутимым лицом проводила беседу с пятикурсниками — это было тяжёлым испытанием для всех вовлечённых сторон.</p><p>Рей моментально приходит в себя, едва осознаёт, что мысль о контрацепции за весь день даже не приходила ей в голову.</p><p>Она чувствует прилив благодарности — благодарности за то, что Соло ответственен и по-своему внимателен.</p><p>— Будет не больно, — говорит он, неправильно истолковав причину её нерешительности.</p><p>— Знаю, — расслабившись, она откидывается на спину и смотрит в потолок. — Начинай.</p><p>Терновая палочка, гладкая и слегка вибрирующая от магии, скользит по её животу, направляемая ловкими, уверенными движениями запястья Соло. Он выводит на её коже руноподобный узор. Ощущение, которое расцветает внутри неё и отзывается в самом центре, тёплое и покалывающее.</p><p>Закончив, Соло кладёт палочку на пол, поверх сброшенной юбки Рей. Затем приближается к ней и прижимается губами к её губам в глубоком, целеустремлённом и необычайно нежном поцелуе. Как она себе и представляла, он накрывает её собой полностью. Большой настолько, что кажется вершиной её мира.</p><p>Он приподнимается на локте, старательно удерживая свой вес над ней, и тянется вниз свободной рукой, чтобы иметь возможность… <i>пристроиться</i> или типа того, у неё в мыслях не находится чёткой картинки, которую она может себе представить. </p><p>Она испытывает мимолётную нерешительность, но его пальцы касаются её виска, и она чувствует себя в безопасности, чувствует себя под ним такой крошечной, и ей хотелось этого с того самого момента, как впервые увидела его в Большом зале.</p><p>Жизнь никогда не считала нужным давать Рей то, чего ей хочется.</p><p>До этого момента.</p><p>— Готова? — спрашивает Соло хриплым голосом и, о, он настолько терпелив, каким никогда не бывает ни с кем другим.</p><p>— Да, сэр, — выдыхает Рей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Конечно, она слышала рассказы девочек, как у кого было в первый раз. Когда живёшь в женском общежитии, подобных разговоров не избежать.</p><p>У Талли это произошло с возлюбленным-маглом — <i>то была скорее летняя интрижка, серьёзно</i>, — живущим по соседству с её дедушкой и бабушкой по отцовской линии, тоже маглами. Вначале он врубил панк-рок альбом, а сам акт длился полпесни, но потом он сводил её в кино и купил ей цветы.</p><p>Джесс была с парнем из Когтеврана, закончившим школу в прошлом году. Это произошло во время зимних каникул; посреди процесса появился домовой эльф семьи Пава с чайным подносом в руках.</p><p>Джанна, в отличие от Талли и Джесс, не откровенничала о своей сексуальной жизни слишком уж сильно, и всё же соизволила рассказать своим соседкам по комнате, что первой у неё была девушка, которая училась в Шармбатоне — французской школе магии и волшебства.</p><p>Роуз милостиво избавила её от подробностей об их с Финном первом разе, но на следующий день Рей и сама всё <i>поняла</i>. Двое её лучших друзей были совершенно неспособны смотреть друг другу в глаза, даже когда, краснея, держались за руки, а Финн не переставал лыбиться, наверное, всю следующую неделю.</p><p>В целом всеобщее мнение заключается в том, что первый раз случается неловким, но если это происходит с кем-то, к кому у тебя есть чувства, может быть здорово.</p><p>У Рей <i>однозначно</i> имеются чувства к Бену Соло, даже если она пока не уверена, что эти чувства из себя представляют.</p><p>Значит, всё будет здорово, верно?</p><p>Стиснутый между её разведёнными ногами, он легонько двигает бёдрами вперёд. Кончик члена слегка толкается в неё, и Рей под ним вздрагивает.</p><p>— Подожди, — пищит она, хватая его за бицепс.</p><p>На бледном лбу Соло выступили капельки пота. Гладкая кожа на ключицах и груди покраснела. Но он моментально замирает, перестав двигаться вовсе и не сводя с неё нежного взгляда тёмных глаз.</p><p>— Хочешь остановиться? — спрашивает он мучительно ласковым тоном.</p><p>— Нет, но… — Рей сглатывает. И фактически не заканчивает фразу, разволновавшись настолько, что смелость её едва не разлетается на осколки.</p><p><i>Чего ты хочешь?</i> она вспоминает, как Соло, прикоснувшись своими роскошными губами к её груди, шептал эти слова в тот день у себя в кабинете. <i>Ты должна сказать мне, чего ты хочешь.</i></p><p>— Ты… ты должен обнять меня, — несмотря на ком в горле, говорит Рей. — После, я имею в виду. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня обнял.</p><p>На краткий миг черты его лица напрягаются.</p><p>И длится это достаточно долго, чтобы она ощутила страх из-за возможного отказа.</p><p>Но потом он целует её. Сладко, успокаивающе.</p><p>Чуточку отстранившись, он шепчет: </p><p>— Я буду обнимать тебя, когда захочешь, и столько, сколько позволишь, — прежде чем снова втянуть её в поцелуй.</p><p>С поющим от радости сердцем она с готовностью приоткрывает для него губы. В нежной ласке он касается её языка своим, и она закрывает глаза, когда их бёдра соприкасаются, и он толкается <i>дальше</i>, и <i>глубже</i>, и….</p><p>Рей задыхается ему в губы, когда он входит в неё на несколько дюймов. Его член намного толще пальцев, но она достаточно намокла, поэтому ощущения не неприятны — просто, ну, <i>необычны</i>.</p><p>— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает он.</p><p>Сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>Под касанием её пальцев его предплечье будто окаменело, словно он напрягся всем телом, проявляя сдержанность.</p><p>— Да, — Рей кивает, но их лица находятся невероятно близко друг к другу, поэтому она стукается своим лбом о его. Ой. — Прости.</p><p>Соло ухмыляется и мимолетно целует её в губы.</p><p>— Не страшно.</p><p>— Можешь… приступать.</p><p><i>Приступать?</i> Ей хочется саму себя стукнуть.</p><p>Он скользит в неё чуточку глубже. Осторожно, слишком осторожно. Раскрывая её. Но совсем скоро её пронзает укол боли, и она вздрагивает.</p><p>Соло перестаёт двигаться мгновенно. С полуприкрытыми веками Рей мельком замечает потрясённое выражение его лица, прежде чем он склоняет голову и принимается вполголоса извиняться и осыпать её лицо утешающими поцелуями.</p><p>Он дрожит как осиновый лист.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — говорит она. — Просто нужно немножко…</p><p>Потянувшись между их телами, она обводит клитор пальцем. И случайно касается рукой члена, из-за чего с губ Соло срывается такой звук, словно она только что его уничтожила.</p><p>Это… <i>приятно</i>, иметь над кем-то подобную силу. Если не станет осмотрительней, она без труда может пристраститься к этому ощущению.</p><p>Ей не хочется быть осмотрительной.</p><p>Не сегодня.</p><p>— Профессор, а ты точно во мне поместишься? — шепчет она Соло на ухо.</p><p>И наслаждается тем, как он вздрагивает в ответ.</p><p>— Да. — И вот опять в его тоне слышится этот пленительный низкий рык, пока он легчайше целует её в шею и сжимает пальцами сосок. — Да, детка, обещаю.</p><p>Как раз это ей и требуется. Развратные словечки, непристойные ласки, дополнительная стимуляция. Ощущать себя крошечной и любимой; в своих потрёпанных гольфах чувствовать себя искусительницей. Завозившись под ним, она его поторапливает, и Соло погружается в неё ещё глубже.</p><p>Чёрт.</p><p>Чёрт, какой же он <i>большой</i>.</p><p>Она растянута <i>до предела</i>.</p><p>Но самое худшее, кажется, уже позади. Рей немножко расслабляется.</p><p>— Видишь? Не так уж и страшно, — острит она.</p><p>— Рей. — оторвавшись от её шеи, Соло смотрит на неё со страдальческим выражением. — Это ещё не всё.</p><p>Её глаза расширяются.</p><p>Она <i>сглатывает</i>.</p><p>Не спуская с неё взгляда, он пробует толкнуться чуточку глубже. Слегка отстраняется, затем снова толкается вперёд. Повторяет эти движения ещё несколько раз, пристально изучая её лицо — и ей бы хотелось, чтобы он этого не делал, потому что Рей почти уверена: гримасы, которые она строит, <i>нелепы</i>. У неё сморщен нос, веки трепещут, а рот перекошен.</p><p>Ей не удаётся контролировать выражение своего лица, меняющегося в соответствии с эмоциями, которые она испытывает. Странное, сбивающее с толку сочетание приятных и необычных ощущений, которых слишком много и в то же время попросту недостаточно.</p><p>— Блять. — Подобно рушащейся башне, подобно тому, кто устал бороться, Соло утыкается лицом ей в шею и прижимается к ней поближе. Вжимается в неё. — Как же хорошо с тобой, <i>Господи</i>…</p><p>Рей думает об этом несколько мгновений, прежде чем решить, что она абсолютно искренна, когда говорит ему: </p><p>— Мне с тобой тоже.</p><p>Чем больше она привыкает к его толчкам, тем больше приходит к пониманию, что ничего приятнее в жизни своей не испытывала.</p><p>Всё дело в том, как он двигается. Как нежно скользит в ней. Вынуждая её намокнуть настолько, что она попросту заливает его влагой — никак иначе это не описать. И теперь настала её очередь пробовать — она пытается повторить движения его бёдер своими.</p><p>И неумышленно меняет угол.</p><p>Неумышленно позволяет ему скользнуть в себя ещё глубже.</p><p>Они оба не сдерживают стонов.</p><p>Он сам принимается растирать ей клитор, и у Рей появляется возможность как следует рассмотреть его выдающийся пресс. Скользнуть руками вверх по рёбрам, а потом вниз по спине. Вонзить дрожащие пальцы в мускулы в попытке найти опору, пока он заполняет её до предела.</p><p>Или, по-видимому, <i>почти</i> до предела.</p><p>— Можешь… у тебя получится принять ещё немного? — Хотя эти слова звучат настолько сдавленно, словно они вырвались у него из груди, в том, <i>как</i> он их произносит, есть нечто такое, что даёт ей понять: можно и отказаться. Взбреди ей в голову сказать «нет», он ограничится тем, что есть.</p><p>Но разве она не мечтала показать ему, что сможет принять его целиком?</p><p>— Да, получится, — отвечает Рей.</p><p>И двигает бёдрами, чтобы ему удалось скользнуть ещё глубже.</p><p>С губ Соло срывается сдавленный звук. Его легендарный контроль трещит по швам, и он толкается в неё едва ли не <i>грубо</i>, и в душе Рей расцветает дикий, мрачный порыв.</p><p>Какой смысл во всех рисках, на которые они идут, если сдерживаются, даже будучи наедине друг с другом.</p><p>— Профессор Соло, — попросту скулит она, едва узнавая собственный голос, задыхающийся, пронзительный от желания. — Ты говорил, что поместишься полностью. Ты <i>обещал</i>.</p><p>Подтянувшись повыше, он подхватывает её огромной ладонью под коленкой и разводит ей бёдра пошире. И бормочет ей в щеку очередное ругательство. Закрыв глаза, он касается ресницами её виска…</p><p>…и внутри неё расцветает мимолетное, острое чувство дискомфорта, из-за чего Рей выгибает спину и царапает широченную спину Соло, когда он входит в неё.</p><p>До основания.</p><p>— Чёрт, — задыхается она, — какой же ты <i>громадный</i>…</p><p>Соло молчит, и шевелится лишь затем, чтобы уткнуться носом ей в щеку. В извиняющемся жесте, и это нестерпимо мило, учитывая, что сам он дрожит всем телом. Похоже он вообще не в состоянии вымолвить и слова.</p><p>Рей даёт себе немного времени привыкнуть к сильнейшей растяжке. И едва только свыкается с этим ощущением, оно оказывается отнюдь не <i>плохим</i>. Напряжение идёт рука об руку с выбросом адреналина, благодаря чему любая боль, которую она испытывает, ослабевает.</p><p>И вскоре она начинает желать <i>большего</i>. Ей любопытно самой увидеть, чем всё закончится… к чему это их приведёт.</p><p>Через плечо Соло она смотрит в потолок.</p><p>— Можешь двигаться, — говорит она ему.</p><p>И он потихоньку начинает.</p><p>Поначалу просто мягко раскачивается. Не выходит полностью, лишь время от времени крутит бёдрами, чтобы ритм не стал слишком механическим. Чтобы она оставалась в неведении.</p><p>И ей это очень нравится. Нравится, как он скользит рукой между диваном и ею, чтобы прижать её к себе поближе. Ей нравится касаться его обнажённого тела своим, нравится чувствовать себя крошечной, прижатой к его широкой груди, пока он задыхается ей на ухо.</p><p>И ей <i>дико</i> нравится то, что происходит у неё между ног. Особенно когда по мере сил она начинает встречать его толчки, учитывая, что он подмял её под себя.</p><p>И на это он реагирует так, словно она только что подарила ему новую жизнь. Тёмные глаза сияют, пока он осыпает лицо и шею Рей влажными поцелуями. Не требуется слишком много времени для того, чтобы в ней заново расцвело удовольствие.</p><p><i>Сильнее</i>, обнимая его за шею, несвязно думает Рей, и, возможно, произносит это вслух, или он замечает просьбу в выражении её лица, потому что Соло вбивается в неё чуть <i>решительнее</i>.</p><p>— О… — кажется, она всхлипывает. Может, так и есть. Она чувствует себя невероятно <i>целой</i>. Целой, крошечной и восхитительно разбитой. — О, Боже, я не могу… не могу поверить…</p><p>— Почти не получилось. — Соло, со своей стороны, кажется таким же уничтоженным, как и она. — Я уже было подумал, что у тебя не получится… но ты справилась. — И на этот раз он выходит из неё <i>полностью</i>, только чтобы крайне медленно и весьма целенаправленно толкнуться обратно.</p><p>В хриплом возгласе она откидывает голову назад, пока он вонзается в неё снова и снова, и <i>снова</i>, порочным ртом без устали напевая ей непристойные дифирамбы.</p><p>— Ты смогла… в свою тесную киску смогла принять меня целиком… потому что ты <i>большая умница</i>… — она отчаянно кивает; его обжигающий голос звенит в ушах, касаясь струн её души, распутные слова укореняются в ней, в то время как сердце взмывает к небесам. — Большая умница, которая даёт мне её растянуть, — продолжает Соло низким, рокочущим шёпотом, в котором сквозит бесспорная мрачная дикость, — которая <i>дивно</i> корчит личико, пока я её трахаю… которая издаёт такие звуки, о которых я буду мечтать…</p><p>Последние остатки застенчивости исчезают, поглощённые наслаждением и трепетом. Он считает её красивой. Ему нравятся стоны, которые она издаёт. И его не волнуют волосы на её теле или крошечная грудь, или полное отсутствие утончённости. Она двигается вместе с ним, извивается под ним, свет от факелов трепещет в такт с движениями её бёдер.</p><p>С очередным ужасающе-первобытным рыком Соло приподнимается над ней и опирается на руки по обе стороны от её плеч. Его толчки набирают скорость и мощь, кожа цвета слоновой кости на шее и груди ещё больше краснеет от напряжения, на лбу собираются капельки пота.</p><p>Она считает его красивым мужчиной, и придерживается того же мнения, когда он наклоняется и утягивает Рей в развратный поцелуй, касаясь её языка своим в томной, медленной ласке, что резко контрастирует с бешеным темпом, с которым он вбивается в неё. Находясь почти на грани, она скрещивает ноги у него за спиной, а кончиками пальцев впивается в его твёрдые, как камень, бёдра. Она пытается нагнать то, что уже почти у неё в руках, что мерцает вдали, словно согретое солнцем побережье, в то время как каждый его толчок подобен волне, несущей её всё ближе и ближе к заветной цели…</p><p>И в следующий раз, когда он двигает этими бёдрами, кончик члена задевает что-то внутри неё, из-за чего она отрывается от его губ и попросту <i>кричит</i>, а он смотрит на неё сверху вниз с ликованием и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы с той же основательной точностью, с которой демонстрирует свои навыки владения магией, достать до той самой точки снова и снова, вбиваясь в неё быстро и жёстко…</p><p>— Я сейчас кончу, — Рей слышит собственный всхлип, который доносится будто откуда-то издалека. — Из-за вас я кончу, сэр…</p><p>— Так кончайте уже, мисс Ниима, — в струящемся словно шёлк тоне Соло резонирует командная нотка, которую она ощущает в самом клиторе. — Будь умницей и кончи на члене своего профессора.</p><p>Он снова достаёт до того местечка внутри неё, одновременно с этим раскачивая бёдрами и вжимаясь в клитор лобком, и это уже слишком, она взрывается, подобно фейерверку, улетает, взмывает к небесам. Хрипло, надсадно крича, она отправляется на вершину блаженства, и ей кажется, что вернуться оттуда будет попросту невозможно.</p><p>Сквозь звон в ушах она смутно слышит, как Соло говорит ей, что она красивая, когда кончает. Смутно чувствует, как он целует её в висок и в щеку. Он проводит её сквозь удовольствие, в то время как она лежит под ним расслабленная и податливая, потрясённая и довольная. Просто находиться под этим большущим мужчиной, позволять ему делать с собой всё, что только захочет, — райское наслаждение.</p><p>Их взгляды встречаются, и он сбивается с ритма. Его губы приоткрыты, а дыхание переходит в короткие вдохи-выдохи, смешивающиеся с влажными шлепками кожи о кожу и скрипом диванных пружин.</p><p>— Ты кончишь в меня? — широко распахнув глаза, спрашивает Рей.</p><p>Соло изучает её лицо. Словно оценивая настроение, словно пытаясь понять, что она хочет от него услышать.</p><p>И что бы он в ней ни разглядел, из-за этого он рычит.</p><p>— Да, кончу прямо в тебя.</p><p>От этих слов её жаждущая киска попросту трепещет.</p><p>— Я хочу этого, сэр, — стонет она. — Хочу почувствовать, как из меня вытекает твоя сперма…</p><p>И это всё, что у неё получается выдать, прежде чем он стремительным, жёстким толчком входит в неё до конца и рычит ей в шею, буквально складывая её пополам. От внезапного потока тепла, который заполняет её изнутри и лишь увеличивается с каждым следующим беспорядочным толчком, у неё поджимаются пальчики ног. В конце концов всё заканчивается, он падает на неё сверху, и они лежат в объятиях друг друга вспотевшие и разгорячённые.</p><p>Сердца у обоих колотятся как заведённые.</p><p>Прерывистое дыхание наполняет пространство, принадлежащее только им одним.</p><p>Рей не знает, как долго они с Соло остаются в таком состоянии. Возможно, минуты, а, возможно — часы. Он не отрывает лица от её шеи.</p><p>Постепенно затянувшееся молчание становится чуточку неловким. Они напрягаются одновременно; оба прекрасно осведомлены близостью друг друга, но не имеют ни малейшего представления, что сказать.</p><p>Не имеют ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, Рей пытается выразить словами все свои чувства.</p><p>— Твою ж мать, — это всё, что ей удается сказать.</p><p>Расслабляясь, Соло ухмыляется.</p><p>— Согласен.</p><p>Это довольно странное ощущение, когда он выскальзывает из неё и их совокупные… <i>жидкости</i>… размазываются по её бёдрам. Но эта странность вскоре затмевается вполне реальным страхом, что он не выполнит своего обещания, что он не…</p><p>Соло утягивает её в очередной долгий поцелуй. Затем, не отстраняясь, перекатывается на спину так, что Рей оказывается сверху.</p><p>И в этом поцелуе нет никакой срочности, лишь нежность и сонливость. У Рей перехватывает дыхание, а внутри расцветает тепло в лучшем и ослепительнейшим из смыслов, когда она отстраняется первой и прижимается щекой к его груди. Соло обнимает её, и она счастливо вздыхает, чувствуя аромат его обнажённой кожи.</p><p>Ей приходит в голову одна мысль.</p><p>— Ты захватил мои трусики?</p><p>— Они в кармане пиджака, — бормочет он, уткнувшись носом ей в волосы.</p><p>— И вообще, зачем ты их стащил?</p><p>— Просто хотел, чтобы днём ты была рядом.</p><p>Пожалуй, грустно, что приятнее этого ей ничего в жизни не говорили. Но Рей не против. Она уже засыпает, убаюканная подрагивающим светом факелов, ровным биением его сердца и золотистой дымкой пережитого наслаждения.</p><p>Соло прочищает горло.</p><p>— Я никогда никого не обнимал. После, я имею в виду, — запинаясь, серьёзно произносит он. — В прошлом у меня не было ничего… подобного. Я человек замкнутый, мне не нравится… не нравилось… сближаться с кем-то. Но у тебя получается просить о том, что захочешь, так, что мне самому хочется дать тебе это.</p><p>Рей бросает на него взгляд. Его глаза зажмурены, но он краснеет до кончиков восхитительно больших ушей, которые торчат из-под растрёпанных волос.</p><p>— И это… нормально? — неуверенно спрашивает она.</p><p>Он обнимает её покрепче, на пояснице выводя узоры кончиками пальцев.</p><p>— Я понял, что мне это очень нравится, — его губы растягиваются в сонной, кривой усмешке. — В этом смысле ты тоже у меня первая.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>мы так долго этого ждали и вот, наконец, дождались! поздравляю вас всех, ну и себя тоже 😅</p><p>хочу отметить двух девочек, без которых я бы не смогла перевести эту главу; я бы просто скончалась после самого первого абзаца от того, что мозг попросту закоротило. </p><p>Джар, милая, спасибо за вычитку и дельные советы ❤️</p><p>Элафи, твои консультации gives me life 😆 разбор ебливых полётов моё любимое в процессе перевода, обожаю! </p><p>спасибо, девчат, люблю! </p><p>и, конечно, спасибо всем читателям! я стараюсь только ради вас ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Просыпается Рей от лучшего и глубочайшего сна в своей жизни, в каждом дюйме тела ощущая приятную тяжесть, а в груди — необычайную лёгкость.</p><p>Мельком заметив клетчатый узор знакомого дивана и деревянную поверхность знакомого пола, залитую утренним солнечным светом, она догадывается, что заснула в Выручай-комнате — на животе, повернув голову набок.</p><p>Ох, <i>твою ж мать</i>... У неё ужасно затекла шея. Которая пока не болит, но, стоит ей пошевелиться, так и будет. Между подбородком и плечом уже красноречиво ноет.</p><p>Планируя заскочить в больничное крыло за целебной мазью, прежде чем вернуться в гриффиндорскую башню, Рей пытается как можно осторожнее слезть с дивана.</p><p>Но понимает, что не может этого сделать.</p><p>Талию сжимает стальная хватка, удерживающая её на месте.</p><p>Сквозь дымку сна, всё ещё затуманивающую разум, на неё снисходит понимание. Она лежит не на <i>диване</i>. В широченности высеченных форм под ней нет ничего ворсистого, хотя она признаёт, что обнажённая кожа Соло неожиданно гладкая и мягкая. В этом мужчине нет и капли грубости.</p><p>Кроме того, что он говорит. Пока они занимаются сексом.</p><p>Мерлин. У неё был <i>секс</i>.</p><p>С <i>профессором</i>.</p><p>Покраснев, Рей теснее прижимается пылающим лицом к его внушительной груди. Под щекой она чувствует сердцебиение Соло, такое же медленное и ровное, как и дыхание, щекочущее ей макушку. Она собирается взглянуть на него, желая запечатлеть в памяти, как он выглядит, пока спит, но внезапно её пронзает острая боль, и Рей громко вскрикивает.</p><p>Точно. Шея затекла. Она и забыла…</p><p>Соло тут же просыпается. В полной боевой готовности тёмные глаза распахиваются, и их взгляды встречаются. <i>Так пробуждаются </i><i>мракоборцы</i>, думает она.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, и что-то в ней трепещет от того, насколько его голос хриплый ото сна.</p><p>— Шея болит, — морщась, ворчит Рей.</p><p>Он расслабляется. Что, по его мнению, она собиралась сказать? Конечно, не о том, что сожалеет о прошлой ночи… Хотя, разумеется, едва ли выражение её лица сулило ему что-то хорошее.</p><p>Крупные, толстые пальцы нежно надавливают ей на шею, неторопливо разминая мышцы вниз до плеча и обратно. Закрыв глаза, она падает ему на грудь. Чёрт, его прикосновение <i>волшебно</i>. Она стонет, когда он осторожно надавливает на то место, которое нуждается в этом больше всего.</p><p>Что-то полутвёрдое дёргается у неё под животом.</p><p>— <i>Эй!</i> — выпаливает Рей.</p><p>Соло… смущён, но лишь самую малость.</p><p>— Ну, не издавай таких звуков, если не хочешь, чтобы мой член снова оказался в тебе, — ворчит он.</p><p>Сердце Рей начинает биться быстрее. Небрежная грубость его слов, этот серьёзный тон… он говорит так, будто ничего не сможет с собой поделать, будто ей под силу довести его до такого безумия, что он просто <i>возьмёт </i>её…</p><p>— Я не говорила, что не хочу… — она двигает бёдрами и вскрикивает снова, когда тянуть начинает между ног. — Ладно, может, и не хочу, по крайней мере, сегодня утром.</p><p>— Болит?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>Даже когда он извиняется, его наполовину затвердевший член дёргается снова.</p><p>О, он <i>нехороший </i>мужчина.</p><p>Но ей кажется, что можно простить его за это, потому что он терпеливо разминает ей шею и плечо, пока ей не становится гораздо лучше. Впервые кто-то делает для неё нечто подобное — прикасается с такой заботой. Без каких либо причин, лишь желая облегчить боль.</p><p>Это по-настоящему приятно.</p><p>Соло роняет руку на диванные подушки, когда Рей решает сесть. И ей почти не удаётся это сделать; она стонет в совершенно не сексуальной манере, усадив свою голую задницу на диван и сведя ноги вместе.</p><p>— Это ты во всем виноват, — жалуется она, неуклюже повернувшись в сторону, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Ты… <i>ужасно</i> огромен!</p><p>Соло сдерживает самодовольную ухмылку. Она замечает, как усмешка играет в уголках его губ. И стоит ей повернуться в другую сторону, чтобы направить взгляд на провинившийся… <i>придаток</i>, она ощущает в нём ту же самодовольную энергетику. Теперь он почти полностью выпрямился и налился весьма пленительным розовым оттенком.</p><p>Он <i>насмехается </i>над ней.</p><p>Рей бросает взгляд на стоящие рядом напольные часы, которые, как они с Финном и Роуз обнаружили, после всех этих лет до сих пор показывают точное время. Уже девять утра. Соседки по комнате наверняка в курсе, что она не спала в своей кровати. По субботам Финн обычно дрыхнет до обеда, но Роуз удивится, почему Рей не пришла на завтрак в Большой зал.</p><p>В ней вспыхивает беспокойство.</p><p>— Нужно идти, пока меня не начали искать.</p><p>Соло стискивает зубы, но в конце концов с несколько обречённым видом кивает.</p><p>— Хорошая идея.</p><p>Он и сам садится, а потом…</p><p>…а потом прижимается губами к россыпи веснушек, усеивающих её плечо. Как-то раз в примерочной, когда они ходили по магазинам, Роуз ткнула в них пальцем и сказала, что похожи они на созвездие.</p><p>Рей настолько пугается, что чуть не отталкивает Соло локтем. Однако этот порыв вскоре угасает, и она учится наслаждаться его заботой. Учится наслаждаться скольжением его полных, мягких губ по своей коже.</p><p>Учится позволять ему осыпать свою веснушчатую спину нежными поцелуями, сидя перед ним с обнажённой грудью, покрытой любовными укусами, и его высохшей спермой, размазанной по бёдрам.</p><p>За ночь из неё вытекло немножко — но кончил он <i>немало</i>. </p><p>И, очевидно, там, откуда это взялось, есть ещё больше, размышляет она про себя, украдкой бросая очередной взгляд на его пах.</p><p>Между ног снова дёргает, как бы напоминая: <i>даже не думай об этом</i>.</p><p>— Я могу что-нибудь сделать? — шепчет Соло ей в плечо. — Чтобы унять боль.</p><p>Похоже, он искренне раскаивается. А Рей — простофиля, самая натуральная, потому что она мгновенно тает и снова бросает взгляд на напольные часы.</p><p>Может, лишние несколько минут не повредят…</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — говорит она. — Я попрошу у мадам Калонии обезболивающее. Ну, знаешь, от боли в шее. — Она делает глубокий вдох. — Но, может, <i>я</i> смогу сделать что-нибудь для <i>вас</i>, а, профессор?</p><p>И с этими словами она обхватывает пальцами основание его члена.</p><p>Реакция Соло мгновенна. Невероятна. В его горле зарождается сдавленный стон, когда он наклоняется к ней и большой рукой сжимает её бедро, словно ища поддержки. Большим пальцем обводя выпирающую тазовую кость, словно держась за неё.</p><p>Честно говоря, Рей понятия не имеет, какого чёрта делает, но она видела, как он ласкал себя в своём кабинете прямо перед тем, как кончить ей на живот. Она могла бы просто делать, как он. Сосредоточенно нахмурив брови, она скользит рукой вверх по члену, а затем — робко, на пробу — вниз. </p><p>Соло резко втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>Вдохновившись, Рей делает это снова. И снова.</p><p>Это даже забавно. Ей нравится, как он ощущается в ладони, нежная кожа члена мягкая, словно шёлк, но заключающая в себе жёсткость, твёрдую, как камень. Он такой толстый, что ей едва ли удаётся обхватить его пальцами, когда в её руке он пульсирует и становится ещё больше.</p><p>— Тебе… э-э… нравится?</p><p>Как только вопрос слетает с губ, Рей содрогается. Какого хрена она затеяла, решив, что у неё получится вести пошлый разговор. Она готовится к проявлению презрения. К его насмешкам.</p><p>— Мне это дико нравится, — абсолютно серьёзно, низким и хриплым голосом отвечает Соло ей на ухо. — Обожаю, как твоя ручка касается моего члена. Обожаю, как эти прелестные пальчики даже не могут обхватить его полностью, но ты продолжаешь <i>стараться… </i>— его дыхание прерывается. — Продолжаешь быть <i>умницей…</i></p><p>Рей ёрзает. И то, как между бёдер начинает побаливать, едва она делает это, — единственное, что мешает ей заняться чем-либо ещё, поэтому она сосредотачивается на поставленной задаче. </p><p>— Я <i>всегда </i>хочу быть для вас умницей, сэр, — шепчет она, двигая запястьем немного быстрее, немного <i>усерднее</i>.</p><p>Он наклоняется так, чтобы она смогла откинуться ему на грудь, продолжая ласкать член рукой. Его собственная рука отрывается от её бедра и начинает опускаться ниже…</p><p>— Нет, не думаю, — быстро говорит Рей.</p><p>Рука Соло тут же меняет направление, скользя вверх по её телу, пока не смыкается на левой груди.</p><p>— Бедная мисс Ниима, — поддразнивает он, покусывая мочку её уха. — Как же всё болит у неё после ночи с профессором.</p><p>— Да, — шепчет Рей, слегка задыхаясь, полностью погружаясь в очарование момента. — Ты здоровенное животное. <i>Уничтожил </i>меня, нахер, вот что ты сделал.</p><p>— Ты такая милая, когда ругаешься, — мурлычет он, лаская сосок, пока тот не превращается в тугую бусинку между его пальцами, и, <i>Боже</i>, прежде никто не называл её милой. Или иначе, как бы он к ней ни обращался, если уж на то пошло. — Ты такая милая, когда… когда ты хнычешь, задыхаешься и… и, может, даже кричишь, пока я тебя трахаю, — продолжает он избито и невнятно. От его обжигающего дыхания у неё мурашки по коже. — Даже клитор у тебя милый, блять, такой дерзкий и розовый. Мне нравится, как ты дрожишь каждый раз, когда я касаюсь его языком. — Он целует её в чувствительное местечко за ушком. — Дай мне поласкать твой милый крошечный клитор, солнышко, — хрипло бормочет он, и Рей этого очень хочется, но…</p><p>Но у неё всё ещё побаливает там, внизу, несмотря на собирающуюся влагу. И ей, вроде как, нравится иметь над ним, так сказать, превосходство.</p><p>— Это ваше утро, профессор, — говорит она. — Наслаждайтесь.</p><p>Ей очень, <i>очень </i>нужно, чтобы он кончил как можно скорее. Нужно, чтобы ему стало так же хорошо, как и ей с ним. Но поза, в которой она находится, не самая удобная, и вскоре у неё начинает сводить руку и запястье — не говоря уже о том, что она, видимо, снова насквозь намочила диван, а беспомощный предмет антикварной мебели этого не заслуживает…</p><p>Когда она убирает руку с его члена, с губ Соло срывается едва ли не протестующий стон. И этот звук — услада для ушей Рей, но она опускается на пол и встаёт перед ним на колени, не оставляя его надолго. Он соображает недостаточно быстро, в течение нескольких затянувшихся секунд таращась на неё с недоверием, но… когда до него, наконец, доходит… Она в жизни не видела, чтобы кто-то двигался с такой быстротой. С таким нетерпением. Усаживаясь на диване так, чтобы ступни оказались на полу, а колени — по обе стороны от её тела.</p><p>На этот раз она обхватывает член обеими руками, одна поверх другой, и крепко сжимает. Взгляд Соло нежен, мрачен и затуманен желанием, когда он смотрит на неё сверху вниз, словно она для него — целый мир, и, о, Рей могла бы к этому привыкнуть. Могла бы привыкнуть к тому, что вся власть у неё, даже если она на коленях. </p><p>Лаская его, она старается не сводить глаз с лица Соло. Пытается насладиться морщинкой между сведёнными тёмными бровями, и тем, как приоткрыты его губы, и тем, что выражение его лица говорит об отчаянной потребности, и он даже не пытается это скрыть, задыхаясь и рыча, словно зверь, оскаливший зубы.</p><p>Он прекрасен. Её лев. Её отважный мужчина.</p><p>— Я близко, — предупреждает он.</p><p>— Куда хочешь кончить? — тихо спрашивает Рей.</p><p>Соло медлит.</p><p>Возможно ли обнаружить в этом мужчине скрытую застенчивость?</p><p>— Мне на грудь? — подсказывает Рей. От этой новообретенной нерешительности с его стороны она становится смелее. — На лицо?</p><p>И как он реагирует на <i>это… </i>Мерлин. И кто дрожит теперь, сэр, её так и подмывает пошутить.</p><p>— Везде, — наконец выдыхает он. — Хочу кончить тебе на лицо и на сиськи, грёбаный боже, <i>Рей</i><i>…</i></p><p>Он сжимает свои пальцы поверх её, убеждая взять правильный ритм, необходимый ему, чтобы шагнуть за край. Она наклоняется ближе и…</p><p>…и сказать, что она была к этому готова, было бы преувеличением, если не откровенной <i>ложью</i>.</p><p>Первая струя горячей спермы попадает ей на щеку. Она раскрывает от удивления рот, и он свободной рукой обхватывает её за шею, мягко подталкивая ближе, и кончик члена дёргается у неё под носом, пока он изливается ей на приоткрытые губы. Это инстинкт — чёрт бы её побрал, но так и есть — высунуть язык, ловя тёплую, вязкую жидкость; она вся гудит от мягкого, но странного привкуса. Который металлический и чуточку сладкий, поразительно затягивающий, потому что вкус этот принадлежит <i>ему</i>, и узнать его удалось именно <i>ей</i>. Затем — вспомнив, чего ещё он хотел — она отстраняется, их руки работают в тандеме, направляя кончик члена ниже. Они не останавливаются до тех пор, пока последние струйки спермы не раскрасят густыми белыми каплями вершины её грудей и ложбинку между ними.</p><p>Он задыхается, и она тоже, пока её руки опускаются по бокам. Пока она закрывает рот и сглатывает. Пока он смотрит на неё сверху вниз, словно она для него и проклятие, и божественное откровение.</p><p>— Я… — Соло, кажется, <i>разбит</i>. Он подносит к её лицу руку, подушечкой большого пальца обводит влажность, размазанную по щеке. — В моей сперме все твои <i>веснушки… </i></p><p>Рей не моргает, не избегает его обжигающего взгляда, высовывая язык и неторопливо слизывая следы его семени со своих губ.</p><p>После того как она сглатывает, он притягивает её к себе на колени, крепко обнимает и целует её в висок и в макушку.</p><p>— Умница, — повторяет он снова и снова.</p><p>Веря его словам, Рей утыкается носом ему в шею и улыбается.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя несколько минут и парочку <i>изобретательных </i>применений Чистящего заклинания, они оба одеваются и приводят себя в порядок, насколько это возможно. Он выудил из кармана её трусики и помог ей надеть их, а теперь не сводит с неё глаз, возясь с пуговицами на манжете своего рукава.<p>Он ничего не говорит, поэтому Рей берёт на себя смелость задать повисший между ними, пока ещё невысказанный вопрос.</p><p>— Сегодня вечером?</p><p>— На следующей неделе у тебя экзамены по большинству предметов, — говорит он. — Включая Защиту от тёмных искусств. Ты закончила анализ?</p><p>— Ну… — она пытается отвертеться.</p><p>— Тогда нет. Не сегодня. — Он смягчает отказ, быстро и целомудренно целуя её в губы. — В среду днём приходи ко мне в кабинет, обсудим, когда сможем встретиться в следующий раз.</p><p>— А разве нельзя просто обмениваться сообщениями через Патронусов?</p><p>— Слишком рискованно. Патронус появляется перед адресатом независимо от того, где тот находится и что делает.</p><p>У Рей перед глазами возникает жутчайшая картина: мерцающий олень появляется посреди гриффиндорской гостиной и на глазах у всех её друзей обращается к Рей: «<i>Мисс </i><i>Ниима</i><i>, сегодня вечером я свободен для совокупления</i>».</p><p>За этим следует другой, но не менее ужасающий образ её собственной серебряной лани, запрыгивающей в кабинет директора, в то время как Соло общается с Оби-Ваном, и щебечущей: «<i>Что делаете, профессор? Не хотите </i><i>потрахаться</i><i>?</i>»</p><p>— Рей? — возвращая к реальности, он машет перед её лицом рукой. — Всё хорошо?</p><p>Она подумывает рассказать Соло о том, что только что вообразила. Может, это его рассмешит. Но она вообще не умеет смешить — во всяком случае, не <i>намеренно</i>, — и он, наверное, решит, что она глупая.</p><p>— Вполне, — вместо этого говорит она.</p><p>Он поворачивает голову в сторону выхода.</p><p>— Пожалуй, тебе лучше уйти первой.</p><p>Логично. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то увидел, как они вместе выходят из Выручай-комнаты. Рей кивает, а потом…</p><p>…а потом они просто <i>смотрят </i>друг на друга. Неловко замерев на расстоянии нескольких дюймов.</p><p>Ей хочется поцеловать его на прощание. Дико хочется. Но она не может не вспомнить, что случилось в первый и единственный раз, когда в теплице она поцеловала его первой. Он отшатнулся. Конечно, у него для этого были более чем веские причины, и сейчас ситуация совершенно иная, но отголосок боли, которую она почувствовала в тот момент, и сейчас отдаётся в самом сердце.</p><p>— Э-э… Тогда увидимся в среду. — Она поворачивается, чтобы исчезнуть.</p><p>Но выходит у неё не столь грациозно, как бы ей того хотелось. Между ног у неё до сих пор тянет, а ещё есть странное ощущение, что там она до сих пор немножко <i>растянута</i>, и бёдра побаливают оттого, что были раздвинуты так долго, поэтому она чуточку… хромает.</p><p>— Рей, — окликает её Соло. И звучит он в равной степени довольно и обеспокоенно. — <i>Пожалуйста</i>, сходи к мадам Калонии. Пусть даст тебе обезболивающее, а ещё противовоспалительное.</p><p>— Схожу, — фыркает Рей, даже не оглядываясь через плечо. — Отвали... шкаф ходячий.</p><p>Низкий изумлённый смех, звучный и глубокий, эхом разносится по комнате, следуя за ней по проходам из множества спрятанных вещей.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вот это, — говорит мадам Калония, показывая Рей деревянный сосуд, едва та садится на стул в пустом больничном крыле, — бальзам из бабочкиного сорняка. Сейчас я нанесу его вам на шею. Скованность должна пройти через тридцать секунд.<p>Рей кивает и тут же жалеет об этом, резко втягивая воздух от тупой боли, возникшей в результате. Откупоривая фляжку, мадам Калония цокает языком.</p><p>— Спать всегда нужно в правильном положении, мисс Ниима, — поучает Целитель, взмахом волшебной палочки выманивая несколько капель густого, маслянистого пурпурного зелья, которое лёгким движением запястья направляет к шее Рей. — Молодость не продлится вечно. Через двадцать лет вы будете жаловаться на боль в спине и в суставах…</p><p>Рей подавляет вздох, пока мадам Калония продолжает разглагольствовать. Сама виновата, раз сказала целительнице, что заснула за столом, делая уроки. В любом случае, словно ребёнку получить выговор — небольшая плата за облегчение, которое приносит бальзам из бабочкиного сорняка после того, как с охлаждающим эффектом впитывается ей в кожу. Довольно скоро мышцы шеи становятся как новенькие.</p><p>Но ей нужно позаботиться ещё кое о чём.</p><p>— Мадам Калония, мне всё ещё… нездоровится, — запинаясь, осторожно говорит Рей. — Нет ли у вас чего-нибудь… противовоспалительного, может, зелья, которое я могла бы принять, или…</p><p>Целительница бросает на неё пронзительный взгляд. Рей замолкает, остальная часть фразы застревает в горле.</p><p><i>«</i><i>Она заметила?</i> — во внезапном приступе паники задаётся вопросом Рей. — <i>Всё поняла?</i><i>»</i></p><p>Не говоря ни слова, мадам Калония подходит к полкам, с которых брала сосуд с бальзамом из бабочкиного сорняка. Покопавшись немного, она возвращается с прозрачным крошечным флакончиком, наполненным сверкающей лазурной жидкостью.</p><p>— Лечебный отвар из маргаритки, его нужно принять внутрь, — объясняет она. — Выпейте всё, и избавитесь от любой боли или незначительных внутренних повреждений.</p><p>Невозмутимое лицо у Рей никогда не получалось, и всё же она отважно старается. Зелье имеет чрезмерный травяной привкус, и осушить флакончик — весьма трудная задача. Никакого сравнения с тем, каков на вкус профессор Соло…</p><p>…и тут она краснеет, будто свёкла. Просто чудо, что удалось не поперхнуться отваром.</p><p>Как только Рей заканчивает, мадам Калония заставляет пустой флакончик исчезнуть. Сложив перед собой руки, она одаривает Рей очередным пронзительным взглядом.</p><p>Рей не в силах смотреть целительнице в глаза. Поэтому опускает взгляд и пялится на свои туфли.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима, — говорит мадам Калония, — у нас, целителей, есть кодекс профессиональной этики, и как единственный целитель в этом замке, я посвящена в дела ваших однокурсников больше, чем вы думаете. Я<i> не собираюсь</i> сплетничать об этих делах с другими сотрудниками. Можете быть уверены, что ваше здоровье и благополучие — моя единственная забота, и всё, что с этим непосредственно связано, не дойдёт до учителей, и вы не попадёте ни в какие неприятности. Поэтому… вам нужно противозачаточное зелье?</p><p>— Н-нет, — заикается Рей. Ей, конечно, известно о противозачаточных снадобьях, но Соло наложил заклинание, которое устранило необходимость в них.</p><p>К тому же мадам Калония запела бы совсем иначе, если бы знала, что Рей именно в <i>таких </i>отношениях — вдобавок с профессором.</p><p>— В любом случае, можете начать принимать ежемесячные контрацептивы. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть. — Тон целительницы оживлённый и профессиональный. — Делать это необходимо через каждые тридцать дней. Я могу приготовить первую порцию ко вторнику, и вы сможете заходить раз в месяц на последующий приём, как это делают многие девушки.</p><p>Рей кивает.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она покидает больничное крыло со странным чувством. Испытывая мешанину эмоций, в которых не может разобраться. Такое ощущение, что она повзрослела, не успев вырасти. И к этому примешивается волнение и беспокойство. Коридоры Хогвартса, тихие в выходной день и освещённые утренним светом, кажутся другими — знакомыми, но далёкими.<p>Или, может быть, изменилась она сама.</p><p>Нисколько не желая, чтобы в субботу её заметили разгуливающей в мятой школьной форме, после встречи с мадам Калонией она прячется под мантией-невидимкой. По дороге ей встречаются несколько учеников и учителей, и она проходит мимо них незаметно, больше походя на привидение, чем сами призраки замка, которые просачиваются через деревянные двери и каменные стены Хогвартса, ведь они, по крайней мере, полупрозрачны.</p><p>Все выглядят и ведут себя… <i>обычно</i>. Болтают со своими друзьями. Занимаются ежедневной рутиной. Не замечая её, не зная, что она уже никогда не будет прежней.</p><p>Рей входит в гриффиндорскую гостиную в одиннадцать утра. Финн растянулся на диване, изучая учебник с многострадальным выражением лица, которое ясно говорит, что он предпочёл бы заниматься чем угодно, только не этим. На кофейном столике стоит тарелка с хрустящим беконом и намазанными джемом тостами.</p><p>Рей выскальзывает из-под мантии.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>Финн подпрыгивает.</p><p>— Чтоб меня! Где ты <i>была</i>?</p><p>Она проделала весь путь от больничного крыла до гриффиндорской башни, выдумывая убедительное оправдание.</p><p>— Заснула в библиотеке.</p><p>Он фыркает.</p><p>— Досадно.</p><p>— Ну ладно, мистер Игрок-года-в-Плюй-камни.</p><p>Финн откладывает книгу и тянется к тарелке.</p><p>— Ну, раз так, я просто съем всю еду, которую нам принесла Роуз.</p><p>— Ни за что на свете! — вопит Рей, бросаясь на него.</p><p>И все новообретенные мирские заботы вскоре забываются. Этим ленивым субботним утром в гриффиндорской гостиной важен лишь её лучший друг и борьба за последний кусочек тоста.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>По мере того, как проходит предпоследняя учебная неделя года, становится очевидным, что даже стрессу от предпраздничных экзаменов не в силах ослабить волнения студентов перед Небесным балом. Это всё, о чём говорит каждый сокурсник Рей — кто с кем пойдет, кто что наденет, как будет выглядеть Большой зал, будут ли участники «Группы Лохматого Кавы» раздавать автографы.<p>Рей хотела бы разделить всеобщий энтузиазм, но чувствует она лишь смутное беспокойство. Ей точно придётся пойти, особенно после того, как Тико оказались настолько добры, чтобы послать ей старое платье Пейдж и всё такое… И хотя Роуз упорствует, что никто её не заставляет, Рей знает, что подруге по-настоящему хочется, чтобы она пошла на бал. Ко всему прочему её подташнивает всякий раз, когда она представляет себя на балу, сидящей в сторонке, пока однокурсники танцуют со своими парами и время от времени ускользают, чтобы позажиматься по углам.</p><p>Может, профессор Соло будет не против улизнуть, чтобы потискаться с ней? Хотя Рей сильно в этом сомневается.</p><p>Во вторник после занятий она тайком идёт в больничное крыло и принимает первую порцию противозачаточного зелья. Которое на вкус как грязь. Мадам Калония напоминает, чтобы в январе она пришла снова.</p><p>В среду утром мысль о предстоящем Небесном балу ни разу не пришла Рей в голову. Вместе с другими семикурсниками она сдаёт экзамен по Чарам. Уже после, присоединившись к потоку студентов, покидающих класс профессора Эрсо-Андор, Рей мысленно готовится к следующему тесту, а также пытается подавить волнение при мысли о встрече с профессором Соло во второй половине дня. Сегодня они встретятся впервые после… ну, после их <i>первого раза</i>.</p><p>— Рей!</p><p>Остановившись, она оглядывается. И от её внимания не ускользает, что Роуз хватает Финна за руку и тянет прочь. Однако прежде чем она успевает сказать друзьям, чтобы подождали, к ней подходит Сефф Хеллин, обычная дружелюбная улыбка которого почему-то кажется слегка взволнованной.</p><p>— Здорово продемонстрировал те атмосферные чары, — поздравляет она его. — Джин вычитала очки за внезапную молнию или дала дополнительные?</p><p>— Вычла, — печально вздыхает Сефф. — В конце концов, молния не должна была появиться, я просто пытался заколдовать снежинки, чтобы падали побыстрее… Нужно было заранее потренироваться, правда, но кто ж мог подумать, что так получится, что обычное заклинание перемещения отрицательно скажется на атмосферных чарах…</p><p>Его прерывает хор стонов от друзей, стоящих позади него… а также от Финна и Роуз, остановившихся в пределах слышимости дальше по коридору.</p><p>Рей сбита с толку.</p><p>— Точно. — теперь Сефф краснеет. — Мы… э-э… кажется, отклонились от темы.</p><p>— Мы говорили о чем-то ещё? — подкалывает его Рей.</p><p>— Сейчас и начнём. — Он расправляет плечи. И следующие слова говорит в спешке. — Рей, хочешь пойти на Небесный бал со мной?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вопрос повисает в воздухе, пока Сефф смотрит на неё с надеждой и искренностью во взгляде.</p>
<p>На неё смотрят <i>все</i>; окружающие их сокурсники не произносят и звука. Талли и Джесс ухмыляются, как сумасшедшие. Финн и Роуз, которые знают её лучше, чем кто-либо, наблюдают за происходящим с настороженным интересом.</p>
<p>Все ждут её ответа.</p>
<p>Рей моргает, глядя на Сеффа, пока в голове у неё крутятся тысячи мыслей. Таких беспорядочных, что сосредоточиться невозможно ни на одной из них.</p>
<p>Ей ненавистно внимание. А всем, должно быть, ужасно интересно, что же Сефф в ней нашёл. Все задаются вопросом, что в ней такого особенного, раз он счёл её подходящей парой. В этот самый момент её изучают, всматриваясь в каждый недостаток.</p>
<p>Лучше бы он не спрашивал её в присутствии однокурсников.</p>
<p>И даже если бы он этого не сделал — если бы спросил её наедине — согласилась бы она?</p>
<p>Хочется ли ей пойти с ним на Небесный бал?</p>
<p>А что подумает Соло?</p>
<p>— Я… я не уверена, — запинается Рей, — пойду ли на бал вообще, вот.</p>
<p>— Рей, ты что творишь? — шипит Талли, на которую тут же шикает Джесс, проявляя хоть какое-то сочувствие.</p>
<p>— О. — Ссутулившись, Сефф краснеет ещё больше. — Ну… ничего страшного…</p>
<p>— Можно, я подумаю? — торопливо спрашивает Рей. — В смысле… ты меня прям врасплох застал, дружище.</p>
<p>Сефф морщится, бросая злобный взгляд на своих друзей, которые теперь решительно избегают зрительного контакта.</p>
<p>— Они убедили меня, что так будет романтичнее.</p>
<p><i>Романтичнее</i>… Боже правый.</p>
<p>— Ну, вышло наоборот, — заявляет Рей, внезапно рассердившись на хогвартских парней в целом. — Я отвечу тебе завтра, ладно?</p>
<p>— Ладно, — вторит он, и в голосе его слышится и смущение, и облегчение. — Значит, завтра.</p>
<p>Они замолкают. Прежде чем ситуация становится ещё нелепее, подключается Роуз.</p>
<p>— Рей, идём же! — нетерпеливо жестикулирует она. — Финн обещал научить нас играть в плюй-камни, забыла что ли?</p>
<p>Натянуто улыбнувшись Сеффу, Рей спешит к своим друзьям.</p>
<p>— Серьёзно, Роуз? <i>Плюй-камни?</i> — бормочет она, пока они втроём торопливо удаляются по коридору.</p>
<p>— Извини, я запаниковала…</p>
<p>— Эй, а что плохого в плюй-камнях? — требует Финн. — Это отличная игра…</p>
<p>— Неправда, — добродушно говорит Роуз.</p>
<p>Финн фыркает, но решает не продолжать тему.</p>
<p>Вместо этого он смотрит на Рей.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке?</p>
<p>— Прости! — снова говорит Роуз. — Джизелла разболтала мне. Она слышала, что Сефф собирался пригласить тебя, но я не хотела портить сюрприз… Хотя ему и правда не следовало спрашивать тебя при всех…</p>
<p>— Ничего страшного, — заверяет подругу Рей, хотя саму её до сих пор потряхивает. — Мне просто неприятно, что Сефф поставил меня в неловкое положение.</p>
<p>— Одно твоё слово, и я нашлю на него порчу, — предлагает Финн. — Только если ты и правда не хочешь с ним идти.</p>
<p>Рей поджимает губы.</p>
<p>— Как я и сказала, ещё не знаю. Но не вздумай проклинать его!</p>
<p>— И всё-таки, Сефф очень милый. — Роуз внимательно смотрит на Рей. — И вы друг с другом прекрасно ладите…</p>
<p>— Я подумаю, — отвечает Рей.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Собственно, она думает об этом, когда идёт к профессору Соло, сдав последний на сегодня экзамен.<p>Едва дверь в его кабинет распахивается, Рей проходит внутрь и видит, как Соло, сидя за столом, кладёт свою терновую палочку на столешницу, отменив запирающее заклинание. За её спиной дверь тут же со скрипом закрывается, и Рей слышит щелчок и звук задвигаемого засова, хотя, оглянувшись через плечо, замечает одну лишь ручку, и никакой задвижки.</p>
<p>— Я как раз заканчиваю проверять работы. Располагайся. — Соло кивком указывает на вазочку с шоколадными лягушками на столе рядом с кипой эссе, которые он просматривает одно за другим.</p>
<p>— А по тебе и не скажешь, что ты сладкоежка, — замечает она.</p>
<p>— Так и есть, — не поднимая глаз, отвечает Соло, царапая пером по пергаменту. — Я раздобыл их для тебя.</p>
<p>Сияя от радости, Рей улыбается и пересекает комнату. Напротив стола стоит пустое кресло, но как только она собирается сесть, Соло её останавливает.</p>
<p>— Мисс Ниима, — в уголках его губ появляется намёк на ухмылку. — Когда я сказал «располагайся», я имел ввиду не в кресле.</p>
<p>И свободной рукой он похлопывает себя по бедру.</p>
<p>
  <i>О.</i>
</p>
<p>С пылающим лицом Рей обходит стол и на дрожащих ногах приближается к Соло. Не отрывая взгляда от бумаг, он чуточку сдвигается, чтобы ей было куда втиснуться. Сегодня на нём тёмно-синий жилет, на вешалке в углу висит пиджак в тон, а рукава его белоснежной рубашки закатаны до локтей. Он выглядит настолько замечательно, что вся её застенчивость сходит на нет, и Рей без колебаний усаживается к нему на колени.</p>
<p>— Умница, — шепчет он, мускулистой рукой обняв её за талию, а длинными пальцами водя по животу.</p>
<p>Сидеть на его широком, твёрдом бедре более чем удобно. Взяв одну из шоколадных лягушек, Рей разворачивает её и проворно хватает, прежде чем та успевает удрать, а потом засовывает сладость себе в рот. Когда-то она думала, что угощения эти — самые настоящие лягушки, и ей казалось это вполне логичным, учитывая все её магловские познания о ведьмах. Но сделаны они из чистейшего шоколада, зачарованные вертеться и скакать. Пережёвывая конфету, она праздно наблюдает, как Соло исписывает строгими замечаниями и бесчисленными исправлениями сочинения студентов пятого курса.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком суров, — с набитым ртом замечает она, после того как Соло оценивает трактат Бенди Гефера о пяти признаках, по которым можно узнать оборотня, ярко-красной буквой «Т», означающей отметку <i>Тролль</i>.</p>
<p>— Приходится. В июне они будут сдавать СОВ. — Соло берёт из стопки ещё одно эссе. — Как ты?</p>
<p>— У меня ничего не болит, если ты об этом. Так что можем повторить.</p>
<p>У него дёргается рука, и чернила размазываются по пергаменту. Выругавшись себе под нос, он живо убирает кляксу с помощью заклинания.</p>
<p>— Рад слышать, но я спрашивал, как у тебя дела в целом.</p>
<p>— Ужасно хочется спать. — Она проглатывает растаявший во рту шоколад. — Экзамены были не так уж плохи, но я немного отстаю по подготовке к Трансфигурации, а в пятницу у меня экзамены по ЗОТИ и Зельям, так что можем встретиться в Выручай-комнате в субботу вечером. Если ты не против.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Обучение превыше всего. — Он зачёркивает слово, написанное с ошибкой. — В субботу в одиннадцать вечера?</p>
<p>— Прекрасно. — Она берёт себе вторую шоколадную лягушку, нервничая из-за того, о чём ещё предстоит ему сказать. Однако, нельзя бесконечно откладывать неизбежное, поэтому в конце концов она говорит: </p>
<p>— Сефф Хеллин пригласил меня на Небесный бал.</p>
<p>Соло замирает. Рей бросает взгляд на его выразительное лицо, которое оказывается разочаровывающе пустым. Как будто он снова под Окклюменцией. Между ними повисает удушающая тишина, пытаясь преодолеть которую Рей продолжает:</p>
<p>— Я сказала ему, что подумаю. Сама ещё не знаю…</p>
<p>— Ты должна пойти. — Соло опускает голову. Возобновляет проверку эссе. — Как я понял, в Хогвартсе этот бал будет первым за последнее время, и первым, на который попадёт твой курс. Если пропустишь это событие, будешь жалеть, — может, не сразу, но когда-нибудь в будущем, наверняка.</p>
<p>Она моргает, глядя на него.</p>
<p>— Так ты… не против, если я пойду с Сеффом?</p>
<p>— С чего вдруг?</p>
<p>Пока она сидит у него на коленях, на неё снисходит не совсем приятное озарение — она была бы признательна, если бы он повозражал хоть самую <i>малость</i>.</p>
<p>Но, по видимому, его это не беспокоит. И даже вполне устраивает, что она пойдёт на свидание с другим парнем.</p>
<p>Она не понимает, почему это её убивает. Не то чтобы она могла пойти с ним самим.</p>
<p>— Тогда ладно. — Рей понимает, что тон её слишком резок, но ничего не поделаешь. — Завтра я поговорю с Сеффом и скажу ему, что согласна.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, ты прекрасно проведёшь время, — рассеянно отвечает Соло, полностью сосредоточившись на эссе, которое проверяет. — Если Хеллин начнёт приставать, не стесняйся пнуть его в пах.</p>
<p>— Уверена, в этом не будет необходимости, — едко отвечает Рей. — Он ведь настоящий <i>джентльмен</i>.</p>
<p>Рука Соло — та, что лежит у неё на животе, — спускается ниже и скользит под подол её плиссированной юбки.</p>
<p>— Так вот, кто тебе нужен? Джентльмен?</p>
<p>Ей трудно сформулировать ответ в ту же секунду. Не давая ей возможности ответить, он ласкает внутреннюю сторону её бедра.</p>
<p>— Не… неплохо для разнообразия, — в конце концов удаётся ей сказать.</p>
<p>Другой рукой — той, что не касается её, — Соло выхватывает из стопки очередное эссе и начинает его проверять.</p>
<p>— В хорошем смысле?</p>
<p>— Хм… — Рей ёрзает, пытаясь подтолкнуть лениво скользящие по коже пальцы повыше. — Пока не знаю.</p>
<p>С её точки зрения, это едва ли искрометный разговор, но Соло слегка улыбается. Той не слишком доброй улыбкой, которая всегда пробуждает в ней мрачный трепет.</p>
<p>— Возможно, тебе удастся поработать над этим вопросом на балу, — низко и с хрипотцой говорит Соло ей на ухо. Лаская её через трусики, кончиками пальцев скользя по моментально намокшим очертаниям киски. — После того, как твой кавалер будет весь вечер держать руки при себе… После того, как встретишься со мной, и я отлижу тебе так, что в глазах потемнеет… — От потрясения у неё перехватывает дыхание, но он неумолимо продолжает растирать клитор через тончайший хлопок. — Может, тогда ты решишь раз и навсегда, джентльмена ты предпочитаешь или нет.</p>
<p>Он оттягивает ластовицу трусиков в сторону, и она инстинктивно раздвигает ноги пошире. С губ срывается протяжный стон облегчения, когда в неё толкается толстый средний палец. Дрожа в предвкушении, она ждёт, когда он начнет двигать рукой, доставляя ей долгожданное удовольствие…</p>
<p>Но время идёт, а он ничего не делает.</p>
<p>Палец, который находится в ней, остаётся совершенно неподвижным, пока Соло продолжает проверять эссе, деловито царапая пером по пергаменту.</p>
<p>Рей прищуривается. Да во что он играет? Она нетерпеливо ёрзает и ахает, как только палец ненамеренно скользит глубже, задевая наиболее чувствительные места.</p>
<p>— Ещё парочка эссе, мисс Ниима, — урчит он небрежно настолько, что она бесится. — Ты ведь можешь подождать, правда?</p>
<p>С его стола она берёт ещё одну шоколадную лягушку, отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться на чём-то — на чём угодно, лишь бы не думать об учительском пальце, находящемся в её киске.</p>
<p>С неистовством вгрызаясь в угощение, она краем глаза замечает, что ухмылка его становится шире, а спустя мгновение к первому пальцу присоединяется второй.</p>
<p>Проглатывая сладость, она чувствует, как растягивается на пальцах Соло. Большим пальцем он касается клитора так, чтобы она оставалась мокрой, оставалась на грани, но не устанавливает отчаянно необходимый ей ритм.</p>
<p>Параллельно с этим продолжая оценивать сочинения пятикурсников. Она больше никогда не сможет смотреть никому из них в глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты мне все брюки намочила, — замечает он, нацарапав рядом с аккуратно написанным именем Рахарры Лапти букву «У», что означает «<i>Удовлетворительно</i>». — Что мне с тобой делать?</p>
<p>— Для начала, было бы славно довести меня до оргазма, — ворчит Рей.</p>
<p>Соло ухмыляется, сгибая в ней пальцы так, что она вся извивается, теснее прижимаясь к его широкой груди.</p>
<p>— Всему свое время.</p>
<p>Дело в том, что всё это не так уж и ужасно. Ей нравится чувствовать себя крошечной и чуточку беспомощной, сидя у него на коленях, нравится чувствовать в себе его пальцы, пока он невероятно спокойно и сдержанно занимается обыденной проверкой работ. Рей обнаружила в нём эту новую, едва ли не садистскую черту, от которой буквально каждая клеточка её тела трепещет и поет.</p>
<p>— Профессор, — хнычет она, но не потому, что считает, будто сможет его переубедить, а потому, что это часть происходящего. Часть <i>игры</i>. Она просит, ведь знает, что рано или поздно получит желаемое. Он сам сказал ей, что хочет дать ей то, чего она хочет.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, заставьте меня кончить, сэр, — шепчет она и видит, как взгляд его темнеет, хотя от пергамента он глаз не отрывает.</p>
<p>— Хорошие девочки умеют терпеть, мисс Ниима, — напоминает он ей с суровым выражением лица, хотя эффект слегка нарушается хрипотцой в голосе. — А кончать позволено лишь хорошим девочкам.</p>
<p><i>Охренеть</i>. Она же воображала, как он говорит нечто подобное, разве нет? В те одинокие вечера, когда до оргазма её доводили лишь собственные пальцы и мечты о нём…</p>
<p>— Хорошо. — Жадно глотнув столь необходимый ей воздух, она закрывает глаза. — Ладно, потерплю.</p>
<p>Следующие несколько минут — настоящая пытка. Она съедает ещё одну шоколадную лягушку, чтобы успокоиться и больше не скулить. И вот наконец, <i>наконец</i>, когда она уже больше не может этого выносить…</p>
<p>…её сердце заходится от предвкушения, едва он кладёт перо на стол. Её сердце расправляет крылья и взмывает к небесам, едва Соло свободной рукой притягивает её за подбородок к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Обнимая его за шею, Рей блаженно вздыхает. Его рука медленно и уверенно начинает двигаться у неё под юбкой. И она готова зарыдать от желанного трения, от движения его пальцев, от касания его языка.</p>
<p>— На вкус ты как шоколад, — шепчет он ей в губы, расплываясь в улыбке, на которую она не может не ответить взаимностью. Отстранившись, он рассматривает её сквозь полуприкрытые веки, словно наслаждаясь каждым стоном удовольствия, сорвавшимся с её губ, и тем, как она изо всех сил вжимается в его ладонь. — А ты и впрямь старалась быть терпеливой, правда? — Он замолкает, склонив голову набок, и переосмысливает своё заявление. Затем издаёт изящное фырканье и касается её носа своим. — Ну, во всяком случае, под конец.</p>
<p>Рей не в состоянии выдавить из себя хоть слово в ответ. Соло набирает темп, скользя в ней пальцами, и, <i>Мерлин</i>, она уже почти на грани, как такое вообще возможно…</p>
<p>Ей приходится подавить возглас протеста, когда он вынимает из неё пальцы и убирает руку. Едва ли не паникуя, она в удивлении распахивает рот, но он смотрят на неё успокаивающе и принимается расстегивать ремень.</p>
<p>— Вы отлично справились, мисс Ниима, — мягко говорит он, и она не может не зардеться от гордости. — Ты большая умница. Знаешь, чего заслуживают хорошие девочки?</p>
<p>— Ко… кончить? — гадает она, с пересохшим ртом наблюдая, как он расстёгивает пуговицу на брюках и ширинку.</p>
<p>— Кончить на славном, большом члене, — уточняет он, и, чёрт возьми, взгляд его глаз потемнел настолько, что просто прожигает её насквозь. От всего этого она попросту улетает, и никакие девичьи разговоры, подслушанные за эти годы, не могли подготовить Рей к кому-то похожему на Бена Соло.</p>
<p>— Возьми своё вознаграждение и сядь на него, милая, — мурлычет он.</p>
<p>Ласковое обращение отзывается у неё в самом клиторе. Рей поспешно подчиняется, дрожащими пальцами вытаскивая член из трусов, и забирается на Соло, встав на колени по обе стороны от его бёдер. Одной рукой он обнимает её за поясницу, а в другой сжимает задницу.</p>
<p>Они оба задыхаются, когда она оттягивает трусики в сторону и позволяет головке члена пристроиться ко входу. Во взгляде Соло она замечает проблеск здравомыслия, видит, как он открывает рот и собирается что-то сказать, но опережает его, говоря:</p>
<p>— Я начала принимать противозачаточное зелье. Больше не нужно беспокоиться об… беспокоиться <i>об этом</i>.</p>
<p>— Слава Богу. — Он неистово целует её. — Если бы пришлось ждать ещё хоть секунду, я бы наверняка спалил здесь всё дотла.</p>
<p>Она чувствует тепло во всем теле, и вызвано оно не одним лишь возбуждением. Быть желанной невероятно приятно. Это одна из причин, почему она отбросила всякую осторожность. Никто никогда не смотрел на неё так, как Соло. Никто никогда не желал её до такой степени, чтобы рисковать всем.</p>
<p>Глядя ему в глаза, она медленно, слишком медленно опускается на его член.</p>
<p>Черты его лица искажаются, когда она скользит всё ниже и ниже. Откинув голову назад, он закрывает глаза и о, как же ей хочется оставить отметины на бледной коже его шеи, как же ей хочется поцеловать его в пухлые губы…</p>
<p>Но то, что произошло в теплице, до сих пор таится в глубине её сознания. Мысли о случившемся выжидают, чтобы уколоть её, в очередной раз напомнив об унижении. Забыть об этом ей до сих пор не под силу.</p>
<p>Поэтому она сосредотачивается на том, чтобы принять его в себя целиком. Вцепившись в плечи Соло, она двигает бёдрами, раскачиваясь на члене, пока давление не становится сильным настолько, что ей приходится прильнуть к нему для поддержки, заглушая свои рваные, всхлипывающие стоны в изгибе его шеи.</p>
<p>Целуя в макушку, он успокаивающе гладит Рей по спине, пока она преодолевает оставшиеся несколько дюймов, и всё это по-настоящему: она сидит на члене своего профессора, они оба полностью одеты, а по стенам его кабинета ползут послеполуденные тени.</p>
<p>— Чёрт, Рей, какая же ты узкая, — бормочет Соло. И звучит он едва ли не сердито.</p>
<p>И внезапно ей больше всего на свете хочется, чтобы он потерял над собой контроль.</p>
<p>Рей начинает двигаться. Скользит поначалу робко, на пробу, но Соло издаёт сдавленный булькающий стон, словно из него высасывают жизнь.</p>
<p>Интересно.</p>
<p><i>Весьма </i>интересно.</p>
<p>Она откидывается назад, чтобы получше его разглядеть. Губы его приоткрыты, а смотрит он на неё так, словно она для него целая вселенная. Это придает ей смелости. Она приподнимается, пока член наполовину не выходит из неё, а затем опускается обратно…</p>
<p>…и перед глазами у неё вспыхивают звёзды, она готова поклясться, что так и есть, когда член входит в неё по самое основание, и с её губ срывается надсадный крик.</p>
<p>Она делает это снова и снова, и улыбка чистого блаженства разливается по её лицу. Ей нравится эта поза, нравится контролировать угол и глубину, нравится, как дыхание вырывается из лёгких при каждом толчке. А Соло, её бедный профессор Соло, с раскрасневшимися щеками и остекленевшими глазами, попросту уничтожен.</p>
<p>— Красавица, — шепчет он, потянувшись между их телами и принявшись обводить клитор беспорядочными кругами, — взгляни на себя. Только взгляни на тебя.</p>
<p>После этого она кончает почти сразу. Снова обняв его за шею, она прижимается к его мощному телу и дрожит, когда оргазм настигает её. Схватив за бёдра, он принимается самостоятельно раскачивать её на своем члене, и, возможно, это ей тоже нравится, нравится быть слишком ошеломлённой, слабой и податливой, пока он использует её для собственного удовольствия. Она лениво скользит пальцами в его мягкие волосы.</p>
<p>— Кончи в меня, профессор, — в легкомысленно-приказной манере шепчет она ему на ухо. — Наполни меня и отправь обратно к друзьям, чтобы я шла к ним с твоей спермой, стекающей по бёдрам.</p>
<p>Стискивая её талию, он напрягается и со стоном изливается в неё. Она жмурится, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла, омывающим её изнутри, и видит звёзды, которые до сих пор не меркнут перед глазами.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Позже, когда она слезает с его колен и они оба принимаются расправлять одежду, он снова заговаривает об этом.<p>— Насчет Хеллина я серьёзно. — Соло наклоняется, чтобы повозиться с её юбкой, разглаживая складки. — О том, чтобы пнуть его в пах, если он попытается распускать руки. Только потому, что ты пошла с парнем на подобное школьное мероприятие, не значит, что ты обязана терпеть его ухаживания.</p>
<p>— Мне не <i>обязательно</i> идти с ним, — говорит Рей, прежде чем успевает остановить себя. — Я всё ещё не решила.</p>
<p>Внезапно остановившись, Соло поднимает взгляд, в котором Рей замечает удивление, и ей кажется, что делал он это несознательно; что временами, когда они наедине, он тоже делает вещи, о которых не задумывается.</p>
<p>«<i>Если ты попросишь меня не идти на бал с Сеффом, я не пойду</i>», — думает Рей, глядя в глаза Соло — теперь, когда на него падают лучи послеполуденного солнца, они кажутся оливково-карими. «<i>Тебе нужно лишь попросить</i>».</p>
<p>Она поражена тем, как сильно ей хочется, чтобы он попросил её об этом. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы он признал, что не сможет вынести, если к ней прикоснётся другой.</p>
<p>Соло сглатывает. Затем отводит взгляд и сосредоточенно заправляет ей за уши выбившиеся пряди волос.</p>
<p>— Ты должна делать то, что хочешь, — спокойно говорит он ей. — Делай то, что считаешь лучшим для себя.</p>
<p>Оглядываясь назад, было глупо думать, что кто-то вроде Бена Соло будет её ревновать.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ну, что ж.</i>
</p>
<p>— Ладно, я пойду, — тихо говорит Рей. — Увидимся.</p>
<p>Уже возвращаясь к своему столу, Соло кивает.</p>
<p>— Увидимся. И… пожалуйста, подготовься к моему экзамену.</p>
<p>Она задыхается от негодования.</p>
<p>— Что ты имеешь ввиду? У меня хорошие оценки!</p>
<p>Он садится, откидывается на спинку стула. И вместо ответа бросает ей последнюю загадочную ухмылку.</p>
<p>Закатив глаза, она едва ли не сбегает из его кабинета.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ГП ОТСЫЛКИ:</p>
<p>Шоколадная лягушка — https://tinyurl.com/ycby6xzw</p>
<p><b>Система оценок в Хогвартсе</b><br/>Положительные оценки: П = Превосходно; В = Выше ожидаемого; У = Удовлетворительно; <br/>Отрицательные оценки: С = Слабо; О = Отвратительно; Т = Тролль. (Эта оценка сначала казалась шуткой Фреда и Джорджа Уизли, но потом оказалась настоящей: она означает, что студент по умственному развитию тупой, как тролль.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Какого чёрта это было? — шепчет Финн, когда в пятницу утром семикурсники на нетвёрдых ногах выходят из кабинета ЗОТИ.</p><p>— <i>Катастрофа</i>, вот что. — Круглое, миленькое личико его подружки посерело и выглядит почти болезненным. — У меня всё шло хорошо, пока боггарт-Пейдж не начала на меня орать. <i>На вьетнамском</i>. Это значит, что она по-настоящему взбесилась. — Роуз вздрагивает. — Я понятия не имела, что боггарты <i>умеют</i> говорить.</p><p>— Со своим я справился нормально, но шкаф так и не поддался, — сокрушается Бэйзел Варв, проходя мимо них. — А отрабатывал я эти Отталкивающие чары с самого сентября.</p><p>— Шкафы были устойчивы к магии, — холодный, уверенный тон Корр Селлы опровергает тот факт, что она и остальные слизеринцы выглядели такими же потрясёнными, как и остальные студенты, выходящие из кабинета. Лишь теперь, оказавшись в коридоре, они начали приходить в себя. — Не знаю, как профессору Соло это удалось, но так и было. Чтобы отбросить шкаф, нужно было целиться в определённые места.</p><p>Рей поняла это едва ли не слишком поздно, успешно наслав на шкаф Отталкивающие чары, когда отмеренного ей времени оставалось несколько секунд. До этого она была потрясена формой, которую принял её боггарт — одна из школьных сов вылетела из шкафа, сжимая в когтях свиток пергамента, на котором красовались результаты её ЖАБА, каждый предмет помечен <i>Т</i>, означающей отметку <i>Тролль</i>. Ей удалось сконцентрироваться достаточно, чтобы оценки превратились в изображения настоящих троллей в пачках, как на гобелене на седьмом этаже. Благодаря этому она одолела боггарта с помощью заклинания Ридикулус, но её сообразительности едва хватило, чтобы компенсировать время, потраченное на письменную часть экзамена.</p><p>Письменный экзамен <i>и</i> практический тест — Соло просто с катушек слетел.</p><p>— Забудьте об устойчивых к магии шкафах, — говорит Джесс. — Что <i>мне</i> интересно, так это как профессор Соло умудрился отыскать столько боггартов?</p><p>— Может, поэтому он никогда не присоединяется к нам за едой, — язвительно замечает Элливер Олим. — Он слишком занят тем, что носится по лесу, запихивая в мешок одного боггарта за другим.</p><p>Взрыв столь необходимого веселья прокатывается по толпе, но этого недостаточно, чтобы облегчить беспокойство некоторых студентов.</p><p>— Если в ЖАБА есть хоть что-то подобное, я не справлюсь! — вопит Рико Свен, один из когтевранцев. И тут же разражается слезами.</p><p>— Идём, дружище, тебе нужно в больничное крыло, — говорит Сефф, уводя своего друга. — Во время экзаменационной недели у мадам Калонии всегда наготове куча успокоительных.</p><p>Глядя, как уходят Сефф и Рико, Рей одолевает чувство вины. Вместо того, чтобы дать Сеффу ответ, она избегала его весь вчерашний день — в её защиту можно сказать, что экзамен Мотмы по Трансфигурации был таким же зверским, и из-за этого все мысли о бале вылетели у неё из головы.</p><p>Впрочем, нет у неё ни времени, ни отговорок.</p><p>Направляясь в Большой зал вместе с Финном и Роуз, Рей не может удержаться и бросает через плечо последний взгляд на дверь кабинета ЗОТИ. Сейчас там должно быть пусто, не считая профессора Соло, который, вероятно, собирает свои вещи. Он руководил экзаменом со своей обычной суровостью, с пронзительным взглядом, напрочь отказываясь смотреть на неё — хотя винить его за это она не может, ведь едва ли взаимные переглядывания сыграют им на руку. Когда Рей отшвырнула шкаф, он кивнул ей, и она, пробегая мимо него на выход из кабинета, пробормотала тихое «пока, сэр», которое осталось без ответа.</p><p>Она должна отдать ему должное — он отлично притворяется, будто не трахал её в прошлую среду.</p><p>После того раза у Рей между ног снова чуточку ноет, но теперь более приятным образом.</p><p>— <i>Эвридика</i>. — Талли берёт её за руку, как только их маленький гриффиндорский состав — и одна пуффендуйка в лице Роуз — достигает второго этажа. — Мы все желаем, наконец, узнать… Ты пойдёшь на бал с Сеффом Хеллином?</p><p>— Я с ним ещё не говорила, — отвечает Рей. — Со всеми этими экзаменами у меня просто не было времени.</p><p>— Никогда не думал, что ты относишься к тем, кто переживает из-за оценок, Ниима, — замечает Гандрис Дюн. — Видел твоего боггарта. Кажется, все мы в последнем учебном году взялись за ум.</p><p>— Наверное, — бормочет Рей. </p><p>Понятно, почему её боггарт выглядел именно так — будущее в волшебном мире для неё зависит от того, насколько хорошо она справится с предстоящими ЖАБА. Если завалит экзамены, не видать ей независимости, не освободиться ей от родителей и той жизни, которую вела до получения письма из Хогвартса.</p><p>Одна только мысль об этом невыносима.</p><p>— Знаешь, тебе мог попасться кто и похуже Сеффа, — говорит ей Талли. — А он не так уж и плох.</p><p>Джесс ухмыляется.</p><p>— Разве не ты на первом курсе говорила мне, что хочешь над ним поиздеваться?</p><p>Талли даже не пытается это отрицать.</p><p>— Да потому что он был учительским любимчиком. До сих пор так и есть, но… — она пожимает плечами, — теперь он стал лучше, или, может, это я научилась его терпеть. В любом случае, думаю, тебе следует согласиться, Рей. Будет так весело!</p><p>Заметив, что Рей в замешательстве, Роуз спешит сменить тему разговора.</p><p>— А с кем же пойдёшь <i>ты</i>, Талли?</p><p>— Со своим парнем, естественно!</p><p>— О, так значит, вы с Кияном снова вместе? — учтиво интересуется Роуз. — Я этого не знала.</p><p>— Ну… — сделав глубокий вдох, Талли с энтузиазмом пускается в один из своих фирменных монологов. — Он первым захотел снова сойтись. <i>Это твой последний шанс</i>, предупредила я его, и он пообещал, что больше не будет ослом, и поэтому я сказала…</p><p>Тактика Роуз по переключению внимания с Рей на себя сработала, зато теперь придётся выслушивать очередную главу бесконечной саги о бурных отношениях Талли с Кияном Фарлендером, капитаном пуффендуйской команды по квиддичу. Рей бросает на свою лучшую подругу благодарный взгляд; в ответ Роуз корчит такое лицо, на котором ясно читается: <i>ты у меня в долгу</i>.</p><p>Позже, во второй половине дня, Рей сдаёт экзамен по Зельеварению, который проходит не лучше, чем экзамен по Защите от тёмных искусств — на самом деле, это какое-то издевательство. Она добавляет в котелок желчь броненосца, благодаря чему её Умострительный эликсир становится фиолетовым, а затем, прежде чем добавить корень имбиря, она забывает дать зелью покипеть в течение десяти минут.</p><p>Котёл взрывается Хаксу прямо в лицо, когда он подходит проверить её успехи.</p><p>Разъярённый профессор назначает совершенно подавленной Рей дисциплинарное наказание и отсылает её из подземелий, не дав завершить практическую работу. В коридоре остался лишь один ученик— Сефф, хорошо разбирающийся в зельях, закончивший экзамен раньше остальных и теперь ждущий своих друзей.</p><p>— Что там случилось? — Он озабоченно смотрит на Рей. — Я слышал взрыв, потом крик.</p><p>— Кажется, я завалила экзамен, — отвечает побледневшая Рей.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, — спешит заверить её Сефф, — в следующий раз исправишься. И, не забывай, на результаты ЖАБА не повлияет оценка, которую поставит тебе Хакс, главное наскрести достаточно баллов, чтобы он допустил тебя к тесту в июле. Думаю, тебе сойдёт с рук ещё парочка заваленных экзаменов.</p><p>Рей фыркает. Сефф усмехается, и, глядя в его открытое, честное лицо, она без тени сомнения понимает, что если бы у неё случился такой же нервный срыв, как у Рико, он без колебаний сопроводил бы её в больничное крыло за успокоительным зельем, даже не дай она ему своего ответа.</p><p>Она вспоминает, как профессор Соло сказал ей, что однажды она пожалеет, если пропустит это событие. Вспоминает, каким равнодушным было выражение его лица.</p><p>— Я хочу пойти с тобой на бал, — неожиданно для себя произносит она. Наблюдая, как загорается взгляд Сеффа, как его улыбка становится шире. — Но, — продолжает Рей, потому что ей нужно быть честной, ведь он этого заслуживает, — я не ищу сейчас никаких… отношений. И, скорее всего, это не изменится. Я бы хотела, чтобы мы пошли на бал как друзья. Если тебя это не устраивает, я пойму. Ещё есть время пригласить кого-нибудь другого.</p><p>Сефф моргает. Сначала он выглядит едва ли не удручённым, а затем постепенно, уныло соглашается.</p><p>— Я с удовольствием пойду с тобой в качестве друга.</p><p>— Пойдёшь?</p><p>Он кивает.</p><p>— С тобой весело, и вместе с Финном и Роуз мы отлично проведём время. Даже если вы все чересчур гриффиндорцы. — Она смеётся, а он, приободрившись, добавляет: — Не буду врать, я надеялся на что-то большее, но ничего страшного. В любом случае вечер будет великолепным.</p><p>Улыбаясь ему, Рей думает, что, пожалуй, так и будет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день за обедом Хакс — заостренное лицо всё в пластырях, которыми мадам Калония залепила нарывы, вызванные взорвавшимся котлом, — подходит к гриффиндорскому столу и молча вручает Рей письменное назначение о наказании. С замиранием сердца она читает содержание, а он уходит, чтобы занять своё место рядом с другими преподавателями.<p>— Чтоб мне провалиться, ночная отработка! — Финн издаёт низкий, полный сочувствия свист, просматривая назначение через плечо Рей. — Он что, вообще не в курсе, что назначил наказание в выходной?</p><p>— Видимо, поэтому он так и поступил, — ворчит Рей. Ей придётся полировать доспехи в главном вестибюле Часовой башни, начиная с девяти часов вечера, пока не закончит. <i>Без</i> помощи магии.</p><p>Если ей не изменяет память, в этом вестибюле находятся двадцать доспехов. Она и за несколько часов не управится.</p><p>И встретиться с Соло в Выручай-комнате ей не удастся.</p><p>— Какой же Хакс кретин. — Финн бросает гневный взгляд в сторону преподавательского стола, находящегося в передней части Большого зала. — Хочешь, мы с Роуз тебе подсобим? Мы можем спрятаться под мантией.</p><p>Рей соблазняется этим предложением, но, в конце концов, говорит Финну, что справится сама. После изнурительной недели её друзьям крайне необходим отдых. И ей тоже, если подумать, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Хакс добавил примечание, в котором говорилось, что утром он первым делом проверит главный вестибюль, и если его что-то не устроит, следующей ночью ей придётся отрабатывать снова.</p><p>Кретин.</p><p>Она проводит большую часть оставшегося дня в Выручай-комнате, играя в монополию с Финном и Роуз — спрятанную магловскую игру они находят под грудой старых учебников. Их дружба — и отношения Финна и Роуз — подвергаются испытанию десятки раз. После этого Рей ускользает к профессору Соло, резко стучит в дверь его кабинета, пока та не распахивается. Взявшись за дверную ручку, он смотрит на неё сверху вниз, и удивлённое выражение его лица тотчас омрачается тревогой.</p><p>— Рей. Сейчас не самое лучшее время. Директор Кеноби должен заглянуть на чай. Он будет здесь с минуты на минуту.</p><p>Разочарование за разочарованием накатывает на неё сокрушительной волной.</p><p>— Я просто хотела сказать, что не смогу встретиться с тобой сегодня. Профессор Хакс назначил мне дисциплинарное наказание, и я должна буду отполировать все доспехи в главном вестибюле Часовой башни. Скорее всего, придётся заниматься этим до поздней ночи.</p><p>— Что? — Тёмные глаза Соло сужаются. Его рука, которой он не стискивает дверную ручку, сжимается в кулак. — Хакс объяснил причину или он просто, как обычно, упивается властью?</p><p>— Ну, возможно, я забыла дать своему Умострительному зелью покипеть в течение десяти минут, прежде, чем добавить в него корень имбиря, и, возможно, я запаниковала и позвала Хакса, когда варево в котле стало… <i>пузыриться</i>…</p><p>— Ах. Поэтому котёл взорвался ему прямо в лицо. — Намёк на неохотную улыбку появляется в уголках губ Соло. — Так вот откуда все эти пластыри. — Какое-то время он выглядит необычайно довольным, а потом снова мрачнеет, и на его бледном лбу появляется морщинка. — Но в работе по обучению молодых ведьм и волшебников такие риски вполне обычны. Он не должен был тебя за это наказывать. Я могу поговорить с Оби-Ваном…</p><p>Рей сразу качает головой.</p><p>— Было бы очень подозрительно, если бы ты из кожи вон лез, чтобы отменить наказание, назначенное другим преподавателем. Ничего страшного, мы можем встретиться как-нибудь в другой раз…</p><p>— Рей. — Соло прерывает её с резкой ноткой в голосе. — Я не из-за нашей встречи беспокоюсь, а из-за того, что тебе придётся выполнять эту изнурительную грязную работу сразу после экзаменационной недели.</p><p>— О. — от удивления она не находит слов. — Ну, всё равно это будет подозрительно, и Хакс испортит мне остаток учебного года, если я избегу наказания. Я справлюсь, а отдохну в воскресенье.</p><p>Он вздыхает.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Они смотрят друг на друга. На мгновение в воздухе повисает чувство незаконченности, словно ей нужно сделать что-то ещё.</p><p>Взгляд Соло скользит к её губам, но он остаётся на месте. Словно чего-то ждёт.</p><p>— Э-э… до свидания тогда! — в панике говорит Рей, потом поворачивается и убегает.</p><p>Когда она начинает спускаться по лестнице, ведущей в класс, Соло негромко говорит ей вслед: — До свидания, Рей.</p><p>В его голосе слышится разочарование, но как раз в тот момент, когда она собирается остановиться и оглянуться, то слышит, как дверь его кабинета неумолимо закрывается.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В девять вечера Рей тащит в главный вестибюль Часовой башни ведро, наполненное тряпками, ёмкость с волшебным раствором для полировки серебра от мадам Глянец и канистру чистящего средства, изготовленного Винки Крокеттом.<p>Главный вестибюль Часовой башни расположен на третьем этаже, а стены его увешаны доспехами с различными геральдическими эмблемами на щитах.</p><p>Это изнурительная работа — натирать смоченной в чистящем растворе тряпкой кусочек металла до блеска, а затем повторять сначала.</p><p>В качестве приятного сюрприза после обхода к ней заглядывают Джесс и Кайдел, чтобы составить Рей компанию, пока не наступает время отправляться по общежитиям — даже старосты не могут гулять всю ночь напролёт. Гораздо менее приятный сюрприз приходит в виде Ункара Платта, который заглядывает время от времени, чтобы посмеяться над ней, пока она стискивает зубы и представляет, как задушит его грязными тряпками.</p><p>А ещё есть замковые привидения. Менее оживлённые территории Хогвартса, такие как главный вестибюль Часовой башни, являются их обычным местом обитания, и некоторые из них иногда пролетают мимо Рей по пути к своим обычным пристанищам, более дружелюбные останавливаются немного поболтать.</p><p>К часу ночи, однако, Рей остаётся в полном одиночестве. По лбу её стекает пот, а полировать остается ещё пять доспехов. Она даже не остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание, желая покончить с этим как можно скорее, но решение это оказалось опрометчивым, потому что теперь руки и спина у неё болели как никогда прежде.</p><p>— Тупой Хакс. Придурок чёртов, — бормочет она себе под нос, пока эти слова не становятся её личной мантрой.</p><p>Краем глаза она замечает сполохи опалового серебра. Сначала она думает, что это очередной призрак, но, оглядевшись, видит Патронуса Бена Соло; сияющий силуэт белоснежного оленя грациозно скользит к ней, разгоняя тени по углам.</p><p>У Рей сердце замирает. С мягкой улыбкой на губах она возвращается к полировке.</p><p>Олень молчаливым стражем остаётся с ней до конца. Когда Рей, наконец, заканчивает, он поспевает за ней, пока она относит чистящие средства обратно в кладовку, а затем направляется в гриффиндорскую башню. Несмотря на гложущую усталость, поступь у неё невероятно легка, легче Патронуса, идущего рядом, сопровождающего её по пустынным коридорам Хогвартса.</p><p>Полная Дама спит крепко, храпя при этом, как бензопила, и Рей приходится четыре раза произнести пароль, прежде чем та приоткрывает заспанный глаз. Портрет отъезжает в сторону, открывая проход в гостиную, при этом Полная Дама без конца бурчит о невнимательных студентах.</p><p>Рей поворачивается к Патронусу Соло. Который смотрит на неё спокойно, мерцая, словно высеченный из звёздной пыли, и она вспоминает о нём самом — как он с нежностью и робостью во взгляде стоял в дверях своего кабинета и будто чего-то ждал.</p><p>Наклонившись вперёд, Рей целует оленя в кончик серебристого носа. Это ни на что не похоже, но когда она закрывает глаза, то представляет, что её губ касаются губы Соло.</p><p>В конце концов, Патронус — это продолжение души волшебника.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — выпрямляясь, шепчет она. Ушки оленя дёргаются раз, другой, а затем он убегает прочь, исчезая во мраке.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В понедельник, шестнадцатого декабря, студентов Хогвартса охватывает состояние лихорадочного возбуждения. Во время уроков никто не может сосредоточиться, и более чем несколько заклинаний сотворяются крайне неудачно. <p>Когда раздражённые профессора, ведущие последние за день уроки, наконец, сдаются и отпускают учеников, кажется, что сам замок сотрясается от шагов сотен подростков, спешащих в свои спальни, чтобы подготовиться к Небесному балу.</p><p>А в спальне, которую Рей делит с девочками, натуральное светопреставление.</p><p>— Джесс! — визжит Талли, в одном лишь розовом халатике и на босу ногу. — Ты не видела мою тушь для ресниц, она была у меня в руке всего секунду назад…</p><p>— Да кому нужна твоя тушь, Таллиссан! — Джесс едва ли не плачет, в полнейшем ужасе глядя на своё отражение в зеркальце. — У меня <i>прыщ</i>!</p><p>Талли прекращает перерывать постель в поисках неуловимой туши для ресниц.</p><p>— Прыщ? <i>У тебя?</i></p><p>— Это всё из-за стресса от экзаменов на прошлой неделе! — причитает Джесс. — Засиживалась допоздна, ела чипсы, и времени хватало у меня только на три этапа ежедневного ухода за кожей…</p><p>— Мерлиновы панталоны, а сколько всего этапов по уходу за кожей у тебя есть? — требует Джанна, распушая свои жёсткие тёмные волосы, пока те не обрамляют лицо, словно пышное облако.</p><p>— Десять, но это неважно, — бросив зеркальце на туалетный столик, Джесс принимается заламывать руки. — Важно то, что Кайдел не должна видеть меня в таком состоянии.</p><p>Джанна и Рей обмениваются взглядами, которые могут быть поняты лишь двумя людьми, в течение последних семи лет живущих в одной комнате с Таллиссан Линтрой и Джессикой Павой.</p><p>Рей сидит в одном из многочисленных кресел-мешков, расставленных по всей комнате, уже одетая и ждущая, пока они все не спустятся в Большой зал. С длинными прозрачными рукавами, обтягивающими руки, и такой же длинной прозрачной юбкой, развевающейся вокруг лодыжек, она изо всех сил старается перебороть неловкость.</p><p>Талли пыталась заставить её надеть туфли на каблуках, но в итоге Рей согласилась лишь на голубые балетки, которые пришлось увеличить на несколько размеров, потому что «<i>боже мой, Эвридика, у тебя действительно большая нога</i>».</p><p>В отличие от дёргающейся Рей, Джанна совершенно не стеснена своим бледно-золотым брючным костюмом со свободной посадкой и пуговицами в форме звёзд. Лениво накладывая финальные штрихи на свои волосы, она выглядит оазисом спокойствия в этой комнате, где Талли и Джесс бегают вокруг, как обезглавленные цыплята, а Рей размышляет о том, чтобы просто забыть обо всём и лечь спать.</p><p>— Нашла! — Талли выныривает из спутанной груды простыней, торжествующе поднимая над головой тюбик туши для ресниц. — Видите, самое главное — не паниковать…</p><p>— Ты сказала Нииме, что убьешь её, если она наденет под платье кроссовки, — мягко замечает Джанна.</p><p>— Тогда я не паниковала, а говорила абсолютно серьёзно, — раздражённо фыркнув, Талли оборачивается к Джесс. — А теперь, Джессика, возьми себя в руки, у меня как раз завалялся гарантированный десятисекундный прыщевыводитель, так что всё будет хорошо… — Она замолкает, взгляд её сапфировых глаз устремляется к Рей. И она снова начинает визжать. — <i>А ты почему до сих пор не собрана?</i></p><p>— Э-э… я готова, — отвечает Рей.</p><p>Талли и Джесс устремляются к ней, схватив свои косметички и различные средства для волос.</p><p>— Нет, не готова, — с решительным блеском в глазах хором отвечают они.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Час спустя Рей приклеивается к зеркалу в полный рост: оттуда на неё в ответ смотрит девушка, которую она не узнаёт.<p>В первый и, как ей казалось, последний раз, когда она красилась и делала причёску, на ней была школьная форма. Результат был не вполне ошеломляющим.</p><p>Но теперь… теперь, будучи наученной и настояв, чтобы Джесс не усердствовала с косметикой… теперь, когда на ней красивое синее платье… она выглядит… она выглядит…</p><p>Что ж.</p><p>Она выглядит довольно мило.</p><p>Часть её волос Талли собрала в искусно растрёпанный… полупучок. Так надоедливые пряди не лезут в лицо, но в то же время каскад блестящих каштановых локонов ниспадает ей за плечи. Джесс нанесла ей на губы — «жидкую матовую помаду розового оттенка, весьма лёгкую, увлажняющую и не липкую, даю слово», на щёки добавила мерцающих румян и сделала нечто ужасно сложное с жидкой чёрной подводкой, что назвала «кошачьим глазом».</p><p>Рей вынуждена признать, что причёска и макияж подчёркивают черты её лица. Она больше не чувствует себя неуютно в своём наряде, после многих искусных изменений, сделанных Талли, которые, как она заверила Рей, можно отменить с помощью быстрого Фините Инкантатем. Старое платье Пейдж Тико прилегает к телу и расходится в нужных местах; Рей выглядит в нём выше и даже немного фигуристее, стройная талия чётче выделяется на фоне округлых бёдер.</p><p>Ей всего-лишь хочется, чтобы декольте не было подчёркнуто едва ли не до пупка глубоким V-образным вырезом и чтобы спина не была аналогично открыта.</p><p>— Так и должно быть, потому что рукава длинные, а юбка в пол. Иначе ты бы выглядела <i>старомодно</i>, — настаивает Талли. — В любом случае, я заколдовала корсаж, чтобы он ни при каких обстоятельствах не сдвинулся с места. Никто не увидит твои соски.</p><p>— Только если ты сама этого не захочешь, — хихикает Джесс, из-за чего Рей давится собственной слюной.</p><p>Теперь, пока её соседки по комнате заканчивают сборы, Рей изучает девушку в зеркале, которая выглядит невероятно взрослой и чуточку загадочной. Способной завести тайный роман. Её сердце забивается быстрее.</p><p>Рей не терпится, чтобы её увидел профессор Соло.</p><p>Она крутится перед зеркалом. Крошечные серебряные звёздочки, украшающие тёмно-синюю ткань, кружатся в медленном, гипнотическом танце, словно созвездия по небу плывут.</p><p>— О, Рей, ты выглядишь великолепно! — Талли радостно хлопает в ладоши. — Как и все мы. Нас ждёт потрясающий вечер!</p><p>— Жаль, что мы его пропустим, — тянет Джанна, — ведь нужно было собраться в гостиной пять минут назад.</p><p>— Джанна, почему ты ничего не сказала? — разъярённо вскрикивает Талли.</p><p>Она хватает Джесс, которая хватает Рей, которая хватает Джанну, и четверо гриффиндорок, спотыкаясь, выбегают из спальни. На лице Рей робко и застенчиво расцветает счастливая улыбка, в то время как остальные девочки смеются и визжат вокруг неё.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они спускаются по лестнице, ведущей в гостиную: Рей в расшитом звёздами синем платье, Джанна в золотистом костюме, Талли в украшенной блёстками, развевающейся чёрной мантии, а Джесс в облегающей изумрудно-зелёной.</p><p>Увидев их, однокурсники хлопают и свистят, а Рей и остальные девчонки улюлюкают в ответ. Они с Финном показывают друг на друга пальцами и смеются.</p><p>— Хеллину очень повезло, — скрестив руки на груди, с преувеличенным вздохом говорит ей Финн.</p><p>— Мы идём чисто по-дружески, я уже говорила тебе, — отвечает Рей. — Это Роуз — счастливица.</p><p>Грудь у Финна раздувается от гордости. Он и впрямь отлично выглядит в своём фиолетовом костюме. Вот только…</p><p>— Финн, — стонет Талли, заметив его запястья. — Запонки в форме плюй-камней? <i>Серьёзно?</i></p><p>— Это величайшая игра! — настойчиво упорствует он.</p><p>В приподнятом настроении ребята покидают гриффиндорскую башню и вскоре присоединяются к толпе у Большого зала. Роуз локтями прокладывает себе дорогу к Финну и Рей. В кружевном платье с открытыми плечами, которое окрашено в различные цвета и превосходно имитирует закатное небо, она сверкающая и великолепная, и Рей думает, что, в конце концов, это Финн — счастливчик.</p><p>— Стойте, я вижу Сеффа, — говорит Роуз после того, как они заканчивают нахваливать внешний вид друг друга. — Хеллин! — Она отчаянно машет рукой, повышая голос, чтобы Сефф услышал её сквозь гудящую толпу. — Хеллин, иди сюда!</p><p>Застенчиво улыбаясь, Сефф подходит к ним и неловко машет рукой. На нём традиционная парадная мантия сдержанного бордового оттенка, а на зачёсанных назад волосах, должно быть, целая тонна геля, с помощью которого и удалось укротить эти светлые кудри</p><p>— Привет, — говорит он застенчиво. — Хорошо выглядите.</p><p>— Спасибо, — хором отвечают Финн, Рей и Роуз.</p><p>А потом все четверо, включая Сеффа, начинают хохотать.</p><p>— Ученики, прошу вашего внимания, — командный голос Мон Мотмы доносится от закрытых дверей, ведущих в Большой зал, где стоит декан Гриффиндора. Всеобщий галдёж мгновенно стихает. — Вы войдёте в Большой зал организованно, подойдёте к нужному вам столу и будете ждать, пока директор Кеноби не начнёт свою речь. Никто не будет бегать и толкаться. Это официальное мероприятие, посвящённое важной вехе в истории нашей прекрасной школы, и вы должны вести себя так, как подобает нашему учебному заведению. — Мотма с повелительным взором наблюдает, как старосты выстраивают своих однокурсников в ряды. Через некоторое время удовлетворённо кивает и взмахивает палочкой в направлении дверей, которые распахиваются, и ученики просачиваются внутрь, и начинает играть музыка и…</p><p>…и когда Рей входит в Большой зал, она словно ныряет в океан звёзд.</p><p>Средств на то, чтобы украсить огромный зал по этому случаю, не пожалели. Зачарованный потолок отражает тёмные, сумрачные небеса, царящие над Шотландией в этот час, но вместо обычного золотистого пламени тысячи и тысячи парящих свечей излучают яркий серебристый свет. Вдоль стен, мерцающих цветами северного сияния, стоят огромные сверкающие ледяные скульптуры, изображающие все восемьдесят восемь известных созвездий — Райскую Птицу, Кентавра, женщину в Южной короне, Дракона, Большую и Малую Медведицу, Дельфина, выпрыгивающего из волн рядом с Кораблем Арго, охотника Ориона и многих других.</p><p>Хотя Высокий Стол, за которым сидят преподаватели Хогвартса, всё так же не тронут, длинные факультетские столы заменены десятками небольших круглых столиков; они задрапированы белыми скатертями и расставлены по всему залу, пол которого зачарован отражать ясное ночное небо, полное ярких звёзд и ещё более ярких планет.</p><p>Посередине, однако, широкое круглое пространство оставлено пустым.</p><p>— После ужина там, наверное, будет играть «Группа Лохматого Кавы», — обращается Сефф к Рей. Сейчас пока что звучит оркестровая музыка, доносящаяся из невидимого источника под потолком. — Как думаешь, тебе захочется потанцевать?</p><p>Рей в ужасе смотрит на него.</p><p>— А <i>тебе</i>?</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Сефф, а на его лице отражается явное облегчение. — У меня обе ноги — левые и я…</p><p>— О чём вы тут шушукаетесь? — требует Талли. — <i>Разумеется</i>, мы будем танцевать. — Она шлёпает своего парня по руке. — Киян, скажи им, что мы будем танцевать!</p><p>— Мы будем танцевать, друзья, — страдальческим тоном говорит Кияан Сеффу и Рей. Он —один из школьных сердцеедов, с лохматыми каштановыми волосами, глубоко посаженными зелёными глазами и высоким атлетическим телом; как и Талли, он едва ли не чересчур хорош собой, а точёные черты его лица идеально симметричны.</p><p>— <i>Танцевать</i>? — усмехается Роуз, как только Талли и Киян оказываются вне пределов слышимости. — Не смешите меня.</p><p>— Ну не знаю, кажется, будет прикольно, — решается Финн.</p><p>— Финн, нет, не говори так! — шокировано восклицает Роуз. — Что угодно, только не <i>это</i>!</p><p>— Брось, Роуз, ты ещё не видела, как я двигаюсь…</p><p>Кто-то зовёт Сеффа по имени. Рей оборачивается и видит, что друзья её спутника — Памич и Рико — машут им рукой, указывая на столик с четырьмя свободными стульями. Джизелла, соседка Роуз по факультету, тоже там, сидит рядом с Рико.</p><p>Когда они все вместе пересекают зал, чтобы присоединиться к столику Памич, Рико и Джизеллы, Рей поражается тому, что не чувствует ни капли стеснения. Она предполагала, что, как и в прошлый раз, возненавидит это ощущение искусственности и не будет чувствовать себя достойной такого откровенного, элегантного платья. Но ничего подобного не происходит. Для неё это полнейшая неожиданность — уверенность в собственном теле и способность не стесняться, когда люди оборачиваются и смотрят.</p><p>Кажется, она догадывается, почему чувствует себя так. Всё потому, что ей известно: кто-то хочет её, кто-то готов целовать её снова, снова и снова. Возможно, его не волнует, что она здесь с другим, но у неё есть неопровержимое доказательство того, что он считает её привлекательной.</p><p>Ей не терпится его увидеть. Она дождаться не может, когда он увидит её.</p><p>И как раз в тот момент, когда она собирается сесть, появляется он.</p><p>Профессор Соло входит в Большой зал через боковую дверь рядом с Высоким Столом, менее чем в двадцати футах от Рей. Едва она его замечает, то замирает как вкопанная.</p><p>А увидев её, он делает то же самое.</p><p>За исключением нескольких прядей, ниспадающих ему на лоб, густые тёмные волосы Соло зачёсаны назад и уложены блестящими волнами, кончики которых завиваются у высокого воротника фрака, отделанного тёмно-золотой парчой. Из-под фрака выглядывает жилет в тон и бледно-золотой шейный платок, повязанный поверх белой рубашки. Благодаря верхней части костюма прекрасно видно, как широкие плечи и мощная грудь сужаются к тонкой талии и стройным бёдрам; в том же духе его официальные, облегающие чёрные брюки подчёркивают длинные ноги.</p><p>От одного только взгляда на него у Рей перехватывает дыхание. </p><p>Он так хорошо сложен. Ей не верится, что она спала с таким мускулистым мужчиной.</p><p>А ещё ей не верится, что он смотрит на неё с приоткрытым ртом. Что он смотрит на неё так, словно она — единственная во всём зале.</p><p>О большем Рей и мечтать не смела, но и победой назвать это нельзя — потому что она совершенно уверена, что смотрит на него точно так же.</p><p>У неё не получается ни двигаться, ни думать. Не тогда, когда взгляд его тёмных глаз обжигает её через усыпанное звёздами пространство между ними.</p><p>— Рей?</p><p>Звук её имени пронзает момент словно игла воздушный шарик. Она приходит в себя — возвращается в реальный мир — и Сефф придерживает для неё стул, а во взгляде его застыл вопрос.</p><p>— Извини, я засмотрелась на стены, они красивые настолько, что просто завораживают, — бормочет она, усаживаясь на предложенный стул. — Как думаешь, на них наложили чары, меняющие цвета?</p><p>Сефф занимает место рядом с ней и начинает вкратце описывать эффективность на квадратный метр заклинания Изменения цвета против заклинания Пляшущих огней, и Рей едва его слушает. Она украдкой бросает взгляд на профессора Соло, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он, грозно нахмурившись, направляется к Высокому Столу.</p><p>Она задаётся вопросом о причине такого взгляда. Может, он не хочет здесь находиться? Вряд ли такой скрытный человек, как он, будет наслаждаться подобным мероприятием.</p><p>Музыка смолкает, когда Оби-Ван поднимается на ноги.</p><p>— Приятного вечера всем вам! Во-первых, я хотел бы поздравить всех — и студентов, и преподавателей — с тем, что мы пережили экзаменационную неделю! — По залу разносятся вздохи. — Некоторых из нас, возможно, чуточку потрепало… — взгляд его мерцающих голубых глаз обращается к профессору Хаксу, который до сих пор не снял с лица пластыри, и Рей съезжает со стула, пока Финн и остальные улыбаются и молча аплодируют ей, — но, несмотря ни на что, мы с этим справились! А сегодня будем отдыхать, и вполне заслуженно. Тысячу двадцать девять лет назад Годрика Гриффиндора, Хельгу Пуффендуй, Ровену Когтевран и Салазара Слизерина объединила общая мечта…</p><p>Пока Оби-Ван продолжает болтать об истории основания Хогвартса, Джизелла наклоняется к Роуз и Рей.</p><p>— Профессор Соло сегодня <i>особенно</i> красив, правда?</p><p>— Так и есть! — хихикает Роуз, а Рей вдруг находит крайне интересными несуществующие узоры на белой скатерти. — Прямо как мистер Найтли в «Эмме».</p><p>Джизелла моргает.</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>— О, это магловский фильм, — говорит Роуз с легкомысленным превосходством чистокровки, объясняющей немагические вещи другим чистокровкам, что само по себе всегда казалось Рей весьма милым. — Профессор Соло выглядит так, будто попал сюда прямиком из этого фильма… очень эффектно…</p><p>Пока Роуз продолжает объяснять сюжет фильма заинтригованной Джизелле, Финн качает головой и ворчит Рей на ухо:</p><p>— Почему кажется, что до конца своей жизни мне придётся смотреть на повторе адаптации Джейн Остин?</p><p>— Потому что так и будет, — невозмутимо отвечает Рей.</p><p>Несмотря на притворное содрогание Финна, нет никаких сомнений в той лёгкости, которая неизменно охватывает его, стоит заговорить об их совместном с Роуз будущем. <i>Любить кого-то так сильно…</i> думает Рей, и тоска окутывает её сердце, а взгляд непрошенно устремляется к Бену Соло.</p><p>Он сидит рядом с Чуи и, как поначалу кажется, всё своё внимание уделяет Оби-Вану. Однако, пока она наблюдает за ним, он опускает взгляд на стол, а после нескольких мгновений…</p><p>…поднимает голову, и их взгляды встречаются.</p><p>Первый инстинкт Рей — разорвать зрительный контакт; она смущена тем, что была застигнута врасплох, пока таращилась на него. Но она этого не делает. Она не отводит взгляда, и он тоже, и больше всего на свете ей хочется остаться с ним наедине. Не ради физической близости, на самом деле. Ей просто хотелось бы быть с ним рядом, слушать его ласковый, глубокий голос и видеть, как он улыбается своей кривой улыбкой, всегда кажущейся невероятно застенчивой, и которую так сложно завоевать.</p><p>— Кажется, я болтал достаточно долго, — заключает Оби-Ван. — А теперь… будем пировать!</p><p>Директор щёлкает пальцами, и снова начинает звучать оркестровая музыка, а на столе появляется ужин в виде кубков с яблочным сидром и тыквенным соком, жареной индейки с начинкой из шалфея и лука, кусочков обугленного и сочного стейка, нескольких разновидностей блюд из картофеля и жареных овощей, ветчины и горохового супа, грибного супа со сливками, корнуэльских пирожков, бараньих отбивных, тушёной свинины, салата из зелёной фасоли и помидоров, щедро посыпанного голубым сыром, и великолепной говядины по-веллингтонски в слоеном тесте, которое тает во рту и раскрывает вкус трюфелей и фуа-гра.</p><p>Не то чтобы мысли о профессоре Соло полностью вылетели у Рей из головы, но… что ж, еда <i>очень</i> вкусная. Болтая с ребятами за своим столиком, она ест до отвала и в какой-то момент, набив рот картофельным пюре, бросает украдкой очередной взгляд туда, где сидят учителя. Чуи разговаривает с Соло, который кивает, но смотрит прямо на неё.</p><p>В уголках его губ мелькает намёк на довольную усмешку.</p><p>И тут Сефф наклоняется ближе и шепчет ей на ухо:</p><p>— Рей, у тебя соус на щеках.</p><p>— О… — смутившись, Рей берёт салфетку, предложенную Сеффом, и осторожно прикладывает ту к лицу, стараясь не испортить старательно нанесённый Джесс макияж.</p><p>Когда она оборачивается и снова смотрит на Соло, тот в очередной раз хмурится. Уставившись на нарезанную жареную индейку на Высоком Столе так, словно та недостаточно мертва, и он намеревается это исправить.</p><p>Прежде чем Рей успевает подумать, что же случилось теперь, из-за столика Талли и Джесс раздается визг.</p><p>— Мои «Вечно прочные ресницы» упали в суп! — плачет Талли. — Моей жизни <i>конец</i>!</p><p>Финн и Роуз пополам сгибаются от хохота. И это похоже на эффект домино; вскоре все за их столиком взрываются смехом. Рей качает головой, но — когда Джесс вытаскивает накладные ресницы из миски с супом и бросает их в собственный бокал с тыквенным соком — Рей тоже не может удержаться от смеха.</p><p>Едва все насытились вкуснейшими блюдами, Оби-Ван снова щёлкает пальцами и на столиках появляются десерты в виде ошеломляющих рядов яблочных пирогов, пончиков с джемом, шоколадных тортов, бланманже, различных сортов мороженого, рисового пудинга, помадки и небольших белых пирожных, украшенных крошечными золотыми звёздочками.</p><p>Сначала Рей просто моргает, огорошенная мыслью, что присутствует на роскошнейшем празднике Хогвартса из всех, на которых когда-либо была. А потом налетает на еду.</p><p>— Ого. — Памич смотрит на неё с изумлением. — Ну ты даёшь, Ниима.</p><p>— Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, Рей, — Джизелла отодвигает недоеденное бланманже. — В меня больше и кусочка не влезет.</p><p>— У Рей такая суперспособность, — говорит Финн ребятам. — Съедать всё, что попадется на глаза.</p><p>Они все смеются, а Рей улыбается, ничуть не смущаясь. Ей нравятся люди за этим столиком. Ей нравится еда. Ей нравится сегодняшний вечер.</p><p>Она рада, что пошла на бал.</p><p>Как только опустевшие тарелки исчезают, свет резко тускнеет, погружая Большой зал в серебристый полумрак, сотканный драгоценным великолепием северного сияния, украшающего стены. В центр круглого танцпола падает огромный луч прожектора, сопровождаемый стремительно стелющимися клубами цветного дыма. Пока ученики взволнованно перешёптываются между собой, из тумана поднимается платформа; на ней стоят силуэты трёх волшебников и одной ведьмы, каждый из которых одет в блестящие одежды и держит в руках музыкальный инструмент.</p><p>Звучный голос Оби-Вана гремит из передней части зала, представляя «Группу Лохматого Кавы». Едва парящие свечи вновь обретают свой прежний блеск, раздаётся коллективное бурное приветствие от учеников и группа немедленно начинает вступительные аккорды «Той самой ночи». Внезапно большинство однокурсников Рей вскакивают со стульев и бегут на танцпол — среди них Рико и Джизелла, Памич и её кавалер.</p><p>— Роуз, идём же, — уговаривает Финн, уже поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку своей девушке в проникновенной мольбе. — Это же твоя любимая песня!</p><p>И, к огромному удивлению Рей, Роуз неохотно встаёт.</p><p>— Ладно, — взяв Финна за руку, фыркает она. — Но я же тебя опозорю.</p><p>— Никогда в жизни, — торжественно клянется Финн. А потом подмигивает Рей, прежде чем они с Роуз исчезают в толпе, окружившей сцену.</p><p>— А я думал, они постараются убедить тебя присоединиться, — замечает Сефф.</p><p>— Не. Они слишком хорошо меня знают, — острит Рей.</p><p>— Вы втроём с первого курса дружите, да?</p><p>— Пожалуй. Мы познакомились, когда ехали все вместе в одном купе Хогвартс-Экспресса.</p><p>— А потом, на втором курсе, вы сражались в лесу с гигантским пауком. — Сефф приподнимает бровь. — Или это просто слухи?</p><p>Рей фыркает.</p><p>— С акромантулом особо не подерёшься. По большей части мы просто удирали.</p><p>Сефф качает головой.</p><p>— Кстати, это привычка у тебя такая — встречаться в лесу с чудовищами?</p><p>Совершенно иная встреча — определённо не из тех, о которых говорит Сефф — мелькает у Рей в мыслях. Дождь, тисовое дерево, поцелуй с Беном Соло, то, как он вклинил колено меж её бёдер, то, как рычал низким голосом, называя её <i>дрянной девчонкой</i>... </p><p>Она помнит, что подумала буквально за долю секунды перед тем, как он поцеловал её, о его диком взгляде. Помнит, как подумала, что ему под силу причинить ей куда больше неприятностей, чем когда-либо удастся мантикоре. </p><p>Наверное, в этом смысле Соло можно сравнить с чудовищем, но тогда что это говорит о ней, если её так и тянет к ужасному?</p><p>— Не знаю, — говорит Рей Сеффу, отвечая на вопрос после порядком затянувшегося молчания. — Может, я проклята.</p><p>Он смеётся. Немного расслабившись, она борется с желанием снова взглянуть в сторону Высокого Стола, и следующие несколько минут они с Сеффом просто разговаривают, склонив головы друг к другу, чтобы не перекрикивать музыку.</p><p>Если оглянуться назад, то удача Рей, пожалуй, должна была когда-нибудь иссякнуть.</p><p>— Вы чего это тут засели? — требует Талли, подойдя и встав перед ними, она уперла руки в бока. За её спиной маячат Джесс и Кайдел.</p><p>— Э-э, потому что мы не очень-то любим танцевать?.. — отвечает Сефф так, будто высказывая предположение.</p><p>— Так дело точно не пойдёт. — Талли хватает Рей за руку, а хихикающие Джесс и Кайдел подхватывают Сеффа под локти.</p><p>Не успевает Рей опомниться, как их с Сеффом уже тащат на танцпол.</p><p>— Рей! — Роуз лучезарно улыбается ей, непривычно разгорячённая и раскрасневшаяся. — Ты всё-таки решила к нам присоединиться!</p><p>— Я бы выразилась иначе, — ворчит Рей.</p><p>Она буквально в шаге от того, чтобы улизнуть обратно к столику, но как раз в этот момент «Группа Лохматого Кавы» переходит к своему популярнейшему хиту, и ей кажется, у неё барабанные перепонки вот-вот разорвутся от того, как громко кричат люди вокруг.</p><p>Со всех сторон их окружают беззаботно и радостно танцующие ученики, не оставляя путей к отступлению. Рей и Сефф беспомощно смотрят друг на друга.</p><p>— Ну вот и всё, друзья, — качая головой в такт, сообщает им Финн с широкой улыбкой на лице. — Просто повторяйте за мной!</p><p>Затем он проделывает сложный, шаркающий, размахивающий руками манёвр, который, Рей уверена, ей никогда в жизни повторить не удастся. Она ни разу прежде не танцевала. Её это бесит.</p><p>Но, по правде говоря, трудно не поддаться чувствам под влиянием момента. Все прыгают вокруг, размахивая руками и ногами в такт музыке, играющей в оживлённом, безумном ритме. Окутывая толпу, со сцены всё так же валят клубы разноцветного дыма, а отблески тысяч и тысяч свечей ещё ярче переливаются звёздным светом.</p><p>Когда Рей, наконец, сдаётся и пытается без энтузиазма повторить исполнение простейшего, увиденного ею, движения, остальные гриффиндорцы хлопают и улюлюкают, будто она только что поймала золотой снитч.</p><p>— Нет, Рей, я потерял тебя! — стонет Сефф.</p><p>Но вскоре он тоже начинает неуверенно танцевать, что вызывает ещё один залп оглушительных возгласов от поблизости танцующих когтевранцев.</p><p>И это по-настоящему весело, а когда становится очевидно, что никто не смеётся над ней — или, если точнее, все кругом ведут себя так же нелепо, как и она — Рей начинает двигаться всё более и более неистово. </p><p>Она хватает Роуз за руки, и они кружатся и хихикают, а когда Рей оборачивается, толпа сдвигается, и появляется просвет, через который она видит Высокий Стол и профессора Соло.</p><p>Большинство преподавателей потягивают вино из кубков, разговаривают между собой и качают головами, глядя на выходки своих учеников. Со стороны может показаться, что Соло делает то же самое, но Рей знает его взгляд, знает его кривую улыбку, и, возможно, всему виной выброс адреналина, но она <i>знает</i>, что взгляд его предназначен ей и только ей одной.</p><p>Глядя на него, она морщит нос. Его плечи сотрясаются от смеха, который ей хотелось бы слышать.</p><p>А потом «Группа Лохматого Кавы» заводит мелодию нежнее, сказочнее, чем прежде. Такую мелодию, под которую танцуют медленные танцы.</p><p>— <i>Словно метеор, рассекающий беззвёздную ночь...</i> — тянет Тайбин Ралорса, солистка группы, — <i>он озаряет мой горестный час…</i></p><p>Повсюду вокруг Рей люди подходят к своим парам и принимаются покачиваться под романтическую мелодию. Ей и Сеффу остаётся только неловко моргать, глядя друг на друга.</p><p>— Не хочешь пойти присесть? — покраснев, спрашивает он.</p><p>— Я… — Рей замолкает. А потом снова смотрит на Высокий Стол.</p><p>Соло встаёт. Длинными, размеренными шагами он покидает Большой зал через ту же боковую дверь, откуда пришёл, не удостоив её ещё одним взглядом. Не успевает Рей опомниться, как он исчезает.</p><p>Она поворачивается к Сеффу.</p><p>— Я должна… должна кое-что сделать, — выпаливает Рей. — Скоро вернусь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>